Pursuit of the Lost
by Antimatter625
Summary: Mami Tomoe struggles in Madoka's new world, guided by a mysterious creature.
1. Chapter 1

__Author's Notes:__

_So, I finally started this. These chapters are about half to a third the length of_ A Satori's Tale__ chapters, so I'm shooting for one a week. Also, gonna try to stick to metric units, so everyone can laugh at me.  
__

_Now, regarding the work itself. It will become clear soon, but this is set in an alternate interpretation of the post-Madoka's-wish cosmos. So spoilers abound on the off chance anyone reading this hasn't gone through PMMM yet._

_General tone and such is going to be comparable to_ A Satori's Tale__, So if you didn't like that, you aren't likely to enjoy this either. I could be wrong, of course.__

_Touhou characters will obviously pop up (Its a crossover for a reason), but many of them will be cast in a different light._

_A serious challenge for me here is that I'm trying not to stray too much from canon of either series, while still integrating the two cosmologies. It's... not either world, so there may seem to be inconsistancies, especially at first, but hopefully they'll blend together with time.  
_

_This is why the first chapter is unfortunately so dry. The story will be told from a single character's perspective, and I'm not a good enough writer to convey what she knows initially without a lot of exposition. So I apologize, and hope you'll find it enjoyable. Feedback, especially in these early stages, would be much appreciated, especially regarding terminology ('Wraiths' seems to be the most common translation of the post-Madoka enemies of Magical Girls, for instance?) and such. Easier to change it now in just a few chapters than go back and edit a dozen._

_Thank you for reading, and hopefully, you'll enjoy it.  
_

* * *

_**The Streets of Mitakihara City at Night**_

Mami Tomoe strolled quietly along, taking in the warming spring air. She listened carefully to her Soul Gem as she patrolled her usual route, taking her past hospitals, prisons, asylums... anywhere people would feel despair, fear, and grief. For she hunted the beings born of these emotions known as wraiths.

_It is a quiet night tonight_.

The thought had come from the small white creature that rode on Mami's shoulders. Kyubey, one of Mami's closest friends, had a general feline appearance and sported two strange antennae that looked almost like strange arms from its ears. He was... odd, but without him, Magical Girls wouldn't even exist to fight the wraiths she hunted.

"It is... no news is good news, though. Maybe I'll manage to get my homework done at a reasonable hour tonight." Mami laughed lightly. Laughter was a surprisingly useful tool, she'd found. It bolstered her spirits, and with a Magical Girl's magic being hope made manifest, keeping in high spirits was all too important.

_Good news for you, maybe, but I'm not riding around on your shoulders for fun, you know._ Kyubey's 'voice' echoed in her mind once again, and she nodded.

"Well, we'll see if a wraith shows up. I doubt I'll need to use any grief seeds it produces, though." Those same grief seeds that Kyubey sought were used to recharge Mami's magic. Her Soul Gem shone with a brilliant gold... she was nearly topped off. It had taken some effort after the disaster last month, but she had recovered the magic used.

_I suppose you and Kyouko might have cleaned them all out for the time being._

"I certainly hope so, but Mitakihara's too large for even two people to keep clean." Mami said as she looked at the moon. It was nearly full... at last she'd get to see Kyouko again. Another skilled Magical Girl, Kyouko had been Mami's apprentice well over a year ago. Though the death of Kyouko's family had caused a crisis of faith and a self-imposed exile from Mitakihara, she had returned when Sayaka had joined up with Mami... and again, Mami had to wonder...

"Kyubey... what do you think happens when the law of cycles claims a Magical Girl? What... what happened to Sayaka?"

_I don't know. There are some questions that confound even us. We don't even fully understand what allows us to make our contracts, or the mechanisms by which wraiths are made. Perhaps one day we will know, but these things take time.  
_

Mami nodded... she hadn't really expected a different answer, of course, much as she'd hoped for one. Sayaka... another of Mami's apprentices... if not dead, she may as well be. She had run out of magic, and she had vanished as all Magical Girls do when their magic is exhausted, gone to some unknown fate. Mami hoped Sayaka had found peace in death, but feared the worst.

Sayaka would have made finding wraiths far easier. Mami and Sayaka had developed a technique that allowed Soul Gems to resonate together in a sort of song, and within that song, wraiths were painfully discordant notes, easily detected within a surprisingly large range. When Kyouko had joined in, they were able to cover nearly the entire city. Unfortunately, with Sayaka's passing, that synergy was gone... she had been the leader of that particular ritual.

Mami did hear the hollow chime from her Soul Gem that indicated the presence of a nearby wraith, though. Well, if it had taken her this many hours to find, there weren't likely more to be around. She looked around for the source... the wraith that resonated with her Gem.

Only the faint shadow it cast from the moon's bright light gave her the hint she needed to dodge, rolling out of the way as some sort of winged wraith swooped down. She transformed, calling on the magic of her Soul Gem to give her a form more suited to channeling its magic.

It was an odd experience, though one she'd grown accustomed to in over two years of regular use. Her form shimmered as her clothes vanished, replaced by her Magical Girl outfit. There were some minor physical changes, when she'd looked closer, but far more important was the increased ease of using magic. She armed herself, using her magical ribbons to make a musket, then loading it and aiming it all with less thought and effort than it took to type a single character on a keyboard.

Now ready for battle, she looked to the sky... the creature seemed a sort of cross between an snake and an eagle; a rainbow serpent with feathery wings. She was unnerved by the appearance... for some reason, snakes had always given her the chills. She shook off her unease and prepared herself; the monster had lost its chance. When it swooped down again, she was ready.

She formed a net of ribbons to ensnare the creature, and the foolish thing flew right into it, unable to understand its purpose. It tried to rip the net that had engulfed it, but Mami wasn't about to give it a chance to go free. She fired the musket she'd formed... unable to avoid the shot at such a short range, the creature was hit. Its subsequent thrashing broke free of Mami's net, just in time to earn it twelve more shots Mami fired from the small horde of muskets she'd just summoned. Its struggles ceased, and it evaporated, leaving behind just one of the mysterious grief seeds. They were curious things, gray cubes about the size of a thumbnail. Mami scooped it up and stored it with her spares... she hadn't used enough magic to justify using it right away.

_Only one? Hardly even a wraith at all, it seems._

"Enough of one to kill people, Kyubey." Mami pointed out. Lesser wraiths like this were common enough, and though they were certainly dangerous to the inexperienced, Mami and Kyouko found them little enough of a threat. Many Magical Girls fell to the lesser wraiths, and with the numbers they faced, it was a never-ending battle... even a single mistake could cost a Magical Girl's life. Thankfully, lesser wraiths were generally stupid, a point that Mami exploited ruthlessly. If they were going to cause people fear and despair, then they were going to die. She would do her best to ensure none would suffer the grief of loss at their hands.

Unfortunately, compared to the greater wraiths that appeared with the full moon, these were nothing. Thankfully, _those_ vanished when the full moon had passed. If they didn't, Mami suspected the world would be overrun. With both Sayaka and Kyouko helping her... with all the guidance and advice they'd been given... they'd still had trouble.

"I guess I should go back... It wouldn't do to be exhausted on the full moon." Mami thought back... it seemed so long ago now. Even with all the edges they had... even with months and months of teamwork... they had lost Sayaka. They had very nearly _all_ died... only Homura revealing herself as a Magical Girl rather than the stuttering, shy person she'd seemed at first along with Sayaka's sacrifice had saved them.

Mami bit her lips... if only Homura had done so earlier, maybe Sayaka would still be around. No... for all she knew, Homura had made the contract during the fight. It wouldn't be the first time Kyubey had made a contract in a life or death situation. Homura had been understandably tight lipped about the situation, and while she had stuck around for a few months, eventually she had left to go work on her own, leaving Kyouko and Mami to fight the wraiths of Mitakihara city. They still managed to defeat most greater wraiths, and had no difficulty with the lesser ones, but Sayaka's death had been a wake up call... even in the best circumstances, fighting greater wraiths was a tremendous risk.

Mami began walking back to her apartment. She had some cleaning to do... she would have guests tomorrow. The thought brought a smile to her face.

* * *

_**Mami's Apartment, the Next Night**_

Mami heard the door to her apartment open and swiftly shut... that must be Kyouko. Thankfully, Mami was almost finished preparing the meal. She heard another familiar voice greet Kyouko.

"You seem well, today."

"If you think I'd miss free samples of Mami's cooking, you're insane."

Mami grinned as she picked up a couple servings and walked into the dining room, keeping her balance despite Kyubey jumping on her shoulders as she left the kitchen.

"You're welcome to come more often, you know." Mami suggested, and Kyouko shrugged as Mami set the food on the table.

"Nah, I don't want to be a bother." Kyouko said before setting upon dinner with such a fury it made Mami wonder if she'd eaten anything at all these past few days. Mami sat and turned to her other guest as Kyubey leaped off her shoulders and onto the ground.

"Greetings, Great One." She greeted it... it must have arrived while she was cooking.

It was an odd creature. Perhaps no more odd than Kyubey, though it was certainly far more offensive to look at. While Kyubey fit in well among the stuffed animals that decorated the room, the other visitor was a large beast, roughly the size of a cow, and as it turned its head towards Mami, the three eyes on its face joined the three on its facing flank to examine her. Its curved horns and the androgynous face made both Kyouko and Mami feel rather uneasy... but bearing its presence was a small price indeed to pay for its help.

"Greetings to you as well, Mami Tomoe." The beast spoke. Its voice rumbled distantly, though its body was right there, giving an impression of a wide perspective through it's mere voice. Kyouko shuddered, and Mami couldn't blame her. Helpful as the beast had been, it was still unnatural and set Mami on edge. Its polite tone spoken in such an odd voice only highlighted its alien nature.

Kyouko set her Soul Gem on the table "Hopefully we take it out without much trouble. I'm running pretty low." The troubled bloody glow it cast over Kyouko reinforced her point. It seemed she'd had less luck during this past month than Mami.

_Oh... Mami hasn't been having much trouble, though. _Kyubey's level tone spoke directly into her mind, as always. It still wasn't clear which Kyouko found more annoying: the small creature now resting on Mami's lap, or the large beast lounging in an empty corner. Certainly the red-haired Magical Girl wasn't as close to either as Mami.

"Here, I've got some spares." Mami tossed her a couple spare grief seeds. Kyouko reluctantly took them and purified her soul gem. The corruption flowed out of her gem into the strange grief seeds and replaced the used magic... she wasn't quite fully charged, but she'd probably manage. She tossed the expended grief seeds to Kyubey, who caught them in that bizarre mouth or hatch or whatever it was he had on his back. Mami always wondered what Kyubey did with the expended grief seeds, but he couldn't seem to describe it beyond 'consuming' them.

"I can't believe it got away from us last time! All that effort, wasted! I had to scrounge up lesser wraiths all month to make up for it!" Kyouko slammed her fist on the clear glass table in anger directed at her own failure more than Mami's success. Mami winced a bit, but thankfully Kyouko's display hadn't even caused a crack. Kyouko sighed. "Guess I couldn't find enough 'cause you kept taking them out first."

"I truly apologize." The large creature bowed its head humbly before continuing. "I didn't realize that so many of the wraith's minions were so dangerous themselves."

"No, your help was appreciated! Without you, even more would have died... It ended poorly, but it could have been a lot worse." Mami tried to diffuse the situation.

_Yes._ Kyubey eyed the other strange creature as it 'spoke'. _A great amount of grief seeds were lost as a result. Do try and be more careful._

"But a lot of people were saved! It may have been extra work for us, but we managed to make it through, didn't we?"

"I still hope this month turns out better," the large beast said.

"Better for you, for Kyubey, or for us?" Kyouko indicated herself and Mami as she continued eating the offered noodles. Kyubey merely shrugged as the large beast calmly spoke.

"For all of us, of course. Just because our goals differ slightly doesn't mean we're not on the same side. Ultimately, we all wish for you to defeat the greater wraiths."

"Well said, Great One." Mami said and bowed respectfully. Kyubey tilted its head curiously, and Kyouko nearly stopped inhaling her food at the gesture. Mami suspected it looked odd, but she would give respect where it was due, and no matter how strange it looked, the Great One was still offering valuable advice.

"I suppose on to business, then. I take it Homura Akemi is not joining us?" The beast asked. Kyouko shook her head in response, and Mami elaborated.

"I'm afraid not. She... still hasn't returned."

"A shame, but you two might manage. You are likely to face a being known as a Yuki-Onna."

Mami thought the name sounded familiar, but shrugged. She wasn't sure what the beast was speaking of. Some sort of ice creature, judging by the name.

"You fought a similar being a few months ago... one that wields the cold as its weapon."

"I remember... you're talking about that one that froze Kyouko in ice... I barely managed to free her in time..." Mami recalled the encounter. Though their foe had had the appearance of a bizarre ice crystal perhaps a meter in diameter, it acted childish and playful. If ever there was proof that childish innocence was compatible with danger, that being had been it. It had produced no shortage of grief wherever it went; Humans simply weren't able to survive being frozen then shattered... not even if pieced back together _really_ carefully (As she was _sure_ it had been trying). Only thanks to the extreme resilience of a magical girl's body had Kyouko survived. Thankfully, the damage had been limited in scope. Even so, despite its relative weakness amongst greater wraiths, it had still nearly killed Kyouko...

"This one is a bit different. Ice is but the killing edge of its sword... the blade itself is one of confusion. Its cold will still be a threat, but coordinating against it will be impossible without magical assistance; it surrounds itself with a blizzard that will drown out sounds and blind you."

"Hey, Kyubey should be able to keep us in touch easily, right?" Mami asked the small critter, which nodded.

"Yes. Your little companion will be a great boon, though I suspect even its senses would have difficulty." The great beast looked to the small critter. Kyubey currently rested on Mami's lap comfortably, hardly caring that it was the topic of conversation, though it did reply.

_I can't see very well through snow either, but I can keep contact open between them. That's easy enough. _Kyubey rolled over, prompting Mami to rub its belly. She obliged as she kept eating.

"Then be sure to make good use of that edge. It dislikes the heat and being confined, so you may be able to use that to your advantage. The more you can do to limit the effect of its blizzard, the less dangerous it will be."

Mami nodded in agreement. "It's awfully late for a blizzard... if people are caught off guard..."

"There will be accidents all over, people getting caught in the cold, lost... freezing to death. Crops would be ruined as well, should it grow in power enough to reach rural areas." the large beast said. The beast nodded in agreement. Kyouko was seeing things from a different angle.

"So you're saying it'll be easy to find? Just head to the center of the blizzard, right?"

"The blizzard should be easy enough to see, yes. A couple kilometers or so in diameter, at first, though I expect it to grow rapidly. Once you're inside it though, you'll be unable to see where you need to go. Do not underestimate it, or it will wreak its havoc and escape before you can defeat it."

Mami wished they could get to it sooner... that anyone had to suffer grated on her nerves, but there was simply no way to predict exactly where the wraiths would show up. The Great One had accurate information about how to fight them, but simply couldn't guess their location, which gave them free reign of the city for nearly an hour, usually. Better than the full night as it would be without stopping them, but even two minutes of their atrocities was too much for Mami to forgive. Even the weakest of these greater wraiths were strong enough enough to create enough grief seeds to fully purify a Soul Gem on the brink of collapse. Mami was thankful she had what it took to hunt them.

"Thank you once again, Great One. You've saved countless lives."

"No more countless than the bricks in a wall." The beast bowed its head and leaped out of the open window... where it went after that, no one could say.

"So, a blizzard, eh? Suppose we'd better pack some heavy clothes, then." Kyouko refilled her bowl and kept at it.

"Full winter survival gear would be good, yes. Winter's over, so we should be able to get some good prices."

"Yeah..." Kyouko looked shifty eyed.

"You don't need to steal them, Kyouko. We'll go shopping together."

Kyouko laughed. "Hey, thanks. You're a real pal."

Kyubey piped up. _I'm still not convinced you should be trusting that being._

"Neither am I, but its advice has proven far too helpful to ignore. Thanks to its help, we're the only ones I know of who have even managed to fight the greater wraiths. Your concern is appreciated, though." Mami calmly explained... again. Nearly every month they went through this. Mami was sure that if other Magical Girls would consider banding together, they too could hunt greater wraiths. Unfortunately, few seemed willing to cooperate, and considering the trouble she'd had even getting Kyouko and Sayaka to work together, Mami couldn't really blame others for not even bothering to try.

Kyubey shrugged and Mami knew her point had been received. Their preparations, aided by the Great One, and their experience working together left them well equipped against nearly every threat they'd yet seen. Tomorrow looked like it would be no different.

* * *

_**The Next Night, on a Tower Overlooking the City.**_

"Geez... I hope it shows up soon. I'm burning up in this." Kyouko muttered, pacing restlessly. She was wearing layer upon layer, as was Mami, standing next to her.

"You'd be more comfortable if you didn't move around so much." Mami said simply, while continuing to gaze over the city with a slow steady scan. Kyouko hopped to her feet.

"Maybe I should just get rid of this stuff. It's not even going to stay with us when we transform... why did we even bother?"

"Because once the wraith's defeated, its chill may remain. It will also allow us to get close enough to actually fight it. I think walking even _one_ kilometer through a blizzard is worth preparing for. If you disagree, you're welcome not to."

"Ehhh..." Kyouko shrugged. "I just wish something would happen already! The waiting's the worst."

"Then we disagree..." Mami was ready to point out that waiting generally wasn't when casualties occured, but then her eye caught something... yes, a strange, low cloud swiftly growing in size. She pointed it out to Kyouko.

"Hah! There we go! Let's get down there." Kyouko slid gracefully down the steep slope of the tower... Mami followed soon after. Kyouko was clearly enjoying herself and the chill wind that rushed past her, while Mami was focused on not losing her balance and falling. Heading into a fight while already injured was worth some effort to avoid...

Though she couldn't deny the cool air was a welcome relief from the stifling warmth of her clothes.

* * *

_**The Blizzard's Edge**_

"So, if she's at the center, then we just need to get there..."

"But we can't tell where the center is while we're in it..."

_Which is what I'm for, yes. I'm familiar enough with the area._ Kyubey's 'voice' reached them both easily from his vantage point back on the tower. He would also act as a relay.

"Good. Plan's clear, let's get moving." Kyouko was impatient enough... she ran into the blizzard, and Mami followed close behind.

Immediately Mami was happy they had thought to be properly attired. Even through their thick winter clothing and with the Soul Gems shielding them from the pain (however they manage that... Kyubey hadn't had much success explaining the details) the cold was distracting. Their breath condensed as soon as it left their bodies, and every breath taken burned their throats from the cold. The snow obscured sight past 20 feet or so, even _with_ their goggles, and the ground quickly covered in snow. It would be a while before they reached the wraith. Thankfully, they had had the foresight to position themselves to be on the leading edge of the blizzard... the wraith would pass near their position, assuming it didn't change course.

Mami lost sight of Kyouko almost immediately.

"Kyubey...?"

_She's just ahead of you... Wow, you really can't see -anything- in there, can you?_

"Not really, no."

_Ah... then I think you want higher ground. It seems to be flying, if the course the blizzard is taking is any indication. Well, that or it's just breaking through buildings. No, I should be able to see that sort of damage in its wake, and I don't. _

"Good thinking. Let Kyouko know what I'm doing." Kyubey's 'voice' fell silent as Mami started looking for some high ground.

Well, it wouldn't be terribly hard... a nearby building (Some sort of abandoned store or the like, it seemed) was already badly damaged; the windows were blown out by the wind, providing some hand and footholds. Of course, the first floor was easy enough to bypass; enough snow had already drifted next to it to form a ramp to the second floor. From there, a bit of careful climbing saw her upon the roof. Up here, the blistering winds tore at the small bits of exposed skin on Mami's face... She really wouldn't have much time once she transformed before the cold and wind defeated her...

Mami held her Soul Gem out, trusting it to sense the approach of the wraith and the chill began to cut to her soul as she wondered how she would even target it in this blinding snow. She supposed she'd have to use a barrage to hit a wide area, and hope that the wraith attacked instead of fleeing.

Kyubey relayed Kyouko's thoughts. _I'm right below you; it won't be able to come this way without one of us seeing it._

"If only Sayaka were still here we'd be able to find it no problem..." Mami spoke quietly... she knew Kyouko would take it badly if she had been able to hear it. They had only recently lost Sayaka, and those two in particular had grown close in the time they'd fought together. Mami envied their friendship, but she'd never wanted it to end like that. And then Homura had left soon after... but at least Kyouko was still around. Sayaka had reawakened the hope Kyouko had once pushed aside... she wouldn't leave so easily again.

Mami was jolted out of her ruminations by the appearance of what appeared to be a woman drifting through the air like the snowflakes that surrounded her. Mami's Soul Gem's quiet pinging quickly grew into a mental siren... there was no doubt. The wraith's skin seemed as delicate as a snowflake, her black hair stood in stark contrast to the snowstorm around her, and her clothes were the white of fresh snow. She seemed quite content, moving at a comfortable pace as her blizzard chilled everything near her. Her instincts told her to run... that she faced an invincible foe... but she held her ground.

"She's here! Right above you!" Mami shouted, hoping Kyubey would pass it on.

Mami transformed, and was nearly overwhelmed by the intense cold. While it had been nearly tolerable with the snowsuits, jackets, goggles, boots, gloves and scarves... her Magical Girl outfit wasn't exactly designed for the worst that winter had to offer. Her first movement was almost unconscious... she pulled a ribbon and shaped it into a barrier against the wind.

That done, she could at least think clearly through the cold again. She blinked her eyes a bit to clear the ice that had already begun to form there... once again able to see, she saw that the wraith was out of sight. Even so, it had seemed it was going in a straight line, so Mami formed many ribbons into her customary muskets and fired blindly into the storm where the wraith should be, though several of the muskets failed to fire as the strong winds blew away the ignition powder.

_Hey, watch it!_ Kyouko exclaimed through Kyubey. She must have been in the way or beyond.

"Sorry! I can't see!" Mami yelled, but the wind stole her words away.

Mami moved closer, rolling her ribbon windshield magically alongside her as she went to try and get another sighting.

_Well, it got her attention. I think she's after you, now._

It wasn't long before Kyouko's suspicions were confirmed. From seemingly out of nowhere, the wraith flew down to Mami and embraced her in a delicate hug that drew the heat out from her body. Her Soul Gem tried its hardest to keep her body heat from draining completely, but it was fighting a losing battle. Even if she had the strength to move, Mami wasn't sure she had the will. When was the last time she'd even been hugged?

The wraith shrieked in pain as Mami noticed the spear impale it from a high angle; it seemed Kyouko had managed to get up here and strike the wraith. Mami staggered backward, freed from its grasp, but her body largely numb from cold.

"Now! F-finish i-i-i-it!" Kyouko's chattering teeth interrupted her speech as she held the struggling wraith in place with her impaling spear.

Mami nodded numbly, and called out through chattering teeth as she shaped the enormous flintlock she favored for this sort of attack.

"T-T-T-iro F-Fi-n-n"

_Just shoot, dammit!_

"-N-n-nale!" Mami unleashed the blast of magic at the wraith as Kyouko hoisted herself above the attack, balancing on her spear as the shot engulfed it and its impaled victim... the wraith that had very nearly pulled the spear out of itself.

Grief seeds erupted from where the wraith had been, and immediately the flesh-tearing winds halted. Seconds later, the snow stopped falling. Kyouko gave a death glare to Mami as they both returned to their 'normal' outfits, thankful for the warmth against the unnatural chill that still lingered.

"Wa...was..." Kyouko gave up on speech as her teeth still chattered, and used Kyubey as a relay instead. She and Mami quickly gathered the grief seeds as they spoke. _Was it really necessary to call it out? It almost got away!_

Mami replied in kind as she started climbing down. _Of course it was! We can't let it crush our morale just because of a little chill!_

_I don't think I'll ever understand you._ Kyouko's words stung. There had been a time, of course, when they had understood each other perfectly. Now, without Sayaka around...

_Don't bring her up, please!_ Kyouko pleaded. Mami winced... she hadn't intended to send that last bit, but maybe Kyouko had just thought it on her own. Kyouko was in a sour mood, now... Mami simply kept quiet, not wishing to make it worse.

They left the snowfield that had suddenly appeared. Some wandering boys around their age had found it, and were already engaged in a snowball fight that they were ill-dressed for. These children would survive another day... perhaps become doctors or engineers, and it pleased Mami to know she'd been a part of that future.

Which was enough for Mami, perhaps, but Kyouko had taken off her goggles, and simply walked forward, a fell mood coming over her. Normally by this point she'd already have some Rocky in her mouth, or an apple... instead, she was gnawing on her cracked lips, which were already beginning to bleed.

They had begun to warm up, so Mami spoke aloud, knowing Sayaka was on Kyouko's mind. "I know it's tough, but it's the way she wanted to-"

"Oh? You think you knew her that well? You didn't... you can't."

"Kyouko, please, calm-"

"Shut up! I... I need to go." Kyouko turned away. "I... I don't think I can keep fighting with you. It feels like Sayaka's shadow is looming over us. Besides, Kasamino needs someone watching over it..."

Not again... please, not again... "No! We can... I can help you deal with this."

"You can't. You've never had that sort of connection with anyone... you're just like Homura." Kyouko explained. Mami wanted to protest, to explain that Homura herself said she left because Kyouko, Sayaka, and Mami reminded her painfully of a lost friend. Then Mami realized that there could be another explanation... maybe... maybe it was Mami who was the problem...

"I know what you're thinking... you're blaming yourself, like you always do. Its not your fault. It's mine for letting Sayaka down... Maybe someday we can work together, again, but right now, I can't ask you to entrust your life to me, and I can't trust you with mine." Kyouko left it at that as she walked away and left Mami alone.

Alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: So, I did make a minor change; the previous chapter happened in early spring, rather than mid-autumn. I.E. coming out of winter rather than about to go in. _

* * *

_**At School the next day**_

"Mami? Are you alright?" Mami turned to see one of her classmates.

"Oh... yeah. I'm just... a little distracted, sorry." Mami forced a laugh forth. Kyouko had left her again...

"We were going to go hang out at the arcade after class. You coming?"

"Ah... no. I'm busy today, sorry." Mami said. She wanted to go, but she had just lost too much magic in that last fight. The greater wraith's embrace had left her soul gem badly drained. She'd had enough grief seeds on hand to get by, but she needed to replenish her supply... and she would probably need an even larger reserve if she was to tackle the next one, as she'd have to face it by herself.

Mami's response elicited a silly pout from her classmate. "Oh? Busy with what?"

"I need to do some paperwork..." Mami said the same lie she always did when asked that question. While she did have access to a great deal of wealth, she left its management to others for the most part.

"Sometimes I wonder if that isn't code for something else. You aren't secretly some sort of vagrant or nothing, right? Not hiding in alleyways shaking down passers-by with a baseball bat?" The girl mimed swinging a bat, then grinned mischievously as she shouldered the imaginary weapon. There was no doubt she was joking.

Mami let out a more natural laugh. "No, no. just... there's a lot to keep track of and this month's going to be particularly bad, I think."

"Oh yeah, I bet that snowstorm threw a wrench into some plans, huh? You know, I heard it was a terrorist attack."

"Oh... I thought it was just winter's last gasp, so to speak."

"That's what everyone _else_ keeps saying, too, but geez, doesn't it make you a bit curious?"

"It's not _that_ late in the year. We probably just caught a cold gust or something." Mami asked.

"Yeah, but that's so boring. I'm still going with it being a secret weapon researched or something. It's more fun that way. Speaking of, don't forget to have some fun yourself sometimes; you're always so wound up." She waved goodbye as she walked back towards her friends.

"I'll try." Mami replied to her back. Maybe the truth was more exciting, but Mami had learned very quickly that she she'd preferred the days of boredom before she'd become a Magical Girl. Now she couldn't afford to relax... couldn't waste energy imagining fake threats when real ones loomed everywhere. The number of wraiths present was often greater after the full moon, and often seemed to share some traits of the previous month's greater wraith. Mami had often wondered what the connection was, but she wasn't sure which of the several explanations she'd come up with was right.

Well, at least she would be well prepared... she was certain she could get enough grief seeds to see her through the next major fight. It had been so long since she'd fought a greater wraith alone...

* * *

_**Mami's Apartment, a month later**_

Mami waited patiently. Kyubey was doing the closest thing it did to sleeping, and the Great One was waiting patiently as Mami had requested. They had been waiting for hours, and soon the Great One spoke up.

"I cannot remain much longer. Perhaps she is not coming?"

Mami hid her tears. "I... I'll pass on what you tell me here." Mami hadn't seen Kyouko lately, and the wild redhead hadn't been returning her calls. What was even the point of getting her a phone if she never used the thing?

"If you're sure she's coming. I must advise you not to face this wraith alone."

"Why?"

"It attacks the psyche of its victims. The more victims there are, the less focused and specialized its attacks. Against a single person, you would be facing nightmares that destroyed your very essence. I have doubts the proven resilience of your body extends to your mind."

"It... it will be fine."

"I do not jest. If the only alternative is to face it alone, then let the satori run free. Throwing your life away against it will do little to stop the wraiths that will follow." The horned beast was insistent.

"I _said_ I'll be fine. Kyouko will show up... I'm sure of it." The lie rolled easily off Mami's tongue.

"Very well then. As I said, it uses psychological attacks drawn from the depths of your heart. The easiest way to defeat it is to face it with neither purpose nor doubt, freed from emotions and desires. "

Mami was a little nervous, and Kyubey sent _Well, Mami? That describes you perfectly, doesn't it?_ She couldn't tell if it was being sarcastic or serious... presumably sarcastic, as she certainly didn't _feel_ so enlightened.

"So... how would you suggest a _human_ fight it?"

"Like I said, with a large crowd. Or by fleeing. Or by emptying their heart. It will find your weaknesses and exploit them; again, with more people its attacks become unfocused and weak, but against one, this makes it into your worst nightmare."

"So... fight as a team, without doubt in your heart?"

"Not merely being free of doubt, but also of hope, fear, joy, and anger. Well, satori also fear surprise, but considering you would need to be surprised yourselves, it isn't exactly something one can plan to use. Rest assured, if you don't face it, it will claim no more than a few dozen. Rather than drive many to a small despair or death, it utterly consumes the identity of a few."

"Thank you, Great One." Mami said, but her words sounded empty to her ears.

"Of course. And I do mean it; if your friend doesn't show, I beg you not to face the satori. You would die, or perhaps be locked in a shell of mental torment forever. Do _not_ underestimate it."

"I'll be fine."

"'I'? Surely you mean 'we'?" Four of the beast's eyes blinked as it caught a thread of deception... Mami tried to cover her slip.

"Kyouko and I, yes."

"I see..." It sounded dubious, but continued. "It is the last of it's kind as well, so you can be sure you will outnumber it. Again, I can't recommend facing it without superior numbers. I'm wary of even just a pair facing it, but you two may be able to manage."

"It's the last one?"

"Yes...?" The large beast seemed to lack its usual confidence.

"The last one..." Mami muttered... just like herself... all the more fitting for her to face it alone.

"I think I've made myself clear, so I'll speak with you again in a month's time, if you heed my advice. And if not, then words will never again reach your ears."

"… Good bye." Mami said... her normal 'see you again' didn't feel right, given the circumstances. The Great One left the room in its customary manner, and Mami was alone with Kyubey.

_You intend to fight anyway, don't you?_

"I can't just let it run rampant... you know me better than that."

_Then you'd better contact your friends._

"... I... was just about to." Mami took her cell phone... first she called Kyouko. As Mami had gotten used to this past month, Kyouko didn't even pick up. Her generic machine response asked Mami for her name and number, and asked that she please leave a message...

"Hello, Kyouko? I... I could really use your help for the one that's coming tomorrow. It sounds like it's especially dangerous to face it alone? Give me a call back..." Mami awkwardly hung up. Well... perhaps Homura...? It had been a long time, but Mami tried calling anyway.

"Mami? What is it?"

"Homura! Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

"Yeah... what, something the matter?"

"Oh, I... well, Kyouko can't make it-" Mami didn't really think it would help to tell Homura what had happened. "So I need help with the wraith coming tomorrow."

"Sorry, I'm busy. I've nearly got this serial killer pinned down, I think."

"But... I think I'm really going to need help on this one..."

"Then let it go. Save yourself for the small fry... plenty of Magical Girls can't even deal with those. Don't pick a fight you can't win."

"And your serial killer? How many is he going to kill if you catch him a bit later?"

"Evidence points strongly to a 'her', actually. To answer your question, though, only about thirty a month fall to her hands."

"And you can't take some time to save a few hundred?" Mami deliberately inflated the numbers the Great One had given her...

"Maybe this will change your mind; she only seems to kill on the night of the full moon."

"What? You think it's a greater wraith?"

"Maybe, maybe not... but the coincidence is hard to ignore. Apart from the nature of the wounds and the spacing of the attacks, the timing is the only real clue we have."

"And why, exactly are you working on this instead of... you know, the police?"

"Funny thing, actually. One of the local Magical Girls called me in. Remember how I said she claims about thirty victims a month?"

"Yeah? Wait, but only on the full moon?" Thirty murders in such a small window of time...? How could someone avoid capture with a murder profile like that?

"Exactly... and never in groups... She targets individuals; within the same city, but all throughout. No one could cover those sorts of distances in a single night."

"No human anyway..."

"Well, for some reason, they think I could keep up with her. Turns out one of them is a seer of sorts, and thought I could stop time. While that isn't the case, I've got some experience they lack, and we've got a plan to pin the culprit down using her foresight. I had to pull together some other locals, but there's a proper group forming up now. Need I remind you that this killer's been doing this for _years_? "

"No... no, you're right. I'll... I'll try and... find someone else, then."

"Sorry... but you know how hard it is for me to fight with you, anyway."

"Yes... Sorry... sorry for reminding you of... who was it? 'Madoka'?"

"Yes. I know it's not your fault, of course, but... well..."

"Right... take care..." Mami hung up after a few more awkward seconds and sighed.

_You don't know any others, do you? I could always make another Magical Girl if you've got someone in mind, you know!_

Mami looked at her cell phone. She knew one who might... well, who might _have_, if her best friend Sayaka hadn't recently died. No, Hitomi had made it clear she wanted nothing more to do with Mami Tomoe... who had led Hitomi's best friend to her death.

"No..."

_Well, even the best Magical Girls tend to hide on the night of a full moon. Think of it as a chance to sleep in. You've got plenty of grief seeds, and you've got far too much experience to just throw yourself away. Besides, I've never heard of anyone else receiving advice from something like the Great One... You're in a very unique position. You're worth far more than a few-_

"How can you even say that? Sometimes, Kyubey, I think you're just trying to upset me!"

_I just don't understand what value a few strangers you've never met have to you._

"And I'm thankful every time you say that that I'm not you."

_And besides, the beast said it would only target a few... It sounded like only perhaps a dozen would-_

"We're done discussing this."

_Alright, but I won't be joining you if you go; while my body isn't terribly important, if you fell and this 'satori' attacked my psyche, it could have enormous repercussions for the entirety of the world._

"You just don't want to die, isn't that what you mean?" Mami scoffed. Even Kyubey would abandon her to this...

_I find it curious you should be so eager to... and all for people you've never even met._ Kyubey said before somersaulting gracefully out the window, where Mami quickly lost sight of it.

* * *

_**An Apartment Complex in Mitakihara City**_

Mami looked cautiously around. There was no doubt about it... this was the place. A slummy apartment... no one would notice if half the occupants suddenly went missing... just the sort of place wraiths frequented. And her Soul Gem was going crazy. She immediately transformed; there was no telling when she might be attacked.

Relief flooded her as the magic engulfed her and performed its slight changes to her appearance, as well as properly preparing her body to perform magic... now much more attuned to it, she had little difficulty sensing the peaks of despair... yes, just over this way. The usual miasma was almost imperceptible; merely a tension in the air that put Mami's mind on edge.

As she approached, she began to have doubts. Was she really just running to her death? Well, if she managed to save even one other person who would go on to live a happier life, it was worth it; despite Kyubey's protests, her life wasn't worth more than anyone else's.

She found the room the wraith was in, and wasted no time in blowing the door off its hinges... The creature's latest victim lay on the floor... alive, but with dead eyes... the victim didn't move.

The large bipedal hirsute beast, however, turned to Mami and started... speaking? Fast... almost too fast to hear, and yet so clearly enunciated that Mami had no difficulty understanding the words.

"So _you're_ a Magical Girl. You came alone... and you were even warned?" The creature made an eerie laugh even as it continued. "And you don't wish to die, merely to help others. How very selfless. I don't think that's the way your story will end, though."

Mami was about to speak, but the creature continued.

"You came seeking death, but will fail even at that. Let us discuss loneliness, as you seem to dwell on it. You think your loneliness a crippling pain when it is a mere ache. You don't know the depths of loneliness that exist, but perhaps you wish to learn... to lock yourself within your own mind, alone forever."

Mami found her gaze drawn to the creature's eyes, but shook her focus free long enough to conjure a musket and aim at the creature, firing swiftly and without hesitation. Her aim was perfect... but failed to penetrate the small magical shield that covered that precise point at that precise moment, before vanishing almost immediately. Mami stopped herself from letting out a curse, but even as it formed in her mind, she heard it with her ears.

"'Damn', I believe? You were warned not to face me and came anyway, thinking that doing so would allow your death to mean something. Because you protect people, hoping that you'll gain a friend... hoping that you'll find someone... hoping that you'll be freed. But now, your own doubts grow and defeat you. You hope I will kill you, but I see no reason to be so merciful."

Mami wasted no time in forming several muskets in rapid succession. The projectiles from some were to burst into entrapping ribbons, others into small explosions, and some to simply hit directly. Not only were the simple bullets simply blocked, but every ensnaring ribbon was completely encapsulated in a small pocket of energy immediately before its release, and every explosive round hit a small pocket that redirected the explosion back towards Mami. To make things even worse, these counter explosions predicted her dodges, and she was caught in several of them, unable to escape. She smoldered, seriously burned from the explosions as she stood and considered what to try next.

"Don't you see? You are but one person. Perhaps, if you could manage something like... _Rosso Fantasma!_" The beast seemed to split and completely surround Mami with a dozen copies. How had it learned Kyouko's ability? With all those copies, there was no room to maneuver, nowhere to run...

"I learned it from you. You will be the instrument of your own defeat, as so many others have been. You cannot defeat me, Mami Tomoe."

Mami froze... how did it-

"'Know my name?' That's always one of the first questions, isn't... it...?" The creature's speech slowed down suddenly. Mami took the opportunity to fire the muskets she had lined up. No matter how many she fired, no matter where at her target, and no matter which target she aimed at, a tiny, perfect deflection stopped the projectile... even ricocheting shots off the walls proved futile. Mami's spirits sank. This was really it. There was just no way to win. The wraith resumed speaking at its intense speed.

"I can read your heart... I can sense your intention to shoot... it is as 'the Great One' told you. Only a thoughtless person can defeat me, and you're far from that level of enlightenment. You're certainly odd, and you feel... familiar somehow..." The creature's speech slowed once again.

Mami felt some odd familiarity with this creature as well, though she was certain she hadn't fought such a creature before. If she had, she would remember such a defeat... for any conflict against it would end in defeat, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She had failed Sayaka back then, and now she had failed herself as well.

"You're Mami Tomoe... I see now." The beast grinned evilly as it continued. "You know, if you cared so much about failing this 'Sayaka', then perhaps you should have asked your 'Great One' about returning her to life. Surely one so knowledgeable would have known a way."

One of the images from the _phantasm_ grabbed her, causing the others to disappear. Its embrace was tight... too tight! She couldn't breathe. And what point would there be to struggling, anyway? There was no hope of winning, so she may as well at least die in the arms of another... there were worse ways to die. She went limp... just as she should have in that fatal accident years ago.

"What are you doing here? This- how-" The creature in the doorway stammered, its voice no less rapid but far less steady and controlled.

"Nope! She wants a hug, so I'm giving her a hug!" The second one spoke much more slowly, it's words easy to pick out. After a while, it released the hug, and the creature in the doorway stood stunned as the other one approached.

Mami wasn't much more collected herself as she sat on the floor and gasped for air. When she looked up, she noticed the two creatures standing together... no... was she just seeing double? Had it used _Rosso Fantasma_ again?

"Oh, hi! Sorry I haven't been around much. Busy busy." The creature that had released Mami said, though she didn't know who it was speaking to.

Mami couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was still trying to wrap her mind around a wraith that was able to make speech, let alone talk... let alone _two_ of them... watching them argue in front of her like this... the words they said to each other slipped by her at an incredible rate, and her mind was reeling far too much to make any sense of them. Any thoughts of fighting had fled her mind. Her eyes met the initial wraith's eyes first, and it returned her gaze. Its eyes were far less intimidating now... almost scared.

"It's not a dream." Suddenly, looking into those eyes, Mami saw someone else looking back... Mami hardly had time to register the image, but it appeared to be a girl about her own age, attired in pink and blue... She looked surprised, and her eyes grew wide with terror... then the illusion was gone, and the creature shared the young girl's expression.

"This is wrong... this is all wrong. You shouldn't be able-" The wraith then howled and bolted out of the small room. Mami tried to collect herself, but found the effort futile... and found herself startled when she heard the voice of the image that had remained behind.

"Bye! Oh, and would it kill you to check in on Madoka once in a while? Geez, she gets antsy with all the waiting." The voice issued from behind Mami, but when she turned around, there was no one there... the illusion was gone.

Mami shook herself back to the present. What had caused the one to flee? And... What was that about Madoka? Mami rushed after them, but saw nothing... the tension that had been in the air had dispersed... her Soul Gem had calmed down. They were gone. And she was alive?

"What just happened?"

* * *

_**Mami's Apartment, the next morning**_

Thankfully, there was no sign of Kyubey when Mami got out of bed. She needed to talk this over with someone else, first. What had happened was unprecedented... she'd hardly gotten any sleep as the scene replayed in her mind over and over. Even before cooking breakfast, she called Homura.

"Mhuuh? Whossit?" Homura's tired voice slurred a bit... Mami looked at the time... alright, so maybe calling Homura at six in the morning when she'd probably been awake until five was a little rude...

"Sorry, but this is Mami... I really need to talk to someone... something bizarre happened last night."

"Mami? Aren't you dead?"

"What? No! That isn't funny, Homura!"

"But you... No... nevermind, sorry. It was a dream. Is this a dream? I suppose I'll find out later. Whaddya want, now?" Homura asked, but Mami felt it would be rude to take control of the conversation immediately, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Well, first, how did your hunt go, last night?" Mami politely asked. Homura replied with a very impressive string of epithets.

"Um... Homura?"

"She got away! There's no doubt about it, though, she can do _something_ with time. Things got really strange, but most relevant to this conversation, she also uses knives. Very sharp knives."

"What...?"

"Look, long story short, she got away, _I'm_ going to take at least a week to heal from this, and I'm in a very, very bad mood. So tell me; why. Did. You. Call?" Mami could almost feel Homura's glare and see her gritted teeth through the phone.

"The two wraiths yesterday... they spoke."

"What." Homura voiced flat disbelief.

"And... Well, I think there were two, which would mark the first time the Great One's ever been quite so wrong, mind you; it had said there was only one of them left. And... when I looked into its eyes, I saw some girl within or something, and I could swear she seemed familiar... like... from a dream or something, maybe."

"Uh... huh..." Homura sounded doubtful, but didn't interrupt.

"See, and that's just the beginning. The two wraiths started _arguing_ with each other. I... I'm still not really sure what about... the second one wasn't supposed to be here or something? Then they left... but before the second one even appeared, the first one told me that the Great One might know a way to... get Sayaka back."

"Look, I'm sorry she's gone, but it was her fate. Nothing's going to change that. Just move on already."

"I'm not finished. After that... right after they were arguing a bit, I mean, not after it mentioned Sayaka. After the second one appeared, but, right before they both left... the first one fled, I think, but the _other_ one told me 'Would it kill you to check in on Madoka once in a while?'" Mami quoted. Homura responded with silence.

"Homura...? Are you there?" Mami wasn't sure she'd gotten her message across.

"Ye... yes. You're sure that's what it said?"

"Yeah... it seemed like it was trying to... guilt me or something, maybe? I just can't imagine why."

"This... is strange... have you told anyone else, yet?"

"No, just you, so far."

"Good. Go ahead and let Kyouko know, but I wouldn't spread it further than that if you can avoid it. I'll try and be there next month. This needs to be discussed."

"Ah, well.. see... Kyouko isn't returning my calls..."

"I'll tell her to call you. I'm not in the mood to deal with her more than that."

"Thank you, Homura! I look forward to seeing you again."

"I'm sure you do." Homura hung up, leaving Mami a bit relieved. Mere minutes later, Mami let out a sigh of relief as her phone rang for hardly a second before she answered it.

"Apparently Homura's pissed off and calling you would help?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Mami recounted her tale once more, as Kyouko listened quietly, only the sounds of an apple being eaten issuing from her side of the phone.

"You sure you didn't just hit your head too hard? Wraiths don't talk, unless maybe you count the Great One... still dunno what that thing's deal is."

"But... no, trust me, they did! These two definitely did. I mean, unless there really was just the one. I mentioned it used _Rosso Fantasma_?" Mami wasn't sure if she'd covered that... she was a little too disoriented still to recite the tale easily.

"About four times, yes. Still... if they're getting in each other's way, maybe they aren't all on the same side. I'll try to make it to the next full moon. It seems we have a few questions for 'the Great One', and I want some answers." Kyouko, too, hung up.

The silence in Mami's room worried her. Though she'd just received two promises that her friends would show up, who knew how long they would stick around? It depended entirely on how the Great One answered things, she supposed.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've agonized over this chapter. It's gone through about 3 complete rewrites, and far, far more editing than any other is likely to, and I'm still nervous about throwing it online. If a chapter sees serious rewrites in the future, this one (and possibly the next) would be it. I really, really hope this is the 'final' version, though, and part of the reason I decided to start posting this story was to lock this chapter in so I have to try to commit myself to a specific story rather than constantly rewriting it over and over.  
_

_Ok, so I didn't just -completely- rewrite it this time, but even while checking it just now I did change a subtle detail that has larger implications later on. I'm telling you, this chapter is the master of headaches.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: _Oh geez, I posted the wrong chapter. See, that's what I get for doing it right before sleeping. Argh! Here's the one. Ack.  
__

* * *

_**Mami's Apartment, Nearly a Month Later**_

Mami welcomed in Homura, who was the first to show.

"I'm really glad you could make it."

"This is more important... I suspect the killer will lay low for a while; we nearly caught her last time." Homura shrugged. "Those Magical Girls... it was their first time really working as a team, and it showed. I thought coming here might remind me a bit about how that's supposed to go."

Mami smiled warmly. "I hope so. The more we all work together, the more everyone benefits, Magical Girl or not."

Homura flicked her hair after closing the door behind her. "Getting people to see that, though... well, let's just say that after working with some other Magical Girls, Kyouko seems downright cooperative."

Mami winced as she moved into the kitchen to check the food, and Homura followed. "I'm sure they'll see, eventually."

"Yeah... letting the target escape wasn't a great first teamwork exercise, but it was closer than any of them had gotten before, so perhaps there's hope. I think they've got some good synergy."

"You mentioned something unusual happened... what's that about?" Mami had been curious since their conversation last month.

"I mentioned the serial killer seemed to be able to alter time?" Homura asked, quite unsure of just what she _had_ said... unsurprising, considering the hour the call had been made. Mami nodded, and allowed Homura to continue.

"I confirmed that when she did it in front of me. I wasn't able to move... at least, not in any meaningful way. It was like trying to claw my way through dirt. I was watching the window rather than the victim himself, so I saw her enterand leave... I think I'd recognize her again if I see her, but... well, she whispered in my ear before she left; 'I don't know who you are, but if you try to interfere again, I'll kill you.'"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of quitting. You've been through a lot to catch this killer."

"No, nothing like that. If anything, I think my very slight movements shocked her. She left the window far 'faster' than she had entered it, and claimed no more that night; an unusually low count of less than two dozen. I'm certain I spooked her. The swords she left as a parting gift only reinforce this thought."

"At least she... gave you a warning, I guess?"

"Yes... though I'm not certain why. She's not to be taken lightly, that's for certain. I think a normal human would have died from my wounds, but I_know_ one would never have fully recovered. Even I couldn't move at all for a few hours."

"I'm beginning to think you were right... so much of what happened sounds like the activity of a wraith..."

"It does... Except that she keeps returning and only claims a few dozen victims each month. Well, and she seems to be human... she didn't set my Soul Gem on edge... and there wasn't a concentration of miasma around her. Maybe someone's trying to mimic them?" Homura was still confused, and really, Mami was, as well. It would have to wait, though... they already had a great deal of questions for the Great One.

"You seem a lot more relaxed now. I guess the time away did you some good?" Mami brought the finished spaghetti into the dining room.

"I just... I just... thought about Madoka again when you mentioned her last month... I never thought anyone else... anyone else remembered. But the wraith you spoke with..."

"I... I've been meaning to ask... who... _is_ this Madoka you've been seeking?"

"Well, I haven't really been seeking _her_, exactly. Just... looking for signs she still exists... or ever did, really. Maybe she was just a figment of my imagination, but I remember her as a selfless girl who gave everything to fix the world..."

"A role model, then?"

"More than that..." Homura's eyes were distant, clearly remembering some events long past.

"I hope you can get your questions answered, then."

Homura nodded and approached the table as Mami began setting it, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Homura changed course.

"I'll let her in." Homura did just that, and Kyouko entered the room with Kyubey riding on her shoulders.

"So where's the Great One?" Kyouko asked , and to her surprise the creature in question spoke from near the window it favored... Mami wasn't sure when it had entered or how she had missed it before...

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry about the delay, but sometimes I cannot escape my other duties. Now-"

"Is there a way to bring Sayaka back?" Kyouko wasted no time in getting her question out to be answered. Homura was doing everything in her power not to face-palm, while Mami just sighed.

"Why... who... why would you think that?" The usually controlled beast seemed caught off guard at the question.

Kyouko pressed the social advantage. "That's not so important; can she be brought back?"

"I don't know. It's certainly _possible_ that-"

"Then how? What do we need to do?" Kyouko was always like this, it seemed. Once she got an idea in her head, it took quite a lot of effort to get it out.

"That's really a long, complicated answer. To give a version I can actually say without you interrupting me, You need to find her, get permission to bring her back, and the road to either of those is very very difficult. So _possible, _yes. _Easy, _not at all. It would be far easier to accept her passing, I think." The great beast spoke as the three girls and Kyubey listened.

The answer seemed to satisfy Kyouko for a bit... she seemed to be considering something. Homura took the opportunity to ask her question, next.

"Are you familiar with Madoka Kaname?" Homura's question drove the great beast to thinking... it pondered, and pondered...

" 'Madoka Kaname...'" The beast tried out the name, it's jaw moving almost like it were sampling some fine cuisine... "Well, _familiar_ with, I suppose not. The name tastes... strange, though. Why do you ask?" though the beast's question was directed at Homura, Mami replied.

"She's been seeking anything relating to a girl by that name. And just last month, one of the two wraiths spoke it."

"One of the _two_? I... think I need to ask how the events of last month's attack transpired."

Mami obliged, telling the tale over the course of a few minutes as Kyouko ate several servings and Homura quietly picked at her own plate.

"That's why you think Sayaka can be saved, then. Why would the satori..." The beast dwelled on this quietly for a few moments before continuing. "I'm afraid I know little of the satori beyond what I've told you. If there truly was a second, that alone surprises me. But if they know anything about this 'Madoka Kaname', you'd need to ask them yourselves, and that would be... troublesome."

"Because of the danger?" Mami asked.

"That's only the start. Its situation is complicated." The beast seemed rather frustrated.

"I... I didn't really get the feeling of danger once the second one appeared though, though... and who was that girl? Why were there two wraiths there?" Mami asked... now just trying once again to make sense of the bizarre events of last month.

"I wish I could tell you more, but again; 'It's complicated' will have to suffice for now. I haven't the time to explain it all... and I doubt I could even answer all your questions." The great beast looked sad.

"I understand."

"You don't... but perhaps you could. I can sense your convictions... you want to get to the bottom of this, no matter the cost, don't you?" All three Magical Girls nodded in response, though each for a different reason. Kyouko doubtless agreed for Sayaka's sake, Homura likewise for Madoka... and Mami herself because she felt an odd sort of connection... perhaps because the satori had mentioned knowing loneliness, perhaps because the girl she had seen looked vaguely familiar, perhaps because it was the first time she'd seen a wraith terrified... the situation merited investigation... and maybe... just maybe... she could be with Kyouko and Homura again by helping them.

"Very well..." The beast unfurled a blank scroll from seemingly out of nowhere. It exhaled gently over the surface, and its breath condensed into a map on the surface of the scroll. It rolled up the scroll and gently handed it to Mami, who accepted it with a polite nod.

"On the day before the new moon, go to the location marked on the map. I will see to it that a woman in blue named Keine Kamashirasawa will be there to guide you. Be prepared for at least a month's journey." The great beast calmly explained. The three girls nodded.

"Now, if we may get on to the business at hand?"

"Of course, sorry... it's just..." Mami shook her head. She hoped she'd be able to focus properly for the coming fight.

"I understand. Now, I'm afraid your little pet can't be allowed to join you when you come. Nor may it be allowed to remember what we were just discussing." The beast said as it looked at Kyubey, who merely looked curiously at its larger counterpart.

The large beast moved with unnatural grace towards the small critter, which failed to escape the creature's jaws. It clamped down and swallowed Kyubey as the girls jumped from their seats.

"Explain yourself!" Mami shouted as she transformed on the spot.

"I already have. Your friend Kyubey was unfortunately unable to attend this meeting. Don't you remember?"

Homura settled back down quickly. "Alright, alright."

Mami was gesturing madly, however. "Why did you attack-"

"It's alright. There are more of them. Countless, really... trust me. Just do what the all-knowing monster says." Homura seemed extremely confident. Mami slowly deflated and returned to her normal form, but still watched the Great One carefully. Kyouko had simply taken the opportunity to slip some more food onto her plate. She seemed neither surprised at the Great One's action, nor worried about Kyubey in the least.

The beast's mockery of a human face grinned in a grotesque expression. "Homura is right, apart from my not actually being omniscient. Don't mourn it; you'll see it again, though it will have no memory of the conversation we had. It is _vital_ that things remain that way. It is _not_ welcome to join you. This meeting never happened; simply go where you need to go."

"Alright, alright, we get it. Stop repeating yourself." Kyouko's impatience flared up again, and her gaze was more wary than ever as she watched the Great One.

"Very well. On to the business at hand. Your opponent this time is a spirit of the deep ocean. Its intent is to try and drown you. It is unusual for one to appear on land, but do not underestimate it."

"Any particular reason? Obviously all of them are strong..."

"Yes. It is going to surround itself with a tremendous amount of water, so you're likely to find yourself short of breath even before it attacks, even you don't find yourself completely submerged."

"So, what, SCUBA gear? I'm not exactly sure how to use it..." Kyouko was eating in full force, but at least she seemed to be trying to speak _between_ mouthfuls. Mami nearly glowed with pride at this... Kyouko had been slow to pick up on that bit of etiquette, and only Mami's constant reminders had let her pick it up.

"It's extremely heavy and burdensome... it would be impractical in a land fight. If we aren't certain we'll be entirely underwater the whole time, it wouldn't be worthwhile." Homura seemed somewhat familiar with it. She ate calmly, just like she did nearly everything else.

"I'm not sure what gear you speak of, but you'll need to make the fight quick... Once it chooses a target its attack will be impossible to avoid. It will fill your lungs directly with water... At that point, you'll be too busy coughing it up to fight back. Of course, that's the prime opportunity for one of your allies to strike." The Great one nodded to each of the three.

"And what about our offense?" Homura asked the question matter-of-factly.

"This wraith's defenses aren't terribly impressive... certainly nothing like the satori's were. Just be aware that as a result of its spiritual nature, mundane weapons will be useless; you'll need to rely on your magical arms as you usually do."

"So it's go all out right away; works for me." Kyouko said before helping herself to... what, fourths? Mami hadn't been keeping careful track.

"In fact, you may well be able to set up an ambush; this particular spirit is likely to target locations near the water, and prefers to target those of ill intent. Though there's likely not a pirate's nest around here, that is the type of place that calls to it most strongly."

Mami considered. There were certainly some darker elements in Mitakihara, and no shortage of water around. Several places came to mind off the top of her head.

"It'd be good to get a jump on the wraith, for once. We might even be able to defeat it before it claims any lives..."

"I wonder what should happen if you succeed at that. I do wish you luck, though. Remember that which we earlier discussed, and take care." The beast vanished out the window. Homura ran to the window to look after it, but as usual, saw nothing of note. mami had to admit she often wondered how it managed to do that...

"Sounds like we've got an easy one this month... good. We should be all rested up by the new moon without any trouble." Kyouko seemed pleased, at least.

"Yes... especially after recent ones, I appreciate a breather... so to speak, of course." Mami agreed.

"Don't get careless..." Homura spoke directly, and though she doubtless spoke to both of her companions, she pointedly looked at Mami. Mami squirmed a bit under the intense gaze before Homura let it go and resumed eating. She was right... getting careless would only get you killed in this line of work. Mami felt an uneasy chill down her spine... praying it wasn't a bad omen, she started eating her share of the meal.

* * *

_**Mitakihara City Docks**_

"Yeah, I think we look a bit out of place." Kyouko joked lightheartedly, but the mirth fell dry. Three young, unarmed, unescorted teenaged girls on the shadiest docks in town, in the middle of the night... Mami realized most people would probably consider them insane for making such an appearance. Kyubey was still mysteriously absent; perhaps he thought they could handle it? Or perhaps Homura's confidence in his resilience had been misplaced.

"I think I'd be more worried if it looked like we _did _belong here." Mami pointed out to try and lift the oppressive mood that surrounded them. All it did was further emphasize how out of place the trio was.

"Yes. This isn't exactly the sort of place reputable people go." Homura explained. "Smuggling operations come through here frequently. All sorts of things... If there's a more fitting place for this wraith to attack in this city, I'd know it."

"And... just how is it you know so much about this place, come to think of it?" Mami asked. She herself had only heard of this place by vague reputation.

"I don't feel particularly bad stealing from smugglers, and some of the things they cart in and out of town are pretty handy. Lots of heavy ordinance and the like."

"I... see..." Mami was beginning to regret asking.

"Hey! What are you kids doing? Don't you know it's dangerous to loiter here?" A police officer called out to them as he approached.

"Well, that's what you get for wearing such bright colors here..." Homura muttered, looking pointedly at her companions.

"Great, now what do we do?" Kyouko asked. For better or worse, the issue of the officer was solved rather quickly. Well before he reached them, the air grew damp, and breathing became difficult. Almost immediately, the three girls found themselves drenched, as though they had been caught in a torrential downpour, though it was nothing more than the thickest fog they'd ever seen. Hardly even able to see each other, they took the opportunity to transform as their Soul Gems were suddenly demanding.

Almost immediately, they found themselves winded, the air too thick to easily breathe. Mami found herself gasping for breath even before moving, a task made no easier by the weight of her suddenly soaked clothes. She scanned the area, looking for the wraith, but found nothing. She did _hear_ something, however... a gurgling sound from where the police officer had been. She rushed towards him... well, tried, anyway. It ended up as more of a slow, fatigued, weighted shuffle. She saw the officer panicking and coughing up water. Then she saw the spirit above him, colored a shade of green that reminded Mami of water. Feminine, but it was otherwise impossible to make out any distinct features through the fog and blurry air.

Mami conjured up a field of muskets, drew one, aimed it, and fired in a smooth motion. Unfortunately, that last bit failed; trying another met with similar results; nothing but a loud click as the hammer slammed against the plate. With the air so saturated with moisture it seemed to be weeping, the sparks of her flintlocks simply wouldn't take. She made a note to work out a way to waterproof her firearms...

Unfortunately, the spirit seemed to notice those clicks, and fixed its eyes on Mami. The spirit's face came into sudden focus, and Mami felt suddenly odd. She understood why, of course, as soon as her body reached for its next gasp; she couldn't breath... her lungs were already full, and not with air. She fell to her knees coughing, trying to clear up enough space to breath again, but all she managed to do was form a small puddle underneath her.

"Glub!" Mami struggled to move, but her head was spinning too much already; as she tried to stand, she simply fell onto her back. She rolled onto her side, and kept coughing... more and more water came out, but she couldn't ever manage to get any air to replace it. Finally, as she passed out, she heard a horrific shriek.

* * *

She awoke sputtering and coughing... right into Homura's mouth. Homura pulled back and spat out the water she'd just received before standing up from a crouch beside Mami. Mami continued clearing her lungs of water on her own, and in short order managed to stand with Homura's help.

"We got it. Only one victim... that's got to be a record. Kyouko pinned it as you passed out, and I took it down with some arrows. Judging from her lack of breath, it struggled hard." Homura gestured to Kyouko, who was struggling to get her breath back. All three of the Magical Girls were no longer transformed.

Homura handed Mami a few grief seeds. "There weren't many, but considering we hardly used any energy thanks to the ambush, we still came out ahead. Shame we can't always predict them this well." Mami breathlessly nodded her agreement and thanks.

"Come on, Kyouko, let's go. Best not to forget where we are..." Homura pointed into the distance, and Mami saw four well armed men stalking the docks... and they didn't seem nearly as friendly as the police officer earlier. The trio wasted no time in slipping away.

* * *

_**The Streets of Mitakihara, One Week Later**_

_I hear your fight went well._ Kyubey said as Mami swooped up the grief seeds from her most recent kill.

"Yes. With Kyouko and Homura's help, we defeated the Wraith in record time... it claimed but a single victim."

_Perhaps that has something to do with your trouble hunting._ Kyubey suggested. Mami had wondered that very same thing. Homura and Kyouko had gone to Kasamino until the new moon. When Mami had checked in every night, it seemed they'd had little difficulty finding lesser wraiths there. Mami was pleased with their progress; every lesser wraith slain was several lives saved... and she suspected there would be a lot of need for grief seeds in the coming weeks. Better prepared than not, after all. Meanwhile, she'd done her shopping and the like to prepare for the journey while she was doing her rounds. When Kyubey had asked, she had simply explained she was going to be helping Homura.

"Maybe. There have been an awful few this past week, though. Perhaps I can take think of helping Homura as more of a vacation, then. I was worried for the people of this city, but with how rare wraiths have been, a few weeks away couldn't hurt, right?"

_They might be seeking to lower your guard, or have managed to better conceal themselves from you._

Mami shook her head. "Have you really heard of a wraith managing to hide from a Magical Girl? Trust me; there just aren't many."

_Just because it hasn't happened before..._ Kyubey left the implication hanging.

"I suppose that's true. Even so... well, I've never had a vacation before. Maybe it will help me focus a little more."

_You have been distracted lately, then?_

Mami nodded, not sure how he could have missed that. The constant thoughts of the New Moon Expedition had kept her from fighting at her peak. They would find answers... answers she desperately needed. And Sayaka... could she really be brought back? Perhaps... and if so... then maybe all four of them could fight together.

_Enjoy your 'vacation', then. What are you helping Homura with, anyway?_

"A serial killer she's been tracking down that might have some connection with Wraiths." It was an easy lie, and Kyubey didn't seem to suspect it was one at all.

_Interesting. I should speak with her about it at some point._

"You're welcome to, but she doesn't seem to like you very much."

_So I've been told. I cannot understand why not, though.  
_

Mami laughed. "You aren't alone. I think she just likes being all mysterious. Ah well, maybe she'll open up once we crack open the mysteries we're investigating."

_I'm sure you'll let me know how it turns out._

Mami nodded in agreement... another easy lie. She'd been told not to tell Kyubey what was going on, and the answers she was being offered were simply too tempting to pass up just to fill in Kyubey... Just one more week...

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, that last scene was written rather quickly when I realized it should probably exist. _

_I'm curious what theories are spinning in people's heads. I've got a story to tell, but... well, the fact that I've rewritten these first few chapters so many times is telling. Let's just say there are several other stories which _aren't_ being told... equally valid interpretations of this or that which I simply chose not to use here. The overall plot would perhaps have been much the same, but tone and general setting would have been vastly different... motivations of many people have changed across various rewrites. _

_I suppose I don't have too much to say about this chapter. So simply thank you for reading, and I'm eager to get the next chapter out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Just one more reminder that last week I initially posted the wrong chapter and it took me almost a day to notice and correct it, so er... make sure you read the real chapter 3, I guess._

* * *

_**Mami's Apartment, the Evening Before the New Moon.**_

"You know, if it's really going to take a month-" Homura started, but Mami addressed one of the primary concerns she herself had had about such a long 'vacation'.

"Don't worry, I've cleared my absence with the school. I've got plenty of homework, but I'll probably find time here and there. I've got the apartment paid for and everything." Mami was certain Homura had made similar preparations, and knew Kyouko wasn't even in school, so needn't bother.

"Actually, I meant that there will be wraiths about while we're gone... even one on a full moon." Homura pointed out to Mami...

"Oh... ah, that. Well, I was hoping some of the Magical Girls you were working with earlier...?" She'd meant to bring it up to Homura during one of their phone calls, but Homura always seemed to hand up before she could get to the topic.

"I thought you might count on them, so I went ahead and contacted them. The whole group actually said they'd be willing to come here. It gives them a chance to practice their teamwork so that we can perhaps catch that killer next month. Mitakihara and Kasamino need their presence more anyway, trust me."

"Eh?" Kyouko swallowed her current mouthful. "What's this about a killer?"

"Homura has been helping to apprehend a killer that strikes on nights of the full moon."

"And before you ask, I'm not certain it's a greater wraith. I got a look at her before she escaped last month. If she weren't so dangerous, I'd call her laughable... she looked like she'd come right out of a cosplay cafe or something... it might just be some sort of hoodlum." Homura shook her head. "It's always the crazy ones that are hardest to pin down, you know?"

Kyouko averted her gaze... Mami pointed her eyes at the ground as she spoke.

"Ah, yes, well. It seems you two are well packed... that's good." Mami's nervousness shone through.

"What, you didn't think we'd come ready? We have our own stakes in this little investigation, too, you know." Homura said, examining some sort of coin intently. Homura wore the same outfit she usually did; A violet skirt with a white blouse... it bore a great resemblance to her Magical Girl outfit. Mami had instead decided on a long summer dress. She'd packed plenty of other clothes, as she wasn't sure what sorts of situations they might face, but for now, this was quite comfortable. Kyouko, meanwhile, wore the same worn jacket and jean shorts as she usually favored. The windows were open, allowing a comfortable early summer breeze to blow into the apartment.

"You're right... sorry." It looks like we should be able to get out to the site if we take an early train. It's just a few hours' walk from the nearest station, it looks like." Mami pointed out...

"Yeah... I tried looking up the area detailed in the map. There's hardly anything about it... no satellite pictures, no roads that go through there. I found a few old tidbits about some ruins or something there, but nothing I'd trust more than a drunk off the street." Homura's relaxed voice concealed any anxiety she might have quite well... though the fact that she'd spent that much time researching despite the lack of results suggested she wasn't as at ease as she seemed.

"Really? Well, there just may be something to this wild goose chase." Kyouko grinned.

"Yes, and it also means we may be walking into a trap. I wouldn't be surprised if your 'Great One' has changed sides." Homura considered aloud.

"Homura, please! Don't speak so ill of it! The Great One wouldn't betray us like that. It's helped me for years, and I trust it!"

"And I don't. But I'm still doing this, so I suppose I'm no less foolish than either of you."

"Everything will be alright... We'll bring Sayaka back if it's at all possible." Mami said. Homura's icy reply as she headed off to bed chilled Mami.

"We'll end up reunited one way or another with that attitude. Please keep your optimism in check; I'd rather survive her than join her in death."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Mami was doing her best to keep spirits up, but Homura was as cold and distant as ever, and Kyouko was upset at needing to wake up early enough for them to all catch the train that had carried them to the general area. Homura was the first of the trio to notice the ruined shrine that seemed to be their destination. She pointed it out.

"Well, looks like it's... just a normal, derelict shrine. It looks kind of out of place, doesn't it?" Homura's gross understatement did the little shrine far too much justice... compared to the buildings in the distance, it was clearly uncared for. Perhaps it had managed to hang on as some sort of monument, but none present could guess what sort of historical importance it might have.

To even reach it had been more difficult than they'd thought. The map the Great One provided failed to display contours, so they hadn't quite been expecting the intense climb they'd gone through. Rather than arriving around noon as they expected, the sun was already well on its way to the western horizon.

When Mami looked up, her sharp eyes noticed a woman in blue sitting against a weathered red pillar... one of two that formed a classical Shinto shrine gate. "Well, it looks like someone is there... think that's who we're looking for?"

Kyouko peered into the distance and shrugged, gnawing idly on the Rocky she held in her mouth before speaking. "Could be. Doesn't hurt to ask, and the sooner we get going the better."

The trio approached the lone figure, who finally noticed them and waved as she moved to meet them.

"I was wondering if you'd really come." The woman in blue couldn't be more than thirty years old, but she gave the impression of wisdom far beyond her years. Her hair was about as long as Homura's, and it was hard to tell if it was blue or merely platinum and reflecting the blue and white of her dress. Her figure was enviable: fit, toned, and well proportioned. She also wore a very, very peculiar hat... it looked almost like a bento box (complete with a ribbon on top), or an old imperial building.

"Keine Kamashirasawa, right?" Mami asked.

"That is correct. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come, join me at the shrine. I'll-"

"Nice hat." Kyouko's sarcasm wasn't lost on Keine, who slapped Kyouko hard across her face, which calmed her down while earning a glare from Kyouko, a continued grin from Homura, and a worried glance from Mami.

"Show some respect for your elder, child! I'm here to guide you, so I think some respect is due."

"I apologize on Kyouko's behalf... I am Mami Tomoe." The other's followed Mami's example and introduced themselves, though they were far less eager to do so, as they followed Keine towards the shrine. Keine continued speaking once introductions were finished.

"Now, today is just the first leg the journey, and probably the easiest, too. Certainly the most enjoyable." Keine explained as they arrived at the shrine, where there were several bottles laying in a cloth bag on the ground. She opened one, and handed it to Mami.

Mami took a short whiff and had little doubt of the bottle's contents. "Sake? We're underage, though... we can't drink this." Kyouko swiped the bottle and demonstrated just how much she didn't care as she immediately lifted the bottle to her lips and started drinking it. Mami looked on, shocked at this betrayal, while Homura merely watched impassively. Kyouko's eyes grew wide, but she didn't stop drinking for several more seconds, when she finally gasped for air.

"You have to try this! It's unreal! The best sake I've ever had, bar none!" Kyouko managed just to say this before returning to her bottle.

"Because you've never had sake before, _right_?" Mami glared at Kyouko insistently. Kyouko averted her eyes and simply pointed to the bottle in reply, as if to indicate she was busy, never removing her lips from the top.

"Well, it seems it isn't poisonous..." Homura said, looking back to Keine, who was holding another open bottle.

"I came here to help you, not to kill you. I'm just sorry this is the best I could get on such short notice." Keine said as Homura took the bottle and sampled its contents. Mami saw it only for a moment, but even Homura's eyes seemed to light up as the delicious drink touched her tongue.

Mami still looked worried. "We really shouldn't be doing this..."

"I've heard about what you do. I think soldiers are allowed to have a drink now and then. You're all capable of being responsible enough with your drink. Don't worry, I'll be making sure nothing gets out of hand." Keine reasoned as she withdrew a third and forth bottles, opening them and offering one to Mami.

"I don't know, I think we'd better be sober going forward... I was under the impression it would be dangerous, and I don't want to be drunk if something goes wrong. "

"Don't worry, you'll have time to sober up once we cross over. It's no fun being the only sober one at a party, right? " Keine pointed out as she took a drink from one of the bottles she held.

"Cross over?"

"Yeah... You don't just walk to the afterlife, you know. Well, not from here, anyway. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, here, drink up. Like I said earlier, it'll be fine." Keine pushed the full bottle towards Mami once again.

Mami hesitantly took the bottle. Well, if everyone else was doing it, and there was a responsible adult... then what harm could there be...? Mami lifted it to her lips, and understood immediately why Kyouko and Homura had reacted as they had. The drink was a complicated thing. It tasted like some combination of dirt and rubbing alcohol, but drinking it seemed to fill her with vigor almost immediately. Everything suddenly seemed more real; colors seemed brighter, noises more vibrant, and the others nearby more lively. Tears came to her eyes... it was simply beautiful. Even her Soul Gem quietly resting as a ring on her finger seemed to sigh, contented.

"What... what -is- this?" Mami pulled the bottle away after the first drink. The foul taste was far overshadowed by the other sensations that flowed over Mami.

"Just some homemade sake. This is cheap stuff, but it's all I could get on such a short notice. It'll do for our purposes, though." Keine seemed comfortable drinking hers, though she seemed to be in no particular rush, and seemed far less tolerant of the drink's repugnant taste.

Any earlier reservations Mami had quickly melted away as the drink took hold. She took another swig, and soon was drinking as easily as the other three, paying no mind at all to the taste.

* * *

_**Later**_

Kyouko staggered, still dizzy... she managed to stay standing for almost three whole seconds before falling down, eliciting uproarious laughter from the others.

"Pshffh! You wou'dn man'ge toooooooo seconds!" Kyouko replied through a drunken slur.

"Really?" Homura hopped to her feet, eager to try.

"Rrry." Kyouko had been drinking hardest, and the stack of emptied sake bottles near her had been very impressive until she had knocked it over some time ago. Thankfully, the bottles hadn't broken, but everyone had drunkenly agreed its fall had been a sad loss indeed. She tried to get back to her feet, and failed terribly. "Mmmmami! You do't."

Mami nodded, a wide smile on her face as she grabbed hold of Homura. "Spin cycle on!" She called out as she started spinning Homura one, two, three... ten times. She let go and Homura staggered, trying to keep her feet under her spinning world. One second passed, and Homura lurched wildly, the intoxication and dizziness throwing her just as off balance as Kyouko had been moments ago. Another, as she groped desperately for a wall. Then suddenly she was upright and staggering, but managing to keep her balance. Her trick, of course, was given away by the Magical Girl outfit she now wore.

"Hey! Cheater! Cheating's not fair!" Kyouko whined.

"Did'n cheat! Never fe~ll" Homura sang as she twirled once more, before losing her balance and falling as she returned to normal. Mami giggled as Homura rubbed her head, which had hit the floor hard.

"Deserve whatcha get, Cheeee... cheeeee... cheater." Kyouko finally managed to get it out, then grabbed another bottle, popped it open, and went to.

Homura grabbed her half finished bottle from earlier. "For pun'sh-ment, gonna finish this!"

"Well, you'll be having a fun morning, I suspect. You'll learn restraint soon enough." Keine said. From the bottles near her, she seemed to have had quite a few drinks herself, but seemed to hardly notice them.

"You... should take... why...? Yeah!" Mami struggled to remember what she was trying to say, then got it. "-us to the place. We were going...?" Nope, she lost it again. Ah, well, she was sure it didn't matter.

"Oh, we're well on our way there, already. Here, have another few drinks..." Keine offered Mami another, and she happily started downing it. She felt comfortable... surrounded by friends, happily sharing the warmth of their company.

* * *

Kyouko was too drunk to even stand, Homura was out cold, and Mami looked with blurry eyes over the veritable field of sake bottles. Where had they all come from? Had they really drunk so many?

"Here, have some more. I've been trying to get rid of this stuff for ages. No one sane here'll drink this poison. I swear they think the donation box is a trash bin."

Mami happily accepted the drink from her benefactor, a young woman in a red shrine maiden outfit, though it looked pretty shoddy. "Thn...ks. Cosplay..." Mami indicated the woman who had given her the drink. " Likin' it. Looks rough... shooooo... should wash't." Mami commented. "Torn,'n stuff."

Keine laughed lightly as she held her cup out to be filled by Mami, who struggled to do so, hardly paying attention to the conversation going on around her.

"Think'n they's gonna haveta..." Keine started, then shook her head and spoke carefully to minimize the drunken slurring. "They're... going... to... going to need... shleep... place."

"Yah... I 'member." The woman in red was pouring a drink for a young blond girl in black and white, sporting a cute red ribbon in her hair. She seemed to find something hilarious, and her cheeks were flushed as she spoke.

"Awwww, yer a big spoilsport. They's so good lookin! Jusht wanna nibble!"

"No. And if you try, I'm cutting you off." The cosplayer told the young girl in black and white, who muttered something Mami missed. The two seemed to strike up a conversation, and Mami moved what little remained of her attention elsewhere... Keine seemed as good a person as any.

"Told'm much?" Someone asked Keine.

"No... Gonna... in mornin'. Sleepin's for the now."

"Drank so much. How'd it happ'n... stuff's vile."

"You helped, shilly." Keine replied. " 'very drink keeps gettin' better!" Keine laughed as she took another drink. She started talking to someone else who came up...

Mami had been watching it all with a distant interest as she finished the last drink that had been poured for her. Of course, everyone has a limit, and Mami was pretty sure she'd just found hers. She lay down and joined Homura in sleep, not even caring that Kyouko would doubtless brag about staying up longest.

* * *

_**The Morning After**_

Mami woke to a throbbing, pounding headache. It felt like someone was driving nails into her eyes and pounding a drum in her ears. It hurt so terribly, and every bone in her body ached. What wraith had they faced? How had they won?

"_**NOT USED TO HANGOVERS?**_" Someone must have shouted into her ear. It rang in her head, jarring loose any thoughts she'd had.

"Quiet... please." Mami moaned, her voice cracking as she did so.

"_**DON'T WORRY, IT GETS BETTER AFTER A FEW HOURS. HERE, HAVE SOME WATER.**_"

Hours? Those were... some length of time, right? A really, really, long length of time, Mami was sure. Way, _way_ too long. Wait, what else had she said?

Mami opened her eyes and shut them immediately, nearly blinded at the light. She tucked her head between her raised knees and the light mercifully went away.

"_**IT'S NOT GOING TO GET BETTER IF YOU DON'T DRINK SOMETHING."**_ Mami blindly reached out and accepted the offered cup, which she drank. As soon as the miracle liquid touched her lips, she knew she needed more.

"More... please..." Mami croaked out.

"_**YEAH, YEAH. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. SHE OWES ME A TRIP TO THE WELL AFTER THIS.**_" Why was she yelling? The door slammed with a thunder that made Mami cover her ears. Ahhh, why wouldn't the pain stop... She twisted in torment, unsure where her friends were, or if they'd even survived whatever had attacked them. Some time passed, and another cup of cool liquid was pressed into her hand. She quickly downed it, and realized her headache was starting to very, very slowly fade... but she wasn't yet willing to risk opening her eyes again.

"**GET UP AND ABOUT, GET SOME WATER. I SWEAR, YOU OUTSIDERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A DRINK."**

"...underage..." Mami tried explaining.

"_**HA**_**! I WAS DRINKING ONI UNDER THE TABLE WHEN I WAS TEN!**"

Keine's familiar voice interjected. **"YOU SHOULDN'T LIE SO, REIMU. TALKING LIKE THAT IS A GOOD WAY TO MAKE AN ONI TEST THAT BOAST."** Mami cringed... even Keine was yelling, her every word ripping into Mami's sensitive ears.

"Could you... please... keep it down?" Mami peered through half open eyelids at Keine and saw little more than a blue blur on a painfully bright blue background. Keine's light chuckle even hurt.

"**COME ON, REIMU, LET'S LET HER RECOVER. MAMI, THERE'S SOME WATER NEXT TO YOU... DRINK IT UP, COME ON OUT WHEN YOU'RE READY. THERE'S A TOILET JUST THROUGH THAT DOOR IF YOU NEED IT, AND I'LL LEAVE SOME FOOD HERE. EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. IT WILL HELP YOU RECOVER."** Keine left, and the quiet clicking of the door's latch was merely a thunderous crash to Mami's delicate ears. She fumbled blindly for the water, and found a cup. She took a drink, and relief flowed through her. She was looking forward to the whole story later, but for now, she just wanted everything to quiet down.

* * *

_**Later That Day**_

Mami stumbled out of her room. The light still stung her eyes, but at least she could see, now. She looked over the room... when her eyes drifted over to the open doorway, the scene was familiar... it seemed to be the same shrine they'd started drinking in. And while it was certainly run down and ill-maintained, it had a spark of life about it that it had lacked before. This was no derelict ruin, but a building in active use.

"Told ya... she'd be last." Kyouko had her head on the table, clearly not feeling much better than Mami.

"Obviously. I was already awake when _you_ told me, idiot." Homura groaned as she replied... She didn't even move her head as she stared straight at the table she was resting her forehead on.

"That's everyone, then." Keine was sitting at the table, and seemed to be fine... there was also a vaguely familiar woman wearing what looked to be some sort of white and red shrine maiden outfit, though the detached sleeves led Mami to believe it was merely a stylized costume. Her dark brown hair sported a large ribbon and the locks that fell over her face were kept under control by a pair of red bindings. She spoke next as Mami sat down.

"Good, now get out of my house."

"Reimu, what have I told you about manners?" Keine chastised the woman in red and white.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Keine." Reimu replied angrily.

"Then stop acting like one." Keine said, adding "It's not as though I didn't help clean up." Reimu sighed and looked to Mami, who's companions refused to move their heads from their spots on the table.

"Fine. How much have you told them?"

"Nothing really... in fact..." Keine turned to the three young Magical Girls. "I should do so now. First, introductions. Reimu Hakurei..." Keine gestured to the woman in red. "Meet Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi, and Kyouko Sakura." Keine gestured to each of the three; Mami bowed her head when indicated (though it seemed to weigh four times as much as normal), Homura rolled her head towards Reimu at mention of her name, and Kyouko simply lifted a hand and waved lazily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Hakurei." Mami respectfully replied.

"Really, Reimu's fine. I'm more than my title, please." Mami nodded, and Keine resumed her explanation.

"This is the Hakurei shrine, which she manages. Now, before we get started with anything else, you should know that the beings you call as wraiths are known here as youkai."

"Whatever. A monster's a monster, whatever you call it." Kyouko mumbled.

"Yes, but calling them youkai will let others know what you're talking about. Using the term wraith would likely cause confusion. Natives to Gensokyo are protected from the youkai to an extent through a treaty, but as outsiders, you aren't entitled to that protection."

"So we need to fight them off? Whatever, not like we haven't been doing that already."

"True but I can't advise doing that here. First of all, they are far less limited here... given the events of last night, it seems your magic isn't as draining as normal in this place, but don't get overconfident. If you engage even a weak youkai in direct combat here, you'll be a smear on the wall if you're _lucky_."

"And if we aren't?" Homura asked.

"Then you're a meal or five, depending on the appetite of your attacker. You'll need to use the spellcard system to defend yourselves. It's a nonlethal dueling system-"

"That _I_ came up with." Reimu boasted.

"Really, now? I'm fairly certain history would show you merely supporting the finished ruleset." Keine raised an eyebrow at Reimu, who quickly piped down, allowing Keine to continue.

"Reimu and I will demonstrate later, but-"

"Hey!" Reimu objected.

"You wouldn't just let these poor girls go out there without even seeing a spellcard duel, would you?"

"Of course I would!" Reimu shouted until Keine leveled a judging glare at her. "Uh... not. Would not." Reimu grumbled.

"I thought not. As I was saying, for now, there's more you need to learn. First of all, you won't be able to recognize a youkai easily-"

"Pft, you think I'd mistake a wraith for for a person?" Kyouko rolled her eyes. Mami conceded she had a point. Even the more humanoid wraiths they'd faced were quite obviously inhuman, even if the Soul Gems _didn't_ reveal their presence.

"I will warn you once again that calling them 'youkai' is yes, I think you would. Case in point?" Keine looked to Reimu, who rolled her eyes and called out the door.

"Suika! Get your drunken rear in here!"

A small girl... she couldn't be more than perhaps ten years old or so, stumbled in, wearing a ridiculous pair of... deer antlers? Horns? Mami smiled a bit, but as Kyouko turned to see the small figure making the shuffling noises, she snickered, though she didn't find it funny enough to lift her head off the table. Keine looked a little worried and poised, ready to act. Reimu didn't seem to care.

"What do you want?" The small girl asked. She wore a purple dress and was adorned with ribbons and an overabundance of chains... her orange hair reached her waist easily and was bound in a loose knot at the end. And she held in one hand a drinking gourd, probably filled with orange juice or something.

"These people have never seen an oni before. Thought I'd show you off." Reimu mentioned. Well, it certainly was a good show, anyway, Mami thought. The mental image she had of an oni was... well, a _little_ different. More masculine, and much, much larger... and with much less of a human skin tone.

"I'm not your property, Reimu. Oh, hey, you guys. You're all still here." Suika looked over the three Magical Girls.

"Much as I'd like it to be otherwise..." Reimu muttered.

"My apologies for imposing on your hospitality... we'll be on our way just as soon as we can." Mami bowed her head apologetically... only slightly. Any further and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it held up; Homura and Kyouko looked entirely too comfortable right now.

"Well aren't you just prim and proper." Suika laughed.

"At least _someone_ who spent the night here can show some respect." Reimu bitterly scolded Suika.

"Really? Keine, it's not like you to be so rude." Suika countered, and Keine rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you're in any position to lecture me on that, Suika."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, you want me to show them the power of an oni, then?"

"_Outside,_ please." Reimu said, and Suika nodded, hopping back outside. Reimu gestured towards the door and Mami picked up Kyouko and Homura's heads by their hair and started dragging them out, partially out of irritation that they were so comfortable while she had been forcing herself to remain upright.

"Hey, hey, I'm up, alright? Leggo!" Kyouko freed herself.

"Really, asking would have been enough, Mami." Homura muttered.

"I don't think it would have. Trying to sleep while people are talking to you... please, try to represent us a little more positively..." Mami pointed out.

Keine laughed and followed them out, along with Reimu.

* * *

_**Outside the Hakurei Shrine**_

"Now... how to best demonstrate..." Suika was getting a glimmer in her eye again... Mami wondered what it meant, but Reimu seemed to know.

"No breaking the sun." Reimu shot Suika a dirty look.

"Fine, fine, I won't crack the heavens again. Geez... you wouldn't even know if that tengu didn't tell you. Don't know why you don't just get someone else to do it if you don't want me to show them my full strength." Suika moped.

"Because you're here. Now make do."

Suika pondered, then nodded. "Alright, how about this. I'll-" She was interrupted by a flash of light directly in her eyes. The flash of light came from a small camera... Mami hardly recognized it as one... then the person holding the camera wound it manually. Mami had only heard of such antiques... she wondered if it could even shoot color photos.

The woman holding it was rather bizarre herself. Dressed in a short black skirt and a plain white shirt, wearing a tokin that seemed to be sporting white puffball-covered strings. Her raven-black hair was teased by a light wind, and Mami almost had to do a double-take at the shoes she was wearing... She'd only seen geta worn in anime... and even more bizarre, they bore but a single tooth that was several inches long. Even a Magical Girl would have trouble balancing in those, let alone walking.

"Pure and Honest Aya Shameimaru at the scene! _Three_ outsiders all at once? Front page news just waiting for my masterful touch." She darted around, taking pictures with her camera, winding it almost immediately. Mami could hardly believe the speed with which she moved, especially considering those impossible shoes.

"Scoop get, tengu away!" Aya launched herself away, but found herself held at the ankle by a Suika that was rather impatiently tapping her foot. They held the pose for almost a second, defying physics as Aya simply hovered, anchored in place.

"Oh no you don't. e were just talking about you, and I got to thinking...See, Reimu just wanted me to demonstrate the strength of an oni, and who better to receive it than a shady tengu? How about it, Aya? If you budge my feet from this stone, then I'll give you some of the oni killer sake I brought that never got pulled out at the party. And if you fail to do so within a minute, then I get to head up to the mountain with it to drink you under the table in front of all your colleagues." Suika grinned.

Keine whispered to the three Magical Girls, who were clumped together. "That's Aya Shamemaru, a Tengu from Youkai Mountain. They're among the stronger youkai here, but... well... let's just move over here a bit, shall we?" Keine gently nudged them a ways away from the scene. It was still visible from well over thirty meters away, but Keine still looked a bit nervous.

Reimu called out back to the pair of youkai as she joined Keine and the Magical Girls. "If the shrine's damaged, you both lose, and you're fixing whatever you do to it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Suika waved away Reimu's concerns and took a wide, low, firm stance. Aya looked like she was considering the offer, and eventually agreed.

"A minute? Oh, this'll be easy." Aya backed away and jumped into the air... and hung there. Mami and the other Magical Girls watched quietly, doubt starting to wriggle into their minds... many of the wraiths they'd met could fly, after all.

"Come! Prove to me you tengu are more than just talk!"

"This isn't a spellcard duel... but it is a good example of why they exist; consider how well you'd fare against either of these opponents." Keine advised her charges.

* * *

Mami watched as Aya tried the obvious approach to her problem. The tengu launched herself like a bullet at Suika, moving so fast Mami couldn't even follow her movements. With a crack of thunder, she saw Suika using a single arm to catch Aya's kick... the shockwave coupled with the sonic boom and a rush of air knocked Mami and her friends to the ground and a good three meters further away. Keine and Reimu had both held their ground, but seemed eager enough to retreat the same distance. Aya did a backflip, landed, and rushed at Suika with a body slam... Suika's reaction probably wasn't what Aya had been hoping for: a mocking laugh.

"You've only got fifty four seconds left, slowpoke." Suika had a gleam in her eyes. Aya cursed and leaped back, then seemed to vanish from sight for a brief moment. Several times a second, a sonic boom rocked those nearby, aggravating the vestiges of hangovers and preventing the Magical Girls from regaining their feet, but doing little to Suika. A few times, she seemed to wobble slightly, but she quickly corrected her balance. After about ten seconds of this, Suika held out her hand, wobbled slightly once more, and a black sphere appeared, drawing the nearby air into it... Aya suddenly reappeared with a thunderous crack as she slammed headfirst into the gate to the shrine, sending an impressive crack through the pillar. Reimu winced, but remained quiet.

Mami felt a chill down her spine. Normally, when someone hit stone at any sort of speed, the stone won the fight. That was not the case here. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she imagined herself in the pillar's place.

"Oh, you're getting closer. Nearly lost my balance a few times, there!" Suika laughed aloud.

"If you think I'm already done, then you badly underestimate the tengu." Aya said as she staggered back to her feet, with no visible injuries... even her hat had somehow managed to stay on her head. Mami shook her head in disbelief... even Sayaka would have been out for at least a few seconds from a collision like that, and most greater wraiths would have been stunned at the least, if not outright defeated.

Aya charged at Suika again, but this time as she reached the oni, she crouched down and launched herself sharply upward, headbutting the oni under the chin, though it was clear she wasn't getting much leverage because of Suika's short height. Simultaneously, a ludicrous updraft aided her; their hair and clothes seemed to dance in the powerful wind as the Tengu tried to straighten out, and Suika stood, trying to keep the tengu down with nothing but her chin. Cracks began forming in the stone beneath Aya's geta.

Mami felt the wind intensify, even at this distance... and she felt herself start to rise. Her loose clothes whipped painfully at her skin. That pain only distracted her for a moment before she realized that the intensity of the wind was driving her into the air.

Reimu noticed the three magical girls being lifted dangerously far off the ground and joined them in the air. She grabbed them by the ankles and dragged them back down to earth where she held like a trio of colored balloons, somehow resisting the powerful winds.

Meanwhile, Aya was having no success, her entire body strained against Suika's chin, the powerful winds assisted her... and still the Oni refused to budge. Nearly twenty seconds passed. Suika spoke, and her voice must have been thunderous indeed, to be heard by the Magical Girls through the howling winds.

"Got any tricks for these last ten seconds?" If Aya said anything in response to Suika's taunt, it couldn't be heard over the windstorm. Instead, the winds picked up even more and started swirling around Aya and Suika.

Then the stone beneath them cracked... and was lifted up into the swirling tempest... the gate, already damaged, cracked apart and was drawn into tornado as well... and it _was_ a tornado. The winds shredded the grounds, and the Magical Girls couldn't even watch, forced to cover their eyes as the wind blistered their exposed skin, small bits of dust and debris flying into them like tiny bullets as Reimu, clearly straining, tried to keep them from being drawn into the tornado. Keine was having difficulty enough managing just herself, though Mami noticed some sort of barrier between them and the conflict.

The winds picked up even more in speed... then suddenly, stopped. The girls fell from Reimu's grasp two meters in the air into a pile at Reimu's feet. Mami's ears were still ringing, and her skin felt raw, covered in countless tiny, painful welts. She looked to Aya and Suika...

Aya was pointing excitedly at Suika's feet, and Suika was yelling something back. Reimu approached them, but Mami, Kyouko, and Homura stood back, still in shock... and Keine seemed perfectly willing to remain near them.

"Look, your feet aren't on the stone! I win!" Aya proudly declared.

"They are, too! Look, just because it's not a single block anymore doesn't mean it's not the same stone! It's my victory!"

Reimu had a different opinion. "Ahem. Actually, I believe the loss belongs to both of you." She pointed simply at the shrine... which was now sporting a very impressive new fixture that looked suspiciously like the shrine's former gate, sticking out of the roof like a pair of horns... of course, with all the holes in the wall and the stone from the pathway leading up to it embedded throughout, it fit right in.

Suika and Aya both slowly looked over to the shrine, and appeared immediately humbled, apologizing almost immediately. "Sorry, Reimu."

Reimu nodded decisively at them, then turned and began to walk back to her other guests. "Seems you won't be able to stay here another night; some _jokers-_" Reimu shot a poisonous, humbling glance back at the oni and tengu. "Decided they want to remodel tonight."

"How... why... what happened?" Mami asked, her voice trembling. Her heart was racing, her ears were ringing, and her eyes must have been lying to her, because there was no way she had actually seen what they told her she had.

"Huh? Well, neither of them wanted a spellcard duel, so they fought normally. Now they have to pay the price."

Mami shook her head. "That wind! It came out of nowhere!" Even a greater wraith wouldn't have been able to call _that_ strong of a wind easily. That Suika had paid it no mind was even more unbelievable.

"Oh, yeah, Aya's pretty good with wind. Pretty quick, too. Mostly just _really_ annoying, though." Reimu said as she frowned.

"'Annoying'? That's not the first word that comes to mind when I see damage like that." Kyouko pointed out.

"It's not like they could kill me, so 'annoying' is about all they can manage." Reimu shrugged before she calmly returned to the two youkai.

Keine offered her input as well. "Now, unless you girls are eager to face those two in direct combat?" A quick glance over her wards convinced Keine that such wasn't the case. "Then it's a good time for you to begin learning about spellcards."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ok, so early in this chapter, Homura is messing with a coin. I was going to have that coin symbolize something or be some sort of foreshadowing, but I wrote that little detail well over a year ago ago, before I even started working on this story seriously, so I have absolutely no idea what the significance was supposed to be, if any. Maybe she just likes shinies, I don't know. I left it in because it gave her something to do in that idle stance, and in a vain hope that I would remember what it was supposed to mean.  
_

_More relevant, they're in Gensokyo! Now some of the mysteries can begin to be unraveled, perhaps. And yeah, I didn't figure I was pulling wool over people's eyes about wraiths being youkai. So at least that 'secret' is in the open now. I guess I don't have much to say beyond that. Thank you all very much for reading, and hopefully I'll avoid any more mistakes posting..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: So, I probably should have put this at the end of last chapter, but I forgot; I don't condone drinking by minors, and also I have never been drunk or hungover... so please forgive any inaccuracies in my detailing of those experiences._

* * *

_**The Hakurei Shrine**_

Reimu sat on the steps up to the Hakurei shrine as dozens of miniature Suika's began the repairs, with Aya giving directions. Keine, Mami, Kyouko, and Homura sat on the steps with her. Keine had just finished explaining the basics of the spellcard system.

"So... if anyone can just try over and over again, why isn't everyone still fighting their first fight? " Kyouko asked. She was gnawing on one of the splinters from the former shrine rather than her usual snacks. She had to make the food last, after all, and Reimu had offered nothing more than a bit of tea.

"That sort of attitude isn't as common as you'd think among youkai." Keine explained. "For them, winning and losing is a matter of pride; demanding a rematch is both an insult to the victor's skill and an admission of inferiority. Losing graciously is as much a way to demonstrate their might as winning in the first place."

"Well, if pride will be their downfall, then so be it." Homura wasn't exactly the image of humility herself at the moment, flicking her hair absently.

"They have that sort of pride because they can afford to. Youkai don't tire physically as much as humans do. After the first try you might be willing to try again... but after the hundredth? Or the thousandth? Even the strongest human will can't hold out forever. Then you have a youkai you've been boring to tears, and that you had just submitted to... or even worse, finally defeated and put in a bad mood." Keine said.

"Which means you owe them entertainment if nothing else. Trust me, needing to keep, say, a tengu entertained is not a memory you want. Not one you'll probably keep, either, but..." Reimu explained between sips of tea. Keine elaborated further.

"You know that sake you drank earlier? Remember how much it was?" Keine asked, and while Mami couldn't recall any exact figures, she did remember the stacks of sake bottles. "The tengu would consider all of that a warm up." Mami shuddered. The horrors of a hangover were still bouncing around her head, and if that was just a warmup...

"Yep. Anyway, you'd better think of at least a spellcard or two each... The sooner you get out of here, the less I need to see of you." Reimu didn't seem especially fond of their company.

"They've yet to even _see_ a duel, Reimu. Give them a little more time..." Keine started, but was interrupted by a call, as a witch dressed in black and white hollered from her broom as she flew at them, hopping off her broom and putting it away in a smooth motion.

"Heya Reimu! I like what you've done with the place. It gives it a nice earthy sort of feel. Anyway, what's Keine doing here? Don't tell me I missed another party."

"Oh, Marisa,you missed another party." The trace of a smile appeared on Reimu's face.

"I just told you not to tell me that! You're the worst friend ever, I tell ya."

Mami blinked twice. Was she dreaming? This must be a dream. She was watching a traditional witch acting like an old friend with a flying shrine maiden that was upset her shrine was destroyed by an oni and a tengu who had played some sort of tug of war. She turned to Keine and asked.

"This... this isn't real, is it?"

"That's true, but it's more than just a hallucination. It _is_ actually happening, if that's what you were wondering."

Kyouko was confused, but quickly shrugged it off, while Homura's impassive face made her as hard to judge as always. Mami herself wasn't entirely sure, but had to make do with Keine's explanation, as it seemed no more was forthcoming. Her attention was recaptured by Reimu calling her name.

"Mami! Hello? Good, you're listening. This is Marisa... she'll be dueling Keine so you can see what a duel looks like." Reimu explained, but Marisa seemed to take offense.

"Hey! I came here to have some fun with -you-, not the princess of lectures."

"Marisa, please. I don't deserve to be associated with the Yama herself." Keine modestly waved the title away. As a loud crash from the shrine's direction drew Reimu's attention away.

"Huh? No, she's the queen of lectures, you're just the princess."

"I'm not her daughter, Marisa. You really shouldn't go around spreading lies like that." Keine said in mock horror. Reimu had moved to Aya and Suika, and was currently... probably scolding them, if her mad gesturing was any indication.

"Ha! And you say you aren't related! Alright, you've convinced me." Marisa grinned. "I think you just earned a beating, Keine. Four cards sound good to you?"

"I'll just use three."

"Well, then I'll use three, too! Wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost with an advantage."

"Oh, that _would_ be terrible, wouldn't it? Perhaps you'd better put away your Mini-Hakkero?"

"Nice try. How about if you win, you can have it for a day. But if I win, you tell me what's going on here."

"I accept... I've always wondered just how your reactor works. Pay attention now, you three!"

"Don't think it's yours just yet." Marisa flew up, riding her broom, and Keine flew after her. Mami knew she shouldn't be surprised in light of everything else than had happened, but to see Keine fly so easily caused that stubborn thought that this was all a dream to linger.

* * *

"Ambition Sign: 'Masakado Crisis'!" Keine called out as she held up a card. It seemed to explode into light, and when it cleared, she was surrounded by a cluster of what appeared to be some sort of wisp. Each of these wisps let loose sprays of magic, while Keine herself launched larger blasts at Marisa.

The witch herself laid down a steady beam of light, focused on Keine, who moved slowly and carefully to avoid it, focusing most of her efforts on offense. Of course, Marisa wasn't exactly one to stay quiet...

"Hah! This old card? Please, it's not any trouble-"

"When Alice is helping you, I know." Keine interrupted, and the hail of bullets intensified. Sure enough, Marisa found herself becoming trapped between streams of magical projectiles.

"I'm just having an off day, alright? Magic Sign: 'Stardust Reverie'!" Marisa brought out a card of her own, and several spirits appeared around her, absorbing the hits from Keine's attack as they themselves launched out stars, spraying wildly away from Marisa as she approached Keine. Keine was forced to dodge desperately through narrow gaps between the stars within a line, as her own wisps were swiftly destroyed. It was a display of straightforward brute force, and exactly what Keine seemed to expect from Marisa. Keine let out a few volleys of blasts, but seemed to be mostly biding her time, waiting and focusing on her own defense. Once Marisa was near enough, Keine declared her next spellcard.

"Light Sign: 'Amaterasu'"! Keine called on the god of the sun, and brilliant red and blue beams of light streaked out from her, lancing towards Marisa in narrow bands. Marisa slipped through the beams without any trouble at all, casually shifting only slightly to cause the beams to miss.

"You call _that_ light? I'll show you light!" Marisa called out. Keine grinned and held her next spellcard at the ready as Marisa declared her own.

"Love Sign: 'Master Spark'!" Marisa shouted with glee, holding her mini-hakkero right in front of her as magical energy built up within it.

"Land Sign 'Three Sacred Treasures -" Keine returned with her last spellcard... grinning a bit to herself as she finished the declaration. "Mirror.'" A simple polished mirror appeared in front of Keine, seeming to grow as kunai flew off from it.

A blinding blast of light was shot from Marisa's tiny furnace, but Marisa clearly wasn't expecting it to come back at her, reflected by the mirror. She only had an instant to look a little confused before her own beam of light hit her squarely.

* * *

"Okay... you got me... that was pretty clever. Shouldn't have let you bait me like that." Marisa said between sputters. Her face was lightly burned, and her clothes now sported several holes they hadn't before, courtesy of the flames she was even now beating out of them.

"Thank you. As for our deal, I'll let you keep the Hakkero for now; I don't really have the time I'd like to look into it at the moment."

"All right... just don't take it away from me when there's an incident or nothin', alright?"

"I think I can manage to honor that request." Keine said as the three outsiders approached.

Kyouko ran up to Marisa and gave her a high five after a brief moment of confusion on Marisa's part.

"That was awesome! Hah, if Keine hadn't tricked you like that, you'd have won for sure! You had no trouble dodging, and your attack never let up!"

Marisa grinned "Well, of course. Danmaku is power, after all. Just... you know, gotta watch where you're throwing it, eh?"

Homura had meanwhile approached Keine at a calm, steady walk.

"I see. It's a competition of strategy... outwitting your opponent... creating and finding openings to take advantage of."

"Not quite, Homura... I think Mami might have gotten the point best." Keine indicated Mami, who was walking towards the group with a awestruck eyes.

"Keine... Marisa... that was... beautiful." Mami said, tears of joy wetting her face. Everything she had once hoped being a magical girl would mean... so much of it was unfolding before her. It was as though she'd stepped out of the battlefield of her normal life and into an anime... they'd even called out the names of their attacks as they performed them!

"Thank you, Mami. You see, Homura, Kyouko, the only reason the Spellcard system was agreed on by youkai is as Mami has just described. They are things of beauty... the goal isn't merely to hit your opponent or outlast their attacks, but to inspire and entertain. Youkai live very, _very_ long lives, compared to you or I, and so they seek entertainment. They view spellcard duels as a game. Understanding that is key to a successful duel."

"Well, easy for you to say. You won, Keine." Kyouko pointed out.

Keine helped Marisa up to her feet. "Yes, but win or lose, respecting your opponent is far more important. You should know that spellcard duels are binding contracts. I'm sure you're well aware that every contract has loopholes; don't give your opponent a reason to _look_ for one. Youkai are very, _very_ good about finding them... and about leaving them in. Entertain your opponent, and even a loss might not be your defeat."

Mami nodded eagerly. "It's... genius! People can vent their frustrations... use it to resolve conflicts in a friendly way..."

"Indeed. Citizens of Gensokyo are further protected: Youkai cannot harm a human citizen of Gensokyo without first invoking a spellcard duel. Citizen or not, a victorious youkai is prohibited from killing a human with whom they've dueled. You three are not citizens; if you don't declare the duel, then there _are_ no rules in place. And you remember Suika and Aya's little 'no rules' competition?"

Mami shuddered at the chill running down her spine, Kyouko glanced anxiously at the others, and even Homura shifted her eyes, betraying the smallest bit of nervousness.

"Good, because you'll recall even then there _were_ rules: they were both holding back a great deal. Now, as long as you're with me, my protection as a citizen of Gensokyo is extended to you. If we become separated, however, you become fair game and must always remain on your guard. Even while we're together, tell me if you notice anything you think is odd. Just because youkai won't be able to attack us directly doesn't mean they haven't found one of those loopholes I mentioned."

"Done lecturing yet, 'teacher'?" Marisa said as she finished dusting off her hat, placing its tattered shape back on her head.

"For now, yes. Thank you for your patience and assistance in the demonstration. Good match."

"Sure, sure. Just keep these kids outta trouble, alright?"

"Hey, we aren't kids, you know." Kyouko's indignant response was laughed at by Keine.

"Nah, I didn't mean it like that." Marisa looked over to the road and added as she walked over towards Reimu, calling over her shoulder as she did. "Oh yeah, speaking of kids, I should go warn Reimu that Remilia and Sakuya are coming to visit."

* * *

_?_

* * *

Something had happened. Mami wasn't sure what, but Homura seemed to... flicker? And then she had been off balance for a moment before quickly regaining her composure. Mami would have loved to ask, but they had just been hailed by what appeared to be a French maid, and a young, noble looking girl in a pink dress, carrying a wide parasol while strolling comfortably in its shade.

"Oh! Remilia and Sakuya!" Keine laughed a bit nervously when she hailed the newcomers. "Well, I'm sure Reimu will be... errr... 'Happy' to see you."

"Come now. You know I didn't come to visit her. Though I _will_ enjoy teasing her... No, I came to see about these outsiders I heard about." The young child said.

"They aren't for you, Remilia." Keine said firmly.

"I didn't think they would be; I haven't done anything worthy of a bonus lately. I don't recognize these three... they must be them." Remilia said as she approached, carefully looking over each of the three as she did so.

"Hey, we're on business here, alright? Stay out of our way, kiddo." Kyouko said. Keine winced and turned to address Kyouko, but Sakuya beat her to the punch.

"I ask that you address my mistress properly, please. The noble lady Scarlet has deigned to come all this way to meet you. Please don't upset her."

Remilia, meanwhile, wore a wide grin. "Hah! At least you've got spirit." She held her hand out to Kyouko, who took it, willing to play along with the kid.

Remilia froze. Kyouko looked at her a bit odd... tried shaking the little girl's hand, but it wouldn't move... at first. Then, it began to squeeze... harder, and harder. The little kid had one hell of a grip on her, that was for sure. Mami sensed a deep terror from the little girl, and that terror began to seep into Kyouko herself as the hand kept squeezing... becoming very painful, if Kyouko's reaction was any indication.

"Ah... ok... nice to meet you... could you... ah... let go... now?" Kyouko was trying to hide the pain, but Mami knew her former Magical Girl too well.

But Remilia's grip just got tighter. Mami heard some uncomfortable cracks coming from Kyouko's hand. The pain must have been unbearable... she fell to her knees from it, where she could see Remilia's face at a more even height. Remilia was looking spooked, but not at Kyouko, she now realized. No, she was looking at something in the distance, far beyond Kyouko...

Snaps and breaks came from her hand, and Kyouko couldn't hold in the scream any more. Mami and Homura tried to pull her away from Remilia... Mami heard Keine yelling, and the maid shouting in the background.

Then, suddenly, Kyouko was free. Remilia staggered, still in shock, and Kyouko did the same, nursing her crippled hand... the same hand that wore her Soul Gem, currently formed into a ring. As a ring all Soul Gems bore a striking similarity to each other, the only largest difference was variations in the strange script on its face that Mami figured to be a label or sorts. Some investigation and experimentation about where the soul gem 'went' while transformed into a ring had led her to discover a sort of personal storage space. It was hers and hers alone, as she discovered when she shared her knowledge of it with Kyouko and later Sayaka and Homura. They had, in turn, found their own 'spaces'; a useful edge, though only indirectly. Come to think of it, she'd seen Marisa do something similar to store her broom... perhaps it wasn't unique to Magical Girls, then. Mami quietly pondered this as everyone else stood in sudden silence.

"What... what are you?" Remilia asked no one in particular.

"A lot more sane than you! Crazy psycho, that hurt!" Kyouko yelled at her, despite Keine's attempts to quiet Kyouko.

"Address her properly, or-"

Remilia held up a hand, and the maid silenced her protests to allow Remilia to speak. "I'll forgive her this time, Sakuya. I lost control, and she is right to be angry. But you..." She looked to Kyouko. "I've never met a more tangled ball of fate... though I'd wager I'm looking at two more." Her gaze turned to Mami and Homura.

Homura looked suddenly nervous, but Mami spoke first. "I don't know what you mean, but we're simply... well, Magical Girls..."

Remilia laughed heartily. "Oh no... no, I assure you that's not the case. Though I get the impression that your friend there knows more of the story... the threads all seem to weave around her." Remilia said as she indicated Homura.

"It isn't much of a story. Not truly worth the time."

"You sell yourself short... if you tell me, perhaps I could unweave your fate and free you from the prison you've trapped yourself and your friends in..." Remilia said, her grin showing what could no longer be excused as anything other than fangs. Mami shuddered a bit at the sudden change in the little girl. No longer an innocent little thing, she moved and acted with the grace and charisma of a genius child... one who knew just how to get what she wanted.

"I said, there's nothing to say about it."

Remilia looked Homura deep in the eyes, and Homura, of course, refused to back down from the challenge as Remilia spoke. A short ways away, Keine and Sakuya were having a heated discussion.

"You really shouldn't lie like that. 'What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to decieve...' and believe me, you're still using your training wheels. Now tell me, please... just why are your fates so tangled?"

Homura nodded, not taking her gaze away from Remilia's eyes. "Alright, fine. You want the story? Here it is; I made a wish to protect Madoka Kaname, and in doing so, gained the ability to relive a particular time. I did so many times, and I've been told that doing so caused these sorts of fate threads to bind Madoka. She's ascended, and we're left behind. These two and another were sometimes my friends, sometimes my enemies, but always involved in the events of that time. There, is that enough?" Homura asked.

"Almost. You said you went through time repeatedly... have you any other control over time?"

"As I went through those times, I did. I was able to stop time. Though I lost that 'after' her ascension, It seems now when time stops around me, I still flow through it to an extent. For instance, when-"

Homura was interrupted as Keine's forehead smashed into Homura's temple, knocking her to the ground. Kyouko was still busy nursing her hand, and Sakuya seemed to be walking back toward the group, but Mami and Homura both looked at Keine with a look of betrayal... and noticed Remilia looking at her with a pouty, childish face.

"What's gotten into you? Are you insane?" Homura yelled at Keine, who ignored her, instead turning towards Remilia, but refusing to look directly at her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when such a noble vampire would stoop so quickly to such a brutish tactic." Keine said.

"Given the gravity of the situation, I think mine to be a rather elegant solution. If you could feel their fates, you'd realize the weight they bear. You seem to insist, however, so I'll let you all get on your merry way..." Remilia looked deeply into Homura's eyes, then Mami's, then Kyouko's...

"Just remember, if you want my help, you need only come to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I'll give you a welcome worthy of fellow outsiders. I'll even give you a free parting gift now: a question to consider. Why were you brought here?" Remilia broke off her gaze and walked away towards the shrine, signaling Sakuya to follow her. The maid quietly did just that.

Keine let out a relieved sigh. "Are you three alright?"

"She broke my hand..." Kyouko said flatly. "What was she talking about?"

"Sorry, I should have been more clear. Look at each other... do you notice anything odd or off about each other?"

"You mean _other_ than Kyouko not racing off to deck the little girl that broke her hand? Not really." Homura said with a short laugh.

Mami's response was a little different. "Well, I'm not sure I've ever seen Homura laugh... let alone tell the sort of story she did... but she is right. Kyouko... you're unusually restrained."

"You're one to talk. Why're you bein' so serious? We're not in the middle of a fight here."

Keine rubbed her forehead. "Great. She got all three of you. That girl was a vampire... I shouldn't have taken my attention off of her, but I had some business to discuss with her maid."

"Oh, you know her maid?"

"She was a vampire?"

"She looked pretty adorable, though..."

Keine put a hand up, then began chanting something. After she finished, Mami shook her head clear... it was as though some cobwebs had just been dusted out.

"She was rather quick to turn to domina-"

"I'm gonna kill that runt!" Kyouko shouted, and if Homura hadn't been there with her steady, cold hand, Kyouko would have run after Remilia that very moment. Instead, Homura put her hand over Kyouko's mouth, silencing any protests for the time being.

"Thank you, Homura. As I was saying, she usually favors more subtle methods. She's a practiced deceiver, but if she turned immediately to such direct control, she must truly believe the stakes are as high as she claims."

"Homura... how much of what you told her was true?" Mami asked. "And why didn't you tell us before?"

Keine spoke up before Homura could. "To answer the first question; everything. Homura was being forced to tell the tale... she couldn't have intentionally added any deception. As for the second question..." Keine turned to Homura.

"Look, in the past, you've had trouble when I've told you the truth-" Homura said, still holding Kyouko's mouth shut, though the red-haired girl had stopped struggling.

"Oh, and is this in my past, or your past? Because apparently, they're more different than I thought..." Mami felt betrayed... like she didn't even know Homura at all.

"We should really stop discussing this before it gets out of hand. We're here to do something, alright? The pasts I know aren't the ones you've been through, so they aren't relevant."

"That's why you wouldn't work with us...? We reminded you too much of those other times?"

"Yes, both reminding me of Madoka and... well, if I seem defensive against all of you, it's because those other 'you's tried to kill me several times each. We're out of that time now, though... its the past, and I'd rather forget about it."

"Forgetting the past is the easiest way to repeat its mistakes. Remember it, and learn from its lessons." Keine said calmly, and Homura shrugged.

"Yes... I meant that, of course." Homura said as she released Kyouko's mouth.

"Kyouko, can you heal your hand?" Keine asked. "I'm aware you three have some healing ability, but..."

Kyouko nodded. "Yeah, I should be alright. I'll just have to pay her back next time I see her." Kyouko gently rubbed her hand as it mended.

Keine shook her head. "I couldn't advise that course of action. It's dangerous, and not just to you_._ Remember Suika?"

Kyouko nodded "That... oni, right? The little girl with horns?"

Keine nodded. "And remember Aya? The tengu?"

"The lady in black and white, yeah."

"Vampires like Remilia are one of the few species that can give an Oni a good competition of strength, and may well be the only youkai that could ever defeat a Tengu in a race. Yet neither of those is a vampire's greatest strength... that lies in their endurance and recuperative abilities."

Kyouko looked at her hand again... nearly every bone was in the process of renewing itself, and the earlier scene between the Oni and Tengu doubtless replayed in Kyouko's mind... the Tengu that moved too fast even for the Magical Girls' battle-honed, magically augmented senses to keep up... the Oni who no-selled blows that shattered stone. Kyouko began to imagine something with both of those attributes, and with an unparalleled defense on top of it all.

Kyouko's look of defeat and fear as she looked at her hand was even mirrored in Homura's eyes, and Mami had little doubt her own expression was much the same.

"Now, you three might be able to handle _some_ youkai... but do not even _think_ about facing down a vampire without binding yourselves to the spellcard rules. You can't win. She won't allow it."

"Ah, geez. With that sort of power... it's up to her, I suppose." Kyouko admitted.

"More than you know, perhaps. It's rumored that she possesses the ability to manipulate fate. Considering her reaction to you three, I fear there may be truth to those rumors. Even without that ability, she's a potent mage, practiced deciever, and has many, many allies in addition to her other strengths. Vampires may have many weaknesses, but you must-"

"Well, then we can just use their weaknesses against them, right?" Kyouko asked. Keine glared at her while she replied.

"I will tell you what their weaknesses are. Sunlight burns them severely. Fried beans sear their skin. Running water, including rain, dissolves them. They cannot approach holly branches or sardines. Do you know why I tell you this?"

"So we can defend ourselves if she attacks us, obviously." Homura explained.

"No! I tell you so that you don't accidentally anger her with them. If she attacks you with intent to kill, then do everyone a favor and die!" Keine shouted at the trio, exploding with emotion that rocked the three Magical Girls back on their heels.

"_You_ may just be visitors, but if you try to exploit her weaknesses, she _will_ kill you, and then _we'll_ have to deal with her bad mood. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of damage a youkai with that much power can do when she throws a tantrum."

Homura, Mami, and Kyouko all sat in stunned silence. Keine was something between terrified and enraged.

"I... _we_ see. So... don't... get on her bad side, then?"

Keine took a deep breath and calmed down, though she averted her eyes, likely ashamed of her outburst. "Right. Thank you for understanding."

"I've been meaning to ask you... Reimu seemed afraid of you... even more than she was afraid of Suika. Even though she said they can't kill her... well, just why? What does she need to be afraid of?" Kyouko asked.

"I represent the human village in many capacities, and she _is_ a human, even if not a villager. If she were to cross me or otherwise alienate the village... well, suffice it to say even someone like her needs to see some humanity from time to time. She has a poor reputation, but if it got much worse, the village might make a trip up to the shrine... to kill her."

"So... she couldn't just... kill them back?"

"If she were enough of a monster to try, youkai would start defending the villagers." Keine shrugged.

"What? Why? Aren't they on... well, the other side? Aren't they all about killing humans?"

"They are not. Their existence is a complicated affair. There is a delicate balance present in Gensokyo... indeed, in the world, and the youkai know that better than most humans... few would hesitate to defend the village should a threat arise to it, though their methods tend to be roundabout and unreliable. Reimu is a very powerful human, but even she has limits to her power."

"Well, I guess that's true." Kyouko shrugged it off. "Sounds like the social situation here is pretty complex."

"You cannot even begin to guess how true that is. Now, I believe we should get going. We'll need to get some supplies at the human village, and then we'll start off towards the Sanzu river."

"The Sanzu... _The_ Sanzu river?" Mami sputtered out.

"Yes. It won't be an easy walk, but it's the easiest place to meet a shinigami. They should know or be able to find out where your friend's soul is." Keine explained.

Mami simply blinked, wordless. Was she still dreaming or drunk? This couldn't be real... Spellcard duels, the unbelievable powers of those innocent looking girls... and now... _now_ they were going to just take a stroll down to the river of the dead... To find shingami to talk to, so they could find out where Sayaka was, so they could bring her back to life.

Mami shook her head in disbelief... but if it _wasn't_ a dream... if she really _had_ been given this opportunity... she couldn't let it go to waste. She had to hope it wasn't a dream. She had to believe that bringing Sayaka back was possible. Looking at her companions, she knew that they, too, shared such beliefs. Together, the four of them could overcome whatever challenges they may face.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh, Remilia, you card. S__pellcards are introduced, but I'll tell you now, don't expect to see a whole ton of spellcard duels (for better or worse). They're very difficult to write..._

_Thank you again for reading, everyone!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Human Village, that Evening**_

Mami looked over the spellcards she'd made as they walked along. Homura and Kyouko had made only a single one each, but Mami was more than eager to develop more, even going so far as to make a few more for Homura and Kyouko... which they accepted, though they expressed little interest in them.

It hadn't been an easy descent from the mountain that the Hakurei Shrine was on, but at least they'd avoided any more youkai... probably for the best, as they were still working on their spellcards on the way. They'd been walking through the village for a few hours, now, stocking up on food, charms, and other supplies. Keine also seemed to be asking around and settling some other business; it was too late to leave this night anyway, she said.

"What do you think of the village so far?" Keine asked the trio. Mami hastily hid her spellcards and pretended she'd been paying attention.

"There are a lot of youkai here, I've noticed." Homura had doubtless been scanning the scene rather attentively to pick up on that... Mami had only noticed a few of the more obvious ones.

"Oh? Learning to recognize them already?"

"Well, they all seem to have pointed ears... several have bestial features... animal ears or tails. They walk with an arrogant air... plenty of things give them away. It's odd though... I can't sense them like normal."

"I imagine your detection is a little overwhelmed from the ambient energy in the air." Keine suggested, and after a few moments of consideration, Homura nodded in agreement. Mami only really noticed it now that she was thinking on it, but her Soul Gem truly was humming out a sort of tune. It was subtle, but fitting, and she guessed that several of the 'notes' were her Soul Gem trying to indicate a youkai... but she couldn't guess which ones. Keine continued.

"It seems you're limited to your physical senses like most others, then. While you've pointed out useful tells, you should know that most youkai can change their appearances as easily as people change clothes. These are simply the forms they prefer when mingling with humans... most spellcard duels are held while they're in such a form as well, perhaps to give them some feeling of equality." Keine shrugged, then returned the wave of another passerby.

"You know a lot of people here, don't you?"

"I've been a teacher here for a long time, now. I've taught several generations of these people, though I only opened a formal school recently."

"What? How old _are_ you?" Mami asked curiously.

"It is rather rude to ask someone their age... though should you be curious of a _youkai's_ age, feel free to ask; most of them have it as a point of pride that they've lived longer than a human can... and those who haven't aren't usually mature enough to understand the offense."

"Oh... Ah, I suppose it was rude, wasn't it? My apologies." Mami bowed her head.

"Your apology is accepted. I'm nearly fifty years old, though."

"What?" Mami snapped her gaze back towards Keine... hardly a teen, but it was hard to imagine someone so beautiful as middle-aged.

"We age more slowly here, and I've some extenuating circumstances that further help me in particular keep my youth."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to share some tips? Maybe guide us towards something similar? I wouldn't mind looking as good as you do when I'm forty." Kyouko said, chuckling.

"Of course I would. You'll need to learn a bit more about magic first, though, and I'm really not well versed enough to help with that. Byakuren would be the one to ask... she's a magician who... hm. Well, she's one of the few who have determined a way to regain youth, from what I know. Mind, that's a touchy secret, so she'd have to be approached carefully, but..."

"I... I wasn't serious. You mean it, though? We could stop aging?"

"Oh, _stopping_ aging is easy enough, I've heard. I know of at least three methods offhand, but they each have their own complications. We can speak with Byakuren or someone if you truly wish, but we should focus on one thing at a time."

"Cool... I'm lookin' forward to meeting her once we've got Sayaka back." Kyouko nodded.

Mami, meanwhile, had finished soaking in the atmosphere of the village...

"They're happy enough, but this place seems... tense. Like everyone's waiting for... _something._"

"As I mentioned before, just because youkai cannot directly attack, doesn't mean they haven't found loopholes. Gensokyo is a very dangerous place. Of course, not all youkai are harmful, either. That rabbit youkai you saw earlier was Reisen Udonge Inaba... she sells medicine made by a master pharmacist in the bamboo forest."

"I suppose I haven't seen much in the way of doctors. I guess you need to make do with who's at hand... This place seems rather... underdeveloped, technologically." Homura said.

Keine laughed. "Perhaps, yes, but Eirin is an amazing pharmacist. She made the..." Keine stopped and frowned a bit.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" Mami's concerned voice snapped Keine out of her trance.

"Oh, no... just... Well, she may be a genius, but even she can make mistakes. Never mind. Let's just... finish what we're doing."

Kyouko sighed. Already they had bought days, if not weeks worth of food and other supplies... even with Kyouko's large appetite to consider, they seemed terribly overstocked.

"How long of a walk is this going to be, anyway?"

"About two days."

"And you think we need _more?_" Kyouko grumbled.

"We'll likely run across some youkai, and if one defeats us and wants food, I think we'd all prefer if we didn't need to offer any part of ourselves, hm? They don't like food from the outside world at all, so the food you brought is useless to offer them. Besides, there's no telling how long we'll need to wait at the river before meeting with a shinigami, nor how long it will take them to find out the information we want."

Kyouko groaned. "We've been at this for hours."

"Be thankful that there's enough to spare what we're buying. The harvest was the most bountiful we've had in years."

"Isn't there a faster way?" Homura asked. "I'd rather get Sayaka sorted out as quickly as possible so I can go on to find out more about Madoka."

Keine shook her head. "Well, we could fly there, but given the dangers of flight... and the fact that you have yet to learn how to do so, I think walking is the better option. I should have plenty of time to teach you flight while we're waiting for a shinigami, which will make the return trip faster, at least."

"Thank you, Keine. If I may ask... how much do you know about that vampire's maid? You said you had something to discuss with her?" Homura asked.

"I did, though it doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it. As for Sakuya, she's fiercely devoted to her master and shrouded in mystery. She has a rather interesting history... one even I only know fragments of."

"I... see. Do you... think she might be a murderer?" Homura asked.

Keine let out a dry laugh. "Think? I _know_. She's a willing servant of vampires. There are only so many ways to get human blood. She doesn't take any of the villagers, though, so its no concern of ours."

"What about the people she _does_ take? Wouldn't they be concerned?" Mami asked pointedly.

"Of course I feel bad for her victims. But... well, if it's what it takes to keep Remilia from going on another rampage with her sister, it's a small price indeed."

"She... has a sister?"

"She does. Flandre Scarlet... far more dangerous than her elder sister. It was nothing less than a miracle they were calmed last time."

"_More_ dangerous? Now I _know_ you're just trying to scare us. If her sister's literally impossible to defeat, how could Flandre be _more_ dangerous?" Kyouko reasoned aloud... Mami found herself agreeing, but kept quiet.

Keine spoke through gritted teeth. "She. _Is_. I realize I've just been saying every thing seems to be more dangerous than the last, but Flandre is one of four youkai you should pray you never, ever meet. Thankfully, of those, she's the one you're least likely to."

"But what? What's so bad about her?"

"She is extremely unstable. Her sister has all the self-control of a ten-year old; Flandre lacks even that much. If it's raining around the Scarlet Devil Mansion, under _no_ circumstances should you enter. It would be better to freeze to death waiting for shelter than risk meeting her."

"Ah! Right, you mentioned that vampires can't go out in the rain." Mami pointed out eagerly.

"They find it immensely unpleasant, painful, and destructive. Do not assume that means they cannot enter it for a time. Now, enough of them... we have no business at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, thank the heavens."

"Then why did you just lecture about them for so long...?"

"I did get a little carried away, I suppose. My apologies."

"So if Flandre's one of the four we should hope we never meet... what about the other three? Will we be meeting them?"

"Gods, I hope not. Yuuka Kazami lives in the sunflower field. You'll know the one if you see it. And if you find yourself in it, _leave._ _**Immediately**_. _Nothing_ is worth even the _chance_ of getting on her bad side. Thankfully, if you avoid the Garden of the Sun, you'll avoid her bad side."

"Right. Watch out for sunflowers." Kyouko rolled her eyes. "And the others?"

Keine sighed. "One thankfully lives deep underground. We've no chance of stumbling upon her without seeking her out. The other, though, is Yukari Yakumo. Unfortunately for us, she's the most likely youkai we'll meet, especially as I'm escorting three outsiders around."

"Well, why not tell us about her instead of some vampires that it sounds like we can easily avoid?"

"Because you _can _prepare against and avoid vampires. Not so with Yukari... she's the youkai of boundaries... You can't be ready for her, and she appears and vanishes on her own whims, so I'll just repeat what I've said before; treat youkai with the utmost respect. Yukari Yakumo is no exception to that rule."

"Well, gee, -that- was informative." Kyouko rolled her eyes.

"I've given my advice; it's up to you if you heed it." Keine said decisively.

"Of course we will! You've been nothing but helpful and informative." Mami bowed her head respectfully. A brief feeling of Deja Vu nagged at her, but the sensation soon passed.

"Mami, have some self-respect. It's sickening watching you grovel before everyone like this." Homura said.

"You three are my wards, and I'd rather see you humbled than dead. We've just a few more things to get before we can rest for the evening. The Hieda family was eager to play host to you, so we will be resting at their estate."

Homura and Kyouko both quieted down... the discussion was finished, though the tension between the group had yet to dissolve.

* * *

_**The Hieda Estate**_

Mami had been wondering just who the house had belonged to... it wasn't terribly out of place, but while most buildings had either been small homes or larger shops with homes in the back, the building that stood before them now had no storefront, yet was among the largest buildings in the village.

Keine knocked lightly on the door and waited quietly for just a few moments before the door opened. A man around Keine's age opened the door.

"I see you decided to stay with us after all. Come in and rest yourselves."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Keine acknowledged and bowed before entering. Mami bowed her head as she entered, and Homura and Kyouko followed them inside.

"Take your pick of the guest rooms, Keine." The man said before leaving them alone, clearly trusting Keine completely. She beckoned to the others and began leading them down several hallways, though she nearly ran into someone as she turned into one.

It was a young purple-haired woman . She was perhaps around twenty or so, and seemed rather tired. She wore a long yellow robe, and her hair was cut short and adorned with a flower that reminded Mami of the form her soul gem took while transformed.

"I thought you might come by here... I heard you were running around town all day today."

"My apologies for the late hour, but we needed a place to rest for the night."

"Of course, of course. Just don't vanish before breakfast; I've got some questions for your fellows there. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Thank you, Akyuu Hieda." Keine bowed as the woman passed by, and Mami followed suit. Keine led them to a simple, small room, pointed out the washroom, and laid down, falling asleep with remarkable ease.

Mami and the others prepared themselves for bed, and despite the long day, she still had trouble falling asleep. Eventually, Kyouko whispered from her own sleeping mat nearby.

"What do you think? This is stupid, what we're doing, isn't it? Bringing someone back from the dead... We aren't even using a wish."

"Maybe, but stupid or not, it's a hopeful dream... and here, among all these other dreams, maybe we can make it real. So much has happened already... so much of it unbelievable. After what we've seen, I'm ready to believe it's possible. I know it is. You have to hope."

"Huh... I just got to thinking... I mean, if we can bring back Sayaka, why not our parents, too? If I stay out of their way, maybe my folks would be able to live a happy life... At the very least... Momo deserved more." Kyouko mused aloud. Mami felt her breath catch in her chest.

Could it really be done? Could she atone for her greatest mistake? She... hadn't even thought of that. A world of possibilities had opened... Mami felt ashamed she hadn't thought of it herself.

"You alright, Mami?"

"Yeah. I just... I hadn't thought of that, is all."

"Well, we should ask about it, then. I mean, if we're gonna be heading that way anyway..."

"Thank you, Kyouko."

"For what?"

"For giving me hope." Mami said, and Kyouko simply responded with silence. What more was there to say?

Yet doubt still nagged at Mami... even if they did come back... everything was different now. She'd been a Magical Girl for so long... what would they even think about it? Would they blame her for their deaths? She struggled to think of her parents, but she could hardly even remember their faces. Tears welled up in her eyes... she couldn't even be sure she remembered their names right. 'Mom' and 'Dad'... Just a few years and she'd forgotten them... her memories of her parents replaced instead with memories of battles... of deaths, and of monsters...

Mami fell asleep, the tears on her face mourning her innocence, lost long ago, and spoiled more each day.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Mami awoke from a beam of light shining on her face.

"Wake up, all of you. We're already running behind, and we should try to leave as soon as possible. Breakfast is going to grow cold if you don't get up soon." Keine's voice was loudest, but moans and groans from Homura and Kyouko echoed Mami's own.

"What time is it?" Kyouko managed to speak.

"Sunrise. I thought I'd be nice and let you all sleep in, but enough is enough; we've got a long day ahead of us."

Mami yawned as she tried to remember what time the sun rose nowadays... and the last time she'd awakened at sunrise...

"Alright, fine, we're up, we're up." Kyouko muttered as she got up and stretched. "I guess the sooner we rescue Sayaka, the better."

Mami recalled their conversation the previous night and got herself up as she asked the question that had led to such a restless night of sleep.

"Keine, could we bring others back like we're going to with Sayaka? I... well..." Mami broke off, but Homura had picked up on the intent.

"They're both orphans." She explained to Keine.

"I see. Well, perhaps. Sayaka _is_ a special case, but perhaps others could be brought back as well. If they've been gone more than a year or so, though, they may have already reincarnated, and restoring them to the life they once knew would be doing them a tremendous disservice."

Mami felt... refreshed at the news. She had moved on from the death of her parents, yes... but knowing that they've likely done the same filled her with a hope even greater than the possibility of returning them to life. If she could have spared them the death entirely, she would have. If they've already reincarnated though, it wouldn't be far off from murder to bring them back. And Mami was no murderer.

Kyouko shrugged. "Well, it was just a thought. They all died long enough ago that they're probably resting easy, I guess. I just..." Kyouko shook her head. "No sense dwelling on it, I suppose."

"Indeed. As I said, Sayaka is a very unique case, and with her death being relatively recent... Well, we'll see." Keine patiently waited until the girls were finished dressing and getting ready before leading them to a dining room, where the woman from last night sat... Akyuu, if Mami's memory was good. After showing them the room, Keine left to perform a few final preparations.

"Are all outsiders so slow to awaken?" Akyuu asked.

"We usually sleep well past dawn, yes. But then, we have electric lighting to easily keep us up through half the night." Homura explained.

"Ohhh, I've wondered about that... this electricity thing is really big, but Sanae wasn't able to explain it really well. What can you tell me about it?" Akyuu looked at Homura with eager eyes.

"About electricity?" Homura asked as she and the other Magical Girls took offered seats at the table and began eating the meal of cooked noodles they'd been provided.

"Yes! I hear it's got something to do with lightning?"

"Well... basically. I'm not sure of all the details. It moves best through wires or metals...? When it moves through air, that's lightning..." Homura looked to Mami and Kyouko, who both shrugged. "Well... things like air and such carry an electric charge, and you can use that charge to do all sorts of things." Homura continued... but it was clear she'd reached the limits of what she'd learned so far... and wasn't exactly great at explaining to begin with.

Mami stepped in... she'd learned a bit more, being a year further in school, but she hadn't really looked into it much, herself. "Electric lights move the electricity through a really thin wire which makes it heat up and glow with the heat... generators use a moving magnet and some copper wire to generate an electric current. That's about all I've got."

"Well, that was a little bit better than Sanae's explanation. But how do you make it? How does it work?" Akyuu asked.

"We really aren't electricians, sorry. We're still in school." Homura shrugged.

"Oh. Well, do you know how a jet works? I've heard they go quickly, and I'd love to pit one against a tengu."

The three Magical Girls looked at each other, wondering just what to tell Akyuu. Kyouko eventually took it upon herself to answer.

"They're complicated; we don't have the faintest idea how they work. They do go fast, yes, but I couldn't build one even if I had a manual and all the parts in front of me." Kyouko admitted. "And I speak for all of us, I'm sure. There's a lot of modern devices that we just don't know how to make, and probably never will."

"Are you kidding? You're already well into adulthood! How can you not even know anything about the world around you? Well, I guess if you're still in school and this old, you probably aren't very bright, huh?" Akyuu shrugged.

"Ah... actually, we aren't considered adults until we finish schooling at around eighteen years old. We've got a ways to go, yet." Mami said.

Akyuu sat, confused and silent for a few moments. "Eighteen?"

"Yes, but it's expected to continue education for at least four more years, sometimes as many as another ten or even fifteen, depending on the job." Homura explained.

"You must be joking! If you stayed in school until thirty three, you'd be half-dead by the time you even started doing anything! And that's if you even survived _that_ long!"

"The world we come from is very complicated. There's not enough time to learn everything about how it works. I'm not certain any of us would ever be able to tell you how to make a jet; that's a specialized bit of knowledge most people don't need to get by."

"I suppose I owe Sanae an apology. She told me the same thing, but I thought it was just her trying to save face when she didn't know how her 'telephone' thing worked. Well, I suppose it isn't as though everyone here knows how to exterminate youkai. That reminds me; listen to Keine. She may not be a youkai exterminator, but she's almost as good as having me around to give you advice, and she can even fight if things go badly."

"Her advice might be good, but... she rambles a bit, doesn't she?" Kyouko pointed out.

Akyuu laughed "She does, doesn't she? Well, I don't suppose there's anything about outside world technology you _do_ know?"

"Well, I know a little about guns. I researched them a bit." Mami admitted.

"Oh! Yes, that would be appreciated!" Akyuu eagerly looked at Mami as she began to explain the mechanics of her flintlocks and matchlocks... the complications she'd run into when trying to make automatic and semiautomatic weapons... the importance of rifling in stabilizing the bullet. Surprisingly, Homura contributed a lot to the conversation, including methods of manufacturing gunpowder and its use in other explosives. Between the two, they managed to satisfy Akyuu's curiosity until Keine returned and indicated it was time to leave. They finished their meals, thanked their host, and set out.

* * *

_**The Next Night, in the Forest of Magic**_

The day had been uneventful and... surprisingly pleasant. The crisp, refreshing air... the beautiful forest that Keine had been leading them through... it seemed enchanted. Now, after a full day of walking at a brisk pace with only a brief pause for lunch, Keine had finally let them settle down to rest. They finished raising the tent quickly, and soon all four were lying in bed, quietly reflecting on their situation, wondering just who would fall asleep last. Mami realized it wouldn't be her as sleep washed over her surprisingly easily.

* * *

Mami awakened during the middle of the night. She suspected thirst had awakened her, and as she reached out for her water bottle to fill that need, she looked around the room. Her eyes had adjusted fairly well to the dim light, but something was wrong. As she sipped her water, she pondered... but it wasn't her sight that indicated something was unusual... it was her hearing.

She could hear Keine and Homura's steady sleeping breaths, and of course Mami's own breathing and drinking... but no noise issued from Mami's right, where Kyouko was supposed to be. She reached out and felt the empty blanket. She paid it little thought as she kept drinking her water.

She stopped herself before too long... Keine had forced Mami and Homura to relieve themselves under her supervision, and the less of that humiliation Mami had to endure, the better. It had been humiliating (And Keine had insisted the others remain as she herself had, so she was fair at least). There was being careful, and then there was being paranoid, and this fell clearly into the latter. She had _said_ it was too dangerous to let them out of her sight for even a few moments, but Mami knew it was just a ploy to further humble them. As if they hadn't gotten enough of that after watching Aya and Suika fighting.

Kyouko, much to the annoyance of Mami and Homura, had managed to avoid needing to fill that need at all during the day. Come to think of it, that's probably where she was now. Mami put her water bottle away and she was tempted to awaken Keine just to have her jump on Kyouko. If Mami and Homura had to endure that embarrassment, then it was only fair that Kyouko did, too.

Mami reached over to Keine to awaken her, but was interrupted by a scream... Kyouko's scream. Suddenly, Mami's motivation for rousing Keine changed, as did her method.

"Keine! Wake up!" Mami shook Keine, who awakened easily. Next to her, Homura was stirring as well.

"What...? What's wrong...? Gotta sleep well for-"

"Kyouko's outside and she just screamed!" Mami's desperate tone drove Keine, who spent agonizing seconds donning her shoes and grabbing some supplies as Kyouko's screams intensified.

"Stay here, and _do not_ leave the tent. I'll be right back, and, gods willing, I'll have Kyouko." She dashed out of the tent as Kyouko's screams grew weaker, then died.

Homura and Mami looked to each other. Suddenly, their earlier humiliation seemed far, far more justified. Any lingering doubt they had about that was removed about a minute later when Keine returned with Kyouko.

* * *

_Author's Note: That seems like a decent place to end the chapter. I'm just terrible.  
_

_So, no I don't know how much of 'what electricity is' is known by students of Mami's age, so I made some guesses. I am fairly certain the physics involved in heavier than air flight and especially in jet engines isn't on a typical middle-school curriculum, though. Though on second thought I recall some air pressure demonstrations from middle school, so maybe. Well, if so then they just weren't paying attention or forgot.  
_

_Thank you once again for reading, everyone.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Tent in the Forest of Magic.**_

Even Homura's steely resolve faltered a bit as Keine reentered the tent with Kyouko... or what was left of her, anyway. Mami covered her mouth with her hand as she simply muttered...

"Oh no..."

"I warned you all, but it seems experience is still the best teacher..." Keine said as she placed Kyouko down and swiftly retrieved some medical supplies from her pack.

"What... what happened?" Mami stuttered out as she looked at Kyouko's wounds. Enormous chunks of flesh were missing from her legs and torso, and she sported terribly fierce bite-marks on her left arm. She was breathing, but Mami couldn't watch too closely... fighting monsters was one thing... seeing her friend and former apprentice all but disemboweled was something quite different.

"She fought Rumia. Rumia was hungry. Rumia is no longer hungry." Keine briefly explained as she applied a tourniquet to the freely bleeding leg. The bone was exposed, but appeared unbroken. Keine prepared to stitch shut the worst of the wounds... "I don't suppose either of you would happen to be skilled physicians?"

Mami shook her head, but Homura nodded.

"I've had some experience, yes. Thankfully, it looks like she was transformed, so she'll probably pull through. Here, I'll help stitch her up... Mami, keep an eye on her Soul Gem and... You have some Healing Magic, I recall. Use it as I direct. It's going to take a lot of magic to heal this amount of damage, but a bit here and there will help it from getting worse while we treat her." Homura trailed off as she sat across from Keine and they coordinated Kyouko's care.

Mami nodded her head and attended to Kyouko's Soul Gem. Sure enough, it had been heavily taxed, and the brilliant ruby color had already faded to a sour clay-red. She started to use the small grief seeds to restore the luster of Kyouko's gem, being sure to store those already used separate from the fresh ones.

Even so, and even with Homura demanding that a bit of healing magic be spent here or there, Mami found her focus wandering. Sayaka would be a godsend right now... _her_ healing abilities had been unparalleled. In her final fight, the girls had only won because Sayaka simply wouldn't let them stay down. They had been fighting a relentless foe... some sort of doll, as Mami recalled. The pain would have been incapacitating on its own, but Sayaka shouldered it all for the team as they fought on. Mami had some talent for healing, but it was a far cry from the near-invulnerability Sayaka had offered.

"Mami? Mami, are you alright?" Mami looked up to Homura as her name was called.

"Yeah... I... I was just thinking about Sayaka... how she died."

"It was how she wanted to go, you know that. She was too stubborn to die as anything but a martyr."

"Homura! Please, don't speak ill of her..." Mami pleaded, and Keine nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yes, you shouldn't speak ill of the dead. Their journey is long enough without the support of their friends. " Keine said, and Homura quieted down as they kept working.

"Who's this 'Rumia', then? She seems suddenly relevant..." Homura asked after a long time, as they kept working on Kyouko's injuries. The floor of the tent was covered in her blood, but the flow had finally been staunched. The sun was already cresting over the horizon... Mami figured they'd been working for hours.

"She's the youkai of darkness. She's got a bit of a reputation for an appetite... you actually met her back at the shrine, but I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember... you were all quite drunk at the time."

"Let me guess... she's another 'major player' in the area? Looking at these injuries..." Homura indicated Kyouko's barely moving body... "She must be quite dangerous."

"You're partially correct. As you've guessed, she _is_ quite dangerous... but she's hardly a world-mover. Actually, she's among the very weakest of youkai... stronger than most fairies- ah, of course... you wouldn't know. Fairies are almost all terribly weak and stupid, hardly more impressive than the shrub or grass that births them. There are a few on the mental and physical level of young children, but they are the exception. They've been avoiding us, I think... normally you can't take three steps without twenty of them getting in your way. Anyway, even a few particularly strong fairies could overpower her on a good day. She's also... well, quite... slow on the uptake, so she tends to lose spellcard duels as well."

"Kyouko's no slouch at combat herself..." Homura said in Kyouko's defense...

"I can tell. Rumia had suffered a small nick and a deeper cut. It didn't seem either of them used anything other than extremely basic magic, so I'm quite impressed at how well Kyouko performed. Especially considering Kyouko was likely caught off guard."

Mami looked back to Kyouko's maimed form. "There's no need to mock her, Keine... She's going to be upset enough at losing a fight already..."

"I'm being entirely sincere. You're far more than simple humans to be able to inflict any damage at all to a youkai without any magic to speak of... You can't even fly, for heaven's sake. And to survive an ambush long enough to strike back shows remarkable skill and endurance."

"You know, I'm beginning to have second thoughts. There's no point in getting ourselves killed to try and bring Sayaka back. And I'm under the impression we aren't going to be seeing this satori that Mami mentioned..." Homura seemed to be ready to leave.

"You want to meet a satori..." Keine gave a hollow laugh. "That's proof enough that you haven't."

"Great, _another_ youkai for us to fear, is it?" Homura sighed, ready to throw her hands up in disgust.

"Now you're catching on. Indeed, she's perhaps the most feared youkai. Even other youkai... even gods avoid her whenever possible. She's that fourth one I mentioned a while back."

"She? There's just the one?" Mami asked. That... didn't sound right. She could swear there were more... no, she'd just used an illusion to make it appear there were several, that was it.

"Indeed, and thank whichever gods receive your faith that there aren't more."

"If you've been telling us the truth, then let me ask you a question directly." Homura addressed Keine.

"I have, so please, go ahead, and if it's in my power to answer, I will." Keine looked a bit nervous at the confrontational attitude.

"What sort of chance do we have of doing this? Of rescuing Sayaka? Or of meeting with this satori?"

Keine quietly worked, changing some bandages as she considered this question carefully before replying nearly a minute later.

"I simply cannot know the answer to your first question. I do believe we can reach the Sanzu, but too much depends on the Shinigami, and more importantly, the Yama. A great deal of your success lies beyond your capability to influence. Meeting the satori would likely be simple enough. You perhaps have enough strength to reach her, but your lack of discipline may be the death of you before that... and would absolutely be your end should you actually meet her. I suppose dying would solve the issue of meeting the Yama or the satori, but you wouldn't exactly have a strong position to argue from, then."

"What, they know each other, then?" Mami asked, wondering what the connection could be.

Keine nodded. "Satori manages a specialized hell... actually, she's the only real worker there, now. Due to funding problems, that hell has been all but deserted... the workers moved elsewhere after their pay was slashed to nothing."

"They could only afford to keep one person? To manage hell? How does funding even run out? What funds could they possibly need?" Homura's voice began getting louder. Everything sounded more and more ridiculous.

"No, she stays there as a volunteer. Maybe she prefers the solitude. There are several currencies they use, depending on what they need. Yen's no good for souls, but many of the employees of the ministry need that more traditional fare."

"You're certainly very knowledgeable, Miss Kamishirasawa." Mami bowed her head.

"It's my job to be. I specialize in history, but I've been teaching general education as well for a long time now." Keine looked again to Kyouko. "Though, as you can see, I've much to learn about teaching lessons, yet. Now... we need to discuss what to do about Kyouko." Considering her condition at last stabilized enough, Keine and Homura cleaned up and packed up.

There was a light breakfast of plain, premade rice cakes. Keine fed Kyouko, who had since regained consciousness, though not mobility. Her wounds were healing slowly, and it was taxing on her Soul Gem. Although she was no longer bleeding, large chunks of flesh were still conspicuously absent. Mami wanted to heal her completely, but her healing magic just wasn't that efficient; It would drain Mami's Soul Gem far faster, and they had limited enough resources already.

"Now, we face a difficult decision..." Keine said. "First, how many more of those crystals do you have?"

"Grief seeds? Quite a few, but at the rate we're going through them, we're going to run out before too long."

"I was worried about that. Well, here's my offer. Eirin's clinic is quite a distance away, but if I can fly there, I can bring Kyouko there for treatment today and return her tomorrow. If anyone can treat her efficiently, Eirin's the one."

"But you told us we shouldn't separate from you..."

"Indeed, you shouldn't. But I certainly don't have the time now to teach you how to fly. So I would need to leave you two alone. I think you both know the dangers of that by now..." Keine pointedly looked to Kyouko. "But we can't have you running out of supplies partway through the journey, either. Again, I leave the decision to you... I simply don't know enough about your magic." Keine said, and began building some sort of stretcher while the others discussed.

"Well? What do you two think?"

"I can't just be a drain on you guys like this. I'll go back to Eirin, and if Keine doesn't wait for me to be treated, she should be able to get back in time to protect you for the night." Kyouko said, looking shamefully off to the side.

"Sorry Kyouko, but it's not that simple. I don't dare cover that sort of distance twice in the same day... and then having to go back for you again the next day? I know my limits, and that's simply too dangerous... for me, and for all of you." Keine interjected.

"Well, as she says, it wouldn't do for us to run out of power before finishing up here. And if we're too drained, we won't even be able to fight at the next full moon to refill." Homura's cold assessment left Mami's vote irrelevant, but she voiced it anyway.

"Go ahead, Kyouko. Homura and I will be fine for a night, I think." Mami said, though there was doubt in her voice... her confidence was badly shaken after seeing Kyouko's injuries.

Keine seemed to remember something. "Ah! You know, Marisa lives around here. Her house is just a bit off the road, a ways down. You can't miss it. I'm sure she'll be happy to put you two up for a night."

"That seals the deal, then. You two be careful. I'll try and heal up as quickly as I can." Kyouko said as she took the small pouch full of grief seeds offered by Mami. It wasn't their entire store, but it should be enough for Kyouko to heal fully, if the clinic Keine was talking about couldn't help her.

Keine nodded "Very well. Help me get her on to this, then." The crude stretcher was a little unusual, and as they placed Kyouko on it, Homura and Mami remained rather confused until Keine grabbed a loop of rope that tied the four corners together, causing the supple wood to bend gently into a pouch sort of shape, with a level board in the center.

"Just remember, stay on the road... around nightfall you should be able to see Marisa's house from the road." Keine waved, took a firm hold on the wood, and zipped off into the air, vanishing over the treeline in moments.

"She's... really quick. I suppose we'd better get going, then..."

"Indeed..." Homura was biting her lips in thought, but Mami already knew asking wouldn't make Homura more willing to share her thoughts.

* * *

_**On the Road**_

"Homura... all these 'other versions' of us... what happened to them?" Mami asked as they kept walking at a comfortable pace, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"You mean after I left? I've no idea. I don't know if those pasts continued or not once I left... I truly hope they didn't, for many of them were rather bleak."

"No... That's not what I meant... and it's not very comforting, either. I'm getting the feeling you avoided the question deliberately."

"I did. I'm sorry I can't share the whole truth with you, but... well, I don't trust you that much."

"What, you think I can't handle the truth, Homura?"

"That is exactly correct." Homura simply stated as she continued to walk down the road, continuing to avoid eye contact.

That hadn't quite been the response Mami had hoped for. She tried approaching the topic a different way.

"How did we meet, then? I mean the first time."

"You and Madoka saved my life from... a wraith, or close enough. I stuck around you two and watched you fight. It all seemed good enough until a wraith of unprecedented power claimed both of your lives, first you, with Madoka dying from her wounds soon after her victory. They were too grievous for even a Magical Girl to bear. That's when I made my wish to protect Madoka. Now, I think its only fair you do the same. Tell me your side of how we met."

Mami thought the request a bit odd, but obliged.

"You were a transfer student in Sayaka's class. Kyubey had been scouting her at the time, so I had been watching her as well. I saved you from a wraith, like you described. Sayaka contracted soon after, and Kyouko returned for reasons of her own thereafter. You accompanied us on our hunts, clearing civilians from the scene and such, but you never really joined in until Sayaka... fought herself dry."

Mami finished recounting the tale, and turned to view Homura's reaction. She had, as expected, very little of one. Ever since she'd revealed herself as a magical girl the night of Sayaka's fall, Homura had become far more taciturn. Doubtless the trauma she'd been through that night gnawed at her even now, just as it ate at Mami.

"I see. Thank you. I guess that clears things up a bit."

"Could I ask... about Madoka? You said we both saved you when we met that first time... a time I don't remember."

"That is correct, yes. She favored a bow, and you used your muskets... I doubt you'd have been successful if you relied more on close combat."

"So... if we both saved you... why is it only her you wished to protect?" Mami hoped that Homura had a reason Mami was overlooking. Hoped that Mami, even if in a past she couldn't remember, had formed that sort of close bond...

Homura stopped for a brief moment. "She was worth it... special. You would understand if you met her, I know. For all your admirable qualities, they're tainted by your insecurities. Madoka was different. A true angel, free from any such doubts or weakness. She lived the act that you try to put on... the one Sayaka could never live up to."

Mami didn't know what to say. Homura had seemed to be talking mostly to herself, looking up at the sky as she resumed walking. Her gaze seemed to fall upon something in the far distance, and Mami could swear she saw the hint of a smile on Homura's lips.

A smile meant for someone else. Mami pulled her eyes back to the road, knowing none would ever smile that way for her.

The two continued in an awkward silence until the sun began to set.

* * *

_**That Evening**_

"Look, that house must be it!" Mami pointed, her sharp eyes noticing the faint cloud of smoke in the distance through the trees. Homura peered in the same direction, and shrugged. Once the sun had begun to set, Mami and Homura had climbed a nearby tree to get a better view.

"I can't see it, but if you can, let's not waste any time." Homura said. She and Mami could both feel the tension. They were being stalked, and they didn't know what by. They hurriedly clambered down the tree, and stepped off the path.

Fear guided their steps as they continued deeper into the forest. The sun was setting quickly, and darkness swiftly covered the area. The shadows themselves seemed to be stalking the pair... Mami was certain she saw something moving just beyond her sight.

After what seemed like an eternity, they burst into a small clearing, where they saw a simple cottage, right out of a fairy tale. Given that she'd met a tengu, oni, and witch, maybe it was. Stories of witches in forest homes came to mind... but since a witch was exactly who they were looking for...

"I really hope this is the right place, because if it isn't, we're in trouble." Mami uttered nervously as she approached the door and knocked.

No reply seemed forthcoming for several seconds. Mami thought she felt something brush along her back, but saw nothing when she turned around, save for a confused and suddenly more worried Homura. Upon turning back towards the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a doll inches away from her face. It didn't help that the doll's head was eerily flopped forward, nor that it wielded a small razorblade, wielding it as a person might wield a meat cleaver. Mami let out a startled yelp.

Homura turned to Mami when she heard Mami's yelp, and almost as quickly returned her gaze to the forest behind them. The shadows seemed to move... then any doubt faded. There was no mistaking the atmosphere now. Even if she hadn't seen the shapes stampeding towards them, she couldn't possibly miss the thumping they were making. The time for stealth had ended, and now it was a mad rush to see who got their dinner first.

A delicate pair of hands grasped Mami and Homura by the shoulder, firmly pulling them into the house before closing the door behind them.

"You seek refuge?"

Mami turned towards their savior, but that voice hadn't been Marisa's. The woman's face wasn't unlike Marisa's own, though it seemed more delicate. While Marisa felt rough, this woman looked like a finely crafted doll... almost _too_ delicate... like she was made of porcelain, with thin blonde hair kept in check by a simple hairband. She wore a long blue dress, a rather simple affair compared to Keine's busy outfit.

"We... ah, sorry to intrude, but we-" Mami stammered out.

"We seek refuge, yes. We had intended to do so at Marisa's house, but it seems we mistook your house for hers." Homura explained, but Mami could tell Homura was speaking a bit faster than she usually did while wearing her controlled mask.

"I'm Alice. Bedrooms are upstairs. I was just about to begin preparing dinner." The distant tone in Alice's voice made Mami recall some more stories she'd heard about witches... and hoped Alice's offer didn't imply that her guests would _be_ dinner.

"Oh, thank you. We have our own food, and we'd hate to impose."

"If you wish." Alice said. "I'm busy with my research, but it's no real effort to simply prepare extra portions."

"We'd... appreciate it, Alice. Thank you." Mami accepted the offer as she looked around the room nervously. All sorts of miscellaneous things lie about, though she couldn't identify many of them, and what little she did was generally from history textbooks or legends. A mortar and pestle, a great deal of glassware, some empty, some filled with liquids, gels or powders of various colors... it seemed like the sort of alchemy lab one might see in a movie. In another corner was a loom, with a spinning wheel next to it.

All of this was odd enough on its own, but what awed Mami were the dolls. Easily dozens of them, perhaps more, lining the shelves which covered the two walls not decorated with art, clocks, or the like. The dolls' empty eyes seemed to judge everyone in the room. Many were finished, but many more were clearly works in progress, their bodies unstuffed, or missing limbs or a head or clothes or hair, and all of various levels of quality, from simple stuffed dolls, to straw voodoo dolls, to miniature people. Even those detailed dolls paled in craftsmenship next to the dozens of dolls that drifted along the room, performing various tasks. A pair of them worked a mortar and pestle, grinding something up. Six were currently weaving on the loom, a trio worked the spinning wheel, and many of the rest used their entire bodies to lift miscellaneous glassware.

The finished, moving dolls seemed perfectly crafted. Mami couldn't even be sure they _were_ dolls... it seemed more like an elf workshop, especially with the speed, skill, and grace the dolls demonstrated as they worked. The sound was eerie, though... for all the motion there was, there was hardly even a sound made beyond the heavy breathing of Mami and Homura. Even Alice's own breath seemed out of place as the dolls silently continued their chores. Beakers and flasks were placed on the table with less noise than a pin dropping and the loom must have been immaculately maintained, as it remained silent as the dolls worked on it.

Mami turned to face Alice again, but already their blonde haired host had turned, and even now entered another room.

"Uh... I guess we'll just... wait here?" Mami called out.

"Tables are in here." came Alice's voice from the next room. Homura and Mami shared an uneasy glance before crossing the room to reach the door Alice did. They carefully avoided any dolls, though the little things seemed to keep themselves out of the way.

"Well... thank you very much for letting us stay, Miss Alice."

"You aren't the first. I recommend not leaving until dawn, though. Other's who've done that don't often live to regret it." Mami wasn't sure whether to take Alice's advice as a warning or a threat, but remembering the shadows pouncing... Yes, staying in the house seemed wise, unsettling though it was. The room they entered was simple, its most prominant feature a fireplace bearing a cauldron. Dolls worked carefully around it and a nearby table, preparing a complicated meal indeed, favoring several varieties of mushrooms and herbs.

"Are all those dolls yours, miss-" Mami prompted Alice for a last name.

"Just Alice is fine. I made them all, yes." She answered as she merely watched the dolls continue to cook, her blue eyes watching her two guests more than the dolls.

"I've never seen such craftsmanship... and... well, I've never seen them move, either. Well not like that, anyway."

A simple nod was the only response as Alice continued to watch the dolls idly.

Homura spoke up. "You're a rather quiet type, aren't you?"

"I'm a touch busy is all." Alice explained... though her relaxed, idle posture certainly gave more of an impression of supreme laziness, especially next to the busied activity of the dolls.

"You don't really... _look_ busy." A sweeping gesture from Homura indicated the dolls as she spoke. "Not compared to those, I mean."

"And who do you think is making them move?" Alice's simple question sent chills down Mami's spine. So many of them... and she was controlling them _all_?

"They aren't moving on their own?" Homura seemed to share Mami's disbelief.

"Despite my best efforts, they aren't yet able to do that, no. Though, you two seem to be skilled puppeteers as well, so perhaps you might offer some insight."

Mami looked at her host, confused. "I've never handled a puppet in my life..."

"You're doing it right now. But if you don't think you are..." Alice's eyes ignited, revealing within them a burning passion. "Then... are you yourselves awakened dolls? Oh my goodness!"

"No... our situation is different." Homura insisted.

"Oh ho! To think something like yourselves would stumble right into my home! How marvelous!" The woman's blue eyes shone as she looked over them and a disturbing smile grew on her face.

The two Magical Girls shared a quick glance that made it clear they had preferred Alice when she was quiet.

Alice made a grand gesture over the two of them. "And these magical threads! I've never seen such quality! Perhaps that's the secret... Yes, I haven't explored that at all, have I? If they exhibited enough magical transference, then perhaps enough magic could flow from the creator to give them a sense of life! From there, I'd just-"

The rambling continued as Mami and Homura awkwardly listened. Mami had finally had enough.

"..." Her voice failed to obey her. When she tried to move her arm to get Homura or Alice's attention, it too failed to heed her call.

"Oh! So _that's _what it looks like when you try to move on your own. Interesting... the tension increases, yet the distance still decreases..." Alice continued her rambling as Mami could no longer move... until her head moved of its own volition to look towards Homura, who looked... resigned?

"There we go! I don't know who taught you such fine control, but I suspect they'd have some things to teach even myself about puppetry. Oh, I suppose I should explain. Don't worry, I'm simply testing your threads, seeing what makes you two so special among dolls. Very few are those that think themselves alive, you see."

_I can't move! Why? Why won't my body listen?_

"Now, if I do this..." Alice made no visible movement, but Mami's right arm slowly raised up and turned, flexing at the elbow as well, though it soon straightened out.

"A counter-intuitive setup for puppetry, but reasonable enough if the puppet believes itself alive, I suppose..." The words made Mami fume. This woman had just implied Mami wasn't alive. Yet, despite her best efforts, she couldn't protest the fact that she was.

"Hey, calm down. I'll let you both go in the morning. Just as soon as I've properly examined you two." Mami felt Alice's gentle touch sample the quality of Mami's clothes and skin.

"Interesting fabric... and the skin is human, no doubt. You two must have been extraordinarily vain to bother making skin for your bodies. I wonder just how much detail you put into them. Yes, perhaps _that's_ the trick... I hadn't even considered it, but skin grafts might be what they need..."

Fear stabbed into Mami, and her heart started racing... before she felt something seem to pull on it, and it resumed its normal beating. Even so, her mind flew into a panic when she saw that Alice had produced a straight-bladed razor.

Mami's left hand moved of its own accord, as if to receive the razor. A second later she did as the blade slashed swiftly across her palm. She managed an involuntary jerk from the sudden pain before her hand once again held itself steady, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes... slightly dulled reception, but odd that you decided to keep so much sensory input from your body. Considering the particular sensitivity to pain, you're either a masochist or a novice, and given the craftsmanship of your body, I'm forced to conclude the former. Well, that should make this rather enjoyable for you, then."

Mami tried to shake her head fervently, tried to call for help, or to declare that she had no idea what Alice was talking about. She had only a basic understanding of her own magic, and none of... whatever Alice was doing.

Though, even as she thought that, she sensed a similarity. She saw streaks of light... some sort of threads or ribbons on Alice's empty left hand. Hundreds... no, thousands? More? Many passed through the walls of the room, and a few were clearly linked to the dolls around the room which had settled down and ceased moving. Most of them, however, joined up with Mami and Homura.

"Well, since you're masochists, I suppose I can reward you for your participation. I'll switch to a dull blade so you can enjoy this while I work." Alice's right hand now wielded a dull, chipped razor. She rolled Mami's shirt up, exposing her stomach, assessed it, and brought the knife to bear. Mami's mind screamed helplessly at her body to move, or escape, or defend herself, but nothing so much as a change in pulse resulted.

Thankfully, everything went black just as the cold metal touched her skin.

* * *

_**The Next Morning  
**_

Mami awoke suddenly. The horrible nightmare seemed to be over. She flexed her left hand, thankful it moved at her command... and suddenly worried once again as she noticed the bandage wrapped around her palm, though she felt the injury had already healed. There was no doubt it had really happened, then.

A blond haired doll appeared in front of her, causing her to skitter backwards in her bed. The doll moved to present something, and Mami rolled out of bed to try and find a weapon to defend herself. Finding some sort of cane, she brought it to bear against the doll, which now wielded a rather benign unrolled parchment.

_It seems you have awakened. Please, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready. You skipped dinner last night, so I made extra portions. Your clothes are in the dresser beside you._

Mami looked herself over carefully... nothing _seemed_ wrong. Nothing was wrong, but something was _different_ somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. As the letter promised, her neatly folded clothes were in a nearby dresser, as were three other spare outfits. All just as neatly folded... she couldn't even tell which was the one she -had- been wearing. Choosing one of the outfits at random, she got dressed quietly and went down the stairs, out of the small room.

As she entered the main living area, let out an involuntary sigh of relief.

"Keine! Kyouko! You wouldn't believe-"

"I would, actually. My apologies... I had misjudged the pace you two would keep without my guidance." Keine bowed her head apologetically. Meanwhile, Kyouko was looking as good as- no, _better_ than ever.

"Yeah, she told me to wait outside while she talked to Alice. Man, these dolls are creepy, aren't they?" Kyouko gestured loosely to the dolls that busily kept fresh food on the table; no small task, considering Kyouko was sitting there and seemed far from satiated. Thankfully she looked much healthier... really, she had no signs of her previous injuries at all. Still, Mami was worried how such a crushing defeat had effected her mind. She would try to ask later. Mami nodded in agreement before asking the question that was nagging at her mind.

"Where is Homura?"

The answer was provided by Alice's voice from the next room over. "She's still resting. I'm sorry to have misjudged you two as poorly as I did. I thought-"

"We discussed this, Alice." interrupted Keine.

"Right, of course. Still, I hope you accept my apology, and take my thanks and your payment."

"Payment...?" Mami wondered aloud. "You mean those spare clothes?"

"In part, yes. I made them while you slept, as well as these." The voice's owner gracefully entered the room bearing a doll with an uncanny resemblance to Mami, and another doll made to appear as Homura. She handed them to Mami, who looked them over in awe. To make dolls of this quality in a single night was unthinkable.

"Thank you..."

"Consider them part of my apology. I also improved your bonds to your body... your friend... Homura, was it? She should be able to tell you more."

Kyouko looked confused between them. "What happened? It sounds like an eventful night."

"I will let Mami and Homura explain if they wish to. If not, then it's their secret to keep." Keine chastised Kyouko, who grinned as she joked back.

"Oh, a _private_ affair, is it? I understand."

"No... No, it's nothing like that, Kyouko." Mami's protest drew a hearty laugh from Kyouko. When she recognized the grim expression on Mami's face, though, she cleared her throat and changed the topic.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Eirin said to explain these to you two." Kyouko showed Mami some small red pills. "She said that if you take them before you sleep, it should help restore our magic a bit, like our grief seeds. Called it ko...something something."

"Did she now?" Alice spoke with a raised eyebrow. "I hadn't heard of Kochoumugan having that effect."

"Yeah, that's what she called it. Seemed to work pretty darned well for me." Kyouko formed her Soul Gem, and its ruby radiance filled the room for a few moments before she returned it to its ring form.

"If you're interested in it, you could ask Eirin yourself, Alice."

"I think I might do just that. My, but you three are interesting folks. My thanks once again for your help with my research." The blond magician bowed her head. "I suspect Eirin warned you of the dangers of overdosing on this medicine?"

"Well, she said just to take at most one a night, and she wouldn't be held responsible if we used more than that. She also said to give some to you, actually. It's why we came here at all; it's all she demanded as payment from us..." Kyouko handed some more of the pills to Alice.

"My thanks. This saves me a trip." The pills vanished nearly instantly, put away with some sort of sleight of hand. "Ah, it seems your friend has awakened."

Mami looked around for Homura, and after several minutes of increasingly awkward silence over breakfast, saw her coming down the stairs. She had seen better days... she looked drowsy, as though she had just awakened. When her eyes caught Alice, she panicked, and turned around to reenter the door she had just left... which had slammed in her face, causing her to roll painfully down the stairs.

"It's too late to go back to bed. Your friends are all here and waiting for you."

Dazed from the fall, Homura quietly looked around from her position, face up on the ground, to see that the puppeteer told the truth. She groaned quietly.

"Oh, don't worry. I have plenty of data now, thanks to you." Alice said to Homura as the latter picked herself wearily up off the ground. "Of course, if you all want to come back later, I wouldn't mind another visit..." Alice suggested hopefully.

"No! No no no!" Homura's eyes grew wide as she cried out. Mami shuddered at the trauma in Homura's voice, and thought back to what had made herself lose consciousness. If Alice had really gone further with Homura... Mami felt herself getting lightheaded at the mere thought.

Noticing Homura and Mami's reactions, Keine turned to Alice. "Alice, I recommend you spend some more time at the human village. Put on some more puppet shows... you're forgetting again what it means to be human."

"Of course I know what it means, Keine, and don't worry, I don't plan to forget my humanity. But these girls aren't truly human, either, anymore. It's really most fascinating! You see, they-"

"I am aware of their condition, Alice Margatroid. More to the point, they are under my protection. I take that seriously, even if _they_ do not."

Kyouko was about to voice her objection, but Keine had anticipated this, and a preemptive glare stopped Kyouko, who meekly lowered her eyes.

"Yes, yes... my apologies once again. Once you are finished eating breakfast, please leave. I'll make it a point to visit the village once I've stabilized my current experiments."

"Thank you. You're a great inspiration to many youths of the village, so please..."

"I said I'll go already, Keine. Now, don't mind me, I'm simply going to clean up a little." Alice said, before her attention clearly drifted off somewhere.

"Well, it's rude to refuse her hospitality. Go ahead and eat and we'll be on our way." Keine suggested, and the three magical girls turned their full attention to the warm food on the table... the sooner they were out of this creepy house, the better.

* * *

_Author's notes: Yeah. Poor Kyouko. Poor Mami. Poor Homura. _

_So, this interpretation of Alice stems from a thought I had that Magicians like Alice and Patchouli are part mad-scientist. She's subtly inhuman, and when you get her rushing full speed down that path... well..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Back on the Road.**_

After a short while walking, Keine addressed the trio of Magical Girls.

"I... I owe all of you an apology."

"You do. Let's hear it, and it had better be good." Homura stared daggers at Keine.

"I made several errors in judgment, and so have failed you all as your guardian. I am sorry." Keine bowed her head and watched the ground as she slowed. "It might be best for you all to return to your world. I thought I could guarantee your safety, but it seems beyond me."

"If we were going turn back, we would have done it when Kyouko was injured, I think, right?" Mami looked to the other Magical Girls.

"If we go back, everything we've gone through will have been a waste..." Kyouko muttered. Homura didn't seem eager to comment as her face returned to that distant neutrality she favored.

"And it will be a waste if you fail, too." Keine pointed out. "I've already said I don't know if this is possible. Why expose yourself to even _more_ hazards for something you aren't even certain can work?"

"Because if we don't try, we _know_ it _won't_ work." Mami affirmed. "I'm willing to keep going, because I believe Sayaka deserves another chance at life. She gave her life to save ours. The least I could do is offer to return the favor." Mami said, though her eyes drifted to the ground.

She wanted to go home... she couldn't deny that. Back to the relative safety of monthly attacks... back to dealing with monsters she could sense approaching. But she couldn't give up. Not just for Sayaka's sake, but for Homura's and Kyouko's as well... Mami knew they wanted to pursue their goals here, and refused to abandon them. Still, part of her hoped they would give up... that they could go back to the way things were.

"That's the gist of it. Everything we've been through... I get the feeling Sayaka went through so much more in every fight. And she never complained... never backed down. I'm not about to let her down just because I was some kid's chew-toy." Kyouko said, though she did look at the ground as she spoke. Mami was dying to know what was going through her head. Probably just remembering her encounter with Rumia... maybe remembering Sayaka's sacrifice? Maybe Mami could convince her to go back... No. Mami pushed the thought out of her mind: Kyouko didn't need another distraction from her quest. Mami would give her all the support she could muster.

"I've been through a lot. Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. It made me question whether this trip is worth it. I'll be honest, I don't care much about Sayaka. I'm here for another reason... and what I went through last night only made me more determined than ever to find the answer I seek." Homura said, though she, too had her eyes studying the ground.

The foursome watched the ground move by under their feet for a while before Keine finally broke the silence, raising her head suddenly, perhaps remembering the dangers of failing to watch where one was going.

"Then I will do what I can to make the journey easier. Gods willing, we won't need to split up again."

"We only needed to split up in the first place because Kyouko-" Homura started, looking at Kyouko.

"Let's not talk about this, please?" Mami asked of Homura. "It is as much our fault for not watching out for each other. We're a team, and we need to remember that."

"Right. We can blame ourselves all we want, but playing the blame game won't get Sayaka back... and won't get you to the information you want." Kyouko pointed out as she raised her own gaze.

Homura sighed and scanned the area actively. Mami took this as a sign of reluctant agreement.

"We should keep going. If we keep a quick pace, we should be able to reach the river around nightfall." Keine said, picking up the pace they had earlier slowed.

* * *

_**The Road of Reconsideration**_

Though the rest of the morning had passed with little conversation (despite Mami's best efforts at starting small talk), leaving the quartet of travelers a great deal of time to think. Keine broke the long silence as the road narrowed ahead of them.

"This is the Road of Reconsideration. Hold in your hearts a desire to live, for this place feeds on darker thoughts. Even a normal human can easily will themselves to death, here."

"What? What do you mean?" Kyouko asked.

"The boundaries between life and death, and between reality and illusion... they're weakened here. We may encounter some people. Do not hail them, or you may trap them here... and doing so would likely kill them; I can only protect so many."

"So many rules... how does anyone live here?" Kyouko asked. She seemed uncomfortable with all the edicts being declared, but her hand absentmindedly gripped her recently restored abdomen... she wasn't going to break them again without good reason.

"There are rules to survive here, as there are in your own world. Don't kill, be wary of strangers, don't intrude on someone's property... Our rules are no more complicated or numerous than yours. The punishment here is simply more harsh and immediate."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Still, don't you ever get sick of them?"

"Sometimes, now and again. Never so annoyed with them as to choose death instead, though."

"I suppose not, no... Is there anything else we need to know?" Kyouko asked.

"Be on particular guard against youkai here. Many of them favor illusions, and straying from the road to become lost would be your end. If you see a youkai attacking an outsider, _do not_ rush to their aid."

"I can't just let someone die in front of me!" Mami cried out.

"If you can't, I'll have to watch _two_ people die in front of me. Please don't make me do that."

"But they-"

"Another thing. This is called the Road of Reconsideration for a reason. Because of the connection this place has with both the Netherworld and the outside world, the people who tend to stumble across this place from the outside world are almost all ones who have attempted or are considering suicide and linger between life and death."

"That doesn't mean they're not worth saving!"

Keine's stern voice didn't waver. "I agree. However, it is not _our_ place to be their saviors. This road soon crosses into Muenzuka, and everything I've just said applies equally to that place, though be even more wary of ghosts there."

Mami was going to keep pressing the issue, but Kyouko's hand on her shoulder calmed her.

* * *

_**Muenzuka, late that afternoon.**_

After several more hours of walking, they had seen several others wandering aimlessly. Keine had repeatedly warned them to stay focused on the road ahead, and after their previous experiences, they reluctantly obeyed. Though Mami could swear she heard cries for attention and help, she struggled against rushing to them, though every unanswered plea made her feet heavier. They fortunately hadn't been accosted by any youkai within Muenzuka, yet, but their luck had to run out sometime, and it chose this moment to do so.

Kyouko was the first to notice, as her keen senses detected the thief trying to lift her soul-gem, currently a ring, from her very finger. With lightning reflexes, she caught the culprit's wrist, before turning to face what must have been a youkai. Dressed in dark gray, the mouse youkai squeaked and tried to bolt, but Kyouko's grasp remained surprisingly firm, though she almost lost her balance from the struggle.

"Come on! Let me go! I just wanted to look at your ring!"

"If that's the case you could have just asked, you know." Kyouko replied, seeing through the lie immediately.

"You'd better let me go or you don't even want to know what'll happen to you." The youkai insisted.

"We outnumber you four to one! What do you think-" Kyouko started explaining when Keine coughed pointedly before resting one of her hands on Kyouko's upper arm, her fingers encircling the recently healed wound like Rumia's mouth must have just two days ago. Kyouko got the point... and Mami remembered another thing Keine had said...

"I challenge you to a spellcard duel. If I win, you escort us safely through here." Mami declared with confidence.

The rat-tailed youkai looked nervous and pondered as she rubbed the wrist Kyouko had released. "Alright, but if I win, I get the ring."

Mami looked nervous in response, but agreed, confident it would work out... already, she felt relieved... they couldn't be attacked now, if Keine was right. As Mami nodded her head, she felt something engulf her. It didn't restrict her movements, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would have to see this duel through. It was a vaguely familiar feeling, but she quickly shook away the sense of deja vu. Nothing apart from surrender, defeat, or victory would let her disengage.

That thought filled her with terror. Keine had said that youkai could fight for hours on end without becoming fatigued. Mami now understood why people didn't fight until they won. Until the loser gave up, the winner couldn't devote themselves to anything else. And while Mami didn't feel any biological needs at the moment, it didn't take much imagination to see her all but dying of thirst after an hour. All a youkai would need to do to win every match against a human was just outwait their human opponent's endurance.

Mami supposed that was why they were against retries... it would hardly be a victory at all against someone too exhausted to move. And suddenly Mami had a deep fear clench her heart... what if someone died during a duel through something other than the duel... a heart attack or the like. Would the other simply be... stuck forever? Such thoughts on the implications of the duel transfixed Mami for some time before she shook free of them.

"Looks like you're ready. Come on then, Nazrin wants her new ring!" Thankfully her opponent had waited, and with Mami now ready, she flew into the air and began her assault.

* * *

Mami's heart raced. It was as though she were fighting her very first battle as a magical girl... though thankfully, no lives were at stake this time. She watched Nazrin carefully as the youkai swept a pair of oddly shaped rods across the sky. They left behind beautiful sparks that fell gently to the ground near Mami. She felt as if she were watching a firework display as the magic surrounded her. It was simply breathtaking.

"Mami, move!" Homura's commanding voice shook Mami out of her stupor... and made her recall that her task involved dodging that impossible stream of sparks. They moved slowly, but there were just so many...

She leapt and darted to desperately evade the green barrage. Her neck ached from straining to look upwards at the falling motes of light, and her focus was completely on the few safe places the green hail missed. Seconds that felt like hours later, she saw an opening wide enough... a chance to retaliate at last. She formed a musket, took aim, and fired in a single well-rehearsed motion. Nazrin had seen the hole in her offense though, and had already begun to declare a spellcard.

"Vision Sign "High Sensitivity Nazrin Pendulum"

A trio of multifaceted gems surrounded Nazrin, and Mami heard her shot ricochet one of those tremendous gems.

From the tips of these gems now orbiting around Nazrin, obscuring her form with their tremendous bulk, came slowly moving projectiles, evenly spaced. Mami dove between them, but every time she had a moment free to attack, one of the gems was in the way. She needed an edge of her own, and she knew just how to get it.

"Justice Sign: Tiro Finale!" Mami declared her signature attack, now reimagined as a spellcard. She gathered dozens of ribbons and shaped them as she had done so many times before into the form of a giant flintlock. She fired, and an enormous beam enveloped Nazrin and her gems, which she had hastily withdrawn to form a makeshift barrier against the blast.

Mami felt the crystals offering resistance... but knew too that it wouldn't be enough. Soon her beam would break through, despite the large amounts of scattering the crystal shield was accomplishing, sending the blinding attack across the field. If she could just keep it up a little longer... She focused her will on that blast of light.

Then her right side felt a terrific impact, sending her skidding across the road, tumbling end over end as she did, before coming to rest nearly 10 meters away. She gasped for air, winded as she was, and clutched at her suddenly tender side. She wasn't terribly injured... perhaps a few bruised ribs, but she was wounded enough to make it clear who had been the victor.

"I... lost.." Mami had to admit. Again, she'd failed. As she admitted that, though, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had lost yes, but she was done... her first duel was behind her... she was free again. Despite the pain in her chest, her heart nearly soared with the freedom it had taken for granted not an hour ago.

She took an offered hand and used its firm help to stagger to her feet, where she was surprised to see it belonged to Nazrin.

"Good fight! I didn't mean to hit you quite so hard, but you didn't give me much choice. I had to swing the pendulum around quick or I would be toast. Don't forget to watch your flanks in a duel. I mean, we hardly even got started, and plenty of people attack from the sides or even behind. Just count yourself lucky that I'm so forgiving of such a poor display."

"I thought these duels were supposed to be nonlethal." Homura's flat voice asked Keine as the group approached Mami as she still struggled to get her breath back. Another had joined their group as the fight had occurred, it seemed; a handsome young man in blue robes, with short platinum hair framing his bespectacled face.

"I'll... be ok. I've been hit worse." Mami said honestly. She'd be feeling that hit for a few minutes at least, but already the pain was beginning to fade as her magic repaired her body. She could worry about that later, though. Right now, she had a more immediate concern.

"Who are you?" Mami asked the fellow. He had a sort of unearthly beauty that caught Mami's eye... exotic enough to encourage her to look him over, but familiar and normal enough that her eyes lingered on what they found. Just alien enough to make her heart beat faster, but plain enough to keep her from being frightened. His face was clear and clean-shaven, and currently sported a small smile. His smile grew as Nazrin handed the Soul Gem, still in its form as a ring to the man as she answered Mami's question... but... wait, when had she gotten it? It was part of the deal, yes, but... well, at this point, Mami could do little but pray that it would be returned soon.

"This is Rinnosuke; I signaled for him while I was waiting for you to get ready. He buys a lot of the more interesting stuff I find here. Like this!" Nazrin explained as she did so.

The young man took the offered ring and examined it carefully. "A 'Soul Gem', eh? Let's see, just what do you do?" He crooned in a lovely voice to the gem.

Before any of the Magical Girls could explain, he seemed to make his own conclusion, and thrust the Soul Gem back into Kyouko's hand. Hardly even wasting a moment, she swiftly returned it to her hand as he shouted at her.

"_Never_ lose this! Ever!" Rinnosuke's voice showed deep concern.

"Hey, what about my payment?" Nazrin asked. "I won that thing fair and square; so how much are you paying for the gift you just gave away?"

"I barter in goods, not souls, Nazrin. That ring is beyond priceless, and I'll not cheapen its value by paying for it." He declared. Nazrin's eyes narrowed in a chilling glare at him, prompting him to add "But I've a bottle of whiskey with your name on it back at Kourindou for letting me bear witness to that amusing duel."

Nazrin nodded and grinned. "That's better." She grabbed Rinnosuke by the wrist and started walking off with him. He turned to the magical girls and Keine and shrugged as he followed Nazrin away.

"At least that turned out well." Keine said. "Rinnosuke joined us while you were preparing to fight Nazrin."

"Yeah, you spaced out for a long time there. Around what, 10, 15 minutes?" Kyouko looked to Homura, who nodded in agreement. Keine did likewise before continuing.

"It seems they both come here more often than I realized. Thankfully, Rinnosuke's a half-youkai, so the youkai around here leave him mostly alone, and he seems to be coming with Nazrin or sending her alone as well more and more, so that's a weight off of my mind."

"I lost..." Mami lamented... just like her first battle as a magical girl, and one of the priceless Soul Gems had nearly been lost as a result.

"It takes practice. You did quite well for your first duel, especially considering the handicaps you faced in being earthbound. Everyone loses their first duel. More importantly, you graciously accepted your defeat. Nazrin isn't an especially powerful youkai, but even a mouse youkai like her is worthy of our respect. Nicely done." Keine pointed out.

"I suppose it's a good thing the duels are nonlethal. Slipping up like that back home is a good way to lose your head." Homura's grin and tone ill fit her words, but Mami appreciated the concern, regardless.

* * *

_**That Evening, Further Along  
**_

Keine had insisted they press onward, unwilling to rest in Muenzuka proper once the sun had set. As they traveled, Mami had noticed many small, wispy things. Keine had explained they were souls awaiting judgment... more and more became visible as they continued along the road of reconsideration, and they seemed to steal the warmth of the sun away as they increased in number. The chill air did little to calm the nerves of the three girls.

And a chill deeper than that of the air filled them as they came to a river. With the number of spirits on the shore, and the impossible width of the river, along with its strange coloration, there could be no mistaking it.

"It... really exists." Mami said as she stood in awe of the river. There was a slight fog hanging over it, and as she focused on the far bank she could see only in her imagination, the river itself seemed to twist as though it were a living snake struggling to escape her gaze and flee into the hazy mists.

"Seeing is believing still, it seems. Yes, you gaze now upon our side of the Sanzu River." Keine nodded and looked around. "It seems we've a wait. All the shinigami seem to be busy ferrying. Well, I expected such."

"How long of a wait are we talking about?" Kyouko asked impatiently.

"Probably just a couple weeks before we can find one with a bit of spare time. It doesn't look too crowded."

Kyouko visibly deflated at the estimate. "I suppose we'd better set up camp, then."

* * *

_Author's notes: Leapt? Leaped? I'm not sure which I should have used. Little niggling things like this bother me, but I've got to just let them go. Sorry to any English majors or the like who read this._

Ahhh, Nazrin was fun to write. Bravado when she has the upper hand, empty threats when she's in a pinch. I feel kinda bad having Mami lose so quickly but... well, let's be honest: how far did any of us get before our first ever Touhou death? Pretty sure it was PCB's Cirno that wriggle-kicked me first time I played for mine. And Nazrin's pendulums in the named spellcard (It's the hard mode version) still kick me in the side -way- more often than I like to admit. (And I had to check to see if they still do that on Lunatic: nope. 'Defense sign "Pendulum Guard"' (The lunatic version) would have worked better for what she initially uses it for (blocking Tiro Finale), but it doesn't spread out far enough to whack the 'player' in the side/from behind.

_And ok, so, the maneuver Nazrin pulled that Mami didn't see is hard to explain, but I envision it like so (Not that it matters; it's in the author notes for a reason): So the pendulums orbit around Nazrin, right? Well, here, she moved such that one of the pendulums stayed in place (blocking the attack and distracting Mami), while Nazrin rotated around it with the other pendulums still orbiting around her, and one of those clocked Mami from the side/behind._

_Oh Homura, your in-jokes are in such poor taste. Well, you gotta make humor where you can._

_Not really sure what else to say apart from the usual, so I will: Thank you for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Shore of the Sanzu River**_

Camp was set, and Mami was ready to sleep. She looked at her Soul Gem, though... the dark mists that swirled within it worried her.

"Kyouko, Can I have some of that medicine? What was it... the Kochoumugan?" Mami asked. "I think I should try it out, and I could use it, I think."

"Sure." Kyouko handed her one of the small pills from a jar before setting it down, and Mami had no trouble downing it.

"Thanks." Mami said to Kyouko and Homura both; they would be keeping the first watch. Homura had suggested it, and Keine had agreed it might be wise. Especially considering that they were in no rush now, sleeping in paired-up shifts seemed a simple way to increase their chances of getting through the night.

Mami turned over, tugging at the blankets. Despite the season, the chill of the ghosts surrounding them made her thankful for the warmth the blankets offered. After such a long day of walking, Mami drifted easily to sleep.

* * *

Mami laughed. Mom always spoiled her like this, it seemed. A cake far too large to eat in a single sitting sat on the table in front of her. No special occasion, just a pure expression of a mother's love.

"Thank you, mother." Mami politely thanked her, and lighthearted laughter filled the air.

"Always so respectful... I'm proud of you, Mami. Whatever you choose to do, you'll go far." A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, soon joined by another on her other shoulder as another comforting voice spoke to her.

"Your mother is right, you know. You're a clever girl, and you're so good at making friends."

"Hey, Mami! You aren't going to eat that all by yourself, are you?" Kyouko's eager grin flashed from across the table.

"Yeah, well, don't judge us all based on her, alright?" Sayaka laughed from beside Kyouko. Everyone joined in, and Mami decided to start the celebration. She tasted the first piece of the cake as her friends egged her on, cheering in exuberance as she swallowed the unbelievably delicious cake... and the party began in earnest, carrying her high through its lengthy duration.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

They were gone! Her mother, her father, Kyouko, Sayaka, her classmates. Where had they gone? Mami looked around, worried. She remembered the bottle of Kochoumugan. The bottle that would let her meet them again... that would bring them back. She got up and left the tent.

Sure enough, the bottle was still sitting where Kyouko had left it. Mami snatched it, only for Kyouko to immediately grab her arm.

"Hey now, just the one dose, she-" Kyouko started as she turned to face Mami. Mami shoved Kyouko to the ground tried to open the bottle, but Homura stepped in and grabbed a firm hold of it with one hand.

"We need to conserve it, and I've never heard of a drug it was good to overdose on." Homura stated. Mami sobbed and pleaded in return.

"I only need a bit more. Mom and Dad, they were-"

"Mami, that was a dream. Your parents are dead."

"No! They're just sleeping in here!" Mami insisted, trying to wrest the bottle from Homura's grasp, but Homura's grip remained firm. Her other hand, however, slapped Mami across the face.

"Wake up!" Homura firmly commanded, and Mami blinked her eyes a few times. She saw a ghost drift by... noticed the impossibly wide river. It _had_ been a dream. Sayaka had been there, and Mami now remembered watching Sayaka's end... remembered why she was where she was... and remembering just where that was. Memories of the waking world were already beginning to erase memories of her dream...

But they didn't erase everything: a pleasant glow lingered. She had been happy in the dream. It was just a dream, yet she was inspired at the thought that she could even _dream_ such pleasant dreams... that she could think such joyous thoughts despite the hellish experiences they'd endured. Mami let go of the bottle as she smiled. Taking another dose wouldn't bring Sayaka back... but staying awake just might.

"Thank you Homura, Kyouko. I'll just finish getting ready, then you two can get to sleep." Kyouko stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have warned you. That stuff works great, but I'd forgotten just how it makes you feel after waking up. I guess it takes a bit longer to really wake up from the dream. It worked, though?" Kyouko asked.

Mami pulled out her Soul Gem, recalling the dark shadows that had haunted it last evening. It showed no trace of them at all, shining with a golden radiance that warmed Mami's heart just to see.

"It did. Homura, you should probably have one. To get used to it if nothing else, but we've been pushing ourselves pretty hard, so you might actually need it anyway." Mami suggested. Homura pulled out her Soul Gem, looked it over, and nodded in agreement. Mami shuddered after seeing Homura's Soul Gem. It was far worse off than her own had been.

"Yeah, I'll take one before bed. Mami, you should probably hold onto the bottle." Homura suggested as she took a pill out and gave the bottle to Mami.

"Make sure Homura doesn't sneak off with it, now. And, uh... sorry about breakfast. It... didn't turn out." Kyouko indicated the leftovers of the 'breakfast' she had tried to prepare. Mami chuckled... Homura's sour mood this morning probably came at least in part from having to eat what must once have been rice, and now resembled a smelly white paste.

"I'll do that, and I'll try to have something for you two in the morning, as well. I'll go wake up Keine so we can take our turn at watch."

* * *

Surprisingly, the watch had been rather quiet. Keine simply sat quietly, looking a bit depressed. After a while, Mami broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things. Guiding you three has just gotten me to thinking, I guess. About whether I'm a good teacher... whether such instruction is even necessary or helpful." Minutes passed as the sat in silence, quietly watching the ghosts and spirits go by.

"Keine, it's like you said. Experience is the best teacher..." Mami acknowledged.

"I guess so." Keine sighed. "It's just... I need to teach. If experience is a better teacher, what's the point of education? What's my life good for?"

"Experience taught us a very, very important lesson. One that you couldn't. You know what that lesson was?"

"Of course. Gensokyo is dangerous. Words and warnings alone could never teach that, I suppose."

"Wrong. The lesson we learned was 'Keine knows what she's talking about.' Now that we know _that_, we'd really rather learn the rest through you. Experience is really good at teaching, but you're a lot more gentle." Mami pointed out.

"Thank you, Mami." Keine said with a smile. "We'll see if I can teach you flight like I promised. That should help me feel better... Let me try to think of a lesson plan." Keine finished. More silence passed, but Mami let this one continue, and the two shared a quiet company.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Mami heard some stirring in the tent and tucked the jar of Kochoumugan away. Homura would doubtless want it, just as Mami had. Less than a minute later, Homura stormed out.

"Give me the Kochoumugan!" Homura begged. Mami had never seen her like this. Instead of her usual distant, cold, eyes-half-closed expression, Homura glared at Mami with bright, wide, eager eyes. Mami nearly caved right there. Homura looked so pitiful, like a puppy begging for scraps, that what Mami did instead felt downright cruel.

"Wake up, Homura." Mami slapped Homura. It... didn't seem to work quite as well as it had on Mami, however. Homura's eyes remained wide open, but no longer was a quiet longing within them; it had been replaced by the desperate look of a maniac. Homura leaped at Mami and tackled her to the ground.

"Where is it! Give it to me! I need it to keep talking with Madoka!" Homura screamed. Keine pulled Homura off, but that didn't seem to stop her, either. Mami got to her feet as Homura transformed.

"Homura! Calm down! It was a dream!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me Madoka's a dream! I went through too much for her!" Homura threw Keine off and lunged again at Mami, only to be tripped up by a spear; Kyouko had joined the skirmish. Homura caught herself and sprung back into a standing position, readying another charge.

"Holy hell, Homura. Give it a rest! Mami just meant that that _meeting_ was a dream. I'm sure Madoka's real."

Homura shot a poisonous glare towards Kyouko, but as Mami watched, the venom drained, and Homura's eyes settled into the distant, assessing state they were normally in. "You're... yes, you're right, of course." The rest of Homura's face quickly returned to its usual stoic mask. "I wasn't thinking straight. Sorry." Homura's entire stance then returned to normal, and Kyouko followed suit. Homura looked at her Soul Gem, and raised an eyebrow at the brilliant amethyst light.

"Seems it works well enough." Homura admitted as she tucked her Soul Gem away.

"Yeah, but you know, I was thinking we should be careful with it. I can see how an overdose might cause problems." Kyouko shrugged as Keine rejoined the group, dusting herself off as she added her two cents.

"I can tell you I wouldn't be terribly eager to deal with all three of you coming off of it at once."

"Right. Probably best for just one of us per shift to use it. Even with the side effects, though, it's too useful to ignore." Homura said.

"We should have no trouble keeping enough grief seeds now." Mami agreed.

"Good. Then I think we'll begin your flight training after we've all eaten." Keine suggested.

* * *

_**Later that Day**_

After a hearty meal, the Magical Girls stood ready.

"Alright, first, let's see how much you can do already. Transform, if you would. Good, now close your eyes; I don't want any of you looking at someone else and trying to just copy them. Now, do your best to stay off the ground as long as possible."

Mami had closed her eyes, and thought now about the request. Well, it wasn't really _flight_, but she was able to anchor her guns in the air slightly. She created several muskets and wrapped ribbons around them to hold her in place off the ground. Keine said a lengthy chant... Mami was certain there was magic in those words, though she had no idea what Keine was doing.

"Interesting. You may now all see what the others have done." Keine prompted them, and Mami took a look.

Kyouko was perched on a spear that impaled the earth. Mami was half surprised Kyouko hadn't just jumped as high as she could. As for Homura, though... well, Mami was _entirely_ surprised.

Homura had feathery wings with at least a 15 meter wingspan. She seemed to be concentrating hard as the wings beat silently, keeping her hovering steadily. She gradually lowered herself to the ground, then the wings dissolved away.

"You... You can fly." Kyouko said in disbelief as she came down from her perch.

"Something like that." Homura nodded.

"Then why... why haven't you? You could have-" Mami started.

"Because what you just saw requires a great deal of concentration and magic. And I can't easily carry someone; if I'd joined Keine when she took Kyouko, You'd have been left alone."

"I suppose it takes so much concentration as you lack practice?" Keine asked.

"Partially. The thing is, I'm trying to keep so many different forces balanced... if it isn't perfect, it's... well, it's dangerous. Mami, imagine trying to keep yourself aloft with a Tiro Finale that you fired into a ribbon barrier."

Mami nodded. She could envision doing just that, but the cost in both magic and focus would be enormous. And one tiny mistake in the barrier or aim would wipe out whatever was beneath...

"I get it. So... why do it?" Mami asked.

"I usually just use it to break falls so I recover faster after landing. The wings give me some small aerial maneuverability which has some use, as well. Also, sometimes letting it fall out of balance to unleash a terrifyingly destructive force on everything in sight _isn't_ bad. With some minor adjustments of the magic I use, I can even control my flight _while_ unleashing terrifying destruction. Honestly, it's how I prefer to fight. You recall I prefer to work alone? Now you know part of the reason why."

"Doesn't that... I mean, wouldn't that cause huge collateral damage?" Mami asked

"It does. That's why I don't use it except when fighting alone. I just told you that."

"Not just to Magical Girls, though. You were fighting in cities still usually, right?"

"Yeah, Mami, in case you've forgotten, Wraiths- sorry, 'youkai' aren't always easy to find if you aren't given all sorts of hints to their nature and what you're looking for the night before. Often by the time I find one, it's made collateral damage a moot point." Homura said.

Mami had to concede that point. She couldn't even remember a time before the Great One had dispensed such advice... the danger presented by the greater wraiths had only been one of the reasons people didn't hunt them, after all.

"Sorry, Homura. I... I guess I've never really fought greater wraiths on my own like you have." Mami was ashamed for having thought Homura so ruthless.

"Well, it does sound like you would be willing to learn how most of us fly around here then still, correct, Homura?" Keine asked. Homura nodded in response. "Good. And how about you, Mami? You could potentially maneuver with the method you used to suspend yourself."

Mami shook her head. "I _could_, but it would be easily disrupted and make my movements too predictable. I would need to create anchor-muskets where I wanted to travel, and even then a poorly timed cut-ribbon could ruin the whole thing. I'd like to learn as well."

Keine nodded and didn't even let Kyouko speak. "Kyouko of course will be learning anyway. While her display was... a way of accomplishing what I asked, it's a far cry from flight."

Kyouko shrugged, taking the situation in stride. "Yeah. So, how do we do this, then?"

"Alright, we'll try this; we're simply going to play a game of tag; just touch me. Kyouko, you first." Keine said as she floated... only about 5 meters in the air. While it would be an impressive, probably impossible jump for most people, the magical girls found such a vertical jump trivial.

"See, now _this_ I can do!" Kyouko said. She jumped directly at Keine, easily reaching the height, but not before Keine had drifted easily away. Kyouko landed a distance away, and swiftly leapt back towards Keine's new position, only for her attempt to fail again. This pattern repeated itself several times, with Mami wondering where Kyouko was getting all that energy... before remembering not only the redheads tremendous appetite but also the Kouchoumagan pills they'd been given.

Mami wondered if Kyouko might need a dose of that medicine this very night, considering the intensity with which she was moving. She hardly paused between them, even jumping off of nearby trees to save herself from the slowest part of her pattern; waiting to touch the ground.

Suddenly, Keine's laugh brought Mami's attention to the training.

"There you go!"

"What?" Kyouko gasped as she landed and caught her breath. "Still... haven't caught..."

"Look carefully at that tree you just leapt from." Keine indicated Kyouko's most recent launch point, and the red magical girl walked over to it.

"So? It's just a tree." She tilted her head as she noticed something off about it. "Actually, it looks a bit odd. Artificial, like some plastic tree or something. Yeah... it reminds me of something a little kid would make out of paper mache. Is that what you mean?"

"Hmph. Try climbing it." Keine said as she crossed her arms, appearing insulted. Kyouko obliged, giving herself a bit of a head start with a nonmagical jump, reaching for a branch as she kicked her foot against the truck for some extra height.

Only for her feet to pass right through as her arm did likewise, causing her to land unceremoniously on her rear.

"That tree is an illusion I created earlier. You didn't leap off of _it_." Keine explained.

"What, so I leapt off of thin air or something? So what if I did? It's not that hard, you know." Kyouko stood up and dusted herself off before giving the illusionary tree an ineffectual kick.

"Care to demonstrate what you mean, then?" Keine asked and observed Kyouko.

"Hah, no problem." Kyouko jumped into the air, gathered her magic around her for a second or so, and used it to launch herself towards Keine. While Mami conceded that it was a pretty basic technique, it was very different from a simple jump. Keine saw it coming easily and though Kyouko shot forth like a bullet, Keine had no trouble getting out of the way. Thankfully, Kyouko managed to halt her momentum before she slammed into a tree.

"Ah, right. Let's call that the 'cannon' method. Slow, bulky, difficult to control, easy to predict its heading, and utterly useless for any sort of fine maneuvering." Keine pointed out the many weaknesses of the technique... the same weaknesses that prevented Mami herself from using it much; she preferred using her ribbons to maneuver in midair when needed.. Keine did qualify her statement, though.

"While some beings like the tengu make good use of it, I need to remind you that _they_ don't mind hitting a tree at supersonic speeds, and they _also_ have the ability to manipulate the air around them intuitively. This gives them a degree of control far greater than what any of us would ever be able to manage at that speed. And I don't recommend using it for transport over great distances... running into somebody while flying is a great way to get them angry, and flying by them too fast for them to acknowledge you is nearly as bad. Either way, you're gonna be in a lot of hurt even before they do anything to you. It's reckless and dangerous and you will learn how to fly properly, young ladies." Keine waggled her finger, and Mami wasn't sure whether or not she was being facetious or not. Either way, her point was clear enough.

"Fine. So how, then?" Mami asked, approaching their teacher alongside Homura.

"Earlier, Kyouko used her magic to create a sort of solid 'block' to leap off of. But once you've mastered jumping in midair like that, true flight isn't _that_ far off. Now, knowing this, let's try again, shall we? And don't try and use that silly cannon method again; its a waste of both our times." Keine drifted back into the air and the three girls took turns leaping at her. Mami caught on rather quickly; it wasn't much different than making a musket to jump off of. Indeed, Mami had done exactly that early on, though Keine insisted she kept learning until she did it the 'right way'. By the end of the day, each had managed a midair 'jump' at least once without any other tricks.

* * *

_**That Night**_

Mami found herself on watch with Homura. Homura, much to Mami's dismay, was as quiet as usual. Mami sat and stared at her Soul Gem. Rinnosuke had claimed it important beyond compare, and she knew it was. Kyubey had even said as much. _'Never let it out of sight'_ or something to that effect. It had been some time ago, of course, and the exact words he'd said had long ago slipped her mind. She looked over to Homura, and couldn't help but remember what they'd been through just a few nights ago.

Mami thought back to her time with Alice. She had claimed they weren't humans, but puppets. Mami had even seen the strings Alice used to control them... but where had those strings come from?

Mami looked at her Soul Gem, and knew the answer to her question. She was certain that the similarities to Mami's own ribbons were the only reason she had even seen Alice pulling on them. It didn't hurt to ask if Homura had seen them, though.

"Homura. Did you... when..." Mami began... then realize it might very _well_ hurt to ask anything about what had happened at Alice's. Homura's reaction when she had awakened that morning had shown Mami a side of Homura she had never seen before, and she wasn't eager to make Homura recall whatever trauma she'd faced.

"Nevermind." Mami said, causing Homura to reply with a dismissive shrug, oblivious to the question she'd nearly been asked. Mami returned her gaze to her Soul Gem.

Kyubey had been insistent she not let the Soul Gem out of sight. Homura had been reluctant to tell Mami 'the truth'... and having realized it now, she couldn't blame her. Maybe Homura had simply thought to protect her, but how she could continue living when...

Mami kept staring at her Soul Gem, there was only one explanation for everything that had happened. Kyubey had created a gem to house a soul... a parasite that drained Mami's own life and spirit away. It commanded her existence... kept her from living a normal life. It wouldn't let her die, and it 'gifted' her with the ability to make and control ribbons, ropes, and strings... even as it used those same strings to bind and control her.

It was a sickening thing that had taken over her life, and she wanted her life back. Maybe she was wrong; maybe nothing would happen. She would probably lose magic. She knew she didn't care. Mami picked up a stone from the shore and set her Soul Gem down. She lifted up the rock-

And Homura's firm grip stopped her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Homura growled. "No way I'm letting you jump ship like _that_. Kyouko wouldn't be able to take it."

"She would be welcome to join me. I figured out the truth, Homura. But you're wrong. I _can_ take it. And I can deal with it. If you really want to stay enslaved, you can, but-"

"Mami, dying isn't going to help anything. It would just give us more work to do, trying to save you in addition to Sayaka."

"Dying? Who said anything about dying? I was just-"

"Going to smash the Gem that holds your Soul?" Homura finished her sentence.

"What? Where did you get that idea? The Soul Gem holds a parasite's soul, not mine. I mean, it siphons away our life, changes who we are, won't let us die, and despite all of this, we spend almost all of our time just trying to keep it fed! They swallow our lives, Homura."

Homura shook her head. "No, you're wrong, Mami. I know... Kyubey even told me... the Souls in the Gems are our own. I've even seen..."

"And when did this happen? In one of those 'other pasts that don't matter' that you're so reluctant to talk about?"

"Yes. There was more to the Soul Gems than just that detail... really, calling them parasites might not have been far off _then_, but Madoka fixed that problem. Trust me, the gems hold our own souls."

"If these pasts really don't matter, why do you put so much faith in what you learned there? If this Madoka changed one thing about the Soul Gems, why not another thing? What, exactly, makes you so sure you're right, Homura?" Mami asked.

Homura pursed her lips for a while. "Faith, I suppose. Faith in Madoka. Faith that she exists... and faith that she would have told me of such a change if she made it."

"Oh, well, I'm convinced." Mami rolled her eyes. "Homura, if you're right, then smashing my Soul Gem would probably kill me. If I'm right, I would return to being a normal girl. Yet you believe more in your half remembered irrelevant pasts and a girl who doesn't even exist than you believe in the evidence in front of you."

"And what evidence is that? Nothing I've seen contradicts that our Soul Gems are our soul's gems."

"Alice called us puppets and demonstrated in no uncertain terms what she meant." Mami pointed out, annoyed at Homura's easy dismissal of Mami's thoughts. Homura sneered.

"Alice is a madwoman. Even if we take her insane words at face value, whose to say our puppeteer isn't ourself?"

"Then why can we feel pain, Homura? Less, yes, but I felt that blow in my duel against Nazrin, and I've no doubt Kyouko was in pain after meeting Rumia."

"Our Soul Gems are connected to our bodies to control them, so why not to let us feel pain too?"

"Wouldn't a simpler explanation be that we feel pain because we are ourselves? I think it more likely our little parasite here-" Mami held up her Soul Gem. Its bright light quietly glowed. "Is trying to blunt the pain like Alice suggested, but can't fully manage it."

"And just why do you think a parasite would blunt our pain?" Homura shook her head in denial.

"To keep us fighting longer, so we can feed it more. Once we can't, it destroys us and flees. Maybe there is no 'Law of cycles' that claims Magical Girls when they die. Maybe it's just the parasite abandoning a useless host." Mami suggested.

"Don't you dare suggest Madoka isn't real." Homura warned. It was a phrase Mami was getting a little tired of hearing.

"I don't need to, because you do. Isn't that why you're here in the first place? To find out the truth about Madoka? If you already _knew_, you wouldn't have come, would you?" Mami spat out, frustrated that Homura wasn't even _considering_ that Mami might be right. She regretted it as soon as she said it, though.

Homura closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and took deep breaths. Mami knew she had struck a nerve. Part of her regretted doing so, yes... but part of her was thrilled to have evoked _any_ sort of reaction from Homura. She waited for a reply, and eventually it came.

"Fine. You're welcome to believe whatever lies and nonsense you want. It isn't my job to educate you. But even if you believe what you say, can we agree that the shore of the Sanzu River, with several days worth of journey through youkai-infested territory between us and safety, is just about the _very worst place_ to test your theory?" Homura asked.

Mami considered this, and nodded in agreement. "You make a good point. I'll wait until we're back in our world to destroy my Soul Gem. This is a poor place to return to being a normal girl, that's true enough. I'm sorry if I struck a nerve, I just... well, I feel like I still hardly even know you." Mami looked at her Soul Gem as she spoke.

"Of course you don't. You can't. Only Madoka can, now." Homura shrugged as she returned to her seat. Mami packed her Soul Gem away. Maybe Homura was right, maybe not, but Mami had to concede she'd overlooked the peril in destroying her Soul Gem here and now.

As Mami recalled Keine's warnings, she wondered if perhaps the Sanzu River or some ghost or spirit was tugging at her soul, encouraging her to kill or doom herself. Mami cast her gaze over that eerie expanse of water and felt her spirit quiver at the thought. The very atmosphere here might well be trying to kill them; everything _else_ seemed to be doing its best.

* * *

It was several more days before Keine changed her instruction. In those days, each of the girls had managed to become able to change direction of a jump in midair as naturally as they could jump 5 meters high to begin with. Despite Kyouko's impatience, she insisted they absolutely master this step before moving on.

"Now, you've all made a solid to jump off from while in midair... the next goal will be making that a liquid instead."

"Why? I mean we can already run through the air." Kyouko was the only one with that degree of aptitude yet; Mami and Homura still found themselves leapfrogging at best. "I'm pretty sure with just a little more practice I could just fight in the air like I do on the ground.

"A demonstration seems in order. Run at me and strike me." Keine floated up again. As Kyouko had done before while (successfully, after a while) tagging Keine, Kyouko formed a midair step beneath her foot, letting it dissolve as she kicked off it to dart at Keine. She did this several times to keep increasing her speed. Just as Kyouko was about to plant her foot close enough to Keine to strike, a small bolt of magic shot out to land beneath Kyouko's foot, causing her to lose her balance. Kyouko fell forwards, helped in her descent by Keine stepping lightly on her back. Kyouko slammed into the ground and groaned.

"While she recovers, another demonstration. Mami: try to trip me." Keine instructed as she landed.

Mami was hesitant, having just been reminded that Keine favored a 'school of hard knocks' approach to teaching, but convinced herself it would be worth it. She swept a leg at Keine's, which barely seemed to touch the ground. Mami had no trouble taking Keine's feet out from under her, but Keine simply spun in place, coming to a stop after a full rotation.

"Now, Homura. Who's harder to trip up: me or Kyouko?"

"You, obviously. It's pretty hard to trip something that's flying. You're also using a lot less energy to move than we are. We pump our legs to move but you're simply.. moving."

"Excellent observation, Homura. There is one more reason to fly in a fluid rather than on a solid: the landing is far safer should you lose consciousness, and catching yourself in midair won't hurt if done right."

"Ok, ok... point made... swimming it is..." Kyouko groaned, still unwilling to get up.

"It's more like floating, actually. It involves adjusting the density of the fluid to control speed and altitude, while moving laterally involves forming a sort of wave to ride on." Keine demonstrated each movement as she spoke. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. First, let's get you girls floating."

* * *

The trio spent the next several days slowly softening their aerial 'steps', from steel to stone to dirt to mud to gelatin, finally reaching a water-like consistency. Mami managed it first, with Kyouko and Homura getting it soon after. Keine continued instructing them as to the finer points of maneuvering in their newly supporting magical air, and as the full moon approached, they each were swiftly becoming skilled in flight.

While none of them had the aerial agility (let alone speed) that Keine had demonstrated, they continued to grow in skill. Much to their annoyance, however, Keine insisted they only fly for short periods of time, and always at slow speeds; hardly more than a walk.

Even Mami found herself annoyed at this. She felt like an indoor dog suddenly allowed to go outside, but held on a short leash and unable to move freely. Still, there was a difference; _she_ knew the dangers of running free, and knew the purpose of that leash. Mami trusted Keine's advice would keep them out of the way of any _more_ cars.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, this chapter ended up inflating quite a bit. There was a lot I had just skimmed over in the initial draft. Then those 2 paragraphs turned into 6 pages, and I had another 2 added from another scene... Maybe it would have been better to skim some details off, but it was breaking up the flow the way I'd written it, so whatever._

_So, these were my thoughts on a few ways 'Flight' can happen. It probably goes without saying I don't _really_ know how magical flight works, but... well, this was fun to write._

_Also, I thought I had made this clear in the first chapter's preword, but I'll repeat it here: liberties have been taken with the characters and settings. These are quite probably different interpretations of the characters of both series. I am aware that there are other interpretations out there (Indeed, many of them are floating around in my own head; My own opinions on the relative power levels, personalities, and capabilities of these characters are generally different and sometimes in serious ways from what I'm writing here). This is but one way these worlds could be crossed over, but it _is _the one I've chosen for this story._

_So try to do your best to approach this fic with a rather open mind, because things can and probably will be different. Exactly what would be spoilers, of course. I will say that it is very important to remember: Rebellion, if it will happen in this fic's continuity, hasn't happened _yet_. Also, I've never read Kazumi, so that's unlikely to show up or influence anything at all, unless I decide to get around to it finally, I guess.  
_

_I'll issue my thanks for those who continue reading, and a bit of an explanation why, which I can't recall if I've given before. It really is what keeps me going a lot of the time. But ultimately I wrote and am writing this because I enjoy doing so. I originally started posting my fics online because I figured some other people might like these stories I'd been writing, and in doing so, might give me a motivation beyond my own boredom to write them. It worked: _A Satori's Tale_ would never have been finished... never even gotten past chapter 7 or so if I hadn't put it out there. I enjoyed that story (and my others), and I'm happy it finished, and readers reading it made that happen.__  
_

_What I'm trying to say is that I want to read this story, too. I want to see it finished. And if you do, then keep reading, and it'll give me that motivation to keep writing when I start running out of juice.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Morning before the Full Moon_**

Keine had been acting rather distant the past few night. Mami had assumed she was just letting the trio practice their flight, but as Keine brought them together the day before the full moon, the somber look on her face forced Mami to reconsider the cause for Keine's quiet.

"Tomorrow is the full moon. I am given to understand you already know the dangers of that night."

"Of course. I take it youkai run rampant here as well, then?" Homura guessed.

"Yes. Many leave for the night, but many remain behind, and many are active on that night alone. I am one of the more capable humans in the village, so my efforts are critical to its safety."

"I thought you said that youkai can't attack the villagers, though?"

"That rule is more... loosely enforced on the night of the full moon. Even I'm not certain why, though I suspect they simply overpower the magic that normally binds them; the full moon gives them tremendous power. This coming night is nearly as dangerous for the natives as it is for outsiders."

"Shouldn't we be at the village, defending it, then?" Mami asked.

"I doubt the villagers would trust you that much, unfortunately. Yet all of this does mean that I need to leave you alone tonight." Keine averted her gaze. "I won't be able to keep up the effect I've been using to conceal us from youkai while we've been waiting here, so I need to ask you all to do something very, very hard." Keine continued.

"Depends what it is, although your advice is usually sound. Like, for instance, doing our best to stay near you?" Homura reminded Keine of the good advice she was once again going to go against.

"I wish we _could_ stay together these next nights, but... no, you need to fend for yourselves, I'm afraid. Still, one piece of advice should keep you rather safe, and you're going to hate me for suggesting it."

"Try us."

"Don't use magic at all. Don't fly, don't transform, don't spar. If you use any of your magic with the full moon so close and me unable to conceal it, it's going to draw youkai here like moths to a flame." Keine stated flatly. "If you follow that advice, you should be alright; very few youkai would waste this special night hunting on the empty shores of the Sanzu."

"No magic? I think we can manage that." Kyouko said.

"Oh? Where are your snacks?" Keine asked. Kyouko produced some jerky easily.

"Right h-... oh." Kyouko took a bite out of the jerky she had drawn from her magical 'pocket' and shrugged. "Guess we'd better get everything we need, then." Mami nodded and, like Kyouko, started sifting through her own personal magical storage, withdrawing the things she would need for the coming nights. Homura did the same, producing a few small handguns, to Mami's mild surprise. Well, given her earlier familiarity with guns, it wasn't absurd that she'd brought some alone. Mami didn't see the point though; they weren't much good against wraiths (her own magical muskets notwithstanding of course), and she'd never think to turn them on a human.

"I figure anything larger wouldn't really be much more subtle than the flashing lights of our magic anyway." Homura explained to Mami before turning to Keine. "How effective are guns against the youkai here, anyway?"

"It depends on the youkai, of course. I'm given to understand they're serviceable, but unless they have a very deep, personal meaning to the wielder or target, they'll likely simply annoy a youkai. But if a youkai ends up finding you and a confrontation becomes inevitable-"

"'better than nothing'?" Homura tried to sum up, but Keine shook her head and finished her own sentence.

"You should get them into a spellcard duel, and use your guns rather than your magic within it; that will at least prevent others from finding you as easily. Don't worry about winning; worry about surviving and not losing anything important."

Homura nodded and looked the guns over once more before holstering them.

"Should a shinigami choose now of all times to come out of the woodwork, ask them how you might retrieve your fallen friend. They all carry scythes as a mark of office, so keep an eye out for one of those. Treat them with respect, and do not initiate a spellcard duel if you can avoid it; they're busy people. Ah, and tell them Yukari sent you; it's true enough for their purposes." Keine instructed as the girls finished retrieving their magically stored things. Seeing they were done, she took off with no further delay; She called out one more nugget of wisdom as she flew away, though.

"Don't leave this shore!"

"What does she thing we are, idiots?" Kyouko muttered as Keine flew out of earshot. "I mean, it's what, go back through a youkai infested area, or go swimming in the Sanzu? Pass, thanks."

"Considering our many failings, Keine likely does considers us fools, yes." Homura replied.

"She isn't that bad, you two. If she thinks us fools, then at least she's willing to spend time with us to fix that!" Mami rose in Keine's defense. It just didn't feel right talking about her behind her back.

"Count on teacher's pet to defend her." Kyouko laughed, causing Mami to pout a little. While Mami certainly seemed closest to Keine, Mami felt that had more to do with Homura's general silence and Kyouko's general distance than Mami's own initiative.

"She does have a point though, Kyouko. If not for her, you'd be... well, a pile of refuse on the side of the road, and I'd still be..." Homura shoved that painful memory out of her mind as much as she could, but Kyouko wouldn't let it drop that easily.

"What happened in there anyway? With that Alice lady?"

"It was no more pleasant than what Rumia did to you. So hey, how _did_ it feel having your flesh ripped off your bone?" Homura snapped at Kyouko.

"Ok! Fine! I get it!" Kyouko yelled back. She wasn't particularly fond of the experience, and Homura's barb had landed right where she'd thought it would.

"Please, calm down you two! Maybe we should patrol the river? Calm our heads and look for a shinigami?" Mami said.

Finally given something to talk about other than their mutual suffering, Kyouko and Homura agreed readily, getting up and stretching.

"You know, it really makes you wonder where you went wrong when looking for death is anything other than a last resort." Kyouko mused aloud, all too willing to change the topic.

"Well that one's easy, at least. Kyubey." Homura added... she still hadn't explained her extreme distaste for Kyubey, but... well, a Magical Girl's life wasn't easy, and Mami suspected Homura held it against him.

* * *

As luck would have it, the full moon brought good fortune more than bad this day. The trio happened upon a sleeping form, instantly recognizable as a shinigami thanks to the unusual scythe she had. Considering this one's appearance, Mami found herself grateful for the aid... it didn't exactly seem deathly at all.

She lay on her back, her scythe haft in the crook of her arm. Her hands were folded behind her head, covered by her pigtails, such a bright red they were nearly pink. Her long blue dress reminded Mami briefly of Keine's, and it covered a similarly well-developed figure. One knee up in the air, the shinigami was the very picture of someone well-practiced in the art of relaxation. It seemed a shame to wake her... and Mami was suddenly having second thoughts on disturbing the rest of a shinigami while on the very shores of the Sanzu river.

Kyouko had no such reservations, and broke the tranquil scene with a gentle poke to the shinigami's side.

"Hey, wake up!"

"What?! I'm just making sure no spirits are flying up and away Ma'am!" The shinigami sat up suddenly, in shock as the well-rehearsed excuse left her lips.

"Sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep, but we're looking for a shinigami."

"Oh, whew. I thought the Yama... oh no... you won't tell her, will you?"

"I take it you're supposed to be working?" Homura asked.

"No! Well, yes, but it's the full moon! The people that die cause a huge flood every time, you know! I've gotta be rested for it!" The Shinigami protested.

The magical girls looked to each other, doubtless all considering the causes of that high death toll. Mami's mind idly wondered how well their replacements would manage. Mitakihara seemed to attract more dangerous wraiths, according to Homura.

"I suppose there would be. Now, if you'd just deliver a brief message from us to the Yama, we can let you get back to preparing for the morning rush." Homura offered.

"And you won't tell anyone?"

"None who don't already know."

"That's... fine, I guess. What's the message?"

Homura gestured to Mami... Mami had to admit, while Homura might not be especially charismatic, she had an eerie ability to manipulate people. _It takes all kinds of people, I suppose._

"Well, so, according to this satori i fought-" Mami started, only to be immediately interrupted.

"Fought? What the blazes were you_ doing_ down there?!" The Shinigami seemed shocked.

"Down... where?"

"In- no, you'd know what I... sorry to interrupt. Carry on." The shinigami's attitude drew Homura's suspicious gaze, but prompted no further action on Homura's part.

"Well, the satori told me to... Hmmm. Long story short, we were told that if we we came here, we might be able to return our friend Sayaka Miki back to life."

"You folks must be important... in your own minds. This isn't really a commute, you know. While it's not unheard of for people to cross back over, they need a damned good-"

"Keine also said to tell you Yukari sent us." Mami said, and was amazed at the sudden change in the Shinigami's mood.

"Oh ho! The gap hag herself is tangled up in this? _And_ Satori? Even Keine...? Well, anything that involves all of _those_ is worth the Yama's attention, sure enough. I'll pass it on, but don't get your hopes up; Yukari's not exactly someone you can trust. I'll even go and deliver the message right now... it's almost as good as a break, and no one can nail me for it later." The shinigami stood and stretched with a yawn. Standing her full height at nearly two meters, the magical trio felt dwarfed.

"Thank you very much, miss..." Mami just didn't feel right leaving without learning her name.

"Komachi Onozuka, at your service. Komachi's fine, though." The shinigami bowed her head as she introduced herself.

"Thank you then, Komachi! I'm Mami Tomoe, and it was a pleasure to meet you." Mami returned the favor, though Kyouko and Homura stubbornly remained silent.

"Save your thanks for if you get your friend back...and don't dwell on it if you can't. Death's a part of life, you know?" Komachi walked along the shore, vanishing into the mist in mere moments.

Mami knew it was good advice, but still she couldn't dismiss the newfound hope she felt. With Sayaka back, perhaps the group would reunite. Kyouko's Soul Gem shone bright enough to cover the trio in a dazzling rubicund light, revealing that her hope had also reached a new high, and the determination in her stance was unmistakable.

"This time, it's our turn to save her."

* * *

_**That Night**_

Mami and Kyouko looked out into the mists, and though Kyouko seemed content enough with the silence, it put Mami on edge.

"Kyouko... what do you think the Soul Gems are?" Mami asked, her earlier conversation with Homura coming back to mind.

"Huh. Hadn't really thought about it." Kyouko shrugged. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, she continued. "I guess... well, you know how some people say the eyes are windows to a person's soul? I figure they're like that. Windows that let us look inside ourselves. That's why when we're spent, they're so dark: we're so tired that our inner light can't shine, or something."

"Why do you think that?" Mami was curious how she'd drawn that conclusion.

"Well, it makes sense. Kyubey wants us to live, right? Being able to look and see how much juice we've got helps a lot, there. Then, well... I feel most people always look at us kinda strange. It'd make sense if our eyes were different, right? Besides, it's a bit of a strange coincidence they match our eye colors, isn't it?" Kyouko asked.

"I suppose, yeah."

"Hell if I know, though. Maybe it's like a magical glass eye? I don't know. Maybe they're just those third eyes you always hear about. I mean, aren't those supposed to make you psychic or magical or something? The Soul Gems manage that, for sure. " Kyouko swept her gaze around the camp.

"Good point..."

"What brings this up?" Kyouko spared Mami a brief glance, and the two continued their vigil as Mami responded.

"I was just talking with Homura about it the other night. She seems to think it's our souls inside them."

"I guess that makes a sort of sense. It'd be damned creepy if it were true though. Playing with souls is dangerous stuff."

"You say, surrounded by hundreds of the things."

"Ok, point, but you know, this place is seriously making my skin crawl. I mean, nevermind what's supposed to be on the other side, all these spirits weird me out."

Mami nodded in agreement and a few minutes of silence followed. Kyouko finally broke it.

"Mami... what do you think they think about? The ghosts, I mean, here on the shores of the Sanzu?" Kyouko asked, continuing her scan.

"Who can know? For all that they seem real and mobile enough, they haven't said a word. Maybe they don't think... just kind of... float around like jellyfish or something."

"Heh, could be. I figured they wonder whether they're alive or dead. I mean, even I'm starting to wonder that about myself."

"This place makes you think, doesn't it? You're alive though. Well, as alive as any of us were when we came here to begin with."

"Right... yeah..." Kyouko nodded. "Oh. You seemed to disagree with Homura's claim about the Soul Gems. Any particular reason?"

"I... well, I guess not. But I thought... well, maybe they're parasites. I mean, just look at how they consume our lives." Mami said, avoiding eye contact by watching the mists for potential danger.

"Craving a normal life again?" Kyouko caught on.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Can't say it's all good, being a Magical Girl. On the other hand, normal girls can't fly, let alone jump a dozen meters in one leap. They need to sleep eight hours a night, take weeks or even months to heal so much as a stubbed toe..."

"Yeah. I mean... I guess I'm not even sure I'd go back if I could. I just wonder. It's been so long now I can hardly even remember what it was like."

"I'm getting there myself. I guess after long enough, 'normal' starts to be an exciting fantasy"

"Yeah." Mami nodded, leading to a long silence before Mami asked her next question.

"Kyouko... what does the Kochoumugan make you dream about?" Mami asked, looking into the mist.

"I figured that question might come. Can we just say my dreams involve Sayaka and leave it at that?" Kyouko glanced Mami's way to receive a nod and a smile.

"I was just wondering, that's all. Those dreams feel so real... so vivid."

"Yeah, well, it's just a pill. If we want to make those dreams real, it's up to us."

Mami nodded. Of course Kyouko could say that. _Her _dream _could_ become real, yet...

* * *

The rest of the night passed swiftly, and Mami took her own time to rest. She wondered briefly what Homura and Kyouko might talk about, but soon found herself slumbering easily. Her dreams were restless that night, though, as she fought her combat instincts. To sit idle when she ought to be fighting seemed as unnatural as a fish in flight.

The next morning saw Keine's return. She was filled in on the encounter with Komachi, and seemed both pleased and unsurprised. In the evening of that same day (during which Keine allowed the girls to once again take limited flight), Komachi returned with an envelope.

"Boss says to give this to you... and also to get back to work right away but that's for me, not you. Bye." The shinigami had hardly delivered the letter before hopping back in her boat and vanishing into the river's mist.

Mami looked at the envelope. It bore a wax seal... well, a broken one, anyway. Noticing that made the shinigami's rapid retreat made a little more sense, though it did little to encourage Mami.

* * *

_Greetings, Magical Girls Mami Tomoe, Kyouko Sakura, and Homura Akemi._

_ First allow me to express my regret in being unable to meet you personally, but the rise in spirits to judge will leave me rather busy, and I doubt you would wish to delay your mission by the better part of a month. This letter contains good and bad news in equal measure. It is possible to bring your friend Sayaka Miki back to life, and for my part I will permit such a thing, should you manage it, for reasons that will become clear._

_Know then that several things must occur for this to come to pass. First, Sayaka Miki must herself be willing to return. Second, a power above my own must release her back into the cycle of reincarnation. I will petition for such a release, but you should be aware that even such a thing is unprecedented. It is a moot point should the other conditions not be met, of course._

_Which brings me to the third obstacle, one which I must entrust to you. Sayaka Miki's earthly presence must be reclaimed. While this would normally be beyond your ability to manage, Satori Komeiji has a great deal of experience doing exactly this sort of work. Since the death of your friend, we've received no progress reports from her, and I suspect you friend's passing has caused her some difficulty. _Though I cannot be certain of the cause, her silence needs to be investigated. _ Thus, I tell you it may be possible to bring Sayaka Miki back as it is in our best interests as well, and the circumstances surrounding her death are unusual enough that this exception may be allowed. You are in a prime position for me to ask this favor, and I am in a position to repay it._

_I thank you for your assistance, and I wish you the best of luck._

_Take care,_

_Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu_

_P.S. Keine Kamishirasawa, I trust you will continue to aid them in this course. Akyuu should be informed of your results upon returning from Chireiden when you have a chance._

_P.P.S Komachi, I told you not to read this letter. We don't have time for you to be slacking off; get back to work immediately or your new duty will be personally finding out precisely how deep the Sanzu river is._

* * *

Mami had felt a grin growing on her face as she read the letter... finally, some confirmation (by the Yama, even!) that their hope might be justified. So positive was her mood that as she read the post-scripts she outright burst into laughter, eliciting looks of confusion and curiosity from her companions. Yes, it was all very vague and noncommittal... but the Yama was on their side! Mami could hardly contain her excitement. Kyouko snatched the letter away and gave it a read.

Kyouko's reactions were much the same, and as she handed the letter off to Homura, that cocky grin she used to favor so much had returned in full. She shared Mami's confidence.

Homura seemed far less interested... but then, the letter hadn't so much as mentioned the entire reason she'd come along, so it wasn't a surprise to Mami. Keine read it last, and grew increasingly nervous as she read through it, ending with a groan.

"I don't know what to say. You three are something, that's for certain. Not everyone gets this sort of second chance..." Keine looked downright miserable.

"Come on, Keine, brighten up. All we need to do is find Satori Komeiji, right?" Mami tried to cheer Keine up with their new goal, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Oh, _finding_ her is easy enough. She's still in Chireiden, I'd bet. It's right next to the Hell of Blazing Fires."

"Well, we're standing on the shores of the Sanzu. I can't see hell being all that hard to get to." Kyouko laughed and stretched, giving an impression of ease and confidence. It was a confidence Mami hadn't seen in Kyouko for some time.

"That is... not the case." Keine gently massaged her temple. "I know of only two routes the living might take. The first would be to travel through the Dark Blowhole and onward, but I can't in good conscience suggest that route." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"And the other?" Homura prompted, but Keine seemed to hear an entirely different reply.

"First, you should know that the Dark Blowhole and the underground beyond is full of the worst of youkai; they have their own set of rules. While they generally abide by the spellcard rules if pressed into them, they rarely partake in such duels. Fights more like those you witnessed between Aya and Suika at the Hakurei Shrine are more the norm, there."

"Great and all, but she asked about-" Kyouko was interrupted as Keine continued her train of thought.

"Of course all this is a result of philosophical differences driving them to a different direction of cultural growth. The scope of these differences would be worthy of a lecture all itself. However, let it be known that they are a barbaric lot, unfit to mingle with humans and even the relatively civilized surface youkai." Keine droned on and on before Homura tried to interrupt.

"Just tell us about the other-"

"I tell you this because even among these insane, wild creatures that shun any order beyond 'might makes right', one in particular was exiled for what she was: her ability so detestable that even spirits try to escape her heart-baring gaze, though doing so keeps them trapped within the Hell of Blazing fires. The being whose presence is so unbearable that interminable suffering is universally preferred to her company. You know of whom I speak." Keine was answered by Mami, who had been carefully following the lecture.

"Satori Komeiji?"

"The very same. Whichever route we take to get there, she is not merely an obstacle. She is your _goal_. I'm loathe to follow you into her presence, but I must should you insist on such. Just... please. Reconsider?" Keine finally looked at the three girls, and a deep fear was clear in her eyes. Mami wondered if she had ever shown that expression when she herself had been mentoring. She doubted it, and respected Keine that much more for being able to.

"We didn't come this far to give up now." Kyouko insisted. Mami and Homura nodded their agreement.

"No, of course you didn't. And we've a ways to go before we fail, so onwards and downwards it is." Keine sighed.

"So then, the other way? The one you've been so reluctant to discuss?" Homura's tone was anything but sympathetic.

"The Moriya Shrine at the top of Youkai Mountain has direct access to the Hell of Blazing Fires."

"And direct access is bad because...?" Homura wasn't seeing the problem... and for that matter, neither were Mami or Kyouko.

"Because we might reach Satori." Keine answered. "Besides, it's not called 'Youkai Mountain' without reason. The tengu there dislike intruders... and a human on the mountain is an intruder. Four is an outright invasion in their eyes. There's a reason the priestess of the Moriya Shrine atop it makes visits to the human village; her shrine is just too inaccessible."

"You're making it sound like it's not even an option." Kyouko tapped her foot impatiently.

"It's not for anyone with even a touch of sanity, no. Besides, going through the Hell of Blazing fires poses its own set of hazards. Now do you realize the difficulty you'll face?"

"Keine, Keine, Keine..." A voice spoke from behind Keine, soon joined by its speaker, a woman who walked out from behind Keine, like a creature in a children's cartoon might step out from behind a tree that ought to be too thin to conceal them.

Her hairstyle was very busy; several ribbons tied together her long blond hair, giving the illusion of several tentacles growing from it. Her outfit was far more complex, with ruffles and dozens of symbols... offhand, Mami recognized a Yin-Yang symbol on it, but she recalled seeing some of the others somewhere. Mami nearly got lost within moments simply trying to take in her outfit. Even the parasol she carried was so gaudy it almost hurt to look at, and coupled with the rest of her appearance, her presence was simply impossible to ignore, yet aggravating to witness. Mami felt like she was staring at an oncoming train, unable to move out of its way.

Keine, for her part, had all but frozen with a look of abject terror on her face for almost a second before she regained her composure and slowly turned to address the new guest.

"Yukari Yakumo! What an honor to be graced with your presence!"

"Isn't it, though? I couldn't help but overhear, and in my endless benevolence, I've decided to help you. I'll arrange for an escort to meet you at the village. Indeed, she will even be joining you all the way to Chireiden and beyond should it be necessary."

Mami simply watched, as did the other Magical Girls. Yukari's sudden and extreme appearance had caught them quite off guard... and this _was_ one of the youkai Keine had taken particular note to warn about.

"Oh, no, you don't need to waste your time with us, please." Keine begged humbly.

"Why Keine, you almost sound as though you no longer wish to see them succeed! You _did_ help them here for a reason, no?"

"I... I had to show them. They had to see... to learn what..." Keine stammered out a fragile excuse.

"And now you're learning a valuable lesson of your own, are you not?" Yukari's grin sent chills down Mami's spine.

"No one sane would go to Chireiden!"

"Why do you think I sent Reimu down there before?" Yukari grinned. "I'm not fool enough to go myself. Still, I'm looking forward to your report. And don't worry, you've a touch of the lunatic about you, so you should be fine." Yukari chuckled at some private joke as she turned to address the three otherworldly visitors as Keine seemed to be biting her lip.

"Listen to what she says, girls. It would be just the _greatest_ tragedy for you to fall to some youkai." Yukari laughed and folded her parasol, then thrust into the air with it. A pair of ribbons appeared around it. Yukari then pulled the umbrella down, and space seemed to unzip as one of the ribbons was dragged downwards. Within the gap of unzipped space, dozens of eyes stared unblinking at Mami.

Yukari grabbed a hand that emerged from the gap, and stepped into it like a European noblewoman of old boarding a coach with the aid of someone within. The gap zipped shut behind her, the ribbons impossibly on the other side as it did so, vanishing along with any sign Yukari had ever been there.

Apart from the shock and confusion present amongst the travelers, of course.

* * *

"I guess there's no helping it anymore." Keine groaned aloud. Finally free of the strange woman's eerie presence, Kyouko managed to speak.

"What- What-" Kyouko rubbed her eyes, sure that something hadn't been seen right. "What did those eyes want with me? What _are_ they?"

"An enigma, much like Yukari herself."

"Ignoring those eyes for a moment, where did she go? If she's around..." Homura looked around, and Keine's words weren't about to calm her.

"Yukari Yakumo is _always_ around. Some say she lives in Mayohiga, some say she resides at the Hakurei Shrine, and some believe she simply doesn't exist when she vanishes like that. Whatever the exact case, you'd have better luck collecting the Three Sacred Treasures than finding her if she's trying not to be found."

"She does that often then?" Mami was finally shaking off the last effects of the scene.

"All the time. And she often listens in without appearing, as you witnessed. So to answer your concern, Homura, yes, she's around. Always."

"You... you really don't want us to do this?" Mami asked, remembering what Yukari had said.

"I was hoping you could be talked out of it. Things went even worse for you than I expected... but you still want to go on." Keine shook her head in disbelief. "I suppose she's right; this is a lesson for me as much as it is for you. Just do me a favor, will you?"

"What's that?"

"Pray that it is Kanako Yasaka she convinces to guide us up the mountain." Keine groaned as she started breaking camp.

* * *

_**In the Air**_

The return trip had gone much faster. Though the Magical Girls lacked Keine's speed and agility in the air, from above the road it was clear how winding it was. Mami marveled at how fast they could get going. It was almost like she was riding a bike down a hill that never ended, with the corresponding adrenaline rush... the wind racing past her was exhilarating. Keine noticed this, and spoke through it. Her voice seemed clear despite the air rushing through Mami's ears, though Mami wasn't sure whether to attribute this to her own ears, Keine's voice, or some magical effect Keine may have performed.

"It does feel great, doesn't it? Humans have dreamed of flight since they first saw birds, and in Gensokyo, we've mastered it. It's commonplace, but trust me: it will never feel mundane. That rush you feel won't ever truly go away."

Mami looked at the others, and saw Kyouko grinning like she was on a sugar high without compare, and Homura smiling... uncommon enough, but it wasn't merely a smile... she was reveling in the experience. Mami couldn't deny that flying all out like this was making her giddy... even Keine seemed to have discarded her earlier foul mood as she continued her lecture.

"That very feeling is what makes it so dangerous. It sparks overconfidence and brash behavior, even amongst the calmest of us. And I don't mean to belabor the point, but overconfidence and brashness is a great way to see the bad side of a youkai. What's more, like any powerful experience, it leaves you mentally and physically drained. We've been flying for only a short while, but I think it wise to land and walk a ways." Keine descended back onto the road, and unwilling to split off, the Magical Girl trio followed reluctantly. They'd been flying perhaps an hour, at most, and already Keine wanted to land?

They touched down on the ground, but the first thing Mami wanted to do was take off again. Keine merely walked forwards, forcing the others to follow.

After just a few minutes, Keine's point became clear. With the adrenaline rush fading, Mami felt utterly spent... Her arms felt made of lead, and she just wanted to lay down and take a nice nap. Homura looked much more her normal self, which only made Mami wonder just how exhausted she _normally_ felt, while Kyouko lacked her usual vigor, even frequently yawning. Looking up at the sky, Mami was both surprised to find that it must have been at least an hour since they'd taken flight... which meant that it wasn't yet even noon. Her heart sank little more with the realization that they still had hours and hours of walking ahead.

"I think I've made my point. Flying is a great way to travel, but please do so responsibly. Youkai don't suffer these same sorts of restrictions, and I have a whole collection of stories involving some young fool high on the thrill of flight challenging a youkai and finding themselves already exhausted when they begin the challenge. Some think themselves immune, but trust me, neither Reimu nor Marisa should be approached if they're resolving an incident, and it's probably wise to avoid them for a few days afterward as well. It involves a great deal of flying, and... well, they lose control like anyone else. This one time, I ran across Reimu during an incident..."

The three Magical Girls nodded in tired agreement, already predicting the long string of such stories. Keine seemed to use them to distract herself from her own fatigue, and after a while, the girls found themselves recovering... only for Keine to suggest taking flight once more.

They unanimously agreed, eager to once again soar with the maddening speed they could achieve. Upon landing an hour later, they universally regretted it. This pattern repeated over the rest of the single day it took to return to the human village, though by the end, even Kyouko had learned the lesson and had been almost reluctant to even take flight. Keine had seemed pleased with this reaction and suggested that they walk the last few miles.

Keine had some friend of hers put them up for the night, and after even a single day of riding the emotional rollercoaster of flight, none of the girls had any trouble sleeping at all.

* * *

_**The Human Village**_

Mami awoke feeling refreshed. Checking her Soul Gem, she found it hadn't taken much magic to fly as she had feared, nor to recover from the fatigue it caused. It seemed she was the last to wake, and as her stomach growled, she was struck with a dark realization.

She had awakened _after_ a hungry Kyouko.

Mami quickly dressed and rushed out, to find that there was thankfully still food on the table. Kyouko and Homura had certainly taken a toll on their hosts hospitality if the dirty dishes were any indication, but despite that, the woman seemed in good spirits.

Like so many of the people they'd met in this land, the woman had an amazing figure and flawless face. Her dress only added to the fairy tale appearance; mostly a white and red affair with a flawless ruby brooch clasping a gray shawl. Her long and loose black hair easily reached the small of her back. She looked like she had walked right out of a storybook as she sat across from Keine, who addressed Mami as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Mami. Kagerou Imaizumi, meet Mami Tomoe." Their host politely bowed her head in acknowledgment, and Mami curstied lightly as she responded.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night, Mrs. Imaizumi, and my apologies for not greeting you properly last night. We were very tired." Mami said.

"Well, I'll be! There _is_ one of you with some proper manners." Kagerou laughed. Mami looked scornfully at Kyouko and Homura. She could guess how the morning had gone so far. Keine had probably awakened first, but once Homura had awakened, she had simply come to sit here in stoic silence, and Kyouko had been awakened by breakfast, and simply never moved her attention past the meal she was still working on.

Kagerou gestured to the food on the table, mostly a vegetable rice dish with some bread on the side, and Mami took the cue to serve herself and begin eating.

"I hear you're going up Youkai Mountain. What have you gotten yourself into, Keine?" Kageou chuckled as she asked.

"You know how it is. Yukari pops in, snares you, and suddenly you have eighty mouthfuls you're stuck trying to chew at once."

"That explains it... along with Sanae's arrival earlier today. It seems she was looking for you."

"Oh heaven, please not her." Keine moaned.

"What, is this another unbeatable youkai or something?" Homura sighed. Mami couldn't blame her. It was wearying listening to Keine' lectures... but Mami still looked to her, knew she had to listen for her own sake.

But unusually, Keine didn't lecture, instead continuing to sulk, much to Kagerou's amusement. The table became otherwise silent save for the sounds of a breakfast being eaten.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I can't really think of anything to say about this chapter. The frame continues to be exposed, but much of the picture is obscured, yet.  
_

_Oh, I can talk about the flight thing. So, I was wondering why on earth people who could fly would pretty much ever _not _fly. I'm pretty sure everyone ever would abuse flight like nobody's business. Yet we hardly see the protagonists (or nearly anyone else) flying outside of the games (though some characters like the 3 fairies and Cirno tend to fly far more often). I mean, heck, Marisa even does a hop-skip-jump bit of parkour to climb a wall. So what I wrote above is what came out of thinking about that. _

_Thank you for reading, yet again._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kagerou's House, a Short Time Later**_

"I'm back! Are they awake yet?" A feminine voice was the only warning they received before the door flew open to reveal the speaker. She was... a bit of a sight.

It was a woman in her early twenties or so, and while she had a beauty about her, it was a different sort than what Keine or Kagerou displayed. While all three had an almost unearthly presence, Sanae's _appearance_ was... almost normal.

She had nearly waist-long green hair, unbound save for a couple hair decorations: one of a frog that seemed to be sitting comfortably in her hair, and the other of a snake that seemed to slither down a lock of hair that hung over her left shoulder. Mami could swear she saw it move as the girl looked around the room. She also wore an outfit rather similar to Reimu's, though her shirt and sleeves were white, and her skirt a deep blue.

"Hello, Sanae." Keine said as she turned towards the woman in the doorway, wearing a smile so forced that it was practically an insult. Mami was certain Sanae would see through the fake smile and stood ready to intercept whatever happened between them.

Until Sanae returned it with what seemed to be a genuine smile before turning to the Magical Girls. "I am Sanae Kochiya, and I look forward to leading you to our shrine atop Youkai Mountain."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Kochiya." Mami bowed her head as she introduced herself, and the others as well, once it became obvious they wouldn't do so.

"'Sanae' is fine. And really, the pleasure's all mine. Ever since I heard some honest-to-goodness Magical Girls were in Gensokyo, I'd been praying for our paths to meet. And as luck would have it, I received an offer-"

"Yukari sent you, didn't she?" Keine asked Sanae.

"You got it! All I've got to do is see you through your business here!" Sanae spoke in an excited tone, one that seemed to weigh heavily on Keine. "I _knew_ Magical Girls had to be real!"

Homura looked doubtful of Sanae's certainty. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well if giant mecha are real, then so are magical girls obviously." Sanae stated it with confidence, though even Mami had no trouble finding several problems with that line of reasoning. The largest of which was voiced by Kyouko, while Keine remained pointedly silent and Kagerou quietly listened.

"Hate to break it to ya, but giant mecha _don't _exist."

"Well, okay, fine, so maybe Hisoutensoku doesn't quite count, but it could! Kanako even said as much! And I mean there are tengu and kappa and oni and... well those are all people, but they're all really clever. I mean, apart from the Oni, of course. And we've already got nuclear fusion, so we're halfway there already, and-" Sanae paused for a breath, letting Mami voice her own disbelief.

"Nuclear Fusion?"

"Well, we've got a hell crow with it, that is, someone else does thanks to us, but it listens to us! Except when it doesn't but that's probably just because Satori spoiled her rotten so she never had to think for herself and-" Sanae was clearly going to continue talking, so Mami decided to try and turn the conversation in a direction she was more curious about, at least.

"You know Satori?"

"Yeah! Well, no, but I know _of_ her." Sanae caught herself... she seemed to be talking faster than she was thinking. "Why?"

Keine took it upon herself to answer, her former disgruntled look changing into a smug grin for just a few moments as she did so.

"These fine girls have made it their agenda to _personally_ meet with her."

Sanae froze for a few seconds and did nothing apart from let the blood drain from her face as her jaw hung open. After a few moments, she started to stutter something as she turned around on the spot.

"Well-sorry-to-keep-you-and-" Sanae had nearly already left, but was stopped when Keine grabbed her lightly by the wrist.

"Scorning Yukari's demands isn't a good idea, and you know it."

Sanae spun around and Keine let go as Sanae threw her hands up into the air, exasperated.

"I _knew_ it sounded too good to be true!"

Keine sighed "Well, at least I'm not the only one stupid enough to get roped into this by Yukari."

"Well excuse us for being such foul company." Kyouko crossed her arms. Kagerou was doing her best to stifle a laugh at the scene, seeming more amused than anything else.

"Nononono, it's not like _that_! You three are the whole reason I accepted. And by my goddesses, if meeting Satori is going to be the price, I'm going to do what I can to get my money's worth." Sanae said dramatically before calming down slightly and continuing.

"I went around town and gathered some food and supplies. We've got a fair amount at the shrine, but I wasn't sure how long you would be staying there. It sounds like you're just passing through, so this should be enough."

"It seems we're all ready to go then, so we may as well get moving to the shrine." Keine stood and bowed to Kagerou. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"It was my pleasure. It's good to be able to cook for more than one, sometimes."

Kyouko grinned, finally setting down her chopsticks as she rose. "Good food, too! You and Mami should swap recipes sometime."

"I'd like that very much, Mami." Kagerou said with a warm smile.

"Next time, then. Goodbye." Mami waved as she joined the others outside, closing the door behind her as the party set off to the mountain whose shadow engulfed Gensokyo.

Mami had no idea at first why Keine was so upset with Sanae ending up their guide. Sure, Sanae was a little- ok, a _lot_ chatty, but she was just as eager to learn. After their first burst of flight, however, Mami had a few suspicions. Sanae didn't seem nearly as affected by the flight's intense rush. Or rather, it seemed she never came down off of it. Her every word and motion was brimming with enthusiasm, and even when she was disappointed she was still nearly bursting with vigor. Magical Girls weren't easily fatigued, but just being around Sanae was somehow both draining and invigorating, much as flight was. Keine seemed to be dragging her feet, but Mami couldn't tell if she just _seemed_ that drained compared to Sanae.

Sanae's questions were fairly straightforward as she asked about the life of a Magical Girl, and Mami was fine telling her what it was like. It was a story she'd told both Sayaka and Homura before they'd contracted, so she had practice at least. Though Mami did her best to emphasize the burden and responsibility Magical Girls bore, Sanae continued her fawning over them. Kyouko interjected now and again to make a point or clarification Mami had missed, but Homura remained silent and dour.

Ever since Sayaka's death, Homura had seen being a Magical Girl as a rather negative experience (Unsurprising considering how much Mami had tried to reinforce that viewpoint before then). She doubtless found Sanae's adoration of them unnerving. It was around noon when Sanae had finally explained herself content with what she had learned and the conversation moved to other topics.

"It's just been so long since I've talked to another outsider!" Sanae said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Not a lot come through here, I take it?" Mami asked, prompting a response from Keine.

"Most are killed soon after arriving. Sanae is the most notable exception. In addition to-" Keine was interrupted by none other than the shrine maiden herself.

"Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya, the goddesses of my shrine helping me out, I happen to be a living goddess myself! There, I've saved them a lecture. Really, Keine, talking about me as though I weren't here! I'm not some old historical relic. That'd be miss Miko." Sanae turned to the sky and shouted. "I know you heard that, so it totally wasn't talking behind your back!"

"Oh, did something happen between you two?" Keine asked, intrigued at the implied insult.

"She cheated at Mah-Jong the other night! She _must_ have marked the tiles! There's no way she could have known what I had! I don't care how good her hearing is supposed to be!" Sanae threw her hand into the air. Mami tried to imagine what Sanae's game face was like, and she could imagine how someone could _maybe_ manage to read such subtle tells as jumping for joy. Homura voiced Mami's thoughts.

"Ever consider that you might just be an easy read?"

"I'm telling you she cheats!" Sanae huffed and pouted in merciful silence for almost 30 seconds.

* * *

_**That Afternoon**_

They camped at the foot of the mountain. It was only the early afternoon, but Sanae and Keine both agreed that camping on the mountain proper was unwise. For their part, the Magical Girls were drained enough from both the flight and Sanae's impossible energy that they had no objections. They would go to sleep, but first they had a brief issue to resolve.

Naturally, after the two rather draining days they'd had, all three of the Magical Girls wanted a night with the pills. Realizing that having all three of them take them the same night would cause problems, a rock-paper-scissors tournament was quickly held. Homura had lost, so it would be up to her, Sanae, and Keine to wake up early and keep the other two under control when they awakened. Meanwhile, they talked around a warm campfire.

"So what do you think about Gensokyo so far?" Sanae asked.

"I'm not sure. It's..." Mami searched for the right word. Savage? Wild? Untamed? Finally she decided on "Intense."

"Oh ho! That it is! I heard about your danmaku fight with Nazrin a while ago. Shame you lost, but not that surprising. Did Keine ever tell you about my arrival here?" Sanae's question was answered with a quick shake of Mami's head.

"Well, the first thing I did was fly right down the the Hakurei shrine and tell Reimu we were moving in, so she'd better pack up and leave town."

"Given that you live on a mountaintop and she still lives at her shrine, I take it that didn't go quite as planned." Homura said.

"You got that right. She flew up Youkai Mountain, walloped us, and served us up the only food she ever shares. Humble pie." Sanae laughed at her own joke, but it made Kyouko wonder aloud.

"So why doesn't she ever share anything else, then? I just remembered she only ended up serving us tea and water. Everyone else has been pretty generous from what I've seen."

"Oh, her shrine doesn't get much in the way of donations. It'd probably help if she ever made an appearance in the village or did any work, though."

"Yours is doing better, I take it?" Homura asked.

"Yes, though youkai on the mountain provide much of our income and faith. I help with some repairs and helping coordinate, and by selling a few of the things we make or brought with us, we get by. You'll be able to see for yourself tomorrow just how fine Lady Kanako, Suwako, and myself are doing. Then you just need to think back on the state of the god of the Hakurei Shrine and you'll get a good, clear picture of who's the better shrine maiden," Sanae said as she puffed out her chest proudly, oblivious to Homura's suddenly critical gaze.

"The Hakurei God? I don't think I met it?" Mami didn't recall any such meeting, anyway. Maybe they'd met at the drunken party?

"Now you're getting it." Sanae laughed aloud.

* * *

_**Youkai Mountain, Early Afternoon the Next Day  
**_

"Ooh, and have there been any good new anime? I've been so out of touch!" Sanae had just finished talking about her last trip to comiket years ago, and didn't seem to have run out of material to talk about yet. Mami wondered if she ever would. It had been a rather swift ascent, and even now they were nearing the summit.

Mami was really truly beginning to understand why Keine disliked Sanae so much. The climb up the mountain had been peaceful... apart from Sanae's incessant chatter. Mami really didn't mind the company in general, but as much as she sometimes indulged in such things, Mami hadn't particularly wanted to hear a plot synopsis on some giant mecha manga she'd never heard of. Mami enjoyed the company, but even she had a limit. Sanae's enthusiasm for her hobbies, much like her enthusiasm for everything else, seemed boundless. Mami couldn't even imagine how tedious it must be for Kyouko and Homura, who didn't even share those interests.

A quick glance revealed that Kyouko was outright ignoring Sanae and appreciating the admittedly beautiful landscape, while Homura seemed to be looking for something in particular. Well, at least they were getting by...

Keine on the other hand looked like she was seriously considering breaking Sanae's neck to get a moment of silence. Mami briefly wondered if even that would get the shrine maiden to quiet down, and decided it was unlikely. Keine was taking deep, calming breaths and muttering something to herself. Mami had confidence in Keine's resolve, but it was clear the temptation was there. Mami did her best to keep following Sanae's rambling and answer her questions about recent topics, but she was relieved when the conversation promised to turn to a different arcane topic: science.

"You wouldn't believe the things the kappa can manage! They made- and I'm not joking here- honest to goodness optical camouflage! Like, total invisibility!" Sanae said. Keine seemed interested in this, though perhaps it was just a desperate attempt to control the conversation for a few seconds.

"Nitori finally got that to work? Marisa told me she'd given up and re-purposed it into some sort of shield."

"Huh? Oh, no. Nitori gave me an earlier prototype, and I handed that off to another kappa, who fixed the power supply problem. Then I handed _her_ discarded prototype to another kappa who had a thing for optics and lasers. She actually managed to get it running, but lost interest pretty quick, so I gave _her_ prototype to the tengu, and they love it. They;'ve even started mass production just a bit ago"

"I guess that means they could be watching us right now, huh?" Mami asked.

"Perhaps you were distracted, but _someone_ has been tailing. They were keeping their distance, but it seems they lost interest in us." Homura explained. "I haven't seen any signs of them for the past hour or so."

"You've got pretty sharp senses, Homura. Tengu are real good about staying out of sight when they aren't busy making a scene."

Sanae pulled out a pocket watch and checked it briefly as she continued. "The kappa may be geniuses, but its mostly the tengu who really _use_ their inventions. Anyway, we should be reaching the shrine in just a few minutes. Would you mind going ahead and letting Lady Kanako know, miss Shameimaru?" Sanae fidgeted with her watch as she addressed a space perhaps a meter away... within arms reach, even.

Mami thought she saw some sort of heat distortion there for a brief moment before it resolved into a familiar woman... the same tengu from the shrine when they had first arrived in Gensokyo if Mami wasn't misremembering the name and face.

All present save Sanae were too stunned to move... until Sanae gave a pointed glare to Aya and caused her to bolt.

"Mass... production... you... said?" Homura looked a bit rattled that such a dangerous youkai had literally been walking among their group for who knew how long.

But for the first time since they'd begun climbing the mountain, Sanae was tight-lipped. No less insufferable though, as she refused to answer any more questions, instead wearing an intolerably smug grin on her face for the next several minutes until at last they crested the final ridge to reveal the Moriya Shrine in all its splendor.

* * *

_**The Moriya Shrine**_

It truly was a sight to behold. In sharp contrast to the run down Hakurei Shrine, the Moriya shrine looked well maintained and respectable. It overlooked a lake, which was almost crystal clear with just a faint blue hue. The shrine itself looked like a traditional old Shinto shrine with standard stone steps leading up to its front door, in front of which sat a donation box.

Sanae bounded up those stairs eagerly, and while the others climbed them at a more reasonable pace, she flung open the front door, turned around, and declared proudly:

"Welcome to the Moriya Shrine!"

A voice called from within the shrine in response, welcoming and warm.

"Welcome, all of you." The speaker became visible as Mami cleared the top of the stairs. It was, as so many here appeared to be, a woman of indeterminate age. She had a more mature bearing and presence than the likes of Sanae or Marisa, though. She sat cross-legged at a table and momentarily bowed her head as the visitors entered. Her hair was somewhere between blue and violet, while she wore a brilliant red dress. A mirror rested on her chest, and hovering behind her was a large shimenawa, shaped into a circle nearly two meters in diameter. The woman turned to Sanae to ask a question as the others stepped in and filled the room.

"So how did it go?"

"Really well! You should have seen Aya's face!" Sanae laughed, and their host turned to the group next, a smile on her face.

"I am Kanako Yasaka, as you may have guessed." Kanako's introduction led to Mami once again introducing herself and Homura and Kyouko. Keine still greeted Kanako, but with enough familiarity that Mami suspected they'd met before.

"It is our pleasure to host you. I trust the journey up the mountain was simple enough?" Kanako asked as she offered seats at the table.

"It would have been more enjoyable if we hadn't been stalked the whole way up... and if Sanae knew how to keep quiet for more than a few minutes at a time. " Homura grumbled.

"Homura!" Mami exclaimed, fully aware of her offense, and though Keine doubtless shared Mami's opinion regarding Homura's complaint... she also clearly shared Homura's opinion. Keine merely averted her eyes rather than delivering the glare or scolding that Mami knew Homura ought to face for such a misstep. Sanae gave a simple "Harrumph" in response, while Kanako let out a boisterous laugh.

Mami's Soul Gem echoed Kanako's laughter. The static that had been interfering with her detection was still present, but it was much quieter. In its place was a simple tune, though unlike the sirens and jarring tones that suggested a youkai's presence, it was pleasant and soothing. Strangely, it seemed to reflect Kanako's gestures and motions... even Sanae's, to an extent.

"I must apologize, but one of those was necessary to deal with the other. I knew the tengu would follow you up the mountain, so I suggested Sanae tell you about her hobbies to keep them from getting too close."

"It worked, too! By the time we got here, only Aya was willing to get real near us." Sanae was still rather pleased with herself.

"I'm not surprised. She's particularly set on following you three. I thought she might try and get clever with their optical camouflage, so I armed Sanae appropriately. If you think I'm letting the tengu have cloaking devices without having a way for me to deactivate them, you're mad. As for Aya, she's probably still upset about losing in front of you." Kanako took a guess, and Keine nodded in agreement as she responded.

"Youkai are well known for their pride."

"Great and all, but I think I'd almost prefer a few tengu getting in our way to what we had to go through." Kyouko grumbled aloud, expecting Keine to agree with her, but finding their guide to be shaking her head. Sanae explained.

"You're from the outside world, so I'm sure you've heard of the paparazzi? Or at least the press? The tengu make those seem respectful and restrained in comparison. And you three are celebrities."

Kanako nodded in agreement. "Sanae's babble actually made the walk _quieter_, trust me... likely safer, as well I apologize for the tengu, but they are their own people, and far less willing to be lead by us than the kappa are. Suwako is off looking over one of their projects, but she should return later tonight. Now, if you needed an escort up here to meet me personally, you must have something great to ask of me. What is it?"

"Pardon, but it's not actually you we seek, but Satori Komeiji. We heard there was a path that lead to her from here?" Mami explained carefully, concerned about the tone in Kanako's voice. Kanako's response hadn't been the angry refusal Mami had feared, but something even worse.

Kanako erupted into laughter. "Ha! That's a good one! _Looking_ for Satori! Haha! I take it Sanae suggested the joke?" Kanako looked to her shrine maiden as she wiped a tear from her eye... only to see Sanae looked downright ashamed as she stammered out a response.

"Ah... well. See... actually... um... the thing is... they... um... they... mean it..."

Kanako's laughter stopped, and a darker expression crept onto her face as she realized Sanae was serious. Mami felt a power coming from Kanako and was very relieved that the woman's towering presence loomed over Sanae rather than Mami.

"So they weren't coming here." Kanako flatly said.

"That's what Mami just told you." Kyouko acknowledged.

Kanako continued to glare at Sanae. "You said you were positive they wished to come to the mountain."

"That's what Yukari said! Then she said she just wanted me to escort them to their destination. She didn't say they wanted to go anywhere else!"

"Of course she wouldn't." Keine sighed, clearly no more thrilled at the idea than Kanako was. "It is as you fear, though, Kanako. Yukari has enlisted Sanae into joining us as we travel to Chireden."

"I wonder why she wants Sanae down there. I can guess a few reasons, but I suppose it's too late now to back out of the agreement. You can go, and Sanae will join you. I _will_ hold you four personally accountable for her well-being, however. I wish I could simply dissuade you from this foolish course of action, but I've learned better than to try."

"What do you mean?"

"Gensokyo is where good sense goes to die."

Mami clarified. "I meant... what do you have against Satori in particular?"

"I met a satori once. It was not an experience I'd wish on another. Imagine being tied down to a table and cut open before someone started rooting around in your innards." Kanako started, and Homura trembled slightly, averted her gaze just a little. Mami doubted anyone else noticed the subtle movement, but it spoke worlds to Mami. She'd suspected, of course, but this was all the confirmation she needed. Kyouko sported a similar reaction, and considering what _she_ had been through...

"Now, imagine that instead of your body being opened up and prodded, it was your very core... your identity. Who you are. That is what a satori does to their victims. Do you see now? I only managed to survive as a result of my divine nature, and I lost my entire human presence from the encounter. They are creatures of madness, and those caught by their third eye are changed forever." Kanako finished her explanation. Mami looked again at Homura and saw her still quivering. Indeed, the normally resolute girl had been failing to maintain her mask more and more as they'd dwelled in Gensokyo, and she seemed a heartbeat away from giving it up entirely right now.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're going to go through with this." Mami was sure of it. No pain a satori could inflict would ever match the pain of isolation Mami was all too familiar with. Even when she'd fought the satori, it had been her own despair that had nearly defeated her, not the youkai itself. She was confident they would succeed. Kyouko nodded in stubborn approval, and even Homura nodded after a few moments of deliberation and several nervous looks at Mami and Kyouko. Mami briefly wondered if Homura was having second thoughts, but quickly dismissed the idea. Mami knew that Homura was the sort to say what was on her mind: if she was having doubts, she'd voice them.

Keine gave a resigned sigh before replying. "They aren't the sort to give up easily."

"We're not going home without Sayaka. Didn't get eaten alive just to back out now." Kyouko admitted, but the general sentiment was obviously shared.

"Of course you won't listen... although I'm loathe to let Sanae enter such danger, it seems she's already made her stupid, foolish decision of agreeing to a binding contract without reading the details, so you may all go ahead and enter the Geyser Center whenever you're ready, and until then, you're welcome to stay here as guests." Kanako sent another weighty glance at a rather subdued looking Sanae. Mami was still amazed there _was_ something that would quiet her down.

Mami respectfully bowed her head. "Thank you, Lady Kanako Yasaka." Kanako looked back towards Mami and bowed her head.

Sanae piped in, sensing her Goddess's critical focus had been lifted from her. "You'll love it here: We have all sorts of modern conveniences I can tell you've missed."

"How modern are we talking here?"

"Well, this is just the start, but there's running water, and a shower. Second door to the left through there." Sanae pointed, making her view clear of just what she considered was most important at the moment.

And Mami, Homura... even Kyouko... took about a half second to let that sink in. The last time they'd showered or bathed had been... before they'd come to Gensokyo... nearly three weeks ago.

Magic was a passable way to remain clean, and they'd made some use of it to that end, but it had never matched the simple cleansing power of water. Whatever other amenities the Moriya Shrine had were suddenly irrelevant as the three Magical Girls rushed to be the first to the shower.

* * *

Mami had gotten the shower second, after Kyouko, and just like the red-headed Magical Girl earlier, she took her time. Mami had weeks worth of grime and sweat and blood to wash off. Not only herself, but her clothes were a foul mess.

Thankfully, Sanae had pointed out that they also had a washing machine and dryer... really, from what she had described, it was as though Mami were back in Mitakihara, passing time in her apartment.

As the water cleared her body of filth, her mind was likewise washed clean by the familiar situation. For just a few minutes, she could forget the insane world that surrounded her and simply... rest. Soap and other toiletries had been provided, and after all that time without even a shower, they seemed almost sinfully decadent. Mami used them anyway, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kyouko had indulged as well.

By the time she had finished showering, it felt like the weight of the world had been washed off her shoulders. She donned the comfortable yellow bathrobe her hosts had provided, and surrendered the shower to Homura, understanding easily why Sanae had suggested the showers first. Homura's odor was nearly unbearable now that it wasn't masked by Mami's own.

Noticing that highlighted something else that was a bit odd as she returned to the others. Sanae smelled immaculate, and Keine had an almost pleasant odor... Mami suspected perfume, and while Keine confessed to using such, Sanae claimed she didn't, barring rare occasions. Something about perks of being a living goddess or the like.

Mami insisted on helping Sanae prepare dinner, and the shrine maiden was thankful for the company, as Kyouko was currently napping, and Kanako was who-knows-where.

"Sooooo, I noticed you had a cell phone." Sanae approached the topic in what she seemed to think was a sufficiently roundabout manner.

Mami grew suddenly nervous as Sanae continued.

"And it must be awfully new, since you only had like three contacts in there." Mami winced... there it was.

"I've been a little busy, lately, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I went ahead and added my number to your phone and Homura's, but you can go ahead and delete it if you like. If Kyouko has one, I couldn't find it. You had her number in here, but was that a house phone or something?"

"She does have a cell, but doesn't usually use it. She probably didn't even bring it." Mami explained... and she felt a bit warmer than she had before. Come to think of it...

"Sanae, do you ever get lonely? I mean, if you're the only outsider here... I've only been here a few weeks but it's felt like months, sometimes."

"Of course I do. Sure, Reimu, Marisa, Kanako, Suwako... even Sakuya... all of them are great people, but sometimes I just want to relax and watch some movies with some friends, drinking soda and eating popcorn."

"So why not invite them over?" Mami asked as she carefully cut some more vegetables.

"Reimu's too lazy to come up here, Marisa would walk away with my entire collection, Kanako and Suwako just... don't really understand. Sakuya is, you know... a vampire's servant. The humans on the mountain are only slightly less boring than celestials. And if you think I'd invite the _tengu_ over, I think you're overestimating my love of sake."

"Oh? Tengu are heavy drinkers, Keine mentioned... or do you just not like the drink?"

"Both, much to my dismay. It seems everywhere you go here, sake's just how people say 'hello'."

"I never tried it before we came here... I don't know if it's something I'd like real often, myself."

"Well, don't let others know if you hate it. Refusal is as good as declaring a spellcard duel for a lot of them." Sanae laughed.

"I'll try to remember that. And not to drink too much ever again. I could do with never getting a hangover ever again. You mentioned my cell phone earlier, but do they even work here? Where _is_ here, anyway?"

"Gensokyo?"

"Oh. Good to know and all, but I meant like... _where_ are we? Somewhere in Japan?"

"You'd have to ask Yukari. I'm pretty sure she's the only one who really knows, not that you'd ever get a straight answer from her. You'd think Reimu would, since apparently her official duty involves maintaining the barrier around Gensokyo, but I don't have a whole lot of faith in her. As for the cell phone, we'd have to get a kappa working on it. There are a couple who are really just waiting for the word that it's okay to do so, and they can probably set up some sort of long range radio communications using them, if you're willing to risk your phone breaking entirely. They might even get it to work through to the outside world."

Mami considered for a moment. Doubtless Homura and Kyouko wouldn't particularly want to, but... well, not only would she gain a friend to talk to, but it seemed Sanae might need the company even more than Mami herself. She nodded.

"Go ahead and let them tinker with it, sure. It's not much use to us if it doesn't work, and I can always just get another later if they end up breaking it.

"Great! I'll go ahead and let them know." Sanae smiled and returned to work while she whistled something... Mami quickly recognized it as the theme song to one of her own favorite anime. Pointing this out lead to a lengthy discussion of it as they continued cooking, sharing cooking advice along with each other's company.

* * *

Food. Delicious food. Mami had helped make it, yes, but as soon as they had sat down and after Sanae had said a brief prayer of thanks to her goddesses, Mami was just as eager to eat as everyone else.

Much like the shower earlier, the comfort of the familiar tugged at Mami. They'd eaten off of a table only a few times since they'd arrived, and this was the first time it had been under a electric light. The bulb cast a warm, soothing light into the room, a far cry from the flashlights (Now with fresh batteries, courtesy of their hosts) and candles they'd been relying on.

Kyouko was clearly enjoying herself, while Homura remained wary... though Mami was sure that she must be comfortable as well.

Once their stomachs had been satisfied, Sanae and the Magical Girls moved into the living room. Keine and Kanako remained behind to discuss business of some sort... something about the human village shrine or something. After being assured that they didn't need to stick around for what promised to be a rather dry discussion, Sanae and the Magical Girls had left.

They found in the living room a young girl, perhaps ten years old or so relaxing on a beanbag chair. She wore a purple dress decorated with frogs, and atop her golden hair sat a most peculiar hat. It looked almost like an overturned pot, except for the googly eyes on top that seemed to be glued on to it. Mami's Soul also reacted much as it had to Kanako, though there were differences in the 'song' that came from her.

Still, it was nearly drowned out by the large television, currently playing some foreign film Mami didn't recognize.

"Oh, when did you get back, Suwako?" Sanae asked, mildly surprised.

"When you were making dinner. Didn't want to bother you or anything." The girl on the couch responded, sitting up and turning to face her guests.

"Thank you for letting us stay-" Mami started, interrupted by Suwako.

"You're welcome and all that. No need to be all formal with me. Kanako's a big fan of it, but it always makes me feel like an old hag whenever someone treats me like that."

Mami was thrown a bit off balance from the informality, but Kyouko and Homura merely shrugged in understanding. Homura sat in a chair, though her position was far from relaxed. Kyouko simply tossed herself into another chair and sprawled over it. Sanae was only a little more dignified as she crashed on a couch and Mami quietly sat in a chair.

"This movie is almost done. Got any suggestions for the next?" Suwako asked her guests. Upon looking uncertain of what were even options, Sanae put forth a suggestion instead.

"I'd bet they've never even seen any of the classic Godzilla movies. Time for a marathon?" Sanae looked around, to see Homura's shrug and Kyouko clearly just eager to get something on the screen. For her own part, Mami had never seen them, so she threw her own hat into the ring.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_**Hours later...**_

Mami knew it couldn't last. Mami had moved to the floor and lay on her belly as she watched the screen and kicked her feet idly. Godzilla was fictional perhaps, but a much louder and far more real creature's growl announced its hunger from within the room.

Kyouko's stomach would not be easily tamed, but she asked for some arms with which to fight it.

"So where do you keep the snacks?" She asked of the shrine maiden as she stood and stretched. Both Sanae and Suwako were absorbed in the movie... as Homura and Mami had been. Still, Sanae managed to give some directions. Mami missed them, but Kyouko seemed to understand, as Mami felt her leave the room for a minute.

The movies had been entertaining, and Sanae and Suwako's small talk with the Magical Girls had lightened things even further. Even Homura was almost ready to loosen up. All of them were still in their bath robes (save Sanae, who had changed into a set of pajamas with the same general color scheme as her shrine maiden outfit, and Suwako, who still wore her earlier clothes).

It was a nice, comfortable temperature, she was comfortably laying on a comfortable carpet, comfortably watching television with equally comfortable friends, and pretty much everything was perfect. Well, for them. Tokyo was being razed for the fourth time that night. Then Mami heard Kyouko make an unusual sound.

A brief glance towards it revealed Kyouko had indeed returned with snacks, but her face looked rather disgusted as she gagged, holding a generic looking aluminum can at arms length, as though the contents had betrayed her.

"Urgh. Sanae, I think your soda's gone like... real flat or something. It tastes... off." Kyouko complained.

"Sorry about that. We can't import it that often, so... well, just try to make do." Sanae waved the complaint away, eyes glued to the movie.

Kyouko shrugged and braced herself for another drink, taking a pull and grimacing as it went down. Mami heard her open a bag of whatever snacks she'd found, and had no trouble imagining Kyouko tossing one into the air to catch it with her mouth, as indeed she did. None of them ever could have imagined what would happen next, though.

Mami was the first one to notice. Smelling of waste, a small, spit-covered, yellow and green jawbreaker of some sort landed next to her, and it took Mami a few moments to even understand what had just happened, and as she looked at the disgusting jawbreaker, her mind pieced it together. There could only be one explanation for its appearance on the floor, but it simply couldn't be right.

Kyouko had spat food out onto the floor.

Now, had it been Homura, or even herself, she might have been able to believe it. But Kyouko? Mami had never, _ever_ seen Kyouko waste food. And Kyouko had a _very_ generous definition of 'food'. When they'd first met, Mami had sometimes caught Kyouko eating scraps of paper fished up from garbage bins, or licking clean discarded chicken bones.

Kyouko had explained herself, and Mami had started doing what she could to keep her fed, but old habits died hard (And such a long time separated after the death of Kyouko's family didn't help matters either). No matter how terribly Mami had messed up cooking, Kyouko would eat it. Once they had needed to rush out while Mami had been cooking, and upon returning, what was intended to be 'noodles' could be most charitably described as 'charcoal'. Kyouko had grimaced and complained... but she had eaten it, even against Mami's wishes.

That same Kyouko had just spit food onto the floor.

Mami stared dumbly at the snack, sensing it an ill omen of what was to come. Soon, Homura noticed that neither Mami nor Kyouko were saying anything, and found herself similarly transfixed by the unthinkable sight she was looking at.

Suwako paid no mind, continuing to watch a Godzilla that remained oblivious to the travesty that had just occurred. But when Sanae finally saw what had happened... saw the can in Kyouko's hand and the bag of treats in her other and the one laying on the floor, she looked downright terrified.

Noticing everyone else in the room had gone completely silent, Suwako finally turned to see what the lack of commotion was about. Unlike the humans, she seemed relatively unconcerned as she said a short phrase... more than anyone else had managed.

"Oh. She went to the wrong fridge."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry Girls. The story doesn't end with you bumming out at the Moriya Shrine forever.  
_

_So yeah, Sanae of this story. She's... what's a good word. 'Touched'? You know how some people (say, in this story, Keine) are nice and grounded? Sanae's not those people. The word 'chatterbox' comes to mind as well. There's a difference between being told to bore people with conversation, and being able to actually pull it off._

_I was tempted to break this chapter into 2 and elaborate on the 'scent' scene and some more of 'walking/flying up the mountain', but I decided against it, apparently.  
_

_I feel kinda bad for not doing more with Kagerou. Maybe later. She's pretty cool._


	12. Chapter 12

Godzilla's roars were the only sound that broke the confused silence before Suwako shrugged and broke it again.

"Sanae, didn't I tell you to move the kappa fridge to another room? I figured this sort of thing might happen."

Kappa... Suddenly Mami kind of wished Keine were here to explain in detail, rather than discussing their plans with Kanako.

"Kappa have pretty odd tastes. I'll go fetch you the food you wanted." Suwako paused the movie and left the room. As soon as she did, the girls found themselves free of the trance they'd fallen into. Homura spoke first, clearly upset.

"Explain. Quickly." Homura may have been wearing only her bathrobe, but she still managed to seem intimidating. Sanae obeyed her command.

"Sometimes we entertain... you know... not humans. Kappa."

Homura had heard all she needed to, and with a brief flash, was wearing her Magical Girl outfit, and in but another moment, had Sanae in a surprisingly effective pin.

"I knew it. You and your goddesses... you're nothing more than these wraiths yourselves, aren't you? My Soul Gem wouldn't react like this, otherwise."

Mami found herself confused. Was Homura referring to the melodies Mami had noticed? She couldn't be... it would be like mistaking classical music for heavy metal.

Kyouko stared at the discarded food as she directed a question towards Sanae, who looked rather terrifed.

"Sanae... what are those?"

"The 'soda' is cucumber flavored beer... it grows on you after a while. The others are... oh, hm. I guess that'd explain why you're so upset. Let Sanae go already, would you?" Suwako's voice entered from the doorway in response.

Sanae nodded in desperate agreement, but Homura simply tightened her hold more, putting Sanae's neck a single motion from being snapped before she replied.

"Oh? Mind telling us _exactly_ why we should be upset or will you keep trying to hide behind lies?"

"I don't mind at all, but really, you should probably let her go. Shirikodama are a spiritual organ fatally extracted by kappa through a human's..." Suwako merely pointed to her own behind to finish the sentence. "So I suppose it's close enough to cannibalism to offend?"

Mami was dumbstruck, and Kyouko looked at the bag she held in her lap. It had about a hundred of the shirikodama, and she'd seen several such bags in the refrigerator... and each one was a life stolen. Mami looked over to see her red haired comrade burning with fury, and soon she, too was sporting her magical girl uniform instead of the comfortable bathrobe.

Kyouko looked between Suwako and Sanae, and her venomous glares made it clear she was on Homura's side, here. Still, Suwako seemed more bothered than threatened. Sanae was almost paralyzed with fear... she knew her life hung in the balance, and it seemed when the stakes were that high, even she knew how to remain quiet. The only contribution she made were some pitiful squeaks and the like to remind others of her predicament.

"Well, no one's making you eat them. Just run them back to the refrigerator if you don't want them." Suwako mildly suggested as she walked back to the couch. Mami heard the tones from her Soul Gem change subtly in key. Something was... _different_.

"We're more concerned with your alliance with wraiths. Tell me why I shouldn't break Sanae's neck right now? "

Mami was torn... Fighting wraiths was one thing, but to kill another human? Sanae may be something more as well, but right now she was little more than a terrified girl... and Mami couldn't just let Homura kill her... She too transformed, but when she aimed her rifle, it was at Homura.

"Let her go, Homura. She's still a human, and I won't let you kill her."

Homura looked to Mami and let out a dry laugh. "So it always is. Mami Tomoe, always willing to turn on her friends once her fragile illusions are shattered. But you lack the conviction this time... if you were sure what side you were on, I would already be dead." Homura seemed completely confident in her assessment. Mami's aim held steady, but for all she had just threatened Homura, she was no more eager to kill Homura than she was to let Sanae die.

Now it was Kyouko who looked confused. Somehow this had escalated wildly beyond her initial disgust towards the shirikodama.

"Homura, let Sanae go now, before it's too late." Suwako said from the couch that she had laid back into.

"Well, a threat pretty well tells me what to do." Homura jolted suddenly, but not in the way she'd been planning. She had taken a step to reposition herself slightly, but tripped and reflexively caught herself, releasing Sanae to do so. She immediately realized her mistake, but before she could move, she found herself bound in a trio of tight iron rings and fell to the ground. Curiously, Suwako was holding all three... another Suwako remaining in the doorway. Far more concerning than Suwakos odd displacement were the sinister white shadows that loomed over Homura.

"And that you took a warning as a threat tells me just about everything _I_ need to know." Suwako sighed from the couch. Mami watched as the seven or so enormous, white, shadowy snakes that surrounded Homura hissed, each with a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her.

Mami was paralyzed with fear. The snakes looming over Homura triggered something within her. She could do nothing as the snakes hung over Homura like a blade suspended over her head... waiting to fall...

"This is what I was trying to avoid. They want to curse you, and now I'm not certain I should stop them. Isn't it funny how just a little bit of bad luck can change a situation so drastically?" Suwako sat up from the couch and peered over the back towards the crowd, which still included another Suwako holding firm the restraining iron bands. Sanae was busy catching her breath.

"Look, all we want is an explanation. How can we trust you? You work with the very enemies we're trying to fight against!" Kyouko explained Homura's stance. Suwako sighed and slid back behind the couch, though it was a different voice that offered the explanation from the doorway.

"We encourage them to worship us because humans no longer do." Kanako's majestic presence was accompanied by Keine, who gave a deep sigh as she saw the Mishaguji looming over Homura, Mami still pointing her gun in that direction and trembling with a consuming fear, and Sanae still gasping and coughing as she clutched her throat.

"Really, girls?" Keine took in the scene of chaos. "This is how you repay hospitality? I thought we'd moved beyond this. Mami, Kyouko, Homura, stand down." The scene remained unchanged until Kanako gave her own command.

"Suwako, command the Mishaguji to let her go. This is not how we treat guests." Kanako seemed equally annoyed.

Suwako made no noise from behind the couch, but the looming white snakes retreated into the ground. Mami felt a wave of relief as they vanished. Even Keine's glare felt like a warm welcome after that... though Mami got the point easily enough, and returned to her normal form. Kyouko followed suit, and Homura reluctantly did as well, her eyes darting nervously between Kanako, Suwako, and Sanae as she did so.

"You want an explanation? Fine. If it will stop you all from killing each other for five minutes."

* * *

"We gods depend on people's faith to continue existing. Their belief gives us strength, and we use that strength to aid them as they wish." Kanako's explanation seemed simple enough, but Keine didn't seem to think it had sunk in, so she elaborated.

"Imagine a man who needs to move a boulder that is too heavy to move himself. He recruits 100 others and they make a rope from their hair to allow them all to grip it. With all of them lending their strength to the rope, they move the boulder. The next time the man finds a boulder, he may well reuse that rope once again, weaving the hair of new folk into it to replace those which have frayed. But nowadays, everyone likes their hair too much to donate it to create a rope. These strands of hair are what Kanako refers to as 'faith', and the ropes made are what we know as 'gods'. If not continually remade and maintained, these ropes rot, and these gods decay."

Kyouko nodded in understanding, and Mami found the explanation sufficient, but Homura had some issues.

"So what? Ropes can be used just as well to hang a man."

"You speak truth, of course. The Mishaguji- those snakelike gods- that serve Suwako could serve as a 'noose'. They _are_ curse gods. A rope that can move a boulder or hang a man can also restrain a wild beast... just as gods like the Mishaguji restrain and keep under control curses and such. What's more, not all faiths are helpful to mankind as a whole. I was initially a goddess of war, and the blessings of victory in combat I bestowed on my worshipers weren't appreciated by their foes. People guide our actions through determining what we can do."

"You said people, but you You said you're getting your faith from wraiths. So you mean monsters, don't you?" Homura accused Kanako.

"I mean _people_. Whether or not _others_ consider them monsters is of no interest to me. The hair of a murderous cannibal makes rope just as sturdy as that of a vegetarian scholar. How many cultures have branded their foes as monstrous demons? Have you considered that you may be doing the same?"

All of the Magical Girls fell silent, though Homura remained unconvinced. Sanae handed Mami a newspaper with an image of Keine carrying a still-mostly-devoured Kyouko through the air.

"Read that. I'm curious what you think of Aya Shameimaru's writing." Sanae prompted, and Mami began reading aloud.

_Magical Girl Injured in Fight Against Youkai of Darkness! _

_Just three days ago, Kyouko Sakura, one of the outsiders recently arrived in Gensokyo, was ambushed and attacked by Rumia, self-proclaimed youkai of darkness. When Rumia was later asked about the reason behind the assault, she said she was hungry. Realizing there was more to the story behind this uncharacteristically persistent attack that consisted of several days of stalking beforehand, further investigation ensued._

_Through various sources, it came to light that the Hakurei Shrine's shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, had bet Rumia three days offerings that Rumia would be unable to attack the outsiders before someone else claimed their lives. She was successful in this, though not in realizing the worthlessness of her prize, nor in remembering to try and claim it. Although Alice Margatroid had a run in with them as well, that was nearly a day later. Details on that encounter are still unavailable, as Miss Margatroid has refused to speak of the event._

_Neither Reimu Hakurei nor Kyouko Sakura were available for commentary, but Kyouko Sakura is expected to make a complete recovery. Rumia's injuries are more severe, but Eirin Yagokoro has lined up several experimental treatments in hopes of_

_see DARK, pg. 22_

Mami flipped through the paper looking for the rest of the article, but found that there simply _was_ no page 22. Sanae noticed her frustration and seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Oh, right. There wasn't a followup page. The tengu haven't realized they're supposed to actually write more of a front page article than the front page part..."

"Rumia's wounds were _more_ severe? I hardly even scratched her! I think the picture should show you who got the worse deal there." Kyouko seemed rather unconvinced.

"Yes, they are. And I use the present tense because they still haven't healed. You recovered within, what, a day?" Sanae seemed rather confident... probably another newspaper had filled her in.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt!" Kyouko replied.

"And you think Rumia's having a great time with her arm slashed open? Her condition has only worsened, and that's under the constant attentions of Eirin. You may recall she's the one who solved that little limitation of your magic you told me has been plaguing your entire existence as magical girls _as an afterthought _." Sanae pulled out another newspaper, with a picture of a young girl with a horrific arm wound.

"So monsters can feel pain. What of it? It doesn't mean they aren't monsters. It just means they can be fought and defeated, and I'm still convinced that's exactly what's to be done with them." Homura was at least giving a chance for them to explain themselves, Mami supposed.

"Oh, and how many humans will you kill to hunt them? You were willing to kill me with hardly a thought. Did you forget I happen to be a human? I've fought these monsters, myself, Homura Akemi."

Mami thought back to the youkai she'd met here. Nazrin seemed pleasant enough, helping up Mami after she had lost. Aya and Suika had helped repair the damage they'd cause to Reimu's shrine. Rumia had attacked Kyouko, yes, but only because Reimu, seriously or not, egged her on. Alice had seemed genuinely repentant about what she'd done...

Keine had mentioned that youkai often helped the human village, like that medicine vendor, for instance. Yes, they were the same sorts of wraiths they had been fighting, but they seemed far less monstrous here. If not for their frequent assaults on Mami's world, she really wouldn't be terribly bothered... as it was, though, she had to ask.

"Sanae? How can you live around these people... how can you work with them when you know they hunt and kill people?"

"Simple... I _don't_ think about it." Sanae shook her head. "Do you think of the people that make your clothes, or grow your food, or build your house?"

"No, but they aren't...murderers." Mami just couldn't ignore it.

"How do you know that? You've never seen them kill someone? How, exactly, would you know if they had? I've seen the kappa sell shirikodama, but its not like I go with them to get the damned things!"

Mami paused. She had faith that most people weren't murderers... would never commit so extreme a sin.

"So yes, the legends say shirikodama are fatally extracted from drowned humans. For all I know, they make the things by rolling up balls of dung and painting them. Legends have been wrong before, you know." Sanae shrugged.

"And it never occurred to you to find out for sure?" Homura asked incredulously.

"The thought occurred to me, yes. Soon followed by the thought that if they _were_ killers that had kept that point secret, then they were probably willing to kill to keep it that way. Trust me when I say there are a _lot _of kappa on the mountain. If they wanted me dead, they could manage it."

"So you're afraid, then?" Homura's tone was rather mocking.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot. I'm not about to try and disarm an bomb that's been sitting all quiet like for a decade. Would you?"

"I wouldn't keep it in my living room, either." Homura countered.

"Yeah, well, we didn't know it was built into the foundation when we bought the place, you know."

"So what, you just... ignore all the people they kill? Just because you ignore their deaths doesn't keep their blood from spilling onto you." Homura said.

"I'm not doing nothing. I've done my fair share of exterminations. I've kept the kappa and tengu busy with themselves as much as possible. I don't know if I've saved any lives through my actions, but I do know I'm doing what I can to limit their damage."

Homura was silent for a few moments. It was clear Sanae had come to terms with her situation, and it was equally clear Homura didn't fully trust her.

"No, you're right. Of course. How could I have ever doubted whose side you were on? I mean, if you didn't offer them human sacrifices, they might get _angry_. And then people might _die_ and wouldn't _that_ be a shame." Homura rolled her eyes as she seemed to all but ignore Sanae's points.

"Well, like me or not, Yukari tied us together, so you're stuck with me. You can trust we of the Moriya shrine as least as much as you can trust Keine."

Homura looked towards their mentor, who caught her gaze and seemed to excuse herself from the animated and quiet conversation she had been having with Suwako. Keine moved over to join Homura and the others.

"So, have you come to see where they stand, yet?"

"Yeah. They side with the monsters, but not against us. Somehow. Whatever. I won't attack them unless they try to pull something on us first. Is that good enough for you, _Keine_?" Homura nearly spat out Keine's name.

"Yes. Now, there is a little matter of punishment for causing such a ruckus for our generous hosts." Keine stood right in front of Homura.

"Well, pardon me for having trouble sympathizing with them."

"Trying to murder someone is a little more severe than just not seeing their side." Keine gently grasped the sides of Homura's head as she looked the black-haired magical girl directly in the eyes.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than its going to hurt you." Keine said, before taking a breath and pulling back her head. Homura merely rolled her eyes at Keine, preparing herself for another lecture. Keine didn't deliver a lecture, though.

Instead, Mami cringed at the sound of their heads colliding as Keine whipped her head forward. Homura was out cold, and Mami wouldn't be surprised if a concussion or skull fracture had happened. A normal human might suffer permanent injury from such a wound, and Mami had no doubt Homura would have a headache. Keine was clearly in pain and held her head as she turned to Mami.

"Please, try to make sure none of you girls give me any more headaches."

Mami got the point.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Mami awoke early... Half asleep, she went through the familiar routine... brushing her teeth, taking a morning shower, dressing herself and doing her hair...

It was around then she finished waking up, and remembered she was in Gensokyo rather than Mitakihara. Their hosts were really going out of their way to make the trio feel at home, weren't they?

Well, that was perfectly fine with her. Mami checked her Soul Gem and found it cast a warm yellow light. Satisfied with its appearance, she started downstairs to see how the others were. Kanako was in the kitchen, prompting Mami to ask...

"Where's Sanae? I thought she cooked the food."

"She cooks dinner usually. I tend to handle breakfast. She likes to get a morning swim in before the day really gets going."

"I guess I'm not surprised she's a morning person. Do you mind if I go talk with her?"

"Not at all." Kanako nodded and returned to cooking as Mami slipped outside.

Mami saw some people swimming in the lake and peered into it to try and recognize them. The light and distance made it difficult enough that she gave up and just called out Sanae's name. One of the figures in the lake paused a bit, before it and another started swimming towards Mami.

It was hard to see them for all the water they were spraying into the air, but as they drew closer, Sanae was clearly one of the two. The slower one by a considerable margin, though Mami was amazed with the speed they swam at... the faster one was swimming as fast as most people could sprint on dry land, it seemed.

The faster swimmer had pulled herself out onto the shore and laughed as Sanae struggled to shore. Her turquoise hair was done up in short pigtails and matched the color of her outfit, a matching shirt and skirt, with the skirt sporting over a dozen pockets. Perhaps most strangely, considering she had just been swimming, she was wearing a large backpack and a baseball cap.

Sanae finally reached the shore and pulled herself out, breathing heavily. Her companion taunted her.

"Pretty good, but it'll take more than that to outswim a kappa!"

Sanae nodded between breaths. Mami noticed she was once again wearing her shrine maiden outfit.

"That doesn't really seem like a good outfit for swimming..." Mami pointed out.

"Kappa... made... it... Nitori?" Sanae gestured to the person standing beside her to explain as she caught her breath.

"We made it for her. It's made like our own clothes, so it won't interfere with swimming. It's actually even better than wearing nothing, since it makes the water actually help the swimmer along."

Sanae nodded in agreement, having caught her breath.. "It feels weird at first, but once you get the hang of swimming in it, it's amazing how much of a help it is. They breathe nice, too, but... whew, swimming's still... tiring." Sanae said as she stretched.

Mami laughed in agreement. "Yeah. Hey, you're both pretty good swimmers."

"Well thank-" Sanae was about to take the compliment, but Nitori interrupted.

"Oh, are you a swimmer yourself? Up for a race?"

Mami shook her head, grinning. "I'm alright, but watching you two just now... I'm nowhere near that level." Mami honestly admitted. Perhaps using her magic she could make do, but Mami was a little reluctant to use more than needed, especially when she might need so much of it soon.

"Darn. Hardly anybody 'round here can swim apart from us Kappa."

"There's little reason to learn, Nitori. There's not a lot of water here to begin with, and even less that's suitable for a human to swim in." Sanae started wringing out her hair... she still wore the frong clip and snake coil yet. Mami wondered if she ever removed them.

"Well, If you ever want to come for a swim, you're welcome to join us! Just... ah... give some warning. So we can prepare and make sure you'll have a good time." Nitori invited Mami.

Sanae laughed. "You mean so you have some time to try and convince them to let her join you, right?" Nitori pouted a bit but didn't deny the statement, instead leaving and swimming back out into the lake to avoid giving herself entirely away. Sanae waved goodbye and then turned to Mami.

"So you came out here to find me, I take it?"

"Yes... I had a couple questions for you about the spellcard rules."

"Huh?" Sanae looked confuse. "Why not ask Keine?"

"Well, because she's not an outsider. Just... ok, first, what do you think of them?"

"Oh, I love them. They super fun... I tell you, you haven't lived until you fly around and resolve an incident by dueling everyone you come across." Sanae laughed. "It's a good way to meet people, too."

"See, that's what I figured too, but I had a thought... see, I just had my first duel a while back..."

"With Nazrin, right."

Mami nodded, and continued. "Well, what would happen if some died during a duel? Like, from a heart attack or something. Would the survivor be unable to stop fighting?"

"Huh... I'm not sure. I know duels against jiangshi can go on pretty much forever, but they're already dead. Maybe? It's pretty unlikely... someone would need to have a heart attack or something during the duel for it to happen, and the whole system is only some twenty years old, so it probably hasn't come up yet. I should hope not."

"I see. Well, I had another question..." Mami began, and upon seeing Sanae's nod to continue, did just that. "Can the duel... change how people think? Or their needs?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like... if the winner's prize was something like 'Now you don't need to eat.' Or 'Now we're friends'. Would that... work?"

Sanae considered. "That's risky to play with, alright? Gods can change their natures easily enough, but if you tell a fish that now it can survive on land and it hops up onto the ground and does it, is it really a fish anymore?"

Mami shrugged, and Sanae returned the gesture.

"Until that answer is as clear as day, you probably shouldn't push that limit. As outsiders, we're on thin ice already. I mean... ok, here, you want to hear something about Satori?"

"Any information you have would be appreciated."

"Everyone is all hush hush about her, but you know what, I wonder if its even _her_ that they fear, exactly. She lives in Chireiden... and I think it's the spirits that give the palace its name that they fear."

"Why? What are they?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know Lady Kanako mentioned that youkai are truly terrified of them. And see, I think what scares them about Satori is that she lives where like all of these things come from, right? So she must control them or something, and that has people scared witless."

"So you don't really think Satori is going to be bad to meet with?"

"Well, this was just a guess. If I weren't already sure I was going, I wouldn't exactly be eager to stick my head in the lion's mouth."

"Kanako said that she had a rough meeting with one, though."

"Yeah... Well, like I said, it was just an idea. Anyway, where I was going with this is that what you just proposed doing is just what the spirits of Chireiden are rumored to do... change who someone is and how they think. So they might start treating you like they treat her if you tried pulling something like that."

Mami shuddered. Satori was so isolated that even the mere thought of meeting her was considered insane... Mami wasn't looking forward to that degree of forced solitude... but she did have one more question.

"Do you know if spellcard duels are equally binding between two outsiders?"

Sanae shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suppose whatever clause keeps us from being protected in general from ambushes and the like might cause something to break, but you three are the first outsiders apart from myself that I know to have enough magic to partake in spellcard duels. You'd probably have to ask whoever came up with them, and even they might not know. This is the sort of thing lawyers in the outside world would love to delve into."

"Thanks for all of your help. There's still so much for me to learn..."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Sanae shrugged.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, it was time for a bit of exposition._

_See this thing? It's called Chekov's gun. Oh, sure, it -looks- like some sort of small red fish. No, I don't have it confused with that rifle over there. That's my baby, 'red herring'. Used it to shoot Chekov's gun, see? _

_A lot of metaphors this chapter. I think I like metaphors too much, but darn it, I'm proud of the rope/faith metaphor._

_Shirikodama brand jawbreakers. Smell like feces and taste nearly as good! Made with Genuine© Human Atrocities! Goes Great with Cucumbers!_

_Also, geez, following Sanae's train of thought RE: Satori at the end there was way more dizzying than I remembered. _

_Just a quick note: yes, fear can paralyze. A lot of people I know believe that it doesn't; that fight or flight always kicks in and triggers some sort of action. I speak from firsthand experience when I say that sometimes the fear is simply too much, and your mind just freezes. When I'm like that, I still pick up sensory input, but until the object of my phobia is removed from my presence, breathing is about the limit of my physical activity. Talking isn't usually possible, but sometimes I can get out a grunt or murmur to indicate my panic._

_As for why Mami had that sort of response, well..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Moriya Shrine, Later that Morning**_

Mami took deep breaths. She knew she had to do this for the good of her team. Sanae and Homura needed to trust each other, or the rift between them would grow and turn the group on itself, as it nearly already had. If Satori was even a tenth as frightening as everyone seemed to say, facing her while they were fighting amongst themselves was suicide.

Even so, she knew she was going to be breaking some sort of taboo. Maybe there was another way to reconcile Homura and Sanae. Then again, maybe not. Mami had to admit that she was having some doubts about whether or not Homura could be trusted. Sanae worried her, but Homura... Homura had been ready to kill a person. If Homura was willing to kill Sanae, perhaps she might try to kill Mami, who had defended her. It had originally seemed such a distant possibility, but it seemed to grow closer every day. And the doubting voice deep in Mami's heart simply wouldn't quiet.

Mami cracked open the door to the room Homura was resting in, and slipped in. Homura lay on her bed, wearing her own bathrobe, as well as a bandage she had received to stop the bleeding. It seemed she still hadn't awakened, and still hadn't when Mami closed the door... Homura quietly kept breathing...she looked so peaceful.

Then Mami threw a bucket of ice water on her face.

"Homura Akemi, I challenge you to a spellcard duel! If I win, you'll trust Sanae, Kyouko, Keine and I completely! At least as much as you trust Madoka!" Mami stated firmly as Homura looked around, startled and spat out a dazed, automatic response.

"Yes! Ok! I'm up! What? Mami? You want to fight again? Weren't we just-" Homura looked at Mami curiously. "No, nevermind. What on Earth are you babbling about?"

"I'm... challenging you to a duel... and declared my terms?"

"And good morning to you, too." Homura wiped the water from her face. "What's gotten into you? I've already told you-"

"I'm sorry, but we need to take care of this now. Just trust me."

"What... what were the terms? Actually, no, fine... I get to still choose what happens if I win, right?"

"Yeah... but please-" Mami started, and Homura grinned mischievously as she declared her own prize.

"Then if I win, you die. Are you willing to stake your life on this, Mami? It's not too late to back out, yet. I'm willing if you are." Homura laid back down, confident Mami would give up whatever she'd been thinking of.

Indeed, Mami was thrown off guard. She'd been expecting any of a number of things... but for Homura to turn the game into a life or death struggle... it flew against what Mami had learned of the spellcard rules. But then, she herself was guilty of that same thing, wasn't she? It was nothing worse than what she was trying to do with her own 'prize'... or her manner of making Homura agree to it in the first place.

"I... I am. This... we need to trust each other more than ever. We're all good as dead if we don't. So yes, I accept." Mami nodded with conviction, accepting the contract. Homura sat up suddenly as her eyes seemed to glaze over from the weight of the contract pressing down on them. Mami still squirmed a bit at the unusual sensation, but seeing Homura now, it was easy to imagine how Mami had herself looked before dueling Nazrin. After a few awkward and silent minutes, Homura's eyes refocused into a hateful glare at Mami.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Homura nearly growled. Mami shook her head as she explained.

"That's just the spellcard-"

"You've just killed yourself, you damned fool!"

"I was willing to put my life on the line. I don't plan on losing, but you can always surrender."

Homura kept her gaze leveled at Mami. "You don't understand what I've been through, so let me explain. I'm not going to lose. Maybe once, or twice, or several thousand times, but I will not lose this duel. I mentioned I've relived the same past many times..."

Mami nodded.

"I've fought with you more times than you can imagine. And I defeated you, time and time again. Something else caused me to fail in my mission, but I never gave up. So why would you think you can beat me when Walpurgisnacht couldn't?" Homura asked. Whatever 'Walpurgisnacht' was, Mami neither knew nor cared.

"Because I _need_ to... and I have to hope that you'll see that. My death won't solve anything, but you working together with us... _trusting_ us... that would. It would get Sayaka back, and it would give you the information you want about Madoka."

"Your death will solve plenty. Your blind trust is what led us to this situation to begin with. If you die, you won't be there to lower our guard against Satori or the others when they turn on us... trusting you is trusting in you to get us all killed."

Mami sighed. "Then we'll fight. All I ask at this point is that we do this outside. We're still guests here..."

"Of course. Outside would be best." Homura said as she unwrapped her bandage, revealing that her injury had healed overnight.

"Thank yo-" Mami was pleased Homura was at least somewhat willing to listen to reason.

"You're better in close quarters."

* * *

Mami declared her three spellcards... but Homura only readied two... her entire assortment of the things... and Mami knew one of them, having designed it herself.

"I can't believe you're wasting my time with their silly game. Wait, no, that's entirely typical of you. Dying, too. You did that a lot." Homura continued to mock Mami as they battle began, with Homura firing a few shots from her bow. Mami dodged them easily enough, but found them veering back towards her even while Homura fired more. Changing tactics, Mami conjured some ribbons to snatch the arrows out of the air. Once trapped, the arrow dissolved, and Mami let the ribbon do the same.

The challenge, then, lie in stopping all of the arrows. While they were far fewer than the projectiles Nazrin had favored, Homura seemed to be extremely skilled with her shots, staggering her timing and adjusting her aim to keep flanking Mami with the homing arrows. Mami found herself on the defense, frantically dodging and blocking, hardly able to mount a meaningful offense... just a few stray musket shots were returned.

Doubt nagged at her... Mami had only even seen Homura fight as a Magical Girl a few times, while Homura had seen Mami fight dozens of times, and it showed. Mami was relying entirely on instinct... she would have to wear Homura down, but that seemed unlikely unless she could mount an offense of her own.

To that end, Mami declared her first spellcard.

"Justice sign; Tiro Volley!" Mami's words heralded the appearance of dozens, then soon hundreds of muskets. All of them pointed in Homura's general direction... but Homura kept her composure, ready to evade as needed. Mami fired them off in a random order, and Homura managed to keep well enough ahead of them... for about twenty seconds.

It was then that one of the many, many bullets slammed into Homura, leading her to discover they weren't even proper bullets as Mami usually used. It left perhaps a small welt on her skin, but it was well hidden beneath the splotch of yellow paint that covered it.

Mami felt the duel claim her the winner... but... it wasn't ending. Homura glared at Mami...

"Paintballs? You're using _paintballs_ to defend your life?" Homura seemed furious.

"I don't want to kill you! I'm trying to save us all, yourself included, from your suspicion!"

"There's nothing to save us from but your insecurity." Homura righted herself and continued to speak. "Well, there's a part of these duels I think you forgot, and I think it's telling you didn't try this when Kyouko's Soul Gem was on the line."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm entitled to try again... and again and again, until I win. And I will." Homura's words triggered something... Mami was the victor no longer, but instead merely one of two duelists.

"Fine, Homura... but for all the times you claimed to have fought me, that was a pretty poor showing. I don't think you're nearly as experienced as you claim to be."

"I'm still getting used to the bow is all." A hail of arrows accompanied Homura's reply, forcing Mami to began evading once again. Homura's attack was almost the exact same as before, and Mami had long ago figured out the pattern... it was even more trivial now. She noticed some slight changes... a few more arrows came at her indirectly this time, but it was nothing she couldn't easily adapt to, and Homura didn't adjust her strategy in response... and still refused to declare a spellcard. Mami didn't even need one herself, this time. Homura's evasions were restricted as she focused on firing more arrows, and Mami used her shots to guide Homura's movements. A shot that grazed past Homura's right ear made her reflexively move left in response... a high angled downward shot made her float backwards and increase altitude...

Within a few minutes, Mami had checkmated Homura, and another paintball sealed the duel... Mami was again the victor, but again, that sensation she now recognized as the duel waiting for Homura to admit defeat lingered.

"I'm not done, yet!" Homura insisted... and the duel started again. Again Homura changed her tactics only slightly, and again Mami had no difficulty at all adjusting. Again Homura was hit, and again she insisted on another round..

Mami began to worry...

* * *

_**Much Later**_

"Homura, please!" Mami cried out. It had been hours... _hours_, and nothing had changed apart from Homura now wearing as much yellow paint as she was cloth.

"No! I'm going to win! If I can just win once..."

Mami shook her head. This was not how she had hoped things would turn out. Mami briefly glanced at her Soul Gem and her heart flipped at its dull glow. They couldn't go on much longer like this... and Homura must be in even worse shape... she'd been wasting far more energy than Mami had been.

But Mami couldn't give up. Not because she feared death... she'd been living on borrowed time ever since she made her wish, after all. No, she kept fighting because she knew that the team needed Homura's trust. Homura wasn't especially adaptable, it seemed, but they would need every bit of help they could get, and both her worldliness and critical eye were far too helpful to be easily dismissed.

As the next cycle began, Mami felt despair creep into her determination. If this kept up, there would _be_ no winner. She needed to change her approach, because it was clear Homura was stuck in her little loop... living the same moment of failure again and again...

It sounded familiar, and looking once more at Homura made Mami remember. Seeing Homura's defeated look... her resigned posture... She _had_ done this before. And now, as before, she was trapped.

But this time, Mami could free her.

"Homura, you don't need to keep fighting. We can do this together, I know we can! We're all on the same side!"

"Your words mean nothing without the resolve to see them through. You mock and humiliate me by using paintballs instead of truly fighting... You can't ever win if you just see life as a game, Mami."

"And you can't win this game if you see it as a fight!" Mami countered.

"A fight? This is just a pointless game, whatever the stakes might be." Homura said through gritted teeth as she loosed another trio of arrows.

"If you truly thought that, you'd have been willing to surrender." Mami said

"The same goes for you. Why don't _you_ give up?" Homura replied. Mami considered this as she kept dodging Homura's arrows.

"Because we need to trust each other! Sanae, Keine... Kyouko, myself... we're all on your side, Homura! Please, stop already! I know you must be running low on magic!" Mami cried out.

"Well, You're right about one thing. Much longer and neither of us will walk away from this. If you're going to side with monsters, its time for me to treat you like one."

Then, suddenly, Homura sprouted wings. Not the angelic ones she had earlier displayed, though. These wings were violet and chaotic, strangely reminiscent of Yukari's seemed to rip apart reality itself as they cut through the air. From those rips erupted more chaos, which ripped open more air... in this way, the rips soon started growing towards Mami, who needed to focus entirely on dodging.

The sky itself seemed to be trying to eat her, and Homura... was she even moving? No... if anything, the world moved around her as she hovered in place, her fell wings tearing gashes into the sky with each crackling motion.

A chill went down Mami's spine. She found herself surrounded by the shadowy iridescence that flooded the sky. She was trapped... Maybe though...

"Justice Sign: 'Tiro Volley'" Mami declared, and he rifles appeared into place.

The darkness around her seemed to quiver as her rifles began firing. The bullets tore through the shadowstuff, and once it had been punctured, it dissolved, devouring itself in as it had done to the sky earlier. Mami's rifles continued to fire at random, still aimed in the general direction of their target.

As the chaos cleared, Mami realized Homura wasn't doing much to dodge. She was just diving straight down. No... No, that wasn't right. She was flailing her arms too much for it to be intentional. Homura was falling, but it seemed she was simply too off balance to form her flight bubble. A few of Mami's stray shots covered her in paint, but by the time Mami had focused that paint into a protective cushioning ribbon, Homura had already hit the ground.

Mami rushed over to her. Homura was unconscious, bleeding from a head wound sustained in the fall. Mami felt the tug of the spellcard duel confirming her victory... and felt that the duel was over. Either Homura had admitted defeat during her fall, or losing consciousness was enough to end the duel. Mami didn't care. Homura was hurt, and Mami called out for help as she immediately used the magic of her ribbons to bind up Homura's injury and stabilizing her to prevent any more damage.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Mami awoke feeling tremendously refreshed. Once Mami had treated Homura's injuries and fed her some Kouchoumugan, she took one herself and rested, making it clear to the others they were to be watched or at least left alone while they recovered. Mami was still riding high on the rush the pill gave, and wondered if Homura was awake yet.

She'd dreamed this time of leading the group they'd assembled...the same ones she had just staked her life on keeping together. In her dream they were unbeatable through their combined talents... And she had every confidence that the dream was prophetic, though just who they had been fighting swiftly faded from memory, as did most other details.

Mami found it hard to believe the entire past day had been spent fighting, then recovering. As problematic as it could be, Homura's persistence was sure to be a tremendous help. Mami went through her morning routine once again... perhaps it was merely a faint shadow of the life she lived outside, but she would bask in its light as much as she could.

Once finished, she went to the main room in the shrine, and unsurprisingly found Kanako there. Slightly more unusual was Suwako's presence.

"Good morning, Lady Kanako Yasaka and.. uh... Suwako." Mami recalled Suwako's informal preference, though it still felt awkward, especially next to Kanako. The two stopped their discussion to greet her in turn.

"There she is right now. We were just talking about the duel you had yesterday. What, exactly, was that all about?" Kanako asked.

"I needed to earn Homura's trust, so-"

"Nah, nah, she means why was it so dull?" Suwako groaned. "Hours and hours of the same thing! I thought it would never end! I mean, the ending was alright but it was _really_ not worth the wait."

"I... sorry? I was a little distracted..."

"You don't say?" Kanako tossed a newspaper on the table...

_Magical Girls fight battle amongst themselves! Match still in progress above the Moriya shrine!_

"There were reporters?" Mami asked. She had been so focused on the fight...

In response, Kanako lifted a whole stack of newspapers from the floor beside her onto the table.

"The headlines change to something more like 'They're still going, and it still isn't worth watching' later on. By the time it ended, I'm not even sure any tengu were still paying any attention."

"Oh... I... Homura didn't really view it as a show, so... sorry..."

Kanako laughed. "What are you apologizing for? Between that and you actually indulging Sanae in her hobby discussion on your way up the mountain, the tengu have all but given up on you as writing material. I've not met many people who could bore a tengu to death, but you came close."

Mami wasn't sure if she should feel proud or insulted. Suwako frowned a bit as she replied.

"In all seriousness, though, I'd advise your friend to loosen up, some. If she had been fighting a youkai, I think it unlikely we'd ever hear from her again. The tengu were free to leave whenever, but if they'd been stuck in that duel..."

Mami nodded... having been on the other side, she'd felt plenty of frustration and anger. Inspiring those feelings in someone like Suika or Aya seemed... dangerous.

"You should probably work on practicing spellcard duels in general. You both seem fairly new to the sport, but it really can be good fun." Suwako said.

"How is Homura? I know the fight must have burned her out quite a bit."

"She hasn't awakened yet." Keine said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her quietly. "It really wasn't the most exciting fight to-"

"Yeah, we already told her." Suwako laughed.

"Oh..." Keine looked a little sad she hadn't gotten to deliver the lecture.

"Well, Homura still needs to hear it. Kyouko, too!" Mami tried to cheer Keine up, and it seemed to work; Keine let out a mirthful laugh before responding.

"Well, Homura does, yes, but I think Kyouko learned the lesson just fine."

"Keine made that poor girl sit through and watch the entire fight. She looked ready to jump in and fight you both just for the sake of making something _happen_." Kanako explained to Mami.

"How did you keep her from... doing that?" Mami knew Kyouko was not easily restrained.

"I hid her snacks and told her she'd never see it again if she didn't watch the whole thing."

"And you're still alive?" Mami asked incredulously. She'd never have tried it, herself.

"I reminded her that if she killed me, she'd never learn where it was. And once you were finished, she got her precious little snacks back. She gave me a heck of a kick for holding out on her, but seemed satisfied with that." Keine rubbed her doubtless tender side as she spoke.

"Thank goodness you returned them... you may have noticed, but she gets a bit touchy about food." Mami was relieved. It could have gone much worse.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Keine laughed, and the others in the room followed suit.

"Speaking of Kyouko..." Mami pointedly looked around the room, and the mystery regarding the music currently coming from the room with the television was put to rest.

"They're playing some dancing videogame or something, I think." Kanako explained. "While we're waiting, I'm a bit curious... _why_ is Kyouko so fixated on food?"

"That's a bit of a long story, and I should probably let her tell it herself. In brief, though, she grew up in poverty."

Kanako nodded in understanding. "Nothing like missing out on the essentials to make you respect them more. Speaking of, we saved you a bit of breakfast... No easy feat with Kyouko around, I assure you."

Mami laughed. "Trust me, I know."

"It's in the refrigerator just over there in the kitchen," Suwako pointed. "The one on the _right_." Suwako emphasized.

Mami nodded and went to grab her food... but as she saw the two refrigerators, she had to check... she simply had to. She opened the refrigerator on the left first, and was more than a little put off by what was inside.

"I told you it was the one on the right, you silly goose." Suwako's head seemed to pop out of the refrigerator door to speak with her. "But then, you needed to see for yourself, didn't you?"

Mami nodded. Within the refrigerator, there were several dozen cans of that drink Kyouko had disliked... and several bags of shirikodama. Hundreds if not thousands of the things, all told.

"Well, this may ease your troubled soul. The space the cans take up now used to be occupied by cans of human blood instead. Once we helped them develop the cucumber flavored beer, blood wasn't in such high demand."

"So you... you did it to stop them from killing humans?"

"It's complicated. Anyway, electricity isn't free, especially around here, so close this door, grab your food, and go back to the other room. I'll explain there." Suwako said before melding into the door and vanishing.

Mami closed the 'Kappafridge' door and shook her head at the absurdity... then did as she had been asked and grabbed her food, microwaved it, and returned to the others.

"See, the cucumber flavored beer came about because... Sanae actually stumbled upon the shrikodama much as Kyouko did, and was equally revolted. I don't think she fully realized just who the kappa were before that." Suwako started, but Kanako continued while Mami ate her meal.

"She remembered that Kappa were supposed to love cucumbers, and found this to be true with a bit of asking. Problem is, cucumbers don't grow real well on the mountain... so Sanae spent a lot of time with some chemistry nuts among the kappa. See, they're geniuses of sorts, but because their science evolved so differently, they didn't know that taste was a heavily chemical sense."

Mami knew it sounded vaguely familiar... it may have been mentioned in passing in some science lesson or another. She remained quiet to let Kanako finish.

"Well, you may have noticed that Sanae's not exactly a genius, but she knew enough to point them in the right direction. And we've learned ever since coming here that all that ever seems to hold kappa back is a lack of direction. They identified the chemicals they enjoy from the taste of cucumber, and now that's synthesized in rather large amounts and added to their food the same way msg or the like are added to food outside. They seem to especially like it in beer, so... that's basically their soda pop... replacing their previous favorite drink; human blood. There were some nutritional concerns for a while, but again, pointing them in the right direction solved those issues."

"Okay. So... why didn't they do that with shirikodama?"

"They're trying, but unfortunately can't get it to work. There's some spiritual significance to them that Kappa seem to need, at least for now. The point is, many fewer people are dying, because of Sanae's efforts. She really does what she can to help her fellow humans, above and beyond what she needs to do for our sake."

Mami finished eating quietly as she considered what Kanako had said. Mami had understood Homura's earlier doubt, but this removed Mami's own. She could trust Sanae.

* * *

_**Later**_

Sanae and Kyouko had returned earlier, and given Sanae's over-the-top sulking, Kyouko seemed the victor of whatever competition they'd been having. With Homura now stumbling bleary-eyed into the room, everyone was here.

"Good afternoon, Homura."

"I slept longer than I meant to. Sorry." Homura bowed respectfully to the others in the room, catching most of them off guard.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kyouko asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. I've been better and worse. So... what's the plan?"

"First is dinner... we'll discuss what you need to do over a meal." Mami saw Kanako gesture towards the kitchen, where Sanae and Mami were busy cooking, though they could easily enough hear what was going on.

"It should be about an hour, yet. We're just starting." Mami called back.

"In the meantime, sit down and relax. Kyouko, we may want to go watch television or something for a while. Keine needs to reiterate a few points of spellcard dueling to Homura." Kanako suggested... and Homura was left more or less alone with Keine, allowing Mami and Sanae to turn their attention towards the cooking, and their own conversation. In the background they heard Keine giving Homura a much lengthier version of the lecture Mami had received earlier today.

"Oh yeah, I meant to thank you." Sanae said as she worked.

"For what?"

"For believing in us. I... really think Homura would have killed me if you hadn't sided with us."

"Oh... I... well, it just didn't seem right. I mean, if you were really against us, why would you go through all this to make us comfortable? You probably had plenty of chances to kill us if you'd just wanted that."

"Still, if you hadn't realized it... well, just thank you again." Sanae offered her hand to Mami, and Mami shook it... only to have her cell phone fall out of Sanae's sleeve and land in Mami's hand as as they separated. Mami chuckled at the sleight of hand, and Sanae did likewise, seeming pleased with herself.

"The kappa finished that last night. Obviously they couldn't really test it, but it should let us communicate across the border. It certainly works within it; I've tried it out."

Mami looked at the tool in her hand and then hugged Sanae for a brief moment before returning to cooking.

"Thank you." Mami was happy, but couldn't place exactly why. Thinking on it, she believed it to be simple pleasure at having made a friend. They continued cooking quietly for a while before Sanae broached another topic, though mami suspected it was just her awkward attempt to make small talk.

"So what do you think of the guys in the village?"

"Oh... I guess they were kind enough. I wasn't paying them a whole lot of attention when we went through there." Mami remembered very little apart from her brief stay at Akyuu's and later Kagerou's places.

"You really should have! You'd think half of them were models." Sanae laughed.

"Really? I guess I... just didn't notice, then. I take it one's caught your eye?"

"More like three dozen." Sanae said.

"Don't tell me none of them are interested." Mami replied. Although, she could perhaps guess what might be turning them away from a relationship with the entirely-too-energetic shrine maiden.

"No... I just don't really have time for a relationship. Besides, the men aren't the only ones here blessed with such beauty. Not only am I competing with the likes of Keine-" Sanae began... Mami understood exactly what she meant. Sanae was pretty, but Keine and Kagerou were almost supernaturally so. "-but there's no way any of them would come up the mountain to meet me. If they even wanted to, the tengu and kappa would try to stop them."

"Oh... I... guess that would make it kind of awkward to get a date going."

Sanae shrugged. "Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it. But with you to talk to, I think it'll get easier"

Mami didn't know how to respond, and this time, Sanae busied herself enough to abandon conversation for a time, instead whistling to herself.

* * *

"Now that we seem to have calmed down some, it's time to discuss your trip. You're welcome to continue staying here so long as no more skirmishes like before occur, but you did come here for a purpose..." Kanako pointed out.

"Yeah. I mean, thanks for taking us in and sorry to intrude and its been nice and all that, but sitting here won't bring Sayaka back." Kyouko agreed.

"And to that end, you wish to travel through the Hell of Blazing Fires to reach Chireiden. Sanae knows the quickest way there, but you should be prepared for the heat, and forewarned that you may also meet Utsuho Reiuji en route." Kanako continued.

Keine nodded her head. "Utsuho is an odd sort. Thanks to a sort of experiment of our fine host Kanako, she is a youkai that enshrines a god. More specifically, a hell raven containing the Yatagarasu."

Kyouko shrugged. "I was raised under a different faith... mind filling me in?" It was obvious Keine wasn't speaking of the same God Kyouko was thinking of.

"A god of the sun." Keine explained simply.

"Isn't that Amaterasu?" Mami asked, only slightly more familiar with such legends.

"Next you'll tell me there was only ever one god of war? One god of fertility? Of harvest?" Keine countered. You have two goddesses of wind in your presence..." Keine indicated Kanako and Sanae.

"Even if that's true, there's only one sun. There are a lot more harvests and births and wars and winds." Kyouko said.

"And is that sun seen the same by everyone?"

"Of course it is."

"So those who dwell in the desert enjoy the sun's warmth as much as those who live on a coast, then? And a thief who hides in shadows enjoys its light the same as a farmer that relies on that light to grow his crops?" Keine asked.

"I think I get it. They don't worship the sun itself, but what it means to them." Mami nodded in understanding.

"Yes. This is where science can cause us problems," Kanako began. "What's the most common perception of the sun? If I asked someone at random from outside what the sun was... what would they say?"

"'It's a big burning ball of gas'?"

"Right. And because outsiders believe it is nothing more, it can _do_ nothing more. It exists, but that is all it will do. That is all that is wanted from it, and all that most think it capable of." Kanako said, a bit sadly.

"This sort of wasting of faith is why we left the outside world." Suwako added. "But we're getting off topic, Kanako." Suwako nudged her partner.

"Yes, excuse me. The Yatagarasu has power over nuclear fusion, so Utsuho controls that as well. It was my hope that we could use that as a reliable energy source. Unfortunately, Utsuho wasn't the perfect vessel..."

Sanae continued where Kanako had left off. "See, the underground's full of real nasty sorts..."

Keine nodded "I've already explained."

"Well, that about sums it up, then. Every time we want to have her work for us, we risk running into other underground youkai, most notably Satori Komeiji. Utsuho might never meltdown, but she's too risky for our purposes anyway, simply because of the company she keeps."

"So... if we _do_ happen across her, then what?"

"Best to play it by ear. She's really forgetful, and not real bright. Which is another hazard of sorts. I doubt she'll recognize me... she's failed to before."

"Anything else to warn us about?" Homura asked.

"Nothing Keine probably hasn't already talked your ear off about, I suspect." Suwako shrugged. Keine scoffed quietly at the insult, but didn't linger on it.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Kyouko stood and stretched, eager to get moving.

"Take care of yourselves." Kanako bid them farewell. Keine, Sanae, Kyouko, Homura, and Mami left the shrine and started off toward the entrance of the underground geyser center.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Hey, Mami, have you seen my can of worms? Ah, there it is. Why is it open? I could have sworn it was closed. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.  
_

_The Duel originally ended in a much more contrived way, so... thank goodness, I suppose. _

_Man, this is another of those 'can't really find much to say' chapters. So thank you for reading, and until later, later._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Entrance to the Underground Geyser Center**_

"Well, here we are. Watch your step... I keep telling Kanako we should put a fence or railings or something around the shaft. Ah, well, I didn't fall into it this time so little enough harm done, I suppose."

"You fell into _this_? How could you miss a hole this size?" Kyouko looked at the gaping pit, easily fifteen meters across. Mami couldn't help but wonder herself.

"I didn't _actually_ fall into it. I _just said_ I didn't fall into it this time. Like, as in either. Like the other times I haven't fallen into it." Sanae protested, but it seemed a hasty lie. "And Reimu fell in too- I mean, even though I didn't- so what's that tell you, huh?" Sanae protested.

"Shrine maidens are vulnerable to pit traps?" Kyouko suggested, eliciting a chuckle from Keine and Homura.

"No, no... I think it's that everyone here has their heads so far in the clouds that they can't see their feet." Homura jested with a light grin. Mami laughed along with the rest, but... she couldn't have heard that right. Had Homura _ever_ cracked a joke before today?

Homura was acting oddly, yes, but... maybe this was just how she displayed the trust Mami had secured through her duel. That would mean that Homura had never trusted _any_ of them before... a chill ran down Mami's spine. She grew more and more certain that she had done the right thing.

"No, it means she's not as good as I am." Sanae crossed her arms and pouted.

"Alright, fine. So... I suppose we just fly down, then?" Kyouko let it go as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... This will take us to the control center, which opens directly into the Blazing Hell. From there, I would think Chireiden would be obvious enough... I've heard the place is huge." Sanae relaxed as she explained, prompting a doubtful look from Kyouko.

"'You would think?' 'You've heard?' You don't sound very sure."

"Of course I'm not! I'm not an idiot." Sanae said as she jumped into the shaft and began to float down, encouraging the others to follow suit.

"And we are?"

"I guess not... you at least have a good reason to go. I doubt even I could bring the dead back to life... and no, I'm not willing to try." Sanae swiftly added as she noticed Keine about to speak.

"Well, it _would_ save us a trip, but I can't blame you for wanting to stay in the ministry's good books." Keine shrugged.

"You've mentioned it before, but what's th-" Mami began to ask, but Sanae clapped her hand over Mami's mouth and tried bringing up a new topic.

"Did you know we actually got cold fusion working here?" Sanae released her grip, allowing Mami to respond as the group continued their descent.

"What's that?"

Sanae took a deep breath and prepared to speak, only for Keine to answer first...

"The Ministry of Right and Wrong is the branch of the celestial bureaucracy that deals with the judgments of the deceased, determining their fate after death. Souls judged free of sin are allowed to reincarnate, while those with sin are sent to one of the hells at their disposal, where the souls are purified of their earthly attachments and allowed to reincarnate. Whether the spirit needs purification or not, the amount of enlightenment it achieved or retained determines where on the karmic ladder the soul reincarnates. There have been space concerns within the Netherworld and Heaven, if they are to be believed, but..." Keine kept talking, but even Mami was finding it hard enough to keep listening... She instead began to focus more on the flight, paying no more attention to Keine than she was to Sanae, who had started her own lecture about cold fusion in the meantime, one which Homura was still listening to intently.

Mami noticed the walls seemed well lit, but with a lecture going off in each ear, decided to maybe hold off on asking exactly how it was illuminated. The temperature near the surface had been almost chilly, but as they descended, it swiftly began approaching the warmth of the summer sun they had left. It was minutes later that they finally reached the floor, a still platform that filled the entire chamber. Both of them wrapped up their lectures..

"And that's why Kanako has such respect among kappa." Sanae finished.

"That's all we really know about the Blazing Hell." Keine's conclusion worried Mami... hopefully Keine hadn't given any useful advice. Considering she wasn't asking everyone eight times whether they understood, Mami was fairly certain not... but still felt a little bad for paying more attention to the surprisingly distracting walls than Keine's lecture.

"Ahem. I hope everyone's feeling nice and chilly, because it is seriously going to get hot in a few seconds here." Sanae said, and cast a simple spell to cause a breeze to sweep over her, despite the otherwise still air. Mami envied her, then, for the air was already warm... warm enough that Mami was beginning to sweat in her clothes, far more suited to more temperate weather. Homura had wisely already taken off her outer layer, and Mami followed suit after noticing Kyouko had wrapped her jacket around her waist. Keine's clothing must have breathed better, or perhaps she used some magic to ward against the heat, because she seemed quite comfortable.

Then Sanae took a deep breath and opened a large, electrically powered steel door...

* * *

_**Entrance to the Blazing Hell**_

Everyone recoiled. It felt like they'd just opened the door to an oven, and the scalding winds that washed over them made Mami gasp in shock, which did nothing apart from draw the searing air into her lungs. The shock from this, in turn, caused her to immediately cough up what air she'd taken in.

The wind picked up, and while it may have lowered the temperature slightly, all it seemed to do was spread that hellish heat throughout the chamber. Looking at her companions, though, she was doing fairly well.

Keine was completely unconscious, and as Mami watched, Kyouko was just finishing passing out,

Sanae seemed to have it worst by far, though. She was engulfed in flames, though within a few seconds a raincloud appeared above her and doused her, leaving her drenched and wearing badly burned clothes as a result. She seemed otherwise fine, though the water that continued to rain around her evaporated into steam in short order. This steam was making her have an even harder time breathing than anyone else, and her skin was a bright red, and she clenched her eyes shut in obvious pain.

Homura seemed to be in much the same condition as Mami herself. Conscious, and strongly wishing she wasn't.

"Shut the door!" Homura screamed.

"If we can just get to Chireiden we should be fine!" Sanae looked between Keine and Kyouko "I... I think they just fell under temperature shock... We should... be able to... survive at these temperatures... Reimu... Marisa... did." Sanae said as she spoke between breaths of the steam that surrounded her. For all her words though, she too lacked to strength to stand at the moment. The three conscious girls were on their knees... Mami had propped Keine into her lap to get her face off the scalding hot floor, while Homura did the same for Kyouko. Both sported minor burns where their exposed skin had touched the metal floor.

"We... should... probably take a few..." Sanae gasped. "minutes... to adjust..."

Mami looked up at the impossibly tall shaft they were within... Given how much her head was swimming, she doubted she could concentrate enough to fly. Sanae seemed to be right, though... Mami found her head clearing slowly. Though she couldn't help but worry she only _felt_ like she was getting better.

The relatively cool breeze Sanae's winds offered to the whole group was invaluable, but Mami noticed that she kept the cooling rain to herself... Mami eventually mustered the strength to gesture at the raincloud.

"Why not... share?"

"Steam... hot. Very... uncomfortable." Sanae manage to gasp out.

"Then... why?" Homura croaked.

"Kappa cloth... seems... burns easy... steam... beats fire... " Sanae gasped out, reminding Mami of the flames that had earlier engulfed her.

The three simply sat, then, trying to adjust to the hellish temperatures.

Homura, Mami and Sanae had done what they could for the two fallen. Mostly, this involved keeping them positioned in the breeze Sanae provided, though Sanae extended her raincloud to catch them as well. Between the water and the breeze, it was only very hot instead of the inferno it had been, more like a sauna than anything else.

Kyouko awakened after a few minutes, still dizzy from the heat. Mami offered a nod in acknowledgment of this, but no one could muster more of a response than that.

Sanae occasionally poked her head outside and withdrew, seeming relieved as she fully reentered the relatively cool elevator shaft.

"Don't know... where... go." Sanae moaned out. "All fire..."

Mami merely sat in silence... She took in her surroundings again... they still hadn't changed, apart from Kyouko sitting up on her own now. She caught a glimpse of her Soul Gem, and her heart nearly stopped. She transformed it into its gem shape to get a better view, and she then showed it to Kyouko and Homura... who took out their own in turn.

All three gems had been bright before the descent... the recent Kouchoumagan sleep had ensured that. But now, they shone with all the brilliance of a candle. There was still a fair amount of magic within them, but it was clear resting here wasn't much of a rest at all.

"Got... to go... no... time... hurry." Mami found thought difficult, but Sanae seemed to get the general idea.

"Where..." Sanae suddenly got an idea...

"Suwako... come here? Lead us?" Sanae managed to gasp out.

Sure enough, Suwako appeared. To Mami's annoyance, she hardly seemed to notice the heat.

"Sorry, Sanae, I can't. The hell-fire is too dangerous to me... Kanako was crazy to come here on her own back then..."

"You... dive through... magma..." Sanae was too exhausted to do more than that, to Mami's surprise.

"Yes. The pure, molten earth and iron that we use in the geyser center... not the flames of the Blazing Hell. They're tainted with sin... I'd burn in them more than you, probably, even if one of the vengeful spirits didn't get me first. You'd better get moving though... you look in rough shape. " Suwako gestured at Sanae's ruined outfit.

"auto... ignition... point." Was the only response.

"I'll let the Kappa know. I guess they turned the heat up since Marisa and Reimu came down here..." Suwako mused aloud as she looked into the Blazing Hell." I wonder if they plan on restarting the hell. Anyway, just try to find one of the workers here...they should lead you fine. Utsuho's probably around, and she's hard to miss. Make us all proud, now." Suwako said before vanishing...

"Better... get... going..." Sanae wheezed as she stood, despite her tattered, burnt and drenched remains of clothing trying to weigh her down.

Mami followed suit, and Kyouko and Homura did as well, both carrying the still-unconscious Keine.

* * *

The three Magical Girls were not yet terribly practiced at flight, and thus had to devote most of their attention to the act with how badly the heat disoriented them. Mami looked downwards into the rolling flames of hell and felt sick. Not only was the temperature even higher out here, but Mami knew that failing to continue flight would land her in that roiling inferno. She grew dizzy at the thought and instead tried to focus her gaze ahead on Sanae.

Sanae still had the rain cloud follow her, but continued having trouble breathing.

"How much... further?" Mami asked.

"I... don't know..." Sanae sobbed. Mami felt her heart sink. It suddenly became harder to fly... The hells themselves threatened to swallow them... they'd been fools to try this...

"Oh oh oh!" An excited voice issued from ahead, and Mami lifted her head to get a good view, thinking it impossible anyone could have that much energy in this sort of heat.

"Utsuho?" Sanae looked relieved. "Lead... us... to... Satori..."

Utsuho was a sharp contrast to Sanae, Mami, and the others. She wore a knee-length green skirt and simple white blouse, with a green ribbon adorning her waist-long raven hair. Two enormous black wings spread out over a starry field she wore on her back, and Mami looked into the red eye that sat upon Utsuho's chest. When it seemed to return the gaze, Mami was so surprised she nearly let her magical flight bubble dissipate. She closed her eyes to keep enough focus to fly, and once she steadied herself, she hadn't the nerve to look at Utsuho again. Something had been weird about Utsuho's arms and legs, but Mami decided having her curiosity satisfied wasn't worth risking a fall into the Blazing Hell's flames.

Utsuho replied to Sanae "Oh oh! Ok, I know this one. We duel, right? And I can get something if I win! Ummmm." Utsuho seemed to be pondering, before she finally declared.

"Help Satori! That's probably reasonable?" Utsuho proposed.

"'Kay. dueling now..." Sanae stammered out, not bothering to haggle... they simply didn't have the time, and she lacked the breath.

* * *

Sanae was hardly in a good condition to duel. Soaked from head to toe, hardly even able to breath, and dizzy from exertion to boot. All of this became secondary, though, when the duel started. She seemed to transform almost as thoroughly as the Magical Girls often did, and though her clothes were still tattered and soaked, she paid them no mind. Although her body was fatigued and weakened from shortness of breath, she showed no signs of such. For now, she was back to being the vigorous Sanae that Mami had become familiar with, and the quiet tune that had filled Mami's Soul Gem exploded into a crescendo, intertwining with a frightening, overpowering one that Mami guessed came from Utsuho.

Sanae opened with a volley of magic, and the manic spray of blue and red stars surrounded Utsuho, who clearly wasn't a very graceful flier. Mami wondered how Utsuho had even intended to win, as Sanae had no trouble dodging the straight beams the crow fired out as she flew in wide circles. Despite her slow flying, though, her reflexes were still fine, as she declared a spellcard once she realized she'd have flown into a magical star otherwise.

"Nuclear Fusion!" The declaration was audible even over the warning klaxons that Mami's Soul Gem seemed to hear. Whatever was coming was big.

Mami immediately understood that Sanae's stars were merely an icon... a symbol commonly described as such. Mami also understood how Utsuho had intended to win. Nearly a dozen spheres of superheated plasma flew out from Utsuho, completely engulfing her within them before spreading out, filling the air around her.

Mami had thought it was hot before. Now, hardly a hundred meters away from multiple suns (And extremely thankful the duel had already moved to that distance), Mami would give anything to return to the heat that had sapped the team so thoroughly. She shielded her face and suddenly envied Sanae for being nearly covered in water. Mami didn't have a thermometer in hand, but she doubted it would help... the sort she'd have had would simply have burst anyway.

Sanae didn't seem to notice, but her skin was reddening even more as she dodged not only the miniature stars, but... yes, when Mami squinted she saw some smaller projectiles. She blinked and covered her eyes for a moment before forcing herself to watch. Her eyes watered as she stared towards several suns to watch Sanae weave through them... thankfully the stars dissolved shortly after they passed beyond Sanae, leaving the observers relatively safe.

Meanwhile, Sanae was countering with more of her smaller, more traditional depiction of stars. Utsuho hardly needed to dodge, but the shrine maiden's movements carried her far and wide. After nearly a minute, one of Sanae's smaller stars broke apart near Utsuho, causing her to panic and declare her next spellcard.

"Giga flare!" The cry was once again accompanied by warning sirens, and this time by another slew of small stars, though these quickly shrank to nothing as they got too far from Utsuho. Sanae used this to her advantage and hung back a ways, but there were too many suns and they came too fast... she declared a spellcard of her own.

"The day the sea split!" Sanae raise her the stick she carried above her (The paper on the end intact through some miracle) and from nowhere a wave of water crashed over her, and towards Utsuho. The wave and rushing water that fueled it seemed to engulf them both, though given how fluid Utusho's motions remained, she seemed to be in an air pocket or something. She drifted easily up and down left and right, forward and back, until the torrent stopped, vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared. Sanae looked relieved more than anything else, and Mami suspected the water to be nice and cool. Mami wouldn't mind being doused in some water now, that was certain.

The fight continued with more of the smaller bullets, but Utsuho was clearly outmatched there, and declared her next card, the by now painfully familiar warning blared in Mami's mind, and she braced herself.

"Heaven and Hell Meltdown!"

Mami was confused at first. The attack was rather underwhelming, and certainly far less deserving of the warning siren than Utsuho's previous spellcards. Six small, slow, easily dodged beads flew above, below, and in all four directions around Utsuho. Sanae moved extremely close to Utsuho, and Mami soon understood why.

She didn't _see_ why, exactly, because as each of those small bullets erupted into a blazing star nearly a hundred meters across, completely dwarfing the previous stars and very nearly reaching Mami herself... Mami lost sight of of Sanae. Truthfully, she lost sight of everyone else, too. Everything had turned white, then a black darker than she could remember had replaced it.

She felt an odd sensation on her leg, and after a moment of thinking recognized the feeling, some distant memory reminding her... her clothes were on fire. She beat at the flames, but her efforts did nothing other than exhaust her. Mami came very close to cursing then, and if her reflexive breath at the pain had caught air that didn't scald her lungs and throat, she'd have managed it.

She wanted to fly away, but was struck by a thought even more terrifying than being burned alive...

What if she flew away and no one followed her? She could wander here lost and blind until she fell into the flames... She'd never find her way back to the others or the way they'd come... If she was _lucky_, she'd just fly the wrong way, directly into one of those suns.

Paralyzed with indecision, she could only hope and wait for the duel to end, burn, and try to continue flying. She hoped Sanae would win, but at this point, Mami didn't truly care. Her entire world was engulfed in flames, and before long the darkness she saw engulfed the rest of her mind as well.

* * *

_**Darkness**_

Mami woke up... a pleasant surprise. Her neck felt like it had been broken, it was so sore. Her head wasn't feeling too great either. She touched her hand to her forehead and immediately regretted it. Her skin was tender in the extreme... it felt almost like it was flaking off as she touched it. She didn't need to look at her Soul Gem to know that it was nearly at its limit.

"Oh, you're awake!" A feminine voice spoke to her, though she couldn't quite place it.

"The pills. Where's the Kouchoumagan?" Mami fumbled blindly around her environment.

"Huh? You didn't have anything with you..."

Mami nodded, her mind clearing just enough to remember. She reached 'into' her Soul Gem and withdrew the small bottle, then took a pill before offering the bottle to her visitor.

"What are these?"

"Needed. By me, and Kyouko and Homura as well, I bet." Mami swallowed the pills. "Say, could you turn the lights on, miss... Mami left an opening for the other to introduce herself.

"The lights _are_ on. Guess you looked too close at Okuu, huh?"

"Okuu?"

"Utsuho sometimes has trouble remembering her full name, so we just call her Okuu. Way easier on everyone."

"Oh... Well, yeah... I didn't expect the sun to appear right in front of my face."

"Haha! Yeah, you got burned pretty severely from that. I'd show you a mirror because you look just hilarious, but that won't help you much if you're blind." The voice chuckled more.

Mami tried to sit up, but found herself simply unable... even mere conversatoin seemed to be the upper limits of her ability at the moment. "What happened to me?"

"I caught all four of you before you fell into the flames. Well, before you fell too deep anyway. You probably broke a bunch of bones since you fell a long ways. Dunno why you all fainted, though. I mean, it wasn't even that hot."

Mami flinched at the reminder of that scalding inferno and nodded. "Please, I beg of you; give one of these pills to Kyouko and Homura." Mami handed out the bottle. "We should be alright in a day or so?"

"That quick? Didn't think humans healed that fast. Of course, I didn't think any would ever come down here again either. You people are weird."

Mami was too drained to dispute anything. She closed her useless eyes and let the miracle drug and the magic of her wish return her to full life once again.

* * *

Mami dreamed... She, Homura, Kyouko, Sayaka were all in a field of flowers, frolicking as though they'd never faced a wraith in their lives. One arrived before long, but rather than attack, it simply nestled itself among the flowers... Mami hesitantly approached it, and reached out to pet it. Its fur was so soft, merely touching it warmed her heart. Mami and the other girls took turns smothering both it and Mami herself with attention and praise, and she soaked up the atmosphere.

* * *

The field of flowers gradually faded to leave Mami alone in a warm bed, though it took a while for Mami to realize she was awake. She focused her attention on her Soul Gem, and its familiar warmth lit the room. It was sparsely furnished warm, though not uncomfortably so. It seemed she was alone, but she knew with certainty others were nearby. There was no sense of isolation here. If anything, it was the opposite: Mami felt oddly exposed, but that feeling was quickly explained as she noticed the half open door to the room. It was a humble entrance to the room, so large Mami wondered if it was some mostly abandoned treatment center of sorts. That this room would be used for but a single patient was too bizarre to consider.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

After a lengthy pause, she repeated her query. This time, she heard a reply.

"I'll be right there!" The voice... yes, it was the same person she'd been speaking to earlier... though when said person entered the room, Mami realized she didn't know just what she'd been expecting.

She saw a girl that appeared to be Mami's own age, give or take a few years. Long red hair was tied into two ponytails, though she also had cat ears poking through it on top of her head. From under her green dress issued two black tails. The girl leaped into the room with such energy that Mami couldn't help comparing her to Sanae.

"Yay! You're all better!"

"How are the others?" Mami asked the first thing that leaped to her mind.

"Sanae woke up, but she's not healing nearly as fast as most of you. She still had all her skin to begin with though, so she's doing alright.

"And Keine? The one in blue?"

"Oh, she's still unconscious. Still alive, too. She won't be getting up soon, though. So... you're here to help?"

"Well, we have our own reasons for helping you... we want Sayaka back." Mami said.

"Yeah, but... I mean, you'll help master too, right? You'll free Satori?"

"Free her from what, exactly?"

The catgirl seemed worried as she shrugged. "I don't know... she'd be able to explain it so much better. There was this thing she started fighting? We keep offering to help, but she... I don't think she's listening... so she hasn't done much else for months, now. She only stepped away like _on_ce! I think, anyway. It's really dangerous to get between them now, so we just kinda had to leave her there, so I haven't been able to keep an eye on her. We didn't want to, but-"

Mami had no idea what the cat was suggesting, but she felt fine, so she made a simple suggestion to calm the increasingly agitated girl.

"Show me, please, miss... I'm sorry... I never caught your name."

"Oh, call me Orin. I'll take you, but we'd better get your friends, too."

A short while later had the three magical girls and Sanae (The odd one out, as her skin was nearly as red as a freshly boiled lobster, though she'd apparently changed into a fully intact outfit, thankfully) walking alongside each other, led by a restless Orin. Ahead lay Satori, and with her, perhaps some answers to the questions that relentlessly assaulted Mami.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_So, this probably came across well enough, but it is hot in the blazing hell. Very very hot. Hot enough that normal humans would die in short order. Thankfully, there aren't any 'normal' humans in this party (Keine has magic, shush.)  
_

_Did you know? Human hair won't ignite on its own due to a high temperature, and it basically burns pretty poorly, just kinda... melting into ash. I learn weird things while looking up details for my fics..._

_Also, most clothing materials won't spontaneously combust until hundreds of degrees Celius. So what happened to Sanae here is probably not something anyone in the real world will ever have to worry about. I mean, its still not a good idea to sit in an oven cranked all the way up. So yay hypertech/magic cloth. What, you think Kappa cared about testing how _flammable_ anything they make is? Well they do because enough things burn underwater that it just started being a good idea. They just do their testing underwater._

_I'm rambling so I'll stop. Thank you all for reading and see you next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Grand Hall in Chireiden**_

Orin looked nervous as they finally approached a colossal room. The halls within the palace had ranged from oversized to enormous, reaching more than twenty meters high and nearly as wide at times. Fitting Mami's apartment _building_ in just one of these hallways wouldn't be hard if laid on its side. The room they entered now, however, was larger still. If there was a ceiling or any walls apart from the one surrounding the tunnel they'd just come out of, Mami couldn't see them; they were just too far away.

Not that she had a great deal of time to look. For within that room was a creature nearly as large as the hallway they were exiting. A bizarre thing it was. It had a humanoid upper body, wearing some sort of mask over what would be its face. It wielded a pair of blades and seemed to sit above a stage of water... water which seemed to flow strangely, if at all. The monster's lower half was that of a fish... It looked like the most bizarre mermaid Mami could conceive of, yet Mami could swear she'd seen it somewhere before. There was something wrong about the way it moved that set her on edge, too.

Her Soul Gem reacted to the thing's presence, but what issued from it could never be described as music. A cacophonous shrill whine, perhaps, but even that failed to do justice to the deep pain it caused. Mami had to fight a powerful urge to smash her Soul Gem just to silence the infernal racket. It wasn't a wraith, but whatever it _was_, she needed to fight it... knew with all of her Soul that it needed to be destroyed.

A series of large wheels, like that of classic wagon, rolled around the ground, seeming to roll over humanoid creatures present as well. Despite the beasts monstrous size, it was these smaller humanoid shapes that held Mami's attention. There were several sorts. Red haired ones, wielding everything from brooms to naginata to chains, their weapons sometimes changing mid-swing. They seemed to be fighting each other as much as anything else. Around the periphery of her vision, Mami spotted darker haired people... and they in turn seemed to do nothing but quietly watch.

Then there were those with hair of gold, and Mami had no trouble seeing the connection, now, for these wielded none other than whips and rifles, with a few even wielding cannons much like those she favored for Tiro Finale. For whatever reason, these three sorts dominated, though here and there she saw some green or gray locks of hair, they were quickly lost amidst the chaos before her. She thought she saw the occasional flash of some pink or blue as well, but she just couldn't be sure.

Most of these smaller beings seemed to have their attention fixed upon something in the room, obscured by the beast's massive bulk.

The whole scene was surreal, like something out of a nightmare... no, it was more like fighting a wraith... no, that wasn't quite right either...

"No!" Homura's defiant shout echoed loudly. "No! You don't exist! You... you _can't._.." The monster turned its attention then to the one who made that shout even as Homura collapsed to her knees and continued to repeat her denials more meekly, clutching her head as though it pained her. Homura had attracted the attention of the humanoid figures, as well... the red ones charged, and the gold ones aimed, and the black ones merely leveled their gazes...

* * *

Homura's emotions had just broken free... Mami had seen glimpses of the person behind Homura's mask... not a lot, but enough to remind her that Homura was a person like any other. The tinges of fear surrounding Alice's house, her distrust of Sanae, her annoyance when Mami had called her after a bad fight before they had even come to Gensokyo. All had been cracks in Homura's mask that let herself shine through them.

This was different. The mask was gone... shattered. The black haired girl had slumped down to her knees and stared at the the ground, refusing to acknowledge the monstrosity before them.

Mami moved even before thinking, throwing up a defensive ribbon wall in front of Homura, just in time to deflect the first spray of musket rounds that would have ripped through her body.

"Kyouko! Take Orin and find Satori! We've got to figure out what's going on!" Mami yelled. Thankfully, Kyouko was of no mind to argue, and more than eager to get into the open room rather than remain in the hallway that would soon become cramped despite its enormous dimensions. The two red-heads leaped off into the dark of the room.

Mami wished them well... because without knowing just what they were facing, Mami had no idea how to win. This was beyond any wraith they'd ever faced, as her Soul Gem insisted on reminding her.

The first step to a successful fight is to survive it. Unfortunately, Homura had forgotten that essential part, and it fell to Mami to keep them both alive. Mami coiled Homura up into a ribbon and drew her close. She heard Sanae chanting something, and the girl seemed able enough to dodge if her fight with Utsuho had been any indication, so Mami only had to concern herself with Homura.

It was a small blessing, but Homura's catatonia also kept her from struggling against Mami's ribbons. Mami was therefore free to focus on the truly distressing number of attacks coming her way.

Nearly crawling along the walls and floor and ceiling were those wheels, ready to crush her should she meet them, and many of them even launched themselves at her from the wall.

Then she had to pay attention to dozens of the doppelgangers (Though she noted that a great many kept their attention on something in the room). The black-haired ones seemed just as important to this fight as the girl who had inspired them, but Mami's own doppelgangers were far more dangerous... Thankfully, each wielded but a single weapon, and unlike Mami herself, seemed slow to aim and fire. But their sheer numbers still made them pose a threat. The red-haired ones leapt at Mami as well, their various polearms striking out as they attempted to surround the Magical Girl. Without the flexibility of Kyouko's polearm, nor her superior speed, however, they too were only a problem because of their numbers.

And Mami could fly, and now understood just how Keine might have felt as Kyouko had leapt at her time and again. Given the tremendous size of the hall, Mami had plenty of time between a wheel or Kyouko-doppelganger to launch itself from the floor, wall, or ceiling before it reached her... easily far more than she was used to getting. Once she realized the tremendous advantage flight gave her, her own doppelgangers were the largest threat. A bullet here, a spearlike ribbon there... even the occasional blast from what was probably intended to be a Tiro Finale. While it seemed far weaker than the real thing, Mami had little doubt it would be hopeless to try and block such an attack.

Simply dodging and keeping Homura's body out of harm's way was taking almost all her concentration. Every minute or so, though, she had a fraction of a second to think... and she made use of that time. First, she wasted a thought... that this was too easy...that the bullets and spears and wheels seemed to be moving slowly. It was difficult to read them all, but Mami's reflexes had never been so swift.

Then her mind turned to Homura. If she recovered, they could perhaps mount an offen- Mami felt a bullet she'd failed to notice graze her arm. Paying it no mind, she knew she needed Homura back in the fight, or at least out of it completely. Something about the scene had set her off. Mami wondered briefly if it had to do with the terrifying shrieks that still emanated from her Soul Gem, but then considered another possibility.

"Homura! Remember what Kanako told us? This is how Satori fights! She uses your insecurities against you! I don't know what's bothering you, but it must just be an attack of some sort she's using against you!"

Mami felt a slight shift in Homura, but paid it little more mind, as the foes surrounding her once again demanded her full attention. Mami had begun to take some shots with her spare attention, but evading and blocking the varied attacks against her still demanded most of her concentration.

She hardly even heard Homura's command, obeying it without question.

"Let me go, Mami...You're right. I shouldn't have fallen for such a trick." Conviction now burned in Homura's voice. "I'll ruin whoever made me doubt Madoka's success."

With Homura free, Mami felt the pressure from the fight lessen. Homura was initially ignored, but after dozens of pink arrows of light pierced their attackers, they were forced to pay her more mind. Mami exploited their now-split attention, and began shooting them down by the dozens. Still, more and more came...

* * *

Mami finally had a bit of breathing room, and found herself reassessing the situation. More and more of the humanoids and wheels came out from the large room, but Mami and Homura seemed to have their population under control.

The large monster seemed to have turned its attention elsewhere, judging by the alarmingly swift swipes of its blades. Bizarrely, its masked face seemed to continue to stare at Mami...

Below her, she took in Sanae's condition, and was suddenly faced with a great urgency. The shrine maiden was standing, yes, but Mami had quickly learned these things didn't bleed. She was sure neither herself nor Homura had been hit very much, so the alarming amount of blood on the walls and floor must have belonged to Sanae. Her freshly cleaned outfit was nearly ruined, and her face was still a bright red, but now had tracings of the still-deeper red of blood over it. Yet, still she was chanting something.

"Homura! Let's find Kyouko. Something must have happened!

"Right. You check on Sanae quick. If she needs to get away, help her." Homura declared before turning and beginning to fly towards the room. Mami moved down nearer Sanae to check on her, only for the effect the Shrine maiden had been working on to finally finish.

Mami had the fortune to be looking down the hallway away from the room. She had no doubt the flash that filled the corridor despite coming from behind her would have blinded her. As it was, the light stung her eyes... just before she was brought low by a clap of thunder that filled the halls, overpowering even that horrific shrieking her Soul Gem continued to make.

Mami lost her magical grip and fell (Though thankfully, the murderous wheels and doppelgangers seemed to vanish with the same thunderclap),and already she could smell the sharp odor of ozone. The air still crackled with electricity, and Mami saw sparks shooting from the huge creature's blades, though the being itself seemed unharmed. It also seemed to be still... perhaps dead, unconscious, or stunned, but... if Kyouko was in that room.

"Go get them! We need to run!" Sanae shouted at the top of her lungs. "It's only stunned!" The look of panic on her face made it clear that she hadn't intended to merely stun it. Sanae began flying slowly away then, clearly spent from the effort.

Still, Mami had no idea how long it would remain stunned, so she flew ahead. Homura, though apparently blinded by the flash if her maneuvering was any indication, had heard the order of retreat and seemed willing enough to flee now. She shouted at Mami over the still-echoing noise and ringing of Mami's own ears.

"Mami! I've got to fix my eyes! Go and get Kyouko, please! Hurry!"

"Right!" Mami shouted back as she soared into the room... Kyouko was counting on her. The enormous scale of the room was impossible to ignore, but thankfully, the electricity arcing through the monster's blades illuminated it well enough for her to find Kyouko. Mami swooped towards her, assessing her as she approached.

Kyouko had seen better days, but she'd also seen worse. The red-haired Magical Girl was knocked out, though it seemed she had been mostly spared from the lightning bolt that had flashed trough the room. She lay next to both Orin and another unconscious form. Judging from their positions, Kyouko and Orin had been guarding the third, a vaguely familiar girl in a blue blouse and pink skirt. She'd been entangled with something, but Mami didn't have time to free her from it, so she simply picked the two defenders up...

"Don't worry, I'll get her to safety." A voice came from above. Mami nodded her thanks, noticing the beast stirring. She left the strangely entangled girl to the mysterious benefactor and moved. Rather than spend the time and concentration flying, she leapt with superhuman speed. Carrying two people made it difficult, but she still wasn't anywhere near skilled enough with flight to get this kind of speed out of it. Kyouko and Orin might get whiplash or the like, but Mami considered it worth the risk. Mami rushed to the hall she had come from, and ran along it as far as she could. Her incredible endurance reached its limit after another minute or so however, and she collapsed, drained from sprinting with two passengers after a fight that lasted... oh... how long had it been? Hours, likely. She heard Homura call out as she ran back towards Mami.

"You made it... we'll get you back from here."

Mami nodded... then the fatigue prove too much for her to fight.

* * *

Mami let out a sigh of relief. Though the details of the dream were already fading, she found herself inspired and fresh... Doubtless she'd been given a Kochoumugan pill while she slept.

"Good morning." Sanae spoke from next to her. She looked much recovered. Curiously, she was wearing a school uniform, though her burns and the like had healed.

"A bit of a curious outfit."

"I only brought like... four shrine maiden uniforms. I didn't think I'd be going through them -this- fast... so I thought I'd better save the others for our return to the surface." Sanae gestured to Mami's outfit as the blond Magical Girl sat up and stretched.

"I see. How... uh... long was I out? You're only looking a little tan rather than burned... was I really asleep for weeks?"

Sanae laughed. "I didn't exactly bring a watch, but it wasn't _that_ long. No, no... I just had enough time and motivation to heal myself. I could deal with the burns from earlier, but I was pretty badly shot up when we came back here. I'm pretty surprised I managed to keep focused so well... I don't know if you know this, but bullets _hurt_. I don't think those were spellcard-duel-approved." Sanae cringed as she remembered.

"What were you doing, anyway? What took so long?" Mami had a rough idea, but it had seemed far too slow of an attack to be normally useful...

"Stronger miracles take more time. That one took a few hours... I called a lightning bolt on it. It only took so long because I wanted to be certain I would kill it. No kill like overkill, right?"

"Except it survived..." Mami couldn't help but point out.

"Ok, look... You know how much energy it takes to power Tokyo for a week?"

"Not really, no."

"Just... well, it's a lot, ok? The bolt had something like that amount. It should have died! A Tengu would have been cooked by that!" An exasperated sigh showed Sanae's extreme disappointment. Thinking back on the effects of the bolt, Mami wouldn't be surprised if Sanae's boast was conservative.

"It's a miracle you didn't hit anyone else."

"Isn't it though?" Sanae grinned, immediately cheered up. "But you can praise my impeccable aim later. Homura's asleep next door-" Sanae thumbed to one of the walls "-but Kyouko is awake. Orin ran off earlier, didn't say why. I'll go let Kyouko know you woke up and try to get Homura up and about."

"What about that other girl? did you manage to get her away?"

"What other girl?" Sanae looked confused and worried.

"She wore pink and blue... her hair was short and... purple, I think? She was tangled all up in something. There was a big knot right over heart or so." Mami began describing the figure. It hung oddly in her memory... the mental image strangely vivid. The more she thought about it, the more she felt certain she'd seen the girl before. In her mental image, the tangle over the girl's chest changed into...

"No, not a tangle. An eye." As Mami pointed that out, she knew why the image looked so familiar. She'd met that girl before. Mami and Sanae looked at each other as they both realized the same thing.

"Satori."

* * *

Not even a minute after Sanae had left, Mami was out of her bed, stretching. She didn't feel stiff at all, and she once again thanked the unusual endurance Magical Girls were blessed with for that. She sat on the bed and looked around the room. It was so... empty. The hollow room chilled her heart, so she shifted her attention to her feet as she tried to ignore the solitude. Time passed under her lazy watch.

A knock let Mami know someone else wished to see her.

"Come on in."

Kyouko entered and bowed deeply. Seeing the wild girl bear such a formal attitude was odd.

"Um.. are you feeling alright?"

"You saved my life. Thank you, Mami Tomoe." Kyouko stood straight. Another voice came from outside the room.

"Very good." Keine walked into the room, leaving the door open behind her. "I wasn't sure you'd be able to manage such a thank-you."

"Buzz off. I'd have told her eventually." Kyouko protested, back to her normal self. Keine rolled her eyes.

"Keine, I'm glad to see you're awake, I was wondering if you know what that thing is..."

"I don't, though I wonder if Sanae would have been quite so willing to heal me if you'd defeated it that first time around... or if she knew I was as ignorant of it as you all were."

Sanae herself entered the room with words on her lips and a silent Homura in tow. "Of course I would have. I just didn't have time before we went off. It took a lot of time to heal your injuries, you know."

Keine looked doubtful, but returned her attention to Mami as Sanae and Homura stood near the door behind Keine.

"It seems the time has come. Sanae told me what happened. It sounds like one of Satori's pets picked her up, so she must be up and about by now. We need to confront her and ask her what that being was. Once that's done, we'll hopefully have a way to fight it. This means, of course, that we'll likely need to fight Satori... and if what Orin told me before running off is true, Satori's even more aggressive than usual..." Keine continued talking as Mami tried not to laugh at the 'blah blah blah' mocking gestures Sanae was making behind Keine's back. Keine glanced back a moment, but Sanae was innocent as an angel in her school uniform... right until Keine turned back towards Mami and Kyouko.

"Yes, I've even heard that she turned on her pets when they tried to help her against that monster. This is most unusual, as it seems she generally takes very good care of them. You see, unlike people, they cannot normally speak until several centuries of age. As a result of her third eye, however, she has no difficulty understanding their needs and wants despite their lack of language, which leads to them becoming rather fond of her." Keine explained, while Sanae made impatient gestures behind her... checking her watch-she-wasn't-wearing, looking pointedly around the sparse room, and silently yawning. Mami couldn't help but grin a bit... Keine's speech may be informative, but it wasn't exactly the most riveting account. Keine glanced back towards Sanae and was treated once again to an attentive schoolgirl who gestured politely.

"Please, continue!" Sanae prompted, prompting Keine to raise a dubious eyebrow before speaking once again to Mami.

"Well, I should probably remind you again that she turns your own fears against you."

"I know what that creature was made to appear as... and now I wish to know why it has that appearance," Homura said.

"So... what _does_ it look like, Homura? According to Sanae, you completely shut down for a while, there." Kyouko asked.

"One of the monsters that populated those previous times I've talked about. Madoka's wish was supposed to eliminate them, so seeing one here... It.. it simply can't be real."

"Satori may have dredged the image from your mind somehow. Whatever the case, all that remains is to meet with her and survive that meeting, I suppose... And Sanae, it's rude to make fun of me behind my back, you _do_ know that, right?" Keine said, still with her back to Sanae, who now stood awkwardly in the middle of a mocking gesture... then replied.

"Why do teachers always have eyes in the backs of their heads? !" Sanae threw her hands into the air in disbelief.

"Good question, but that's not what you should be worrying about right now." Keine said. Sanae pouted, but seemed to be listening to Keine now.

"Satori knows this place better than anyone, I'd bet, so if she's looking for us... well, maybe we could just wait?" Mami offered to draw some of the pressure away from Sanae.

"Right, right. We should focus on Satori... but I've already filled you in on her." Keine seemed to be at a bit of a loss.

"So now is the time to plan." Homura said after a nod.

"We should stick together... Satori are rarely known to attack groups, especially large ones. They seem to enjoy facing down individuals, but they avoid crowds." Keine suggested, squeezing in a bit of useful trivia as she did so.

"Well, but if she avoids us, we wouldn't meet her. And since that's what we're we're _trying _to do, maybe we should split up?" Mami suggested.

Homura and Kyouko nodded their agreement, but Keine and Sanae looked leery of the idea. Sanae explained her own misgivings.

"You realize we're in a horror film sort of situation, and you just told us to split up." Sanae looked to the others, and saw her point had been made. Homura and Kyouko were reconsidering.

"Well, when that happens, it's pretty much a guarantee _someone_ will meet the killer, right? And without Satori finding us, there's no way we'll find her. I think this place is as big as some _towns_ I've vacationed at while younger."

"That is true, but finding her _is_ only half the problem." Homura pointed out.

"So we just set up a trap or two for her. We use each other as bait, then we just pounce on her when she goes for it." Kyouko suggested.

"That won't work... she'd see through a deception like that too fast. She could read the presence of everyone else nearby..." Keine reminded them. "But... well, I've heard her ability has some sort of range limit, so maybe if we're far enough away from each other it... might work?"

"You're not sure? Did your little encyclopedia of a brain not have that bit of information?" Sanae couldn't seem to keep quiet.

"It didn't, no. The normal countermeasures for dealing with Satori are simple: don't go into her home to meet her. Or travel in large groups of at least a dozen, or be enlightened on the level of a celestial. I don't think I need to point out why none of these will work."

"Nothing to do but lure her out by splitting up, then." Homura said.

"Keine and I should be in different groups to ensure there's a practiced spellcard duelist in each group. And Mami should probably be with Keine, since we can contact each other if needed. And because I'd really rather not listen to her lectures while I wait." Sanae reasoned aloud as she shot a glance at Keine. She seemed to be thinking this through, and though the details of that communication she mentioned hadn't been explained, Mami knew it to be true, and the others seemed to take the statement at face value.

"Considering Mami has the most experience with spellcard duels among you three, Kyouko and Homura should probably be together, which puts them with Sanae, where their common sense should help keep her from getting into too much trouble. Whichever group runs across Satori first should call the others to help before trying to slow her down as much as possible." Keine noted, shooting a glare at Sanae, who returned it.

"Any objections?" Sanae asked. Mami considered voicing her own, but much as she hated to admit it, she _was_ the one who best got along with Keine, so if anyone went with her, it should be Mami. She shook her head to indicate she was fine with the arrangement.

"None here." Kyouko said.

"I'm fine with this." Homura gave her agreement.

"It's settled, then. Remember, Mami, turn your phone on, and call me if she shows up: We'll come running."

"Same to you."

* * *

_Author's Notes: "And now that we've described our plan in detail, everything will go perfectly!" I'm pretty sure that's how it goes.  
_

_So, if you go by HM, Chireiden is _huge_. The hallway those fights take place in is about 15 meters wide (a bit wider than a 4-lane highway). Length-wise, it goes about 100 meters (About a football field long) before fading to black. That gives it about 1530 square meters/ ~16000 sq feet in area (Easily enough to be a mansion in its own right). Height-wise, it's at least 18 meters tall (about a 5-6 story building) before it fades to black up above (Although the doorway Parsee hangs out near is only about 6m high and 4m wide; still way taller than it'd need to be, but -more- reasonable, and the width is actually reasonable). Those are all ballpark estimates (using the height of background characters to set a scale), but they should get the point across. Chireiden is more than just this one hall; there's differently colored flooring in SA's stage 4, so... yeah. Place is big._

_That aside, whoooo boy. This (And the next few) chapters are where I'm concerned people will see me jumping sharks. I'm _pretty_ sure the plot buoys look sufficiently not-shark-like, but you know, it still worries me because I worry a lot.  
_

_Thank you all for reading and... well, I've got a lot of explaining to do. It's just... got to wait. A long time. Eventually, I hope it will all make sense. And for now, it probably doesn't._


	16. Chapter 16

_**A Room in Chireiden**_

Mami's Soul Gem began to resonate; the fact that it had been so quiet lately was a testament to the emptiness of Chireiden. The tune it emitted was unfamiliar, but it chilled Mami's heart. A youkai was approaching, and she didn't need to guess which. She transformed and called Sanae. Thankfully it seemed like it was going through... one ring... then two...

Mami noticed a strange echo in the ringing, but before she could figure out the cause, the door swung open... and the ringing freely entered the room from outside.

The dread feeling in Mami's gut only grew more profound as she saw a purple head of hair enter the room, lifting the phone to its ear and pushing a button.

"Sanae can't come to the phone right now." Mami heard the voice echo through the phone, then a click as the phone's new owner hung up and looked at Mami.

She was dressed in a blue blouse and pink skirt, with a large open eye suspended above her heart by six cords, which wrapped around her body, the other ends connected to her wrists, a hairband, her collar, and her waist. She wore red slippers, and her outfit bore several golden heart-shaped buttons. She seemed to be smirking as well, and really didn't seem especially frightening at first glance. Her presence wasn't particularly overwhelming, but Mami couldn't easily forget all the horror stories she'd heard...

The third eye looked at Mami, and any illusions she may have harbored about this being an innocent girl were immediately shattered as she felt herself exposed under the eye's gaze. The eye saw through her clothes, through her flesh, and through the mind within... and at the same time, Mami recognized that gaze... remembered the girl who had some connection with the satori she had fought... the one who had told her to come here...

"We meet again, Mami Tomoe." Satori dropped the phone to the floor with an ominous clack.

_If she has the cell phone, that means she went after the others... but... oh no... are they alright?_ Mami slowly realized the implication of Satori's appearance here...

"Sanae is having a... crisis of faith, you might say. Homura ran out of time, and Kyouko is having trouble winning over herself. All that's left is you two..." Satori turned to Keine, who seemed to be trying to shut out the world, perhaps trying to empty her mind, even as Satori replied aloud, speaking as fast as Mami's own thoughts flowed.

"That won't work, Keine Kamishirasawa. Perhaps enlightenment isn't impossible for you, but you're too tangled up in history to free yourself so. What really bothers me, though, is that you've allowed such a deception to continue for so long."

Keine looked at Satori and pleaded. "Don't you dare-"

"Of course I'm going to tell her. Mami, you should know-"

"Spellcards, now!" Keine insisted.

"Very well. I accept your terms. I'll tell her when I win." Satori replied before Keine had even hinted at the terms... She withdrew four spellcards, and Keine did likewise as they took flight, leaving Mami to watch and wonder what was going on.

An initial volley opened between them, but Satori seemed to be in hardly any trouble when she decided to declare her first spellcard.

"Recollection 'Terrifying Hypnotism'!" The air around her seemed to distort slightly, then more. A deep, indescribable dread filled Mami's heart as that distortion began to take shape. Every warning she'd heard about Satori rushed to the front of her mind at once. Blind, numbing panic filled her as it began to take shape. Without a moment of thought, she ran.

* * *

_**Lost in Chiereiden**_

Mami stopped running. Why had she even run?

The memories of something too frightening and vague to remember completely surged into her mind again, but she dismissed the fear now that the source was so distant. Almost immediately, guilt overrode her fear.

She had left Keine there... And Keine _couldn't_ run; she was in a spellcard duel. She had to face... _that_, whatever it had been... and Mami had left her alone. She needed to go back... but looking around, she had no idea where she was. She took a few deep breaths and focused as she tried to calm herself. She looked around, and was suddenly very thankful she hadn't had the presence of mind to fly away in her blind terror; she had left a clear enough path of footprints in the light dust that covered the floor. She gritted her teeth and began to rush back.

"I'm coming, Keine."

* * *

This was it; the room she had fled from. It was eerily silent... she heard nothing through the closed doorway. She tentatively opened it and upon noticing Keine sprawled out on the floor, Mami stepped inside. The door closed behind her to reveal Satori.

"Welcome back. Don't worry about Keine, she's fine, though you may wish to change that. You see, about that truth Keine fought so hard to keep secret: She is a youkai."

_What? But she doesn't set off my senses... _Mami looked at the defeated woman that had mentored them so much, thankfully still breathing, though apparently unconscious. Satori continued, drawing Mami's gaze to her once again.

"She is a were-hakutaku, and changes under the light of a full moon. Now, does she remind you of anybody you've met on the full moon?" Satori asked, but Mami got the sense it was a rhetorical question... Satori doubtless already knew the answer.

"She kind of..." _talks like the Great One..._ the comparison jumped to the front of her mind almost immediately. Mami couldn't help but notice some similarities now, though she hesitated to give them voice. Satori laughed, a mirthful laugh that would have warmed Mami's heart were it not frozen in dread.

"'The Great One'... rather vain, isn't she? Yes, those two are one and the same. Although she remains mostly human, her soul and spirit have been touched by that of the youkai which infected her. Yet her youkai nature is not her most offensive secret. I wonder if you'll last long enough to learn it... your past together is a rather interesting affair. Interesting how one bound so heavily to history should be so willing to change it."

"What are you doing?" _We came here to help you!_ Mami shouted, as confused as she was angry. Keine had been a youkai this whole time?

"No, you came here to save Sayaka. You believe helping me to be a critical step in returning her to life. Though, perhaps you're more right than you know. You surprised me in Mitakihara, Mami Tomoe... and I don't like surprises. Your presence here is hardly a surprise, however. Once I calmed down from our encounter, I knew you would seek me... seek the truth of what happened outside the barrier, or at a minimum, if there was truth to my words about returning Sayaka to life. I suspected whoever your guide was would be familiar enough with the Yama to bring you to her. I haven't had time to report to the ministry for months now, now, so I suspected the Yama would be concerned... that she would send you here to 'help me'" Satori grinned as she talked. Mami found herself transfixed... she couldn't even talk. She found herself suddenly worried; how would she defend herself?

"Oh, don't worry about that; you needn't fear my physical assault. Now, you came here to help me, and you will. I'm confident Oktavia seeks others willing to sacrifice themselves as she once did. You have come here, willing to fight through the myriad dangers on the way. You came despite all the warnings... all the painful trials. You even brought others with you to an impossible fight." Satori laughed.

"Yes... you all willingly marched to your end... willing to sacrifice your lives in the hope that another would be restored. What greater sacrifice could Oktavia have wished for? I will bring your shattered, broken spirits and bodies to her, and she will be put to rest." Satori kept speaking.

"But there is another way. Perhaps you could help the way _you_ had intended. To do that, you must face the truth and walk away. The others still fight the truth or try to hide it: the truth that Keine is less than human, that Sanae is insecure in her godhood... the truth that Kyouko is unable to escape her past, that Homura was as out of place in this time as she feared..." Satori pointed her finger at Mami now... Mami, who was paralyzed under that gaze that bared her identity...

"And the truth that you must be alone. No one will come to rescue you from Chireiden. Those you have brought with you would flee before thinking to save you, even if any of them should break free of their prisons. I went after them first because you desperately clutch at friendship, and that pathetic flailing distracts you from your true purpose."

Mami wondered what she meant...

"You are a soldier. A warrior... the first line of defense against youkai. And now, the vanguard in invading even this last refuge. You've seen Tengu and Oni in action, and their power has set you to shaking. Yet you then come to Chireiden, where not even they dare tread? They fear me, Mami Tomoe... and I will show you why. Fight me with all your will, for anything less will damn you all!" Satori's third eye opened wide and bored into Mami's mind, sending her world reeling and her mind into a fog.

* * *

Cakes and candy everywhere. Caramel rained from the sky and every breath of the air made Mami's sweet tooth ache. Mami wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a heavenly or hellish scene, but the unmistakable presence of a wraith up ahead suggested the latter. She approached curiously. It seemed to be some sort of stuffed doll perhaps half a meter tall, but it seemed hardly more than vegetative. Its head bobbed slowly and harmlessly up and down. Despite its appearance, she knew it to be dangerous; wraiths simply were. For the sake of the others she had brought with her, she would see it destroyed.

It seemed to command some respect, however, as its various minions attacked Mami. She could hardly see what they were, but the large syringes they bore did little to put her at ease, more like small spears than the needles they were modeled after.

As these minions charged at her, she began shooting them down. By the dozens at first, then the hundreds, but neither did a pile of bodies form, nor did they leave any other evidence of ever having existed. Another look at the leader of these creatures, the wraith sitting on its pedestal, revealed no obvious change, just a slight change in posture.

She aimed a musket at it, and sure enough, though it hardly reacted at all, the minions jumped to interpose themselves between Mami and her target. She let loose several volleys, but even the few bullets that made it through to strike the target hardly changed its behavior.

It started to float in the air and the minions paused a moment. Mami jumped at the opening, getting too close for anything else to deflect the shot, and fired directly at the thing at point blank range. Its ruined body fell slowly, Mami landing well ahead of it. The minions seemed to be fleeing now, their master defeated.

Something wasn't right, but she couldn't pin it down. She could still sense the presence of a wraith, behind and above her. Not far off from where the tattered-

Mami could hear Homura's familiar _move! _shout... the one she gave when Mami was spacing out. On cue, she followed it without thinking, jumping forward into a somersault and twisting in midair to turn around.

She met with partial success. And the enormous snakelike creature she turned to see held in its sharp row of jagged teeth the evidence of her partial failure. Her body from the waist down was dangling from its maw... only for a second before it swallowed the meal. Looking down at what was left of herself, she grew nauseous.

The large snakelike creature lined up for another lunge, and Mami was at least determined to take it out so the others could get away safely... at the very least to distract it. She summoned her flintlock cannon.

"Tiro Finale!" Mami yelled as the creature bore down on her. The hammer descended, but the creature had seen the attack coming and moved out of the way. It bought her just a few seconds. This wasn't happening... it couldn't be real... it just couldn't! It wasn't supposed to end like this...

Its open maw engulfed her, and as she felt its razor-sharp teeth close around her throat, she realized she had failed... failed everyone.

* * *

"You remain yet uncertain of your life's purpose. Why do you live, Mami Tomoe?"

* * *

Everything ached. She was bleeding badly... she could feel the blood ooze out of her injuries. She felt her heart beating, but it was anyone's guess what other organs had survived the crash. Not many, considering how she gasped for breath. Her airway was on the verge of collapse, and every breath was a titanic struggle.

She managed to look up and see in the window that overlooked the backseat in which she now lay, a curious creature. It looked something like a small rodent or cat, save for the fluffy antennae on its head. She heard in her head a voice...

_You don't have to die. I can grant you any wish you desire, should you be willing to fight evil wraiths in return, and it seems I found you just in time. I would explain more, but you might be in a rush. Do you have a wish? _

Mami couldn't disagree with the creature's assessment. Every breath she drew was harder than the last, and her vision was beginning to tunnel. She reached out towards the creature, an act that seemed eerily familiar.

She recognized the scene now. She was about to make the contract to save herself... the same contract that had doomed her parents to die because of her selfish oversight. She had wished to remain bound to life, but now... she was being given a second chance. She coughed, then drew in a breath to state her wish after giving it a just moment's thought this time... one more breath was all it took for her to remember her parents and save them.

But that breath never came... her airway had finally collapsed completely. In a reflexive panic, she expelled what little air was in her lungs, but try as she might, she couldn't replace it. The creature she now recognized as Kyubey let out a mental sigh.

_It seems I wasn't in time after all. _It then left, leaping out of the window.

"...!" Mami tried to call after it, but couldn't even manage to wheeze. She had used her final breath to consider how to save her parents, and in doing so, had lost the chance to save herself.

Her life flashed before her eyes. Not just the pleasant life she'd had before this scene, but the battles she'd fought afterward. She was treated to visions of the future she'd just thrown away, less her presence.

Mami witnessed Kyouko's death at the hands of the wraith Mami should had saved her from, cut messily in two by the creature's weapon. She saw the deaths of children freezing in the terrible cold of the Yuki-Onna she and Kyouko had stopped... the scene pulled out, and she saw the wider devastation it caused, including the death of an unfamiliar magical girl who tried to stop it. More than that, she saw that Mitakihara itself was on the decline, a mere shadow of the city she had known.

* * *

"You cannot change the past... to even consider it is the height of pride, and to perform such an act is a sin of incomprehensible magnitude."

* * *

Mami looked at the wraith. It appeared as a doll, much like one she herself had received as a child, its wooden joints awkward and limp. Yet it held a malice she could feel, and the air around her was clouded a suspicious purple. More than just the miasma present at all such fights, this air was a miasma of a more literal sort. She knew it to be poison or something similar, but Kyouko and Sayaka ran by her before she even remembered they were there. Mami ran towards Homura, cowering in the corner the doll was approaching. The poor girl's braids whipped back and forth as her bespectacled eyes desperately searched for an escape route. She saw Mami, and hurried to move... She passed through the miasma, and Mami quickly grabbed her and pushed her away from the doll. Still, Homura lacked the endurance of a magical girl, and proved unable to do anything more than cough uncontrollably after passing through that poisonous cloud.

Mami looked back towards Kyouko and Sayaka. They were both fighting the surprisingly evasive doll, but their movements were slower than normal, doubtless the work of the toxic air. Combined with the doll's small size and easy movement, they couldn't keep up with the creature.

Mami knew what she had to do. What she had done before... She conjured ribbons up encircling the doll, then contracted the coils easily holding it in place. Sayaka stopped, then, focusing all her healing powers on allowing Kyouko, Homura and Mami to move freely by purifying their bodies of the poison surrounding the doll. The doll, finding its struggles against Mami's bonds to be futile, seemed to think spreading miasma was a better use of its effort, and now the faint purple haze completely engulfed the scene, thicker than ever.

Mami could feel the distant pain of the poison, siphoned off by Sayaka as she focused on healing. Kyouko was receiving most of the attention, but her heavy exertions as she repeatedly struck the doll meant the poison was accumulating faster than Sayaka could purify it. She managed some solid blows, but soon she even lacked the strength to stand, despite Sayaka's efforts.

Then Homura's first pink arrow flashed by and struck the doll right between the eyes. It transformed into the familiar grief seeds, and Mami wasn't looking forward to what she knew would come next... she'd lived this scene once, and could hardly bear to watch it again as Sayaka used the last magic of her Soul Gem... she used it to purge the poison that still filled the air, and collapsed, falling still. Mami braced herself to watch the law of cycles at work... to watch it take her friend away again.

But nothing happened. Sayaka remained... she was even breathing again, though they were labored breaths. She rolled on the floor and screamed in pain as Kyouko staggered away. Sayaka's cries filled the newly cleaned air, but the space around her seemed to ripple and bend.

Then everything went wrong. Mami sharp eyes noticed something strange with Sayaka's Soul Gem. A crack appeared in it... then the darkness within- the black shadow that quietly swirled within their gems after each fight- broke free. It flowed out of the gem and surrounded Sayaka. Even the silhouette of her body vanished within the dark cloud.

"What's going on? This... what about the law of cycles? Why isn't it... This isn't what happened!" Mami could do little more than stammer and stare as the cloud over Sayaka coalesced into a strange form.

It appeared at first like a mermaid, though it wielded two swords...

There could be no mistake. It was the creature they had fought in Chireiden. And Mami knew with an unnatural certainty what had happened, that her friend was still trapped within that monster... that it controlled her movements... and that it wanted others to die, as she had died for them.

Mami saw with supernatural clarity that Kyouko's own gem was nearly as engulfed in darkness as Sayaka's had been. Mami wasted not a moment: She would have a hard enough time against that monster. If Kyouko became one too, Mami and Homura would have no chance. She focused her magic into the bullet she shot at Kyouko's Soul Gem, hoping to save her from that dark fate.

And it delivered that hope perfectly. The gem shattered, and Kyouko's meager red essence mixed with the black mist as it spread out, diffusing harmlessly.

She turned to Homura to explain, but the pink arrow that shattered Mami's Soul Gem came too suddenly to avoid.

* * *

"So you would kill even those you fight so hard to save?"

* * *

Mami shook her head as she cried... she could see Keine out of the corner of her eye, unconscious. It wasn't real... was it? How much of what she had experienced was?

"Still fighting? You poor, damned fool... All this pain you feel... you can leave it behind. Your companions will likely prove enough a sacrifice on their own, and even if not, there's no need for you to stubbornly remain alive."

"I won't... leave them behind." Mami explained through choked tears.

"Your loneliness damns not only those you draw to you, but yourself as well."

"So what if I _am_ lonely?" Mami struggled to get her bearings as the world spun around her. "It doesn't change-"

"It drives you more than anything else. You sought me out that night because you would rather die than face loneliness. You came here to try and bring back your friend, though you knew it would be a dangerous road. You pulled Homura and Kyouko both into it... and your insecurity will fail them both. "

"They wanted to come..." Mami couldn't bring herself to meet the hellish eyes that bored into her. _I know they did._

"Not until you lured them... manipulated them into coming against their better judgments."

"I would never... I would never do anything to hurt them!"

"Then why are they here? Kyouko has been eaten alive... Homura has been tormented... because you brought them here. Do you deny that they've suffered? Or that your actions have led them here?"

"I... no... It isn't like that... I just... offered..." Mami sobbed.

"You offered them each what their heart desired. And in so doing, you have led them to this hell... to me... and damned them. You try to hold them close... so close you all suffocate. Worst of all, you hold back to help justify their presence... convince yourself that without them, you would be dead."

"No! I... we... need each other..."

"They're both quite capable, you know. But when they're expecting you to carry a full load and you fail to lift it, solely to make it seem heavier and reinforce the thought that teamwork is necessary?" Satori shook her head sadly. "You demean the very concept you're trying to encourage. I know the value of teamwork, and your loneliness is preventing you from learning the lesson you so desperately seek. I will see you conquer it now, or I will see you destroyed by it. The choice is yours." Satori held Mami's Soul Gem in her grasp. _When did she get that? She can't be that fast..._

"I'm not; you're simply delirious. Now..." Satori spoke directly to Mami's Soul Gem. "Open your eyes, or sleep within this trauma and know rest nevermore!"

* * *

Alice stood before her, holding a rusty knife. Mami could hear Homura's breathing next to her. Mami knew how it had turned out last time. She'd fainted...and rather than continue on an unconscious Mami, Homura had received Alice's twisted attention. She resolved herself that she wouldn't give in this time. She would spare Homura that pain.

Alice lifted up Mami's shirt as the Magical Girl remained unable to move. The rusty, chipped knife touched lightly against Mami's skin. And then it bit into her flesh.

She couldn't even scream as pain ripped through her. The knife seemed to cut into her very soul; the pain was far more intense than any she'd felt since becoming a magical girl. As the knife continued its tortuous path, she realized it was even worse than that. She had never even imagined such pain could exist... the wounds she had suffered in her near-fatal accident were far more severe, yet had hurt so much less.

Alice's knife continued it's gruesome work... but Mami knew if she fainted, Homura would suffer in her place. She couldn't let that happen again. She was thankful she was at least spared the sight as the knife cut upward...

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. You really ought to watch, I think." It was not Alice who held the knife and spoke now, but Satori. She then produced a mirror and Mami was forced to look through it into her own chest cavity, which contained nothing but her beating heart. She couldn't even blink or close her eyes to look away from the bizarre scene. No ribs, no lungs... nothing but a lonely heart beating frantically.

"Just give in. Give up on protecting the 'friends' who would abandon you... the friends you yourself would kill as soon as they became a risk to you. You're holding yourself back so they can come and rescue you, when you have the power to escape on your own. You're going through this nightmare for nothing." Satori ripped further with the knife and Mami failed to catch her next few words as the pain she felt overwhelmed her senses.

"Maybe you didn't catch that... I know you're in a lot of pain and that distracts you. Your soul has been so free from trauma that it has grown soft... so removed from your body, that it has forgotten pain. I don't like repeating myself, but I will, for I wish to see you freed from your burden. Shed the weights that bind you... the ones you call friends." Satori said as her hand wrapped around Mami's heart.

Mami's vision was swimming, and blurred from the tears of pain she'd managed to set free... her heart jerked loose.

"Only two people can hear your right now. You, and me. I'm not going to help you. So it falls on one person to free you." Satori's derisive tone did nothing to ease Mami's suffering. "You have true free will. _Use it._"

_stop... hurting..._ Mami could barely even think the words. Giving them voice would have been beyond her even if she could move any part of her body at all.

"That will come about through your own power, or not at all. If you can't even handle this truth, you have no hope dealing with the others I would need to show you. If you refuse to control your own destiny, then it is best to seal it here and now."

_Just.. please... stop..._

"I cannot and will not. If you want me to stop, then make me. Use that most precious gift of freedom you take for granted. If you don't, then prepare to dwell forever in your new home." Satori waited a moment, but Mami could only think one desperate thought.

_Help me... someone... save me..._

"No."

Satori's final word was punctuated by her slamming Mami's fragile heart against the mirror. The glass shattered and impaled the heart.

* * *

_**Pain.**_

Agony. Torment. Suffering. Misery.

Anguish.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, there's a happy note to end on. Thank heavens for the thesaurus (The mightiest dinosaur of them all)._

_This is the end of Act 1. Probably also the time when there are the most unanswered questions._

_This Satori is... a touch different from others. Oktavia's presence factor's into this (especially her intense hostility towards Mami and Co.), but... well, I won't discuss it too much now. _

_Blame any inconsistencies on the airway collapse on 'it was a hallucination'. I don't know if they work that way. Also, on the topic of those scenes, I'll mention that Satori made them based on memories she pulled up: they aren't necessarily perfect recollections. Kinda like her spellcards in SA._

_And Keine's secret is out. Well, one of them, anyway. The one that's been an open secret since day 1, I guess. I was honestly kinda surprised more people didn't immediately assume she was the Great One. I mean, I basically had it be a textbook description of a Hakutaku. Though I guess it's a fairly obscure enough Youkai that it wasn't immediately obvious, which works out well, I think. It's a nice sort of Touhou trivia in-'joke' or something. Not knowing didn't hurt the story, and neither would knowing, I think, although the story probably reads a bit differently with that little hole filled in. Keine's kinda complicated in this._

_I might take a week off since this is a 'good' stopping point of sorts, so don't panic if that happens. And thank you all for reading, once again. This stuff hurts to write sometimes, and this chapter was a good example of that. Worth it, I think, but still, thank you._


	17. Chapter 17

_**?**_

She retreated deep within herself, trying to flee from the torture inflicted on her. Against all hope, she succeeded. Here there was no pain. No obligations or duties... no pressure... just her Self.

It felt comfortable. Warm and soothing, as though she had managed to embrace herself lovingly. She looked outside her Self, to the world of suffering she had fled from. She couldn't help but pity others... others who were still left in that sad world. Perhaps if she could bring them here, they could enjoy this soothing calm as well.

_But if I bring them here, they'll bring their pain with them..._

_They can bring you no pain. They would leave it behind._

_A world without pain... is this real?_

_It is. Here, nothing can harm you. But no one knows the way here. We have to show them. But you've been there so long... It would be cruel send you out again._

_Will you be alright? I can't go back... not after this._

_You cannot suffer here. So I will return, and so they will come, to keep our absence from hurting you._

_I would like nothing more. We'll all share this paradise. I think I should start some tea._

_I know they'll look forward to it as much as I do._

She reached out...

* * *

"Mami... It's time to go. You've done your part... thank you."

She looked at the speaker: An innocuous young girl perhaps a year younger than Mami, with pink twin-tails, dressed in a flowing white dress of sorts. How had she gotten here? Where _was_ here?

"But I was just going to help everyone... free them from the pain... so much pain. Why is there so much pain?"

"That is a complex question, but I will be happy to answer it over time. I owe you that much... an explanation of why things are as they are."

"Who... are you?"

"You once knew me as Madoka Kaname, so... please, call me that."

"Madoka? Homura... she was looking for you."

"I look forward to the day I can finally grant her the rest she's earned. For now, you've earned yours."

"But I haven't! There's still so much suffering in the world!"

"And you've done what you could to alleviate it. Who could ask anything more?" Madoka's voice soothed Mami... and another voice joined in.

"Hey, you're one of those people sis was making a fuss about. Oh yeah! You're the one that fought her. You should apologize for that." The speaker looked almost like a negative image of Satori. Her yellow blouse and green skirt were just the start. This girl had a third eye as well, though it remained shut, and rather than being connected to her head and arms, it was connected only at her ankles. The hearts that had adorned Satori's outfit were replaced with diamond studs, and rather than a simple hairband, she wore a black wide-brimmed hat with a yellow ribbon around it.

"Koishi, don't poke fun. Mami has been through a lot, and... well, I owe her so much. I wouldn't even be here if not for her."

"Well, I mean, she'd be welcome, I'm sure. I remember Sayaka talking about her a lot, too. Everything is up to you, really. I think sis was having some trouble, though, and... Mami, you were gonna help her, right?"

"Y... yes? We were going to return Sayaka to life... We... went through so much and now... well, I guess I'll get to see her again, now, won't I?"

"Very soon, yes. I'd been wondering what that whole report was about." Madoka smiled. "Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Even I sometimes miss... I'll ask Sayaka if she's interested. But Mami, that task falls to others now. It is your turn to rest, please."

"Well, Ah, see, the thing is..." Koishi awkwardly shifted her feet, drawing a curious look from Madoka. She continued...

"I think something happened to Homura. I may not be as great at reading all this as you are, Madoka, but I can still feel my sister, even from here. And if Homura is who I think it is... then I think she spooked sis real good. You should quick check on Homura, 'cause... well, sis doesn't spook easily. I've got a bad feeling, and I don't get those much."

"Forgive me Mami, but this will only take a moment. Koishi doesn't know Homura... but I have confidence in her." Madoka said as she began to look far into the distance.

"I guess if you're sure she's-" Koishi shrugged, as Madoka looked further and further away. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Where... where is she?" Madoka's concern grew more and more. "I've got to find her!" Madoka seemed to fade for a moment before Koishi grabbed her on the shoulder. Mami could do little more than watch and wonder what was going on.

"Please don't." Koishi said firmly and caught Madoka by the shoulders, causing them to lock eyes. Madoka solidified, but Koishi let go and backed away, averting her eyes as she continued.

"I can't read this place as well as you... I mean, heck, I only got here a bit ago-" Koishi's words made Mami briefly wonder again where 'here' was. "But remember how I told you my connection with my sister keeps me here? You sound like you care that much for Homura, and we don't know where Homura is. If you get lost there..."

Madoka cried out. "I can't just leave her!"

"Yes, but if you were to... say, not claim someone immediately... maybe send her back, perhaps she could solve it for you?" Koishi suggested, looking pointedly to Mami.

"But the law of cycles-"

"You're the one in charge of it, aren't you? And Homura's not a part of it anymore. This stuff's all over my head, but I think something like this is the sort of thing that you're supposed to fix?" Koishi pointed out. Madoka frowned a bit before turning to Mami.

"Mami... something happened to Homura. She's gone... really _gone..._ and I need you to find her. Would you be willing to do this?" Madoka asked simply. Mami didn't even need a second to think about it.

"I will." Mami stated with conviction, causing Madoka to catch her in a deep embrace.

"Thank you. I'm going to send you back, now, but I've never done this before. I don't know for sure what will happen. Please just remember: Save Homura. Bring her back onto the right path." Madoka and Koishi both began to fade as Koishi said a few last words.

"And try to tell sis I'm doing alright here. I know she worries."

* * *

_**Chireiden**_

When Mami came to, she saw Keine was still unconscious and Satori's appearance was very, very different.

Immediately noticeable was that her clothes were scuffed and torn, all the better to match her bruised skin and broken leg. All these, in turn, did much to explain Satori's wide-eyed, terrified gaze when she saw Mami stir, as well her shrieks of terror.

"Mami? You're... back?" Satori yelped in fear, music to Mami's ears.

"I... am..." Mami replied. She had little idea of what had happened, but looking at Satori, Mami was reminded of the torment the youkai had just put her through. "You said you wanted me to embrace my warrior nature? Fine." Mami said as she approached Satori, who cowered as she stuttered...

"You... you're not yourself right... now... calm-"

"What's wrong? Where did your earlier confidence go?" Mami stepped over Satori's form, which struggled to curl up into a defensive ball. Mami gave Satori a swift kick... it felt so good to be fighting a youkai again. She lifted up her foot and stomped down, but the youkai seemed unable to move enough to shield herself from the blow.

"I come all this way... risk life and limb... recruit others to the cause, bring us all here, and how do you show your thanks? By torturing us!" Mami shouted as she jumped and stomped on Satori, before picking her up by the collar of her shirt and slamming her into the wall next to the door.

"And don't even tell me it was for my own good! You sadistic _monster_!" Mami punctuated her statement by slamming Satori face-first into the ground. The youkai whimpered something, but Mami couldn't hear.

"What was that, you filth? Don't like this? Then maybe you shouldn't have assaulted us! We're here to help and instead you try and destroy us?" Mami swung Satori's battered body up so they saw face to face.

"Please... stop... act... reasonably... please..." Satori sobbed helplessly. Mami laughed as she reached into her magic to transform and was treated with a sensation that was becoming far too familiar: mind-numbing pain. She stopped trying to transform immediately, but was still dizzy from the pain, and she wasn't in any better of a mood for the effort.

"You little bitch! What did you do to me!?" Mami threw Satori to the ground and stepped on the youkai's broken leg, to roll it painfully on the ground. Satori let out a satisfying shriek of pain, which almost made up for the pain of the failed transformation a few moments ago.

"What did you do! Why can't I transform!?" Mami demanded as she rolled her foot over Satori's broken leg. The youkai howled in pain until Mami stopped for a few moments to let Satori respond. She did so by revealing the gem she held in one of her hands as she sobbed...

It was Mami's Soul Gem... at least, it _looked_ like her Soul Gem, but there were some things wrong with it. Most alarmingly, it glowed, but not with the radiant gold it usually did. Instead the darkness within seemed to shine, as though it were trying to break free of its prison. And looking at the gem's condition, it seemed to be making some progress. Cracks covered the gem, none too severe, but enough that it looked like it could be easily crushed between two fingers. Mami swiped it up.

"What did you _do_ to it!?" Mami shrieked as she sifted through her things, desperately looking for some grief seeds. Any loathing she'd felt towards Satori was immediately replaced by a far more primal instinct to survive that had just been reawakened.

Mami found them and immediately fed them to the gem. They caught the glow of the darkness and seemed to bathe within it, soaking it up, and though it took the entire supply she'd had with her, finally the darkness had ceased glowing. A faint yellow spark burned from within once more, but the cracked casing just made it seem that much more frail.

* * *

Mami turned back to Satori, and was stunned at the sight.

Satori was nearly motionless, and when Mami got a better look, she saw that Satori's face was a wreck. One of her eyes was nearly swollen shut, and the other had a terrible cut above it, causing blood to pour over her closed eyelid. One of her legs was broken, and Mami was sure she saw some bone protruding from the wound. Satori's body was covered in nasty bruises, made easily visible under her torn and tattered clothes. Even more than all this physical injury though, something seemed to have weakened Satori's spirit. The youkai lie on the ground, badly broken both physically and mentally.

The eye on her chest was unblemished however, and it was this eye that turned with trepidation to Mami as Satori spoke in a wheezing, raspy voice.

"So that is how... you gather... faith."

"What? What... happened to you?" Mami gawked at Satori. _Did.. I do that to her?_ Mami recalled seeing Satori like this before, but couldn't remember when.

"Candeloro beat me... then you remembered... you were mad at me. I learned so much... but.. please, just... stop for a bit. Think normally, I... beg you." Satori sobbed, looking at Mami through teary, bloodied eyes.

"Who is Candeloro? Learn what? What's going on?" Mami shouted at Satori, desperate for answers.

"Just... let me rest." Satori sobbed. "Please... just... need rest." She then closed her swollen eyes and went silent, as though she were hoping that Mami would simply go away, though considering her condition, she may have simply fainted... were she a human, those injuries might even be fatal.

Mami looked to Keine, to Satori, then to her own Soul Gem. From Satori's earlier comments, Sanae, Kyouko and Homura weren't faring much better. She wanted to go check on them, but had no idea where they had even ended up if they'd fought Satori... She was unsure if they were even alive. Keine, though, was here and still unconscious...

Keine, who was a youkai... not just _a_ youkai, but the Great One itself. Certainly there were similarities in their personalities, but looking at her now, Keine seemed a far cry from the curious looking monster Mami had begun to receive advice from.

Mami started tending to Keine as best she could... suddenly she had never wanted a lecture more in her life.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

Mami heard Keine stirring at last. Mami had decided to splint Satori's leg for her own peace of mind... looking at it had been unnerving. The youkai's cuts had closed themselves, but Mami simply didn't know how long it would be before Satori recovered enough to wake up, which meant any answers would be coming from Keine instead for now, at least.

"Mami? You're... alright...?" Keine groaned as she stood.

"I think so... I'm... not really sure _what _happened. I was hoping you could explain a few things."

"Perhaps soon. First though, I see Satori is injured. Mind if I help with that?" Keine asked. Mami had already moved away. She wasn't really sure how to treat the youkai's wounds anyway.

"Not all all, please." Mami sat down against the wall, letting out a relieved sigh. Keine would help sort everything out, Mami was certain. Youkai or not, she was still Keine... Mami hoped.

Keine knelt down besides Satori, stood, and nodded. Then her foot shot out into Satori's ribs... Mami was sure she heard something crack and she jumped to her feet.

"Keine! What are you doing?"

Keine didn't stop kicking as she responded. "Damned bitch... How do _you_ like it, huh?" Satori may have recovered consciousness briefly, but if so, it wasn't long enough to defend herself from Keine's assault.

"Keine, stop!"

"You can't seriously be defending her." Keine looked to Mami only long enough to speak, then resumed beating Satori.

"I am." Mami grabbed Keine and tried to pull her away from Satori. Without any magic behind her attempt, though, Mami realized just how strong Keine was. The woman refused to budge, and Mami earned a bruised rib for her efforts as Keine elbowed her before turning to face her. Satisfied that Satori was at least safe while Mami had Keine's attention, Mami brought up a potential sore point. There was, after all, a great way to distract Keine from any thoughts of abuse she might have: start her lecturing.

"You're... really the Great One...?"

Keine took a deep breath. "I am. I am a were-hakutaku, as I'm sure she must have told you. You have questions... but before I answer them, why are you stopping me from attacking her?" Keine asked... Mami's deflection hadn't worked quite as well as she'd hoped, but at least Keine was willing to _talk_ now.

"She's defeated, and besides, I think we need her help. If the others moved while fighting or fleeing her, we have no hope of finding them without her. And she's sure to have more information on that thing we fought, remember?"

"She doesn't need her arms to talk."

"No, but breaking each others arms isn't how teams work, Keine."

"She is _not_ part of this team."

"She is, Keine. Because we're here to save Sayaka, and that can't happen if we don't help her deal with that monster, remember? So you will leave her be." Mami insisted, though she felt very small and very, very vulnerable without her magic.

"As soon as she wakes up she's just going to fight us again! You ran right off, so you don't know what its like!" Keine shouted.

"I came back, Keine. To help you and fight her." Mami crossed her arms.

"You? You expect me to believe you got through unscathed when even I-" Keine was indignant...

"I didn't get through unscathed..." Mami held out her Soul Gem. The cracks that ran through it were obvious even to Keine's untrained eye.

"Oh gods... I... sorry. I think I was... are you alright?" Keine was humbled. Her sudden change in demeanor led Mami to her next question.

"How much do you know about Magical Girls?"

"Little more than you, I suspect. You make a wish, that act unlocks your magic, and you use it to fight youkai. You also have those Soul Gems, and judging by their name and appearance and your own recovery rates, they probably store part of or the entirety of your soul."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No. But humans don't normally demonstrate your kind's impressive resistance to pain, nor your ability to swiftly recover. Protecting the soul by removing it from the body isn't without precedent and tends to provide such resilience as a side effect. It could simply be connected to your magic. It's not like I made the thing. I _do_ know they aren't supposed to look like _that._"

"Well, whether or not that's the case... something's seriously wrong with mine. I can't even transform."

"I wouldn't have even tried, were I you. That gem looks like a gust of wind could break it apart."

"I didn't know at the time. Maybe I could if I really, really tried... but I'm just as worried as you that it'd be dangerous." Mami let out an involuntary shiver. That was not a pain she wanted to push through if she didn't _need_ to.

"Good. Now that we've discussed that Satori _has_ in fact maimed you, are you sure you don't want to give her a few dozen kicks yourself?"

"I... I think maybe I did. My memory is a little fuzzy. I think she might have messed with my mind or something." Mami struggled with memories that just didn't seem... _hers_.

"You don't say!" Keine feigned shock. "Well, I'm still not eager to let her wake up, but you make good points. I'm not even sure I could find our way out of here without someone leading us, and I doubt her pets would be real happy to help us if we killed her. Even now, they're probably only leaving us alone because they're worried we might kill her. I'd heard Chireiden is large, but..."

"I was wondering why it was so big, myself."

"We'll have to ask Satori later. Any other questions?"

"I'd say you'll regret asking that but apparently answering questions like this is... just... something you need to do or something?"

"A youkai is shackled to their nature, and a Hakutaku's is dispensing advice, so... yes. Even while I am in human form, I must do what I can towards that end. Therianthropes like myself are tied to our youkai nature less than a full youkai, but it's still a powerful pull on our soul. A werewolf has similar urges to howl at the moon or foster social connections... but thankfully, my urges are a little less conspicuous."

"That would make it easier to hide, I guess."

"In theory. In practice, there's little need to. My affliction is well enough known among the villagers, as is that of many of the lycoans within the village."

"They... don't care?"

"We are cursed with a youkai nature, but we are still human most of the time. We have the same interests or needs as any other human, plus just a bit more. Resisting our nature can be done to an extent... it's much like holding your breath. The longer you suppress it, the harder it becomes to control. Of course it isn't _all_ bad. With that purpose comes power. From what I've gathered, I'd likely have died in the Blazing Hells, even with my protective wards."

"So you're more powerful even as a human, then?"

"Well, more resilient, certainly. Some measure of magical might comes with it as well, but compared to what I receive under a full moon, it's nothing. It certainly puts people's minds at ease knowing that the most dangerous nights of the month happen to be the same time that several villagers suddenly gain a great deal more power."

"Don't legends about werewolves have them go around killing people, though?"

"They do, and sometimes that does happen, especially during the first few transformations. Being able to sustain yourself with human grief and fear is a confusing sensation, and some lycoans lose themselves to it those first few times. And as I mentioned, if one tries to suppress their nature too much they completely lose control. Thankfully I was able to use my influence within the village to help the villagers see this."

"But they aren't frightened by you? I mean, no offense, but your appearance as the Great One is rather... ummm. odd?" Mami recalled the creature's strange shape and many eyes...

"Ah, yes... when youkai enter the outside world, our shapes are no longer our own, and are shaped instead by the expectations of the outside world. I appear as such a beast because the outside world 'says' a Hakutaku should look like that. Here in Gensokyo, youkai can choose their own appearances to a much greater extent."

"So what do you look like to people here during a full moon?"

"I made an illusion to simulate the change, so students would be able to recognize me should they be lost during a full moon..." Keine gestured and... Mami knew she must be working magic, but couldn't sense anything. She worried just how bad off her Soul Gem really was...

Keine's appearance remained much the same, save for a lock of her silvery hair changing to green, and a pair of curved meter-long horns that now protruded from her head, with the left horn bearing a red ribbon around it. Keine's dress also changed to a lively green, but Mami assumed it simply showed that she would change into a appropriate dress to match her hair color.

"Yeah... you're still pretty clearly Keine..."

"Exactly." Keine removed the illusion. "Now you know why I left you three on the shores of the Sanzu on the night of the full moon. I couldn't be sure you'd trust me. Given how violently Homura reacted against Sanae when she suspected Sanae of working with youkai, I imagine her response against me would have been at least as violent. Besides, telling you to be wary of all youkai _other_ than myself would have been a hard lesson to get across."

"Where did you go then? Or was you having business just a cover lie?"

"It was true enough. I advised your replacements in Mitakihara. I'm curious how well they fared, though I suspect it didn't go very well."

"Homura did say they had trouble working together, I suppose..." Mami sighed... she should have been there to help.

"Ah, they seemed rather competent to me. But the foes they faced were to be kappa... but Sanae said that there was recently a large harvest of shirikodama..." Keine let Mami take a second to realize what it could mean before continuing.

"Now, perhaps the harvest came from elsewhere, but it does make me wonder."

"Elsewhere... oh yeah, I guess that Magical Girls are elsewhere too, huh?" Mami seemed a bit distracted... how many of her classmates would she go back to find missing?

"Yes... in fact, many youkai leave Gensokyo during the full moon. The human village only has so much fear for them to feed upon."

"You mentioned that... that youkai feed on fear. How?"

"I don't know. Do you know how humans feed on bread?"

"Well, we digest things in our stomach, and the nutrients get absorbed as it goes through our intestines... something like that."

"And how does that absorption work?"

"Um... we.. haven't really covered that yet. I'm not finished with school yet, remember?"

"Then my point stands. I don't know how its done, but perhaps particularly learned youkai who make a point of knowing things might. Satori may know."

Mami looked over the Satori. Even at the impressive rate those wounds were healing, it would be hours before she was at full health... maybe she'd regain consciousness before that, but Mami had no idea...

"Her injuries aren't too bad, and she _is_ a youkai. She could wake up any moment, but it'll probably be an hour or so, yet. The broken leg might take a bit longer." Keine advised.

"That's a while to wait."

"My apologies, but I have hardly any healing magic, and you'll have to forgive me for being reluctant to use it on a youkai.

"So... if your nature is advising or something like that... what's hers?"

"She'd know better than me. Offhand, I'd guess being rude."

"Of course you would." Mami sighed. "Hey... wait, you advise people. Who would be afraid of something like that?" Mami sometimes found the lectures boring yes, but she didn't _fear_ them.

"Hakutaku originally advised kings and emperors. Bearing that in mind, consider also that I may give bad advice on occasion. Simply having the ear of such powerful people is enough to make one feared. Even the very idea that a divine being like the emperor of all people would _need_ advice is enough to cause concern for many. These are the fears off which we feed."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. I guess you kind of drew the short straw then, huh? Ending up with us to advise instead of a king or something."

"Not so. Indeed, I sought you out because you three are very important. I'm not sure why... your history doesn't seem to have any obvious clues. But Remilia's actions confirmed my suspicions, and unless I miss my guess, Homura's confession to Remilia is important as well. Even changing history isn't something to be lightly done, and if she really, truly did what she said... actually changed the past..." Keine shook her head. "I hope she's merely confused about what she's done, instead. The alternative is too terrible to consider."

Mami thought on that for a long while. She felt something struggling to break out of her deeper memories that would answer Keine's concerns but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So... why did you advise us as the Great One? Why help us fight youkai? What are they even after?" Mami asked.

"Please, one question at a time. I advise you for two reasons. First, as I mentioned, it is in my nature. Second, the greater wraiths... those youkai that cross over from Gensokyo on the night of a full moon... they do so to hunt and gather fear, and in so doing, become more powerful. I advise you to keep them in check... for when they return after a defeat, they are spent and need to spend time recovering. Time that they leave _us_ alone."

Oh... "I see. You wanted to keep you and yours safe. Of course, I mean why else would you?" Mami sighed. She should have known Keine wouldn't be thinking of the outside world. After all, she had no concerns about letting Sakuya loose on outsiders.

"To protect others. Just because I don't live my life as you live yours doesn't mean I don't respect what you do. In Mitakihara, you went and faced Satori alone, despite the danger. You fight the Youkai of Gensokyo and you endanger yourself to save another. You are selfless, Mami, and I've seen that drive others to ruin. But you are a Magical Girl, and hope is what you live for, so perhaps it will work out. Just... do be careful."

"Thank you for your concern..." Mami said, and really, it was touching, but what she wanted was someone to share her beliefs, not just respect them. Kyouko once had... Sayaka once had... And maybe, just maybe, one or both would do so again... or was that too much to hope?

Satori had mentioned one more thing that worried Mami... and she had to ask.

"Great One... Satori said it would be good to look into our past together. Why? I've known you nearly as long as I've been a Magical Girl... you're one of the few friends I've had over the years. So what was she getting at?"

Keine sighed. "Damned satori will just tell you if I don't." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I met you for the first time on the full moon after Sayaka's death."

Mami shook her head. "No, we met almost two years before that! Remember? I had trouble killing even lesser wraiths before you came along. You even told me how to make my firearms... without that, I'd have been history!"

Keine bowed her head as she looked away, seeming ashamed. "No, we met after Sayaka had already passed on. I... altered history. I needed you to trust me or you wouldn't accept my advice.."

"What?" Mami trusted her memories and diaries... Keine must be lying.

"Until Sayaka passed on, I didn't even know you existed. I researched her friends and inserted myself into your group's history after I felt her passing."

"You changed the past? Then why didn't you change Sayaka's fate, huh?" Mami felt rage growing within her. "You didn't think she was important enough?"

"I can't change the past, only history. I can't change where someone's been, only rearrange their tracks!" Keine shook her head. "If I could have saved Sayaka so easily, why would I-"

"Because you never cared about Sayaka at all, did you?" Mami growled. She wanted to transform, but the Gem's cracked condition and her low reserves of magic prevented it.

"Of course I do! Her passing triggered something! Something huge! And all of you were caught up in that... and I just want to know why!" Keine said nervously.

Mami could almost taste Keine's fear... fear that Mami would snap and attack her after all. A justified fear... Mami cursed her useless Soul Gem... she couldn't overpower that lying monster without magic, but neither could she let such a betrayal of trust stand.

"You only care about her impact on history... you don't care who she was at all! What did you change to get me to trust you, then?" Mami shouted.

"The truth is... you developed those muskets on your own. And you were fighting greater wraiths well before I came to help. My advice made it safer, but-"

Mami twitched, too angry for words. The Great One had stolen so many of Mami's accomplishments... all to earn a false trust... she saw Sayaka as a trigger, not a person... The woman cowering in blue was as much a monster as the murderous maid, or the damnable satori.

"Please, I had no choice! I needed to-" Keine was ashamed and defensive.

"You needed to leave us alone! And you know what I need? Payback. But I can't change history, can I?" Mami growled. "I can't do anything- no. That's what you wanted me to think! That I was weak! I see now what Satori meant." It was all so clear. Keine had been holding her back, ruining Mami's self confidence. Of _course_ Mami could defeat Keine... only the lycanthrope's lies had made her think otherwise.

Mami transformed, despite the protests of her Soul Gem. Something was a little different, but she didn't care; she had full access to her power, now. The look on Keine's face was priceless: a blend of terror and incomprehension. Mami drank it in, drawing even more resolve and strength from it. Keine's frightened words carried the sweet scent of panic to Mami.

"Mami, d-don't! I know you're... con-confused right n-now..."

No, Keine was wrong... about this and about so many other things. Mami was entirely in her right mind. Mami picked Keine up by the hair, the woman in blue hardly able to move.

"I know just what I'm doing." Mami laughed, shaping a ribbon whip out of the air. She tested it against the floor, and looked meaningfully to Keine as the stone floor nearly exploded where it hit. As she expected, Keine's eyes grew wide with fear. She wound up for another strike, this one aimed to cut open Keine's loathsome face.

But she couldn't.

Mami dropped Keine back to the floor, and jumped into the air, wanting nothing more than to break that gorgeous, enviable beauty that cowered on the floor. Her magic was more powerful than ever, and she redirected it towards destroying Keine.

But she couldn't.

Her rage grew with Keine's confusion and fear, and then she saw _them_ appear beside Keine. The first of many to have abandoned her.

Mami's parents shook their head, disappointed. She cursed aloud and bound them in magical ribbons. She would save them this time. They wouldn't run off and die again... wouldn't leave her alone. Then she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Mami... why are you doing this?" Kyouko begged as she too was wrapped in ribbons. Homura appeared next, then Sayaka. Both of them found themselves swiftly bound as well. Her classmates, her friends... All of them were hers. She held the ribbons close, letting the terror and fear flow through the ribbons into her. She would never let them go. She would never be alone again...

Because she finally had herself. She looked up from the ribbons she'd wrapped around herself, and saw the face of the one who had started it all. Satori Komeiji. Her mind squirmed with hatred, but she dared not bind that one. To hold her close would weaken every other bond... Instead, the ribbons drew closer, giving her security, lending her their strength. They were her armor against the fiendish barbs she knew would come.

"Even you reject me. I should have known." Satori said as she held Mami's shattered Soul Gem... "Now Candeloro, it is time to sleep within yourself once again."

_What?_

The ribbons crystallized, pulled themselves around her and dragged her back into the Soul Gem. She couldn't let go, though. She would never let go!

* * *

_Author's Notes: So begins the second act. Thank you for reading, of course, and also thank you for waiting the extra week; it let me build up some more momentum._

_So if it wasn't clear, my thinking of Keine's power is that she doesn't change the past, just... basically the 'memory' of it. Not what happened, just what 'his story' is, so to speak. How this works in the context of stuff like concealing the human village as she does in IN is more complicated, but basically amounts to "Village? What village? Don't you think you'd remember such a thing being founded here?"_

_As for Mami... hm. Dunno what I can say, really. _

_Ah, of course... The Madoka scene. Its honestly the biggest concern I've got yet. I think 'where she fits in cosmology-wise' is fairly clear enough (And yet another reminder that no, this isn't PMMM canon. Obviously). As for Koishi... she... is an odd duck. Very odd duck. Quack, you might say. Or she might._

_"Woof."_

_Very odd duck._


	18. Chapter 18

Mami danced at the arcade. Kyouko was laughing, but what exactly had she expected? It was Mami's first time playing!

The round finished and Mami spun around and pouted. "Yeah, well, I could do better, I just need some practice.

"Hah! Well, can't argue that." Kyouko kept laughing, grabbing Mami and pulling them together, side by side.

"She's gonna be my star pupil, ya hear?" Kyouko declared to the others, pointing confidently with her free hand.

"Just because you're good at video games doesn't mean you've got what it takes to teach." Homura pointed out.

"Yeah, it's more like Mami's gonna be teaching _you_, if anything can get through that thick skull of yours, anyway" Sayaka laughed aloud. Kyouko stuck out her tongue before talking to Mami.

"Nah, I've got this. Just you watch. You'll be breaking the scoreboard in days!" Kyouko assured Mami.

"'Course she will. She doesn't need you for that, though."

"Ah... actually, I... do. I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing wrong." Mami admitted.

"See? Helpless without me. Good thing I've got her back."

"You mean _we_ have her back." Sayaka wrapped her arm around Mami as well, laughing as she did so.

"I guess that means I've got her front." Homura laughed and ran up and hugged Mami... Surrounded by the warm embrace of the trio, Mami felt content...Here, she was safe.

* * *

_**Chireiden**_

"Mami...?" Keine's nervous voice asked.

"Yeah?" Mami groaned. She felt immensely drained. The memories of the dream were already fading, but she could feel the warmth of her friends filling her even as it did.

"I told you she was coming around, Keine." Satori's grating, tensed rapid speech fell on Mami's ears.

"What happened?" Mami asked. She'd missed something... Keine was concerned over something, and Satori looked like she'd gotten hit by a train... and was bracing herself for another such impact.

"The Kouchoumugan did the trick, sure enough. Shame you don't have any more." Satori said to Keine.

"I'm just thankful I had the foresight to keep even that much. Mami, are you alright?"

Mami nodded. "Just... really tired for some reason."

"Your spirit just went through the wringer, so some exhaustion is to be expected." Satori explained, seeming to calm down slightly, as Keine crouched down beside Mami and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I... lost my faith in you for a while, there."

Mami shook her head to try and clear it. She'd just had a dream... a lot of dreams. Or _were_ they all dreams? Was she awake now?

"You're awake, and as for what was a dream, and what was real..." Satori paused for nearly a second as she put her hand to her head and let out a deep sigh. It was an unusually long silence for the motor-mouth. After that silence, she continued.

"Even I cannot be sure. I'm not even certain of what I observed, let alone what you saw. In a brief span of time, you were consumed, vanished, were reborn, made several bodies for yourself, were possessed, were possessed again, then exorcised, bound, freed, and then dosed with a potent spiritual drug."

"I... What... happened?" Mami was confused. Satori's explanation certainly explained why she felt like she'd just run a marathon without magic, though. Magic... the passing thought made her look at her Soul Gem.

If she'd truly been given Kouchoumugan, then some of its effect must have leaked out, for her Gem shimmered with a hazy, sandy texture and ochre hue, with a great deal of darkness still writhing within. A 'leak' wouldn't surprise her, considering the numerous cracks that encircled the gem.

"Yes, it is just as frail as you think. The Kouchoumugan seems to have weakened Candeloro, so you should be alright for a while, but I wouldn't recommend transforming before that gets fixed." Satori suggested, finally seeming almost her old self again.

"Right... I remember how much it hurt." Mami looked to Keine and began to ask. "What-" had Keine so spooked, anyway?

"It seems you used a different sort of magic. One innate to Youkai rather than Magical Girls, and Keine isn't sure how to deal with that. I think it's clear enough, but Keine refuses to have difficulty believing you're a youkai." Satori explained.

Keine shook her head. "I mean... maybe she's a were-creature like myself... it isn't unheard of for someone's youkai transformation to be linked to something other than the moon... but what could have triggered it?"

"Probably stress. That is also a common trigger it seems. Pressure building inside until the beast breaks free, no?"

Keine shook her head. "She's been stressed before. Something's very, very wrong here."

"I knew that as soon as I'd defeated Homura. Hells, I knew it as soon as Oktavia appeared in my home." Satori said. "Mami's condition is stable, and unless we place undue stress on her, she isn't likely to change form again."

Homura! That's right! And Sanae and Kyouko! Mami stood, hardly even caring they spoke of her as if she weren't there.

"I still have difficulty understanding you; you would rush to their aid rather than learn what has transpired here. I will take you to them, but lay not on me the blame for their conditions." Satori floated out the door; small wonder that she avoided walking, considering her obviously broken leg.

"Mami, you probably shouldn't use magic if you can avoid it. Not only was that the last of the Kouchoumugan I know of, but your Soul Gem... I wouldn't want to put any more pressure on it than necessary. If we need to fly, I'll carry you." Keine offered.

"She is right. Transforming could very well shatter your gem, and a soul without a body is just a ghost." Satori started. So... had Homura been right, then? Was her Soul Gem really-

"Of course your soul is in your Soul Gem. I suppose you weren't in the best of condition when you made your wish, so you probably missed it." Satori shrugged as she floated out of the room.

"Why don't you just-" Mami didn't take the insult well... she and Keine were following Satori as she walked and talked almost incessantly, reading their thoughts aloud and replying to them before Mami could even fully realize what she'd been thinking.

"I'm not going to 'shut up' just because you want me to. If you really want to try facing me again..." Satori pointedly tested the sharpness of an imaginary blade, causing Mami to shudder in memory of the experience... no, she'd rather avoid another such fight. Satori continued.

"Good. I'm not especially eager to fight with you, either. Candeloro has a terrifying amount of strength. Just about as bad as Oktavia, and I doubt she'd fall for my trick a second time."

"You mentioned that name earlier, but-"

"She is the youkai gestating inside your Soul Gem, more or less. Ahh, where to begin with this... you don't even understand the nature of youkai, yet. Well, it is a suitable place to start. You already know they survive off of fear, and it is the carriers of negative emotions like fear which give birth to them." Satori kept speaking as she flew up through some sort of vertical shaft with large horizontal stone beams of sorts along the walls. Mami was carried by Keine, but couldn't believe this... there was no way... even a _single_ floor was too large.

"Of course Chireiden has several floors. Seven, to be precise, and yes, they're each about this size. You've probably guessed, but it once housed much larger beings. That's a longer story and not one particularly relevant at the moment. Now, to continue where I left off..." Satori was flying relatively slowly, but her words kept running at a frenzied pace, requiring most of Mami's concentration to just follow along.

"Youkai are formed when enough compatible vulgar spirits merge. Vulgar spirits, in turn, are born of the earthly desires and fears of humans. And, I only learned with your help, are produced in enormous quantities when a Magical Girl exhausts the magic of their Soul Gem. When their Soul Gem shatters from internal stress, it releases these vulgar spirits. Given both yours and Homura's reactions and experiences, it seems the norm is for these spirits to then dissipate on their own. While they certainly do so, many of them find their way here or to other hells, where they are treated and processed." Satori kept talking, and Mami listened intently... surely she would get to the point, and Mami didn't want to have to hear the whole lecture again.

"Thank you. Words are tedious enough without needing to repeat myself. Now, that seems to be the norm, but when you fell, those vulgar spirits of yours were actually plentiful enough and aligned well enough with each other that they immediately formed into a youkai. Your soul was gone to who-knows-where for a brief while... it seems it evacuated the Soul Gem around the time it shattered. I suppose that Candeloro wasn't truly a youkai; we have souls, and she had none... no heart, nothing. Like Oktavia, she was an empty shell... something like a zombie, if you will, animated by her base desires." Satori explained, but shivers shook her injured body even as she continued.

"After a few minutes of her venting her frustrations upon me, through some miracle, your Soul Gem reformed and drew her within it, along with once again recapturing you. It seems she was dominant until you used your grief seeds, whereupon you were again in control for a time. She did, however, manage to possess you again soon afterward. I managed to confine her to your soul gem long enough to get you some Kouchoumugan, and now she slumbers once again." Satori just... kept... talking. As important as this all probably was, Mami was losing her focus.

"You've often wondered about the grief seeds. You recall that gods live on faith? Good. You do much the same, though your methods of collecting it are strange. I'm not certain how grief seeds are formed, but it seems you draw your faith directly from them, even as they absorb a part of the youkai that grows within your soul gem. And as Kouchoumagan truly seems to purify your Soul Gems, I'm very curious about this Eirin who prescribed them." Satori looked to Keine pointedly.

Mami can't have heard that right. She was no god; just a Magical Girl.

"But that can wait. Yes, Mami Tomoe, you are a god. You are also Candeloro, a Youkai. Yet the true you is neither of these; it is the soul deeper still, caged by hope and fear alike. Mami Tomoe fights against youkai, and so you find the ultimate conflict within yourself. Yet it is a battle you can never win... except by quitting the field. So then, tell me... upon having successfully done just that... what would make you return to that eternal battle?"

Mami considered this quietly, using the unusual silence to do so. Satori's explanation had touched something within her. She knew there was truth within those words... Yet why _would_ she return? Return from _where_? What had she done...? The answer to these questions hung just out of her mind, like an itch she just couldn't reach.

"It seems you know no more than I. Think on it more, for by answering that question, you will likely answer many more. Now, it seems all Magical Girls have these Soul Gems, which means their spirits are similarly split. Homura and Kyouko both housed a similar internal conflict... They... well, you'll see what's become of them. About Oktavia- that's the being that I was fighting against, or at least Homura's name for it- if you four aren't misremembering the timeframe, her appearance here coincides with Sayaka's death, leading me to believe Oktavia is to Sayaka what Candeloro is to you." Satori finally took a deep breath as they continued floating down the hall... and then _kept talking_. Mami wondered just how much she had to say.

"You'd understand in a moment if you didn't need to listen to words. Don't blame me for your third eye being so atrophied. Now, Oktavia and Candeloro are unusual. Most of the vulgar spirits that come here as a result of a Magical Girl falling aren't much different than those of normal people, simply with stronger and more numerous desires than normal. Part of what we do here in Chireiden is process these spirits. I'll avoid getting into the details, but we combine these into new earthly shells. A form of recycling, you might say. Oktavia did that without my help... I've never seen anything like it."

Mami thought on this. So... Sayaka died and her desires became a youkai through some twist of fate?

"More or less, though I must stress she is not a youkai. She is an echo of silence... a shell of that which never lived... a puppet pulling its own strings. And her creation...You don't understand how unlikely that 'twist of fate' is. Imagine if I shattered that window into fragments no larger than a speck of sand." Satori gestured to one of the many square windows, each easily three meters on a side. This one depicted a crow perched triumphantly on a metal bar of some sort. "Now, if a gust of wind were to pick up the pile of sand and throw it into the empty frame, what are the chances I'd get a window with that same image?"

Would that even be possible? It would just crumble apart right away, even if somehow all the shards lined up right... Even if a wind somehow blew through this stagnant air, what Satori had described was beyond impossible.

"There... Oktavia and Candeloro _are_ that miraculously restored window. And quite simply, I'm at a loss of how to deal with Oktavia. I managed to use Candeloro's insecurities against her to trick her into reentering the Soul Gem, but I had the advantage of being rather familiar with your insecurities, and seeing all her desires scattered, even for the mere few moments they were, gave me enough clues. But Oktavia is beyond my understanding. Unable able to read her mind, all I could gather from her actions was that she seemed envious of something, music was important to her, and she had a number of complicated relationships. Primarily, she loathed and wished to destroy three people in particular... a fiery polearm using redhead, an aloof and distant black-haired girl, and a gunner with blond hair."

"Those things we were fighting... I knew they had to do with us..." Mami said...

"Given how much killing them seemed to give her pleasure, when I met you in the other world, I wondered if perhaps killing the real you would give her enough closure to dissolve, or at least fully awaken. While you've shown me another possible way to deal with her, that was the reason I attacked you upon your arrival here." Satori continued as Keine listened in silence.

"Though it pains me to admit it, she is far beyond me. If you hadn't separated us, I would likely have been lost within her empty mind for... well, forever, I suppose. I don't know how to make a Soul Gem to bind her with, and even if I did, I'm not sure how I could convince her to enter it. But I can't just let her roam freely; she's just too great a threat to my pets. Especially if the Ministry of Right and Wrong hears of it. They have extreme measures I'd rather not be taken." Satori stopped at a door of a size Mami was more familiar with.

Mami wondered briefly why she had stopped, and noted something seemed different about the wall.

"This smaller door, along with the others you've seen like it, is a sort of 'pet door'. I installed them when I found opening the entire door to be too much effort." Satori gestured around the door, and Mami saw the crack in the wall that outlined a door more in line with the ludicrous size of Chireiden.

"And I stopped because this room is the one that contains Kyouko."

Mami had heard what she needed. She needed to see how Kyouko was... that she was alright. As she opened the door, she heard Satori speak.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

* * *

_**A Room in Chireiden**_

Kyouko _was_ within the room. In fact, a lot of Kyoukos were in the room, alongside some figures Mami had hardly seen, but who she could never forget... memories flooded her... memories of a happier time as she looked at Kyouko's mother (_It's the first time Kyouko's ever invited a friend over)_... her father _(Mami, please get along with Kyouko)_ and... even little Momo _(Thank you Mami!)_ was there.

"Before you ask, it is up to her to dispel the illusion. It is of her own making; I merely guided her to face it. The struggle she fights now is her internal conflict given form through the magic of illusion she had fought to suppress. I don't think I need to tell you she's having trouble."

Satori was right... There was no mistake which Kyouko was real; it had to be the one that was being repeatedly stabbed by the others. She seemed to be in pain... but maybe that was part of the illusion... Mami hoped-

"Her pain is real, but minor. Rest assured it is far less than what you suffered. I have a great deal of experience in effecting souls, while Kyouko yet doubts they're even real. She is in danger of running out of magic and losing her sense of self, but her attacks are halfhearted."

Fine, if Satori wasn't willing to help, then-

"I _am_ willing to help. I wish for her to embrace the truth she struggles against even more than you want to free her from her suffering."

"Please, just be quiet for-"

"No, I don't think I will."

Mami tried to calm herself. She was already rattled by seeing Kyouko getting so badly abused, and Satori's incessant chatter was not helping the situation.

"I'm currently watching three people chattering incessantly. You only need to deal with the one. Count yourself lucky." Satori turned to Keine "You did well teaching them, but there is much for them to learn, yet. Can you believe they thought _your_ method of instruction was rough and borderline abusive? Mami, at least, has revised her opinion."

Mami tried to shut out Satori's voice... compared to Satori, Keine's instructions seemed brief and pleasant... there had been injuries involved in her lessons, but they had been made to get a point across. What possible purpose would there be to torturing Mami or setting Kyouko to torment herself like this?

"I am a youkai of truth and enlightenment. There _is_ purpose behind what I've done, but I can only show people the truth. When they don't accept it, that is their failing, not my own."

"You just hurt people! Look at her! Remember what you did to me?" Mami pointed at Kyouko and shouted at Satori.

"The truth hurts. I've learned a great many truths from the hearts of the spirits who pass through Chireiden and from the humans and youkai I've met before coming here... and that truth is the only one I've seen more often than a hatred of myself. So people hide from the pain the truth gives them, and delude themselves into thinking they don't hurt, which only leads to more pain, and the cycle repeats."

"I don't care about your 'truth'. But I -do- care about Kyouko, and I can't let her suffer like this." Mami barked at Satori before running off.

"Kyouko! Listen, you have to dispel the illusion!" Mami called out as she ran up. All of the Kyoukos turned their gaze on her, and she suddenly realized this may not have been the best idea, considering that she still hadn't tested out her magic, all of them were armed, and all but one were very, angry. The last was too broken down to do more than sob uncontrollably.

"Ah... hah..." Mami tried to shake away their gazes, and several of them leaped at her, trying to pierce her. Mami perhaps could have dodged a single attacker, but Kyouko was extremely skilled, and Mami was without her magic. Also she was outnumbered twelve to one, which were bad odds against the likes of Kyouko even on a good day. The good news is that she was only impaled by eleven spears rather than the dozen that had been aimed at her.

The spears began to twist and fragment within her as they sought to rip her apart. It hurt, yes, but not so much as to stop her judgment. She had to transform... she had to, before her entire body was shredded from the inside out. She focused herself on her Soul Gem and signaled her desire...

_Then_ she felt pain. Real, excruciating pain that made the tiny pinpricks of eleven impaling spears nothing in its shadow. She aborted immediately, but still stood dazed again from the shock. The spears continued trying to disassemble her, but after just experiencing the pain that cut directly into her soul, she had no trouble ignoring them.

"They're just illusions." Mami reaffirmed as she staggered forward, dragging the dozen fake Kyoukos with her as they twisted their spears... little more than a distant, dull ache that did nothing to distract Mami from her purpose. She walked first to Kyouko's parents, who simply watched and judged as Mami bowed politely.

"Thank you for your hospitality." She then turned to Kyouko... the real Kyouko, and offered her hand... an awkward gesture with so many other Kyouko's still trying to do their best to kill her.

"Get up, Kyouko. Sayaka's waiting for us to finish."

"Mami? No... get away... we'll kill you. Just like..." Kyouko lowered her head again into the ground.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Kyouko. Come on, please." Mami pleaded, but Kyouko continued to ignore her. In fact, the other Kyoukos as one turned to Kyouko's family and before Mami could even react, the three were 'dead', mutilated and impaled on a dozen spears. Mami knew they were just illusions, but... what did it mean?

"She feared her powers of illusion, blaming them for the death of her family. I just tried to make her see that that's nonsense, of course; it was her father who-"

"Don't talk about him that way!" Mami turned to Satori and pleaded.

"I will speak of him how he was, and her father was a self-important fool." Satori said.

"Don't... talk... about father... like that. He believed in himself!" Kyouko struggled to lift herself up.

"And he was wrong. While that would be forgivable, when that truth was shown to him, he killed your family and himself. Being in the right was more important to him than the lives of those he cared about." Satori said, as Keine continued to watch, meekly trying to avoid Satori's attention.

"Stop it, Satori!" Mami shouted. "What he did was wrong, but-"

"You, too, Mami?" Kyouko had managed to stagger to her feet. "Taking her side? My father stood by his convictions... it was _my_ stupidity that ruined our lives.

"Kyouko, you aren't the one who killed your family." Mami once again offered her hand to help Kyouko up. "Don't blame yourself for-"

"If I hadn't made that stupid wish, everything would have been fine." Kyouko slapped away the hand.

"No, it would have been different. Perhaps you would have all starved, or perhaps people would have finally caught on to your father's way of thinking. Perhaps someone would find his teachings so offensive they would murder him and his entire family." Satori explained, but Kyouko would have none of it.

"We would have gotten along. At least I'd be with them."

"And not with me, or with Homura, or with Sayaka..." Mami said... While she could sympathize with Kyouko's desire to be with her family, Mami hoped to remind her that she still had friends now.

"No Mami, you want to remind her that you need her. Which is untrue, as I've been trying to tell you, but-"

"Satori, shut up! You are _not helping_!" Mami turned to Satori.

"You... need me? Don't be stupid, Mami. You're a better Magical Girl than I could ever be. I messed up before I even started... from the moment I made my wish, I just made mistake after mistake... its my fault we're down here." Kyouko still knelt, unable to gather the strength to stand.

"Kyouko, even I make mistakes. You know I wish I'd thought to save my parents. I've failed battles against wraiths before. The only reason Mitakihara's able to be defended at all is because we worked together."

"No, Mami. Its because you were there. When we worked together, we failed because of my incompetence. You wouldn't make the sorts of mistakes I have... you know better."

Mami held out her badly damaged Soul Gem. "No, I don't. So please, stop blaming yourself."

Kyouko looked at the gem and was suddenly concerned "Are... are you ok? No... no, it must be another illusion."

"It's real." Both Satori and Mami reaffirmed. Kyouko moved fast... clearly, _she_ still had access to her magic. The Soul Gem was now in Kyouko's hands.

"Well, it feels real." Kyouko ran her fingers along the cracks in the egg-shaped jewel. She pushed a little and the darkness and lights withing flickered and danced around Kyouko's finger, and the gem almost seemed to try and engulf her finger... unusual enough on its own, but the real indication that something was odd came from Mami.

Specifically, her screams of pain. Kyouko nearly dropped the gem in surprise, but kept her grip.

"Why would... why would it hurt you?" Kyouko asked Mami, but Satori replied as Mami was still trying to recollect her thoughts.

"It contains her soul and is badly damaged. Even poking at it wrong damages her soul."

"No... no, you're just... trying to justify the mistakes you made in the illusion..." Kyouko tried telling herself.

"The illusions are of your own creation. You can't be surprised by anything they do, because you're controlling them. And you _know _they're yours. It's been a long time since you've used _Rosso Fantasma_, but you remember what it felt like, don't you?"

Kyouko looked at the illusions of her mutilated family and her own guilty selves... "Why would I... do that? Those things hurt!" Kyouko asked, and Mami had finally cleared her mind enough to reply.

"I think... maybe you were trying to punish yourself. And... you don't need to. Haven't you suffered enough already?"

"You really need me?"

"Look at my Soul Gem, Kyouko. I can't even transform when it's in that state. We're in hell, with youkai all around us. I _do_ need you."

Kyouko looked at the Soul Gem once again, then returned it to Mami. "Alright, fine. I owe you that much for putting up with me."

Satori rolled her eyes. "She _doesn't_ need you. She _thinks_ she does, just like you _think_ it's all your fault that your father killed your family. Keine can and would protect Mami until she sees this through."

"Fine, maybe it's _not_ all my fault then. I mean, Kyubey's to blame, too. But you know, I'm more willing to trust Mami's hunch than your word, miss... uh..."

"Satori Komeiji."

"Satori? Wow." Kyouko seemed surprised. Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been the injured girl floating before her now.

"Yes, though I suppose I'm in a rather rough shape. And I'm well aware that you hate me, I know. Since you already do, I may as well continue: you still blame yourself for your family's death, and as long as you do, you're holding everyone else back. You've repressed much of your power simply to salve your guilt. You've served your sentence. Free yourself of that guilt or you will regret it later."

"Did you catch all that?" Mami asked. Satori had spoken particularly quickly.

"I think so." Kyouko seemed unsure.

"She did." Satori was far more confident in her assessment.

"Well, for all that she's often wrong, she is right about that. You can't blame yourself for what someone else did." Keine finally spoke up... Mami realized she wouldn't have known the story.

"Keine? Have you been here the whole time?" Kyouko asked.

"She has, though she was trying not to draw my attention. I suppose it worked as you two were far more important this past while." Satori said.

"Its my fault Father had a reason to kill us..."

"What was that reason, Kyouko?" Keine asked. "Why did your father kill your family? It's a part of the story I haven't caught yet, and a rather important one, it seems."

"I... When he learned of my wish that people listen to his teachings... he thought it was the work of the devil... and rather than be the devil's plaything, thought that... we'd be better off dead."

"I see. And what do you think?"

"I don't know. I wonder if maybe he was right. I mean, my wish made him turn against us... sounds like the devil to me. He was the nicest man you could ever imagine, until he found out."

"A sudden shift in personality, you say? Isn't it possible a youkai was responsible? Remember what Remilia did to you three when you first arrived?" Keine asked.

"No, I was alone with him when he learned, and-"

Satori laughed. "Oh my. Even my hypnosis didn't dredge that up. Keine, you may have just earned the rare honor of proving me wrong. Congratulations! Kyouko, you're right. It _was_ your fault."

"I know... I should never have told him about the wish..."

"Hah! No, you fool. I'll give you a moment to think about it, as none of you seem to know what I mean. I'm curious who'll figure it out first." Satori started, and Mami thought about what she had said. That it was Kyouko's fault... but not her wish...

"Ah, nevermind, you've little chance of figuring it out. See, Illusions are just one aspect of Kyouko's innate magic. Here's another hint. Illusions are little more than convincing someone that a falsehood is true."

Mami pondered a bit, wondering why Satori was leading them on like this.

"Because I know you'll figure it out soon, and I rarely get to watch the mental pieces fall into place like this."

Of course. Well, Satori was right... illusions _were_ just mis-perceptions. Like hearing a sound that was just your imagination, or seeing something that wasn't there. Seeing something that wasn't there... like... oh no...

"Mami wins! Oh yes... I can't be certain, as Kyouko's repressed that memory far more than her own magic, but-"

"No! That couldn't be..." Mami begged herself. Kyouko wasn't like that... there was no way...

"I think you used your magic on your father to make him believe his family were the devil's work. At that point, what choice did he have but to kill all of you?"

Kyouko laughed, but it was an awkward one. "Why... why would I do that? That's a crazy theory."

"Maybe that's all it is. Just a crazy theory. The pieces fit well enough that you would do well to think on it. I won't push on it anymore, because truly, it would take weeks for me to dig that deep, and we don't have that kind of time."

"You know, I think your earlier idea of my father just being crazy makes more sense." Kyouko shuddered. "I'd rather believe he was at fault than that I dominated his will... least of all so that he would _kill us_."

"Put that way, it does sound a little crazy, doesn't it? Just remember that even the insane can learn the truth." Satori grinned as she hovered out of the room. The others began to follow, Keine lifting up Mami once again, and Kyouko following along on foot.

"What did she mean by that?" Kyouko looked to Mami, then to Keine, both of whom just shrugged.

"I have no idea. It's not really like her to be cryptic. But do you really accept it now? That it was your father's fault if anybody's, not your own?" Mami asked.

"It must be. I mean, accusing me of being suicidal? No way... and I'd never take my family down with me, even if I was. I refuse to believe my father was evil, but... people make mistakes. Even father, I suppose... heaven knows I have." Kyouko pulled out a caramel and chewed on it... before she left the room, Mami saw her turn around... and the murder scene she'd envisioned suddenly vanished.

"I think I'll be alright."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yeah, this chapter was... a lot of exposition, so I apologize. Satori talks so much. Also... yeah, this is a... bit of a different interpretation of her than my normal one, so I hope it's still... well, either amusing or intriguing.  
_

_Kyouko's internal conflict here is something that's been kicking around in my head for a while now. I'm worried it comes across as... way too sudden at the end. But Kyouko seems to me to be the sort to stubbornly hold on to an idea until she finds a different one to stubbornly clutch to.  
_

_"Vulgar Spirits"... Ok, to be honest, I'm fairly certain I conflated Vulgar Spirits (From SA) and Divine Spirits or whatever they're called (From TD), if those aren't just the same thing translated differently. For the purposes of this fic, therefore, it's more or less as Satori described. There may still be a distinction between the two, but that line is going to be blurred a lot more than it already was, I suspect._

_Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next week._


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Halls of Chireiden**_

The four walked along the hallway... Satori was still floating, but was keeping her pace slow.

"Kyouko... how come you didn't recognize-" Mami began to wonder aloud.

"I lured her out of the room with some illusions and hypnotized her from a distance. She was the first one I separated from the others."

"So that's why..." Kyouko sighed, then turned to Mami to explain. "I thought I saw my father and... well, I needed to see. I mean... we're in hell, so I figured he shouldn't have been here, but, well... I was curious. And now... maybe he has come through here... I don't know."

"Maybe so..." Mami nodded. Then a strange thought occurred to her. _Why did she meet _me_ in person?_

"I needed to know why you recognized me." Satori said, her third eye wrapping around her torso like some passenger in a car leaning out a window to get a look behind.

"Well... you are the one who mentioned-"

"Not when you came down here; when we first met in Mitakihara. I needed to meet you in person to be sure...Maybe some poor soul or other that knew you supplied a memory of me. I needed to see you, but more than that, I needed you to see me.

Mami simply stopped for a moment at that.

"What's wrong?" Kyouko looked back and paused. Keine looked between Satori and the Magical Girls and decided to pause as well.

"Why? What do you mean?" Mami asked Satori, who finally stopped and turned around, though she spoke to Keine first.

"She saw me as I am here when we fought in Mitakihara. She told you the truth of that." Satori then turned to Mami. "That is why. Our forms in the outside world aren't an illusion, but you still saw me as I envision myself... I..." Satori sighed. "I thought you might be able to see more of me if you could see me on this side of the Hakurei Border... that you were something like a fellow satori. Clearly that isn't the case, so let's-"

"Even so... how could she have seen you like that?" Keine asked. "It doesn't make any sense. She only ever saw..." Keine looked at Kyouko and caught herself. Mami knew that was going to be an awkward conversation to have later, but she was just as willing to put it off as Keine was. "The Great One as a large, many-eyed beast."

"I don't know! Maybe one of her past lives found itself in Chireiden, maybe she simply saw another satori before, or maybe she even _was_ one in a past life! But she _did_ see me, and the image was almost perfect. It wasn't just a random hallucination. I don't know what it means, and I want to find out, but I cannot!" Satori yelled as she pulled on her hair in frustration... Mami sensed from it a deep pain. She instinctively moved to comfort Satori, but Kyouko grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, careful, Mami. She might be trying to trick you."

"That isn't how I try to do things, Kyouko," Satori said, lowering her hands. "If something needs saying, I'll say it. If it isn't understood, I'll say it another way. If I cannot say it, I will say why. While I can keep secrets for a time if it serves a greater truth, it is painful... a gash that keeps bleeding me out until I speak the truth and close it." Satori explained, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"What about luring me away from the others?" Kyouko asked.

"As I said, I can stomach a minor deception to lead to a greater truth. You've begun to accept your father's role in your family's death, and without leading you to believe he was here, you would never have found the truth you needed." Satori explained. Kyouko seemed doubtful.

"So what are you trying to say?" Kyouko asked.

"That something is very, very wrong, I don't know what it is, and that bothers me more than you could know."

"Well, lets get the others before we try to piece everything together." Mami suggested.

"Right." Keine agreed. "The more minds we have on this, the better."

"Of course... Come, Sanae isn't far from here."

* * *

It was indistinguishable from any other room from the outside, but the sounds coming from within were undoubtedly those of battle. Mami threw open the human-sized sub-door.

Her ears hadn't deceived her, though her eyes could be... Not one Sanae but two were in the room, in the middle of an intense magical battle against each other.

Both looked battered and drained... One was in Sanae's shrine maiden attire, while the other wore the school uniform Mami had last seen her in.

"What... who... which is the real one?" Mami looked between them before turning to Satori. Keine and Kyouko followed suit.

"Both of them are. The one in the school uniform is Sanae Kochiya, shrine maiden of Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. The one in the shrine maiden outfit is Sanae Kochiya, goddess of wind and vitality. They fight now to see which will continue to live, because she cannot think of a way to solve her crisis of faith.

Mami looked up at the pair. How long must this fight have taken to drain Sanae's boundless energy?

"She began about an hour before I met you. So the better part of a day, I'd think." Satori answered the unspoken question, then another, probably from Kyouko. "No, I doubt you can help in her case... you don't yet truly believe she is a goddess, and her identity as such is what's at stake here. They're more evenly matched than I thought, though."

"Why are they even fighting?" Mami asked aloud, though she suspected the answer hovered nearby with her aggravating red eye.

"You are correct. I sensed the rift growing within her, and made her confront it. As a human, Sanae wasn't gathering enough faith for herself, causing her own divinity to slowly fade. It fights now so that it may live on, no longer held back by Sanae's selfless devotion to Kanako and Suwako."

Mami was thinking this over but Keine explained in a way that made it a little easier to understand.

"Sanae was starving herself to ensure her goddesses were well-fed."

"Well, they're doing well... so... what's the problem? It seems those two are pretty even too, like you said, so..." Kyouko shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"Sanae has been receiving less and less faith... and what she does receive, she redirects to Kanako and Suwako out of a sense of duty. Trust me, this was the last chance the Goddess you see before you would have a hope of winning."

Mami turned back to the fight. Nearly a day long, Satori had said. Mami knew just how exhausting that could be... what was going through Sanae's mind as she fought herself so?

"Very little. She's fatigued and hardly able to form cohesive thoughts. It has become nothing more than a battle for survival, so Sanae is doomed to fall."

"Which one?" Keine asked. It wasn't clear which she preferred to win.

"Both. If the Human should win, she'll be torn apart by youkai in short order. And if the god should win, she would be unable to compete with more powerful wind gods like Kanako and would starve in short order."

"She sounds like she's pretty screwed either way, huh?" Kyouko said, pulling out some of her favorite snack, leading Mami to believe she was as nervous as Mami herself.

"Well, it wasn't what I was hoping for, but it seems she chose to kill herself rather than come to a compromise. The human is too devoted to her goddesses, and the goddess is too narrow-minded to understand their importance in the human's eyes. maybe she'll have a better life next time." Satori shrugged.

Mami thought... there must be a way. She couldn't just let Sanae die...

"Yes, Kanako and Suwako did tell you not to let her come to harm, didn't they?" Satori said.

Kyouko pointed her spear at Satori... she seemed to have transformed at some point. Satori hardly reacted, seeming more bored than surprised.

"Maybe they'll forgive us if we bring them the one responsible, huh?"

"Kyouko, please calm down!" Mami cried out. She wished she could transform to stop her, but she had to rely on words instead... and seeing Kyouko's Soul Gem, the words to use were clear. "You don't have enough magic!"

"She's right, you know." Satori added. Kyouko reached towards her Soul Gem and shuddered... it was even darker than Mami's.

"That's where you're wrong." Kyouko grinned and pulled out a few grief seeds, setting them to work at purifying her soul gem.

As Mami watched them drain the darkness out of Kyouko's Soul Gem and restore its luster, she recalled what Satori had said about the grief seeds... Mami was a god...

"Yes, you gather your faith by... oh hoh, I see. Interesting." Satori grinned. "That just might work." Mami turned to Kyouko.

"I need some of those! I used all mine up!" Mami asked.

"Oh yeah, and your gem's bad off too, huh? Alright, here." Kyouko threw a few of the purifying grief seeds Mami's way... but Mami didn't apply them to her soul gem. Instead, she walked out towards Sanae as Kyouko called out after her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You don't just throw away a gift like that!"

"Kyouko, I'm just sharing the food with someone who's starving." Mami walked underneath the dueling Sanaes and looked upward.

"Sanae! Come down here, we need to talk!" Mami called out. Both of them looked at Mami, but then the goddess Sanae saw an opening and fired a blast at Human Sanae, sending her plummeting nearly five meters to the ground. She bounced and rolled uncomfortably before coming to a stop, where she lay still. Mami rushed to her side.

"Sanae, are you okay?" Mami asked, even as the goddess approached her. Mami received a groan of barely conscious pain in return.

"I will be once she's dead." The goddess answered.

"Killing her won't get you the faith you need." Mami insisted.

"She'll at least stop stealing what I've earned."

"Listen to me! If you just want faith, I have a proposal..." Mami held out the grief seeds. "Take these and leave her alive... work with her, and us... and we can gather more of them.."

"What are these?" the goddess took them, and power flowed from them into her, just as they filled the Soul Gems with the power the contained, so too was the goddess reinvigorated. She wasn't her normal, bubbly self, but she was far better off... especially contrasting with the human Sanae who finally managed to sit up.

"Become not only a goddess of wind and vitality, but of youkai hunting as well... Just as we seem to be."

"You... you mean that? Ohhh, can we really?" The human Sanae asked, first of Mami, then of herself. some of her old spark of life was still visible within those weary eyes.

"On the condition that we keep these rather then passing them all along. Deal?"

"Works for me. Kanako and Suwako are doing fine with what we're giving them now. This little bit extra can be just for me. You. Us. Me." Sanae reached out her hands, and helped herself to her feet. When she stood, there was but one Sanae again, and though weary, her eager eyes were still shining brightly.

"I suppose that makes you an honorary Magical Girl, then." Mami grinned. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

"Homura is just a short ways away and... well, you'd best see for yourself." Satori said as she led them just a few rooms down. Mami pushed the door open, ready to support Homura however she could.

Mami was hardly expecting the crumpled, pitiful ball Homura was in, quietly weeping. Something was wrong...very, very wrong.

"Homura? Are you alright, Homura?" Mami asked gently as she walked closer.

"Mami? Is that you? Where... are we? What's going on?" Homura looked up, and her eyes were flooded with tears. "What... what happened to my glasses? Who's with you?"

Mami was confused... "Your glasses? I thought you didn't need them." Homura had admitted as much after that fateful encounter... the one that had claimed Sayaka's life.

"Of course I need them..." Homura said between sniffles. "Where could they have gone? I never take them off except to sleep! Everything's all blurry..." The pitiful girl wiped away some tears, doubtless the source of her poor vision... and Mami picked out what was so odd. Homura's fingers were bare.

"Where's your Soul Gem, Homura? It probably needs purification after meeting with Satori... I know I did." Mami squatted next to her.

"What? You... know I never... you all even told me not to..." Homura said between sobs.

Mami and the others _had_ made a point of telling her not to contract without thinking very hard about it first. Kyouko and Mami had been surprised when Homura revealed she had been a Magical Girl... all... along.

"You're on the right track now. I was able to glean some information from the heart of the symbiont before she fled... and looking at this 'Homura', it's clear enough what happened. Unfortunately, the _other_ Homura is the one with the information we need. This one is just a useless sniveling wreck."

"Mami? Who... who is that? Where are we, Mami?" Homura sobbed...

Where could she even start? What meaning would 'Chireiden' or 'Youkai Mountain' or 'Moriya Shrine' have to a Homura who had never even been a Magical Girl, let alone come to Gensokyo?

"You are within my domicile, Chireiden, which lies between-"Satori began, but as soon as she had opened her mouth, Mami just knew it would be bad news, and had already decided to voice her objection, which now cut Satori off.

"No! Ah, Homura, there's a lot to explain. Ah... Kyouko? Where do we start?" Mami turned to Kyouko who looked baffled and shrugged in response. Satori burst into laughter suddenly... after a few moments, she turned it into a low chuckle and managed to explain herself.

"Homura Akemi, ensuring you finish your homework before tomorrow is going to seem so, _so_ much less important once you realize you're caught between two hells."

Mami had foolishly let Satori finish her sentence, eager for the explanation. And any doubts that the Homura they had come here with was gone vanished when they saw Homura sit blank with shock for nearly a second before fainting outright.

"Hmph. I didn't even get to tell her that it's going to be months late, anyway. Anyway... now that you all know the current situation, we should brainstorm what to do over dinner." Satori said, giving Kyouko a pointed look.

"I am getting a bit hungry." Kyouko confessed.

"What should we do about-" _Homura?_ Mami started to ask.

"Take her with us for now. In the long term... That's something we need to discuss." Satori said as she left the room... Mami noticed a cat run by... Satori bent down and whispered something to it before it continued off.

"Dinner should be ready by the time we arrive at the dining hall. It's a rather lengthy journey, so someone should grab Homura, though I suspect she won't wake for a few more hours. She seemed rather tired."

* * *

_**Dining Room of Chireiden**_

It had been quite a journey indeed. Kyouko had carried Homura while Keine once again carried Mami. They flew at a rather quick pace, but it was still about an hour before the arrived at the room. Mami saw the generally large door more clearly now that she knew what to look for. Thankfully the room also had one of the smaller doors Satori had installed. It was this door the youkai opened, and the smell of delicious food caught Mami's nose.

Suddenly almost every other thought flew from her mind as her stomach's insistent cries were finally acknowledged. Keine set her down, and the group poured into the room.

The table was properly sized for humans... about seventy or so, Mami guessed, a long and narrow wooden table with a surprisingly wide variety of food present. Meats of various sorts, rice and noodles, soups, cheese, vegetables and mushrooms aplenty... Mami's mind boggled at the manpower involved in such a feast.

"Some of my pets here are quite eager to display their cooking skills. And I see you're eager to partake of them. Please, enjoy... I assure you everything on this table should agree with both your morals and your digestive systems."

"Why... and how? Where did you get all this?" Mami was awed. Satori took her seat at the head of the table before answering.

"As a side effect of the process we use to purify vengeful spirits, we have ready access to various forms of wealth. While we have little need for it, gold and salt in particular are rather valuable, so my pets trade with the inhabitants of the forgotten city to receive provisions. As for why? You need food to think clearly, and as I mentioned, several of my pets enjoy cooking and have practiced cooking things other than corpses as an exercise in that regard. Your thoughts on the food will be passed on and appreciated. They've never cooked for humans before, you see." Satori finished and began to put some food on her plate. Taking it as a cue, the others did the same, though everyone looked a little nervous at Satori's final statement.

Mami decided to start with some seemingly simple noodles. Much to her surprise, as they touched her tongue, they almost seemed to wriggle around. She nearly spat them out in surprise, but forced herself to keep her mouth closed. The taste was bizarre... almost like a sharp cheddar cheese at first, but as she chewed it, it sweetened... the entire experience wasn't unpleasant, but it _was_ very, very strange. Mami experimented with various different sorts of food, and all were equally strange, yet in different ways.

"Enjoy it while you can. While these foods are common enough in the underground, it seems even Keine never knew of their presence. I suspect you could bring some samples to the surface when you go, if you find something you particularly enjoy." Satori seemed to grin. While Mami was enjoying the bizarre meal and Kyouko was eating it as she ate anything else (Though with a rather puzzled expression sometimes popping up as some particularly strange food caught her unawares), Keine was clearly putting on a forced smile as she ate and Sanae picked nervously at the food, as though she expected it to come alive and eat her.

"Yes, Sanae, some of it is still alive, but it is neither self-aware nor dangerous. I need to ask you to find something you'll eat, however, as you're quite hungry, and that hunger is clouding your mind."

Sanae tried several things, and eventually managed to find something that only unnerved her. She still squirmed a bit as she ate it, but after a while, even she found herself satiated.

"Now, let's get down to business." Satori said something to a bird perched on her shoulders, which then flew away. She stood and gestured to the others. "I will save Homura some of the fare you found simpler. It is time to consider what your next step is. Oktavia will not be easily defeated, and while she has holes in her mental armor, I cannot exploit them. Music, sacrifice, desire... I know not their source, so can do nothing to strike them.

"We could-"

"No, Sanae, they will not give up so easily. I'm going to ask a favor of all of you. Submit to a light hypnosis, that I may easily collect all your thoughts. From there, knowing what I already do of Oktavia and what I have learned from the other Homura, I believe I can piece together a plan."

"I'd like to actually have a _discussion_ about what we should do." Keine protested.

"That is exactly what I just proposed. Listen, I want that thing gone as much as you. I won't be targeting painful memories as I did when we fought, but rather memories of Sayaka and Homura... and of your time here... really, I simply need to bring myself up to speed. Rather than you spending hours to do so, it would be easier and more complete for you to submit and let me work at my own pace."

"How do we know you won't just screw with us some more?" Sanae asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Satori sighed. "You can't know that, no. And I can't fault you for your distrust... I certainly earned it. I _am_ being truthful, but without proper third eyes, of course you can't know."

"I'm sure not eager to take her word, but for all that she's a manipulative, evil, monstrous being, she_ is_ a monster whose entire existence revolves around the truth."

"Keine, you flatter me. Fine then... a spellcard duel? You know their nature, and if I win, then I'll avoid harming you while I collect your memories for this purpose, and the same thing if I lose."

Silence filled the room. Mami wondered who would fight Satori, even with a completely benign outcome like that. Mami couldn't... her Soul Gem was far too damaged. Keine wasn't likely to volunteer herself again. Sanae didn't look too eager, herself...

"Kyouko, how do these terms sound to you?" Satori asked Kyouko, who hadn't been paying a whole lot of attention.

"Mhmm, sounds good." Kyouko nodded absently. Then, judging by the look on her face, Mami could tell the contract had gone into effect... while Kyouko was stunned getting over the initial shock, Mami turned to Satori.

"That was a dirty trick! She didn't even really agree!" Mami shouted. At least when Mami had done that, she'd had a good reason!

"You would seriously hold against me what you've done yourself?" Satori asked...

Uh oh. Mami noticed Keine standing up and starting to walking towards her with an angry expression on her face.

"You never told them? For _shame_ Mami. And it wasn't even the only etiquette of spellcard dueling you broke with that duel, was it? It seems you three can discuss Mami's control over Homura's mind while Kyouko and I settle our duel."

Satori left the room, leading a still-reeling Kyouko by the hand. In the meantime, Sanae and Keine had both walked up to Mami, who remained seated and sank in her chair. She knew what she was in for... Keine had that look on her face... the look of a lecture... or even a headbutt. But it was Sanae who spoke first.

"Why would you... Mami, I even told you not to!" Sanae turned to Keine. "She asked me if she could alter someone's thoughts with a spellcard duel... I never thought she'd go and _try_ it! I told her not to!" Sanae repeated defensively when Keine glared at her.

"I believe you, Sanae... Because Mami's posture tells me all I need to know about her guilt." Keine grabbed Mami painfully by the hair and turned her around before slamming her against the table, arching her back over the sharp edge of the table. Sanae remained silent as she shot Mami a worried look.. but did nothing to stop Keine.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea the problems this could cause if what you did becomes well known?" Keine shifted her grip to Mami's shoulders, and again impressed Mami with her strength by slamming her against the table.

"You _know_ what you did was wrong. Why else would you have asked Sanae? So why, Mami? Why did you abuse the spellcard rules? Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?" Keine shouted at Mami.

"I... needed... Homura..." Mami was trying not to cry from the pain and Keine's rage, but doubted she was having any success. "To... trust you... Sanae... Kyouko..." Mami was having a hard time breathing from the awkward position.

"Not as much as you needed to respect Homura's choices! I understand it's becoming a lost art in the outside world, but here, showing proper respect is a daily matter of life and death. I told you why the spellcard rules came into being: to entertain youkai. Now, think of other ways youkai might seek entertainment."

Mami didn't think herself a terrible student, but even she had to confess she wasn't following Keine's instruction... Thoughts of escaping... or of hiding away... of becoming nothing... these dominated her thoughts. Her guilt gnawed at her.

"They kill humans! They enslave our wills, and they torture our minds! The spellcard rules stopped that! And if they started believing it was alright to break those rules of etiquette..." Keine continued, and when Mami's focus started to drift, Keine stomped on her foot, causing Mami to whimper.

"Mami, do you know what would happen then? The rules would become meaningless. Imagine fights like the first one you saw here. Imagine knowing that merely walking across town could get you in such a fight. Imagine never knowing rest... knowing that any moment, a youkai could snatch you or your children away. I don't need to imagine a world like that, because I _remember_ it!"

Mami wasn't the only one shedding tears now... Keine's own tears joined Mami's as they splashed onto her face.

"Humans and youkai were in a war against each other. No, that gives us too much credit. We lived in their shadow, nothing more than their favorite victims. And you..." Keine's tears kept pouring... "What you did might send us back to that time... might undo all the progress we've worked so hard for..."

Keine slammed Mami into the table again, but the blow carried little force this time.

"Keine..." Sanae spoke at last. "I... I never realized it used to be that bad..."

Keine threw Mami to the table one last time before letting go. She straightened herself out and turned to Sanae.

"It was. Reimu... she doesn't know, either... Even Marisa's likely forgotten. They were too young to remember..." Keine sobbed. "Too many have forgotten now. And I try to help them remember... try to give them advice... to keep this from happening."

"Keine... I'm sorry. I... I didn't know." Mami sobbed. "I... we can keep it quiet, maybe? I hope?"

"Satori already knows! " Keine screamed at Mami. "Now she can use that knowledge to control us. Our lives are hers now, because all she needs to do in order to tear down everything the human village has worked for is to pass that knowledge on to one of her gossiping pets! Mami... in stealing Homura's free will, you've surrendered all of ours."

Mami felt that realization sink in. She had never considered she would be blackmailed, but now the entire human village was held at gunpoint, and Mami herself had given Satori the gun... Mami sank to her knees as she slipped off the table.

"I'm... such a fool..."

* * *

_**A Short While Later**_

Satori's confident tone and smirk when she re-entered pinched Mami's nerves.

"I see you realize exactly what the situation is, then. Now, between the spellcards and your little discussion, I think it's in everyone's best interest if we do this my way. I will need to spread the truth, of course, but I can do so after this whole thing is settled. Unless, of course, you aren't willing to give me truths more relevant to the matter at hand? If you wish, Kyouko, you may pass on what you learned during our duel."

"Yeah, well, turns out illusions need to fool all the senses they're... sensed with. Annnd I don't know what Satori's little eye thing senses like, so illusions weren't a great choice against her."

"Very good. Now, sit down with the others. This shouldn't take long, and I'll have the pets clean up while I work. Look into the flame of the torch, if you would." Satori indicated the centerpiece of that table, and Mami turned her gaze obediently to it. To do otherwise would be to invoke Satori's wrath... and now Mami knew just how wide that wrath could reach.

The flame seemed to dance beautifully... Mami wondered if there wasn't some person in there, and looked deeper into the flame to try and find whoever might be moving the flames.

Surrounded by the warm flames as she fell into them, Mami sighed, content. She was among friends... friends like Kyouko... like Homura.. like Sayaka... Sanae and even Keine... She remembered the warmth of the sake as it poured down her throat... She remembered...

* * *

_**Warmth**_

Sayaka... she had been such a nice girl. Always doing what she could to soothe the pain of those around her. She had made her wish to heal... what was his name? That violinist Sayaka had a crush on. Although Mami couldn't recall him reciprocating, Sayaka seemed pleased enough, leading Mami to suspect Sayaka made her wish more to make herself a Magical Girl than anything else. Although Mami wondered now if Sayaka didn't just like listening to his music... she'd certainly enjoyed classical music, especially ones that featured violins. Mami and Kyouko didn't have much of a preference regarding music, so it was what they had typically listened to during their meetings.

She had been a splendid healer... Mami was able to heal herself very easily, but had found healing another to be extremely difficult. Sayaka, in contrast, radiated vitality as a Magical Girl. She had agreed with Mami's ideals that were so uncommon: that greater wraiths should be hunted to prevent the intense suffering they caused, despite the dangers in doing so.

Kyouko had returned to Mitakihara to try to convince Sayaka that Mami was wrong... to make Sayaka leave Mami as well. As things had turned out, however, Sayaka won her over, and the three Magical Girls had fought alongside each other for some time. After saving Homura Akemi from a wraith, the shy girl had become the team's mascot, of sorts.

Homura wasn't much use as anything _more_ than a mascot, but she was a clever enough girl, though quiet, frail, and weak. It was undeniable she had heart, though, and that's what matters most in a Magical Girl. Kyubey had even begun suggesting she make a contract to join the team.

Mami still wasn't certain _when_ Homura had contracted, but she had only revealed herself as a Magical Girl once Sayaka had fallen. After that, she dropped the facade she'd been putting forth, and revealed herself as a cunning and calculating Magical Girl, who favored a bow in combat. She no longer wore the red-rimmed spectacles she once had, and had changed her hairstyle from twin braids to simply letting it flow loosely, supported only by a red ribbon she always seemed to wear. The ribbon had seemed vaguely familiar, but she never really brought it up to Homura... she was probably just mimicking some pop idol they'd both seen or something.

Homura had only fought with the team for a few months before moving away... she had claimed Mami and the others were painful reminders of Madoka. Mami felt a little on edge about Homura... why hadn't she acted sooner and saved Sayaka?

Madoka... Homura had been so interested in her... and the name sounded strangely familiar to Mami, now. What had her surname been? Koishi? No, that had been someone else... a girl who had seemed the negative image of Satori. Kaname, that was it. She had seemed a nice girl, but Mami couldn't remember much more... She'd wanted Mami to do something? Hadn't she? When had they met?

Koishi... yes, she'd been worried about her sister... her sister had done something to upset Madoka. Homura... that was it. Homura was missing or something, and Mami was supposed to find her. Koishi had wanted to meet Homura, but couldn't.

Koishi...? She had seemed happy in general, but nervous talking to Madoka. Yes, she had been hoping to meet Homura, and was deeply concerned about her sister. She didn't seemed particularly involved.

Koishi... She'd worn a black hat with a yellow ribbon around the base...A yellow blouse with diamond buttons going down the center, a green skirt with floral patterns, black shoes and socks... She had had a third eye, much like Satori's...

Koishi's eye... Had it been open? Mami couldn't recall. Where had they even been? It wasn't really... anywhere, was it? Mami's head began to ache.

Koishi Komeiji... the name popped again into her mind... she really did look a lot like Satori, only less smug and more... cheerful... vibrant. Mami's head was throbbing... where... where had they met? When? Mami had retreated there... Madoka had greeted her... but _where?_ The question pounded at Mami's head as she tried to put into thought the sensation of where they had been. Her brain felt it it was trying to break free of her skull before finally surrendering...

Flames... warm, soothing flames surrounded her. They didn't burn, but calmed, embracing her in a warm hug.

* * *

_Author's Notes: __Lots to talk about, this chapter._

_Everyone give a huge welcome to Other!Homura. I was initially uncertain whether to have her 'appear' or just have Homura completely Vanish, but I think this works out as a better story. Some of the truth here and there is coming out,and... well, we'll see where it ends up.  
_

_So, I think it's clear at this point, but Mami doesn't remember most of her meeting with Madoka. _

_Sanae's conflict resolution is one of those scenes that wrote itself. I knew what conflict Satori had made Sanae face, but not how it was going to be resolved. And then Mami resolved it! I need to put them in more situations without having a plan to get them out._

_Sanae does not like creepy-alien-underground food, I guess. To each one's own._

_And... yeah, Mami's decision to use the spellcards not-as-intended comes back to haunt her. Make sure you know how and why the system works before you try to game it, folks. Especially when it involves keeping a secret and you're going to meet with someone who pulls them out of your mind._

_Related to that, Keine's spiel on the past of Gensokyo... well, remember how new the spellcard rules are. Reimu was perhaps 5 or so before they started getting drafted up, possibly even younger. Even if she or Marisa remembered that far back easily, they wouldn't have understood what was going on around them. And of course, people often try to sweep darker times under the rug, especially when bringing them to mind increases the chances of going back to them. Keine doesn't have that luxury, what with being a historian. It's her _job _to remember even the things others don't want to._

_That said, it probably wasn't -that- bad in canon. It's implied that youkai were losing their drive to hunt when Remilia came and stirred things up in the Vampire Incident. I suppose maybe it still was a horrible place, with youkai just 'going through the motions' of terrorizing people._

_Anyway, wow, I had a lot to say this time. I thank you all once again for reading, and will see you again next time._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dining Hall in Chireiden**_

"Well, that was certainly informative." Satori's voice shook Mami out of her stupor.

"Did you learn what you needed?" Sanae asked. "This better not have been for nothing."

"I did. As I feared and suspected, Homura is a very important piece of the puzzle... but only one such piece. I have a plan, but before I get to it, I need to say this, because it would distract you, otherwise. I'm going with you."

Sanae, Keine, and Kyouko all stood up and slammed their hands on the table, yelling their own version of "No way!" Mami wasn't quite as reactive, though she certainly shared the sentiment. Instead of an exclamation, Mami had a question.

"Why?"

"Because this is quite possibly the largest mystery I've ever seen. For some, other worlds are a curiosity... just what lies beyond Earth is unknowable to them. But I've treated the desires of those from other worlds... I've learned of countless cultures through the ages, across several worlds. For others, it is Death which is the ultimate mystery. I live surrounded by it... work regularly with the Yama and am acquainted with the ruler of the Netherworld. Death is simply another part of life. But this... this 'Madoka'... I've never even heard of her before we met. Even if that weren't enough of a reason, the fact that she has anything at all to do with my sister merits investigation." Satori added an aside to Mami before continuing. "Sorry for pushing on that point. I didn't realize it was painful until the spellcard contract enforced itself upon me."

"I seek the truth... I've told you this before. And now the greatest mystery I've ever known appears before me, connected with the deepest mystery of my heart through my sister. I must learn... I must know. It is a hunger that has gone far too long without being sated, and to pass this meal up... I can't even imagine doing so. I must learn as much as I can of my sister... so both for my own sake, and that of my sister, I am going. Until you all accept that, we're at an impasse."

"Fine. You're coming, but I'll be damned if I have to like it." Keine nearly growled her response. Doubtless she was unable to forget Satori's power over them.

"It would certainly be easier if you did, but I doubt any of you are going to be the first such person, so have it your way. Now then, the plan." Satori cleared her throat as the others listened intently.

"We need to recruit the Prismriver sisters to our cause, speak with both Remilia Scarlet and-"

"I don't think so! I refuse to let them-" Keine shouted.

"Your opinion has already been noted and considered, Keine. Are you going to make trouble?" Satori glared at her, silencing her. "Now, You all seem to know of several people able to manipulate time, so we should investigate them as well, to see if they can return the Homura we need to us. The House of Eternity and those it has touched, in particular."

Keine looked suddenly guarded.

"Oh yeah, those folks, they're-" Sanae started to interrupt, only to find herself cut off.

"Capable of manipulating time, if Keine's memory and Mokou's words can be trusted. In any case, Homura will be unsafe here, and would likely be unable to survive the heat from the Blazing Hell, so she will need to leave via the Dark Blowhole. We will all be journeying to the surface via that route as a result. Eirin Yagokoro may be able to repair Mami's Soul Gem, so Mami will head to Eientei." Satori took the time to explain much of her rationale, which in turn seemed to be calming Keine enough to keep her from interrupting.

"Keine and Sanae will go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion with Homura to request the aid of Remilia and Sakuya. Destiny is at work here, and we need an expert's opinion on the situation. I will escort Mami and Kyouko to Eientei to meet with Kaguya Hourai and Eirin Yagokoro. Now that we've all decided-" Satori found herself cut off by Keine again.

"You mean _you've_ decided! I've got some objections here!"

"I _know_ Keine. You were outvoted in most respects. Sanae isn't thrilled with being paired up with you either. We won't split up intentionally before we reach the surface, anyway. Keine's presence will prevent deadly assault against us, while my presence will ensure none intend to stop us. Once we're on the surface-"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm buying the 'this was a group decision' crap." Kyouko relaxed in her chair and gazed upwards. "Sounds like you're saying that just so we won't argue." Mami found herself silently agreeing with Kyouko.

"We _could_ spend days arguing over this. Or you could just accept that..." Satori twitched slightly. The she clutched her head and screamed. "Just _shut UP!_ You're all fighting me every step of the way! I'm _trying_ to satisfy everyone's demands, but you're all such _children!_" Satori loosed another shout of frustration.

Then silence filled the room. Keine and Sanae stood in shock, clearly off guard from the sudden violent outburst. Satori cried out again.

"And even now you can all bask in the silence while I only hear more noise and arguing and hate!" Satori took deep breaths, and after a few more moments of stunned silence, continued.

"I apologize. I lost control of myself, and I admire your own restraints, for you've been very good about trying not to lash out at me. But I know you wish to and it's getting on my nerve even more than I'm getting on all of yours." Satori had regained her composure as she continued.

"It seems I must do yet more to earn your assistance. Very well, come with me. There is something I believe I can do which I think will make you agree to help." Satori hovered towards the door. "Bring Homura, she shouldn't be left alone here, lest my pets think her part of the feast that needs to be cleaned up."

The others followed Satori out the door... Mami found herself curious enough to join them. Satori's accusations were true... Mami was already finding her patience tested by Satori, and going on a journey with her... there was no way Mami would be able to stand such a journey.

* * *

_**The Halls of Chireiden**_

They'd traveled for a half hour easily, before Satori stopped at a nondescript stone wall.

"Here we are. All of you, please keep your distance and wait here. I've trapped it, some." Satori said as she seemed to walk right through the wall.

"What is she doing in there?" Kyouko asked after a few minutes of strange noises and explosions coming from the other side of the wall, only for her question to be answered by Satori herself as she stepped out from the wall, carrying a beautifully ornate box.

"I was retrieving my most precious possession. Out of all my wealth, and all the wonders of Chireiden... perhaps above even my own health, this is the only thing I value." Satori said as she looked at the box.

"It's a very pretty box, yes, but..." Kyouko said.

"Very funny. It's not the box that's important." Satori opened it and tilted it to show the others... "Here it is."

"I'd take the box, thanks." Kyouko laughed.

Within the box lie a cracked and moldy mask, depicting some sort of face. It looked like it belonged in a museum... it was perhaps a thousand years old, Mami guessed. It was almost certainly priceless, and the words Satori used to describe it supported this.

"This is one of a set of masks. It took me some research and asking some inhabitants of the underground to learn its story. Have you heard of the sixty-six masks of Hata no Kawakatsu ?"

Keine nodded, seeming transfixed by the piece of ancient history. "They were made by Prince Shoutaku over a thousand years ago. This... this really is one of the sixty-six masks." There was no doubt in Keine's words.

"As expected of the Hakutaku. Yes... And imagine my surprise one day when my sister walks around carrying it proudly. It's much the same surprise that you show now." Satori explained. Mami looked around and saw confusion and shock on the faces of the others.

"You have a sister?" Keine asked. Mami asked her own question.

"You mean Koishi, don't you?" The name jumped into her mind, along with a face... It was close to Satori's but... her hair was... lighter... The rest of the image swiftly faded as she looked at Satori.

"That you can even recall she exists, let alone her name and even a vague idea of her appearance, is unusual enough. Its why I kept trying to make you remember her so much. The others have forgotten her because she..." Satori sighed. "She closed her third eye, and in doing so not only lost her ability to read hearts, but the ability to imprint into the hearts of others. You cannot remember her because she has no more meaning to you than the third stone from the edge of the hall." Satori pointed out the inconspicuous feature, and Mami saw it.

"But the stone is there..."

"And yet you had to look to be sure. Until I mentioned it, you gave it no more thought than most people lend Koishi. She is simply a part of the world, her presence too subtle to be detected."

"I think I get it." Mami nodded, though Sanae and Kyouko seemed to be looking between the two like they were crazy. Keine, meanwhile, was looking covetously at the mask.

"Part of it, yes. But I_ can_ fear for her... and it is nearly maddening." Satori pointed to one of the glass floors... they'd flown down far enough... That window would lead right to the Blazing hell, right?

"The blazing hells are indeed on the other side. Now, say someone threw that stone through the glass. What would happen?"

Kyouko took the easy question, naturally. "It would break, of course. And I guess it'd start getting _really_ warm in here."

"Indeed. And what would happen to the stone?" Satori asked.

Kyouko shrugged. "Who cares? It's just a stone. That window's gotta cost a small fortune, and being able to fall and trip into the blazing hell seems a bigger concern than some rock."

Satori looked to Mami, who understood the point Kyouko had just missed. Satori was trying to explain to Keine, Sanae, and Kyouko, but Mami was beginning to sense they just weren't getting it for some reason.

"And what if that stone were close to me? A stone that I'd carefully raised... one that I'd shared stories with, one which helped comfort me when I needed it? Might it not hold value to _me_?"

Kyouko shrugged "It's still just a rock, though. I mean, shoot, you'd have to be an idiot to get that invested in a rock."

"Maybe I _am_ an idiot. But while I could once tell that stone- my sister- apart from all the others, recently it is as though someone threw it recklessly into a pile of similar stones. I could search for years and never find it again... like finding a specific straw in a haystack. This mask is the cause of that."

"So you keep this to remember her by? Bit of a grim reminder if it's what got rid of her, isn't it?" Kyouko asked.

"This mask gave her hope. I think it may have been on the verge of awakening as a tsukumogami when Koishi found it, but whatever spirit once dwelt within has since left. You don't understand... for once, Koishi was happy. She could feel... she could laugh, and we could make memories together. But the mask's power faded, and she was taken from me completely. Until recently, this mask was _all_ I had to remember my sister by. The only proof that she ever walked this plane." Tears formed in Satori's eyes as she spoke. She closed the box. Keine seemed to wilt a bit.

"Keine, if you help me see this incident through, I will give you this mask." Satori offered. Keine's eyes lit up with a greedy joy... then doubt.

"How can I trust you?"

"You? You can't, because you find yourself unable to trust youkai, in spite of your own connection to them. But I can tell you this: I will have little desire to keep it should we find Koishi, so I offer it to you. I wouldn't keep it just to spite you." Satori said before turning to Sanae.

"Naturally, you desire a similar show of good will. Should you help, then Mami and Kyouko will doubtless be appreciative... important, considering your new allegiance. Furthermore, for my part, I will allow your goddesses to work in the Blazing Hell as they desire. I'll even coordinate with them via my pets to make certain they won't need to worry about meeting me."

Keine and Sanae looked at each other doubtfully.

"Why do you have such trouble believing me? Ah, well, yes. I suppose I can't change that. I _am_ a youkai. Well, trust me or not, you're doing what I say in any case. I simply wanted you both to know that there is something more for you in this if you actually _cooperate_ rather than merely avoid causing me trouble."

"How good of you." Sanae said...

"Just keep it in mind_. _That's all I can really ask." Satori shrugged and walked into the camouflaged wall again... It was several more minutes before she returned. The group stood in silence, dozens of thoughts running through their minds.

Mami was confused... whose side was Satori even _on_? One second she's blackmailing them into going along, and just a few minutes later she's offering rewards for their help? Maybe she just wanted to be really sure they'd help. Or maybe... maybe there was a way to close the loophole she was blackmailing them with. Mami looked to Keine and Sanae, who seemed mostly to be looking at each other, as though they'd made some silent compact.

If there was a way to close that loophole, Keine would probably know about it. If so, it couldn't be at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Satori wouldn't relinquish her blackmail material... or maybe...

Mami sighed. She needed to know more. More about where Satori stood... about the spellcard ruled and who had made them. She needed to learn so much more... before she made another terrible mistake.

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ bad, Mami. And some good came of it, in the form of my company. And Keine: don't try to steal it. Valuable as the mask is, your life is worth more." Satori said as she returned.

"Hey, here's a question for you: did you ever consider just -asking- for our help?" Mami asked. "Skipping blackmail and the like? Did you ever consider we might just _want_ to help?"

"Of course not. Because you _didn't_ want to help. Don't pretend you would have helped me without your own reasons for doing so; I know you, probably better than you know yourself. You wouldn't even _be_ here if not for Sayaka's sake. And to quote Kyouko: 'I'd rather be eaten alive again than take that annoying chatterbox along.'" Satori sighed.

Kyouko coughed awkwardly. "Well, I mean... you know..."

"I do. You also compared me unfavorably to Homura; an insult I will only forgive because you do not know the depth of her sins, and I believe any attempts to explain them to you or Mami would do little more than waste my breath." Satori replied before leading the way back to where they had been before.

Mami was at least thankful Satori had kept quiet Mami's own thoughts... a firm denial of Satori's appraisal... Mami would have helped if she'd known Koishi's full story... she was _sure_ she would have.

Wouldn't she?

* * *

_**The Halls of Chireiden**_

"Before we go, I will check in with and inform my pets of my extended leave. In the meantime, Homura needs to be brought up to speed. I will allow you to tell her what you believe she needs to know, but if you omit anything I think she needs to know to let us do what is needed, I will teach her in my own way." Satori said, pointedly testing the sharpness of that imaginary blade once again.

Mami nodded. At least she was being offered the chance to try and break it all down for the poor girl. Satori's teaching methods would probably break Homura's spirit.

"Doubtless so. That is why I'm giving you this chance... don't waste it. It's simpler if we don't have to carry her." Satori explained before wandering off, leaving the group at the entrance to a simple room. They entered and sat down, as Keine and Sanae started explaining the recent developments to Kyouko. Mami took a deep breath and walked up to Homura, who was finally beginning to stir.

"Mami? What's going on? Where are we?" Homura asked, looking around nervously.

"This is a very, very long story. I guess it might be a good start for you to tell me what you last remember." Mami suggested. Homura meekly nodded.

"Well, I remember a lot of pain. It felt like my skin was on fire once I ran through that strange purple mist. The burning faded a little with time... I guess Sayaka did that? But then I blacked out... it was really hard to breath, too..."

Mami pondered this a few moments before replying.

"It's been about six months since that time..."

"What!?" Homura looked up in disbelief.

"We didn't know it, but you were possessed by... well, I'm still not sure what." Mami admitted. "Some other version of you or something... one that had decided to become a Magical Girl."

Homura seemed to be paying attention. Mami could only hope she was getting through to the frightened girl.

"I have a question for you, actually. Do you remember 'The Great One'?" Mami asked, and Homura shook her head. Whatever Keine had done... it seemed she told the truth about changing their history. Mami pushed that betrayal out of mind. She had betrayed them all even more by binding Homura, after all...

"It was a... well... wraith. They're also called youkai, and be sure to call them that here. It came every full moon to give advice on fighting greater wraiths after that final fight you remember. Sayaka fell in that battle, you see."

"Sayaka is dead?" Homura was tearing up. "That's not a very funny joke, Mami." She added, hoping that was all it was.

"I'm sorry, but... it's true. She was claimed by the law of cycles... but we have come here to this land called Gensokyo to try and return her to life."

"I could just wish for-"

Mami shook her head. "Please, don't force yourself. I think we can manage this... besides, Kyubey isn't with us right now. Anyway, Satori Komeiji... that purple haired girl with the super-creepy eye... she and the Great One set us on this path to save Sayaka."

Mami pointed to Keine as she explained.

"That woman there is the Great One I spoke of... and also a human. She's... ummm... a sort of werewolf, basically. One who likes to talk a lot instead of eating people. Her name is Keine Kamishirasawa. The schoolgirl over there is Sanae Kochiya, a local Shine Maiden and now an honorary Magical Girl of sorts." Mami pointed. "Satori herself is a youkai, and I know it's going to be difficult, but try not to get too upset with her."

"Is what she said true? That we're in hell? Why...?"

"It's where we needed to go. Ah, there's an afterlife, and..." Mami wondered just how much of this was getting through. "Well, some higher up in charge of that told us to come here. Now... well, we'll be together for a time, but get familiar with Sanae and Keine, because you'll need to go with them when we separate soon."

"I... I just want to go back home! Why do you have to go?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm very badly injured and need to see a doctor."

"You? Nothing can beat you, though! And you look fine..."

"It's not exactly a physical injury... but yes, I am injured. Don't worry, I should pull through. Just remain strong and keep believing we'll get out of here alright. Just keep doing that as you always have, and I'm sure hope will find a way."

Homura sniffled. "Ok... Can't I... go with you... though?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Mami shook her head. If nothing could be done about her condition (as Mami strongly suspected, Homura would just worry needlessly... but another reason could help ease her mind.

"You're needed for something far more important. You see, there's a lot more going on than I understand, and I hope to find out just what that is. You are a very important piece of the puzzle, and all of us realize this." Mami squatted down and gently lifted Homura's chin to lock gazes with the black-haired girl.

"But more than that, you are a person, and worth protecting for that alone."

Homura hugged Mami and sobbed. Mami simply held her. She might not be able to fight right now, but being a Magical Girl was about more than killing monsters... it was about saving lives, and right now Homura desperately needed to be saved.

_Save Homura_... Mami thought it seemed familiar... a distant echo. Was it a memory, or was it an echo from the deepest reaches of her heart? Whatever the case, she had sworn she would save Homura. She wouldn't back away from that promise now.

She held the sobbing Homura tighter still.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hmm. Short chapter this time. Well, they happen. And it's given me some trouble. I'm still not sure the scene about Koishi should have happened. Or how. I -do- know this is the 4th rewrite of it, so I need to just... move on. I guess it did need to happen to point out the how the Koishi/Satori relationship panned out here.  
_

_On that note, Satori is, to my knowledge (and therefore in this story), largely ignorant of the events of Hopeless Masquerade. Only two fights even take place in Chireiden (Ichirin and Marisa story modes), and neither Marisa nor Ichirin knew much of anything about what was going on until well after that. Keine's appearance and immediate thoughts upon seeing the mask might have clued her in a bit more, but I don't think Keine's fully aware of the story in HM. Honestly, Mamizou's probably the only one who's got the whole story; I'm not even sure Kokoro would know what was going on._

_Also, I guess this chapter doubles as a sort of summary of the recent jumble of revelations at the end there. I'm not sure what to call that Homura to avoid confusion with time-hopping Homura. Ah well, it'll just be a mouthful whenever it comes up._


	21. Chapter 21

_**About a half hour later...**_

Satori entered the room. Paying little mind to the poisonous glare Mami directed her way, she spoke to Homura first.

"Homura, what are your thoughts on the current situation?" Satori asked, then leveled her unnerving gaze at the girl. Mami felt a bit of anxiety... she was fairly certain she'd touched on most everything, but wasn't sure how much had stuck.

"Not too bad, but you did neglect to mention that we don't need her, save as a link to the being which possessed her." Satori mentioned to Mami, causing her to wince.

"We can probably get it into another body or something though, right? She... she'll be fine, right?" Mami's own lack of confidence did little to inspire Homura.

"Almost certainly not. Getting her back at all is going to be difficult enough. Besides, you had no problem with her possessing this girl before."

"I didn't _know_ that then!"

"Yet another cowardly soul uses ignorance as its shield. It's no more sinister now than it was then. Which is worse: Leaving the other Homura stranded outside of time, or suppressing this one's will?"

"That isn't a fair question and you know it! There's no way for us to know what either is like!" Mami shouted drawing the attention of the other group.

"The latter is simple enough. Possessions can and do occur, and setting someone up as a target for it could be done. If you were right though, and knowing that returning the other Homura is likely to be key to both returning Sayaka to you and destroying Oktavia... why would there even be a question of which is more worth saving?" Satori asked. Then, after giving a brief look to Homura, added. "See? Even she realizes her lack of value."

Mami shook her head. "You remind me too much of Kyubey. This Homura isn't worthless, because _no one_ is. If you want worthless, then how about me? I don't even have any magic anymore, and I'm probably as frail as Homura, now, and I don't have the sort of link she does... so why are you keeping _me_ around?" Mami poked her finger at Satori's chest. The youkai frowned, probably knowing exactly where Mami was going with this...

"Because of Koishi. Because to you she's more important than anything else. People care for Homura... Both of them! Just like you do for Koishi! Maybe they can't both be saved, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try!"

"You would use Koishi as a weapon against me? Maybe Candeloro isn't as quiescent as I thought." Satori spat out bitterly before spinning around to address the rest of the group.

"We're going now. I've got my affairs in order. Stay close to me and we should have little difficulty reaching the surface." Satori said as she stormed out of the room.

Mami followed along with the others, making sure to hold on to Homura's hand to guide her. Maybe she'd been too harsh with Satori... A brief memory of the tortures she'd been subjected to surfaced, and she realized she hadn't been nearly harsh _enough_.

* * *

_**Chireiden, Entry Hall**_

The grand gates swung open with Satori's push, as though they had awaited only the slightest touch to open, despite their colossal size. They moved silently, and once open wide, revealed an unusual sight.

An entire city lay before them. In sharp contrast to the bleak isolation of Chireiden, the city bustled, full of vigor... perhaps even more than the Human Village.

But even in its damaged state, Mami couldn't ignore the cacophonous racket from her Soul Gem that indicated a swarm of youkai of every sort. Her mind rushed into a panic, and she envied Homura's magical deafness at that moment, for the innocent girl merely looked with wonder at the beauty of the city, admiring the soothing sound of rain as it bounced off roofs. She couldn't even imagine how much worse it must be for Kyouko, whose magic was still completely intact.

The illumination was wholly artificial... lamps and lanterns sparsely lit the city, easily failing to reach whatever ceiling there might be, and casting long shadows everywhere. Mami's mind and Soul Gem screamed in panic. So many youkai... if they attacked, they would have absolutely no trouble killing Mami, Homura, Kyouko, Sanae... Mami shot a worried glance to her fellow outsiders.

Homura was a bit unnerved, but far more entranced with the scene, captivated by it's beauty. Kyouko was stunned at the force of the youkai presence, and Sanae seemed... eager, if anything.

"This is a forgotten hell. Chireiden was built to allow traffic between it and the Blazing Hell. When this hell shut down, myself and others moved here as squatters. I ended up living in Chireiden for several reasons." Satori explained as she went to close one of the doors.

"The youkai that live down here are far more aggressive than the ones you met on the surface, remember. They're still bound by the spellcard rules if forced into a duel, but aren't nearly as eager to use them." Keine spoke up as she helped by going to close the other door behind them.

"You're all with me, which both means they want you dead on principle... and won't dare attack you for fear of catching my eye. We should be left alone, especially with Keine's presence as a human villager preventing any ambushes intended to escape my eye." Satori reminded them.

They finished closing the monstrous gates. Mami looked back upon Chireiden... that cursed mansion where so much had happened. From outside it seemed nothing more than a well-decorated wall with an oversized gate. Mami suspected it filled the entire cavern beyond.

"That is correct. Having one spirit cross from one hell to another disrupts its treatment, so this gatehouse was built to keep them seperate." Satori turned to Homura. "I suppose its grandeur could be intimidating, but I find it inspiring, myself. Now come, and stay close, lest you be stolen away."

* * *

_**Walking the Streets of a Forgotten Hell**_

The walk had thankfully been uneventful, but the party was hushed. Mami's Soul Gem screamed at her to transform, and it took much of her concentration to avoid doing so, knowing the pain it would cause. Kyouko had given into the urge almost immediately. It was doubtless draining, but Mami had to admit she'd have done the same thing if possible, and welcomed the extra force should an ambush somehow happen.

The rain kept pouring down, soaking the six travelers, though only Kyouko had enough courage and voice to mutter her discontent over the situation. Sanae seemed rather pleased, though. Perhaps because the schoolgirl outfit she still wore was acting oddly. While everyone else's clothes were weighed down with the water, Sanae's almost seemed to dance and float in the rain, more befitting of her upbeat attitude. The fact that it was raining at all seemed odd... it was far too much to simply be leaking from above ground.

Everyone was on guard, so despite the rain, no one had any trouble seeing the figure that approached them. Satori gestured to move quietly into an alley, and the six quickly did so as Satori held up a finger to her mouth to indicate quiet.

"That's Yuugi Hoshiguma- one of the four devas of the mountain." Keine began. Satori seemed to be distracted, as though she was listening intently... though not to Keine, who kept explaining as everyone else tried to hush her.

"You actually met another: Suika Ibuki... the oni that faced off against-" Keine finally found her mouth covered by an anxious Kyouko.

"Shut up!" She hissed... only for Satori to shrug and turn to the group. She whispered.

"Too late. She's coming to investigate the sound. Just don't upset her... she's in a good mood, but oni aren't known for their calm temperaments."

"Who's that talking the oni down?" A haughty alto voice asked. Satori took a deep breath and stepped around the corner.

"I speak the truth. Whether you see it as flattery or slander is up to you. Hello Yuugi. You've been well." Satori said.

"Satori?" Yuugi cried out in disbelief. "It's been centuries! How've you been?" Mami saw Yuugi up close now as she caught Satori in a tremendous hug.

The oni was... large. Little else could describe her so well as that one word. Her two-meter height was just the start. She seemed larger than life, and her arms were thick with muscle. She seemed completely unbothered that her shape was almost scandalously exposed by a white shirt and thin blue skirt soaked completely through. Though her outfit seemed just as weighed down as most of the party's, her mood seemed more in line with Sanae's. Atop her head was a long red horn that sported a single star.

Satori looked resigned as Yuugi embraced her hard for a few seconds before letting go, as Mami looked on, filled with envy that someone had a means to quiet Satori for a few moments.

"Sorry Yuugi, I cannot stay for a drink. We-" Satori gestured to the others. "must get to the surface soon."

Yuugi just laughed. "You're kidding, right? What are you even doing out of your home? You go upstairs and all you'll get is the first part of a head transplant."

Mami answered as Satori still seemed a bit winded from Yuugi's greeting.

"She's taking me to see a... doctor of sorts? And... other... things..." Mami still wasn't sure how to explain Homura's situation, let alone if she even should.

"And who might your friends be, Satori?" Yuugi asked as she crouched down slightly to look Mami in the eyes. Suddenly the oni seemed much, much larger.

"They are not my friends, they are my wards and allies, though trust me, they hate me just as much as you do."

"Oh Satori, I don't hate you." Yuugi stood once again to her full height.

"I thought Oni were supposed to be honest."

"Very funny. How about you just come along nicely and we'll get a few drinks in you?" Yuugi grabbed Satori by the wrist, and Satori grimaced in pain. No one made a move to interfere at all... and Mami couldn't fault them. Not only was it pleasing to see someone put Satori in her place, but acting against Yuugi would be madness.

Satori glared at Yuugi and spoke through gritted teeth.

"What about a contest of strength instead?"

"Haha! Its a wonder you can even throw the sheets off of you in the morning! There'd be no contest there."

"Not against me... but against a recent denizen who arrived in my home. If you could remove her, you'd save us a trip."

"Hah! You know, if you want me to rough someone up, I hear that requires payment."

"Alright. Take Mami Tomoe as collateral." Satori pointed at Mami. "If you can can remove Oktavia from Chireiden for good, you can keep Mami."

"What?" Mami, Kyouko, Sanae all shouted... Homura simply shook her head and Keine said 'no'.

"I don't think they like your idea, little miss weasel." Yuugi laughed.

"Oh. Perhaps a _spellcard duel_ might make them see the light. I already know what I'd declare as my prize. Why, it might even open your eyes to a whole new way to use spellcards, Yuugi. And afterward, I do think they'd see things _my_ way." Satori looked pointedly looked at Keine, Sanae and Mami. Mami remembered... remembered the taboo she had broken, the one that Satori now held at their throats.

Damn her! Mami wanted to just kill Satori to keep her silent. Judging by Satori's reply, she wasn't the only one wish such thoughts.

"So violent, all of you!" Satori poorly feigned surprise. "But don't worry yourselves. I've taken steps to ensure that what I know will be passed on to all of my pets should I pass away. It would such a shame for my knowledge to die with me."

Yuugi looked between Satori and the others, confused. Mami mentally stabbed Satori over and over, right in that damned eye... She couldn't leave Homura! She just couldn't!

"I suppose she could always join us." Satori suggested. "I'm certain Yuugi wouldn't mind the company. But I think it best if we spare her the sight of Yuugi's opponent and let her go with the others to the surface, no? Or perhaps you'd prefer to send Kyouko in your place?" Satori shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go with you. If you beat that thing, I'm yours." Mami growled.

Kyouko and Homura started to protest, but Mami quieted them.

"It's my fault she knows, so it's only right I be the one to pay the price. Just... get Sayaka back... and Kyouko, you'd better keep an eye on Homura." Mami asked.

"You're crazy, Mami... but if I go with you, who would rescue Sayaka if this does work out, right?" Kyouko admitted. "Yuugi, was it? Don't you harm a hair on her head or I'll be eating Oni stew, got it? I'll be coming back for her!"

"Well, you've got pluck. But you've gotta have strength too. Don't worry, I'll treat your friend to a grand old time." Yuugi laughed and hoisted Mami over her shoulder easily. "Well, Satori, you gonna show me where in that silly maze of yours my opponent is?"

"Of course. You others may wish to explore the town... but I would recommend fleeing for the surface... You all have things to do there." Satori gave meaningful glances to Keine and Sanae in particular. Satori began to fly back towards Chireiden, and Mami found herself being carried at a remarkable pace, as though Yuugi didn't even feel the load.

* * *

_**Chireiden**_

Mami saw those enormous doors close behind her, separating her from that strange city... and locking her within the mansion of the damned once again. Satori's leg seemed to have finished healing for the most part, as she was leading at a swift pace, flying easily and telling Yuugi what she knew of Oktavia, and what Satori and the others had tried already to remove her.

"That certainly explains why you were out looking to go to the surface. Could have saved everyone a lot of trouble if you'd just come to me straightaway."

"I hope you'll prove me wrong. Then I would be free to pursue the oddities this has brought to light at my own pace. Really though, I suspect you will fail. There's no such thing as a pleasant surprise, but your victory would come awful close."

"Hey! What about me?" Mami said. She wasn't exactly dignified, slung over the Oni's shoulder, but she knew breaking free would be beyond her... likely even if she _could_ use her magic.

"What _about_ you? You have some strange connection to my sister, and should Yuugi allow it, I would like to look into it more. But my pets are in danger, and our work for the ministry is more important than my happiness or the lives of any one of us. Oktavia's removal is the highest priority." Satori explained, her frozen attitude causing Mami's soul to squirm.

"Mami, I do care about my sister, Orin, Utsuho, and even you... this strange Magical Girl who could recognize a satori without seeing one. But I care more about the reality in which we live. If I had to sacrifice any or all of us to save the world, I would. Besides, Yuugi's strong, but..."

"Aw, don't worry, even if I do get her, I'm not going to kill her or anything. Just show her off at a few parties, maybe." Yuugi jostled Mami, who frowned.

"I don't like drinking." Mami recalled the torture of a hangover... nothing would be worth going through that again. Next time she drank, she'd be sure to drink in moderation, that was for sure.

"You just haven't had any good stuff." Yuugi assured her.

* * *

"Oktavia is just a bit further down this hall, so if you would please put Mami down so she doesn't get pummeled with you?" Satori asked kindly. Mami rolled her eyes. _ How thoughtful._

Yuugi laughed and set Mami on her feet. "Alright. Mami, prepare to see the true power of an Oni."

"Don't hold back Yuugi. Chireiden can be repaired... but I'm not so sure Oktavia can be removed."

Yuugi laughed and marched forward as Satori and Mami followed a bit behind. She entered that grand hall, and caught Oktavia's gaze. Mami was almost afraid to watch... she'd seen what that creature could endure... Yuugi was doomed.

* * *

Yuugi let out a howl that took the strength from Mami's legs, causing her to sit on the ground... probably a good idea anyway considering the events that followed.

The oni launched herself at Oktavia, who sliced at the Oni with one of her blades in turn. Yuugi shot a fist out against the blade, slamming her knuckles directly against the sharp edge of the sword... and the blade shattered. Yuugi kept flying forward, her momentum hardly stalled. Her fist connected with part of the creature's face... and snapped off not only part of the mask, but a large chunk of its face as well. Confetti seemed to spray forth from the wound.

Mami was suddenly thankful the shout had floored her earlier, because her legs felt like jelly. Nothing Satori or Sanae or Kyouko had done had more than momentarily stunned the creature... and a single punch from Yuugi had outdone them all.

The Oni turned back around to face the creature, which now howled in pain. Yuugi pumped her fists together and grabbed the thing's tail, lifting the tail and entire body of Oktavia effortlessly. She then slammed the body into the ground on the other side of her... then back into the ground she'd been standing on... she repeated this several times. Each slam caused a huge crack to appear in the floor, and Oktavia swung at Yuugi with her remaining sword, to absolutely no effect. Yuugi released Oktavia, who seemed dazed at the onslaught.

Yuugi then leapt at its face again, but this time slammed her horn into the thing's neck, She held down on its shoulders and lifted her head up, ripping free Oktavia's head. The body thrashed around, but Yuugi held it easily in her grasp as the head flew from her horn to roll across the ground. Yuugi landed on the floor near Mami and Satori and brushed her hands together as she shook the strange confetti-like fluid that covered her horn and hair.

"Well. I think I've earned myself a little girl?" Yuugi said to Satori, but Satori shook her head.

"Oktavia still remains." Satori pointed, and as a wave of water rolled in out of nowhere to cover the body, and within a second, Oktavia was once again whole and healthy, 'drifting' atop the stage of water, even her missing sword returned to its former state.

"Ah, she's got some resilience, then. Alright, gimme another few seconds. I've got a three step process for the troublesome ones." Yuugi cracked her knuckles as she walked out toward Oktavia, who once again 'floated' atop a stage-depiction of water. Oktavia whipped her tail at Yuugi, who caught it in one arm. With a single tug, she pulled Oktavia into Yuugi's other arm, already curled into a fist and swinging to meeting the creature. Yuugi shouted loudly as her fist collided... and Mami's ears rang even louder than they had when Sanae had conjured her lightning bolt.

Oktavia simply... exploded. Blown into countless shards, like the window Satori had once compared her to. Then Yuugi stepped forward and struck again... just into the cloud, and despite its misty consistency, there was no doubt Yuugi had hit _something_. The shockwave rippled through the shards, not only sending them across the room, but sending each one flying apart in a dozen different directions.

And Yuugi still wasn't finished. A third step carried her into the center of where Oktavia had once been, and Yuugi let loose one last intense roar before striking again.

Reality rippled with the third blow. The motes of shimmering dust that had been Oktavia vanished, and Mami heard a distant, familiar sounding scream. Yuugi kept driving her fist forward, and the rippling grew more profound. Mami wondered if existence itself could hold together.

The answer was a resounding 'no' as her stomach literally jumped out of her gut and landed in her startled hand, its acid dissolving her foot and voicing her words in its place. She saw familiar screams of surprise and pain echoing off of her as she felt the shockwave of Yuugi's punch rip through her, driving every muscle in her body to launch itself off her gaseous bone as her flesh melted into a puddle on the ceiling before dripping down through it.

A lot happened then, even as nothing happened ever again. Then it finished, and only then did it finally start.

Her muscles coiled once again up her bone. Her flesh rained into her from the walls, covering her again and allowing her to see Yuugi had lost her momentum, and the punch finished as Mami's brain squeezed back into place and her stomach found its way back into her abdominal cavity.

Just in time for Mami to throw up. She emptied her stomach and kept dry heaving, taking relief and comfort in the pain and foul taste of the act. Her mind envisioned the stone around her doing the same, remembering how the walls had vomited forth streams of dust and flame. She shook her head to clear the images, looking instead at the safe, stable ground. It was so still... so unmoving. So real.

She collapsed into her vomit and just lay there, the warm floors of Chireiden rough against her skin. She breathed air, bearing a comforting smell. She moved her hands to her upset stomach as it growled at her... felt the fine weave of the cloth even as she felt the vomit soaking into her clothes. She blinked her eyes several times, comforted that she could... and that when she did, her vision went dark for a few moments. A lock of her hair rolled over her eye, blurring her vision and tickling her nose on its way down. Everything she'd taken for granted, she embraced. And she wept herself to sleep, comforted by the simple truth she had simply assumed would always remain fact... a truth that she had just seen challenged and nearly refuted...

Reality existed.

* * *

Mami awoke. She'd been changed into a set of spare clothes, thankfully. Her mouth still tasted of bile, and she coughed a bit as she sat up, taking a bottle of offered water. She drank it, then looked to who had offered it.

"Satori? What... what happened?" Mami asked, and the youkai shrugged. She looked badly disturbed.

"I'll let Yuugi tell the tale." Satori indicated the oni next to her.

"Satori already ripped it from my mind... seemed to calm her down enough. You should've seen her when she first woke up." Yuugi laughed. "So... long story short, I punched reality hard enough to make it dizzy. Actually, I guess that's the whole story, really. Other than the ending, which is that even after punching Oktavia out of existence... she's still there, flailing about recklessly and getting in the way. Well, and Yukari showed up and told me to stop messing with boundaries or something. You're still welcome to come drinking with me if you want, but I don't have any right to force you; I lost the bet."

Mami just stared. Her mind blinked a little as Yuugi kept talking.

"I'm not really sure what else to say? I don't feel like getting on Yukari's bad side again."

Mami simply stared. She questioned again whether it was a dream.

"It wasn't." The detestable voice of Satori grinded in Mami's mind. Fine, not a dream, then. A nightmare.

"Also wrong. Yuugi did exactly as she said. Your memories that time are unsurprisingly vague, but you can trust them as much as any other. So Yuugi... you've given up, it seems."

"Yeah. I know when I'm beat. Tearing reality apart isn't _so_ hard, but I don't want to do it if there's no one to rebuild it. Besides, Yukari was very polite when she asked me to stop. Whatever that Oktavia is, its woven into reality more thoroughly than little things like gravity and light and life. Offhand, probably death as well. We're talking the real fundamentals here which govern that thing. Oktavia's there to stay."

"Well, perhaps not. We may be able to unmake her yet... but it does seem to be beyond the ability to brute force to defeat. Not without unacceptable casualties anyway."

"Ah well. Just what I get for dealing with a satori." Yuugi poured some sake into a red drinking bowl she produced and offered it to Satori and Mami.

Satori sighed and took a few sips before refilling it and offering it to Mami.

"This should help take the edge off of what just happened. It's an experience even I can't hold against you wanting to forget." Satori suggested.

"I don't really like drinking."

Satori rolled her eyes. "You do remember the stuff you drank at the shrine isn't exactly top of the line sake, right? This? Is." She offered it again, and Mami took it as Satori gave a suggestion. "Put your Soul Gem in the dish before drinking from it; it will let you more fully experience its spiritual essence."

At least she knew it couldn't be any worse than the ordeal she'd just been through. And if Satori was offering the drink in spite of Mami's hatred and Satori's own nature... well, if she was willing to keep giving Mami chance after chance, she could at least try to return the favor. Assuming, of course, she could trust the monster. She carefully placed her Soul Gem in the sake as she lifted it to her lips, to let the drink carry her where it would.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Be careful when punching reality, folks.  
_

_Yuugi's power is one of those 'what is this supposed to mean?' ones. I took it to mean she reality punches through sheer strength, as you can tell. She's all about being friendly and sociable. One of those folks who's all 'even though I can't stand you, I'll give you a chance.'_

_I wasn't sure exactly where to end this chapter. There were a few good spots both before and after where I did. Ah well._

_Ah, blackmail. A satori's best friend; never leave home without it!_

_Thank you all for reading, as always. Sorry about the shorter chapters lately but it's just the way they came out._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bliss**_

Comfort, friendship, company, joy.

Exaltation.

* * *

_**Hell**_

Mami awoke. She immediately regretted this, as her brain pounded on her skull, demanding to be let out. She clutched her head and moaned as she rolled over. The sensation was already far too familiar, though she'd experienced it only once before. How had she let herself get drunk again?

Thankfully, if Satori was around, she didn't answer Mami's question. She must not have been around, then. Mami opened her eyes and thankfully found the room she was in had sufficiently subdued lighting to keep her eyes from stinging.

She groaned as she stood looking around... there had to be water nearby... there just had to be. Her throat was so parched it was a wonder she could even breathe.

She found a row of barrels, and after staggering up to them, saw they were filled filled with a nice, clear liquid. Mami wasted no time in scooping some up with her hands and drinking it. She needed water.

She got sake. Glorious, delicious sake that perked her up and made it so much easier to move and stand. She felt alive again... a true miracle of a drink... yet it did little to slake her thirst... so she drank more and more. Each sip set her heart racing, and she wondered if she could ever stop... if there were any reason to. Each drink reminded her of the company she'd shared... brought her back to those pleasant times, and drove the hangover further and further away.

Then she saw a shadow within the barrel move. Unsure where most of her supplies were through the mental haze, she shined the pale light of the Soul Gem on it... and saw a salamander-like lizard swimming within the barrel. She recoiled backwards and lost her balance, falling to the ground. She was dizzy... just how much had she had? She tried to stand back up, but just couldn't muster the will. She lay there instead, staring upward at a ceiling too covered in shadows to see.

Some time passed before Mami heard a door swing open quietly.

"The sake worm works, then... I should let Orin and the others know to send Yuugi a proper thank you." Satori's loathsome voice shrieked loudly before the door crashed shut. Had she even noticed Mami?

Too spent to move... she kept waiting.

* * *

Finally the door opened again.

"You're still here? And just laying there. You _know_ that water helps so why are you-" Satori let out a booming laugh. "Oh, you think you can't move... that you have no more energy left. So you wait for someone to come and save you... to give you the water you so desperately need. Yet again, you hold back to justify surrounding yourself with friends and allies. And all of them mindlessly help you, reinforcing your poor behavior. Thankfully, I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to help you."

Mami felt herself lifted by her hair, and moaned in pain. She tried to keep her feet beneath her, but between her weakness and dizziness, found herself supported entirely by Satori's firm grip. Mami was led back over to the barrels.

"Now, drink as deeply as you like." Satori pushed Mami's head into the water... and this barrel _was_ water. Mami drank gratefully... just a couple gulps before she realized she needed to breathe, too. She squirmed a bit to indicate this, but Satori's firm hand kept Mami's face completely submerged.

Mami started trying to hold her breath as a sobering panic came over her. She struggled more fiercely, but it was hopeless. Without magic increasing her strength she needed to rely on her own strength, and with her awkwardly bent into the barrel she just couldn't get the leverage she needed. She was going to die... unless... Kyouko? Kyubey? Keine? Sanae?

No one came, and her struggles intensified as she took a breath of water...

And her face was lifted back out. Mami gasped and sputtered for air as she heard Satori screaming at her... no, probably just talking, though the words tore painfully at Mami's ears.

"Why do you insist on being rescued? If you want to fight youkai, and you _do_, then you've got to deal with Candeloro. Because none of us can! If you cannot rely on yourself, she will abuse your trust and control you! Break free of yourself!" Satori raged before dunking Mami's head back into the barrel. Mami had had a chance to actually catch her breath and get one to hold this time, at least.

But this time Satori didn't stop with submerging Mami's head. She managed to hoist Mami's entire body and stuff her into the barrel headfirst. Mami twisted her head around and right to right herself, but without any success.

Satori had pulled her up before drowning before... surely she would again, right? Just as she had that thought, the lid of the barrel was closed, turning the dim light to complete darkness. Mami Kicked at it, but it refused to budge; Satori was probably sitting on it now...

What was Satori doing? Was she just watching Mami's panic and enjoying it? Mami gritted her teeth. That damned Satori took every opportunity she could to torture Mami... Why? What had she done to deserve-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a memory... Waking up to find Satori terrified and with a shattered leg... Mami had responded by kicking her. Then gone on to outright torture the youkai... even reveled in it. No... that wasn't what a Magical Girl would do. But she _had_... and now, even as her breath grew stale in her lungs, she recalled turning on Keine. That mentor who had done so much... Yes, she'd lied and manipulated Mami, but she'd saved so many lives despite that. And she'd done it to try and learn more about what happened when Sayaka died. She'd hardly even had a choice, driven by her youkai nature as she was.

And Mami had repaid that concern and aid with violence, turning on Keine and feeding on her fear. She had soaked up Keine's sudden fear of isolation... and had struck out...

But she couldn't.

Mami felt inside of the barrel seem to shrink and confine her even more. She understood now why she hadn't been able to deliver that blow. Keine's own words of advice surrounded Mami and drove the point home.

_Youkai cannot harm a human citizen of Gensokyo without first invoking a spellcard duel._

Mami sobbed, gulping up water. She was just a monster after all. And if she lived to kill monsters... then there was only one thing to do... die.

Stars filled her field of vision more and more. She recalled suffocating... reaching out to Kyubey... when she had tried to save her family instead of just herself in Satori's illusion. She remembered the horrible visions that her death in that dream had caused. She wondered idly... if she died now, how many more would die from her absence?

As water found its way into her lungs, Mami found the experience familiar... remembering the spirit she, Kyouko, and Homura had fought... the one they had saved her from. It had filled her lungs with water, and she had simply collapsed. Could she have helped more? Yes... Her muskets were ineffective, but she could still have used her ribbons to bind the creature, allowing Kyouko and Homura both to focus on it...

Had she wanted to be saved? Did she deliberately fail just to justify bringing them along? That was Satori's accusation, wasn't it?

Mami was dying. Already her limbs felt like they were made of lead and thinking was becoming more and more difficult... if Satori didn't let her go soon, this was it.

Damn her! Mami knew she could hear these thoughts... could sense her becoming confused... knew she was about to die... and yet Satori stood and did nothing!

Mami shoved forward with her remaining strength, trying to shake the barrel. It rocked slightly, and with her consciousness slipping away, she managed to turn it on its rim, changing its center of gravity just enough. When she threw all of her weight to the side in a desperate maneuver, the entire barrel tipped over, releasing both Mami and the water that had nearly killed her. She coughed and coughed... and heard words spoken by that hellish youkai, who hovered just off the ground where the barrel had been a few moments ago.

"You've done very well. You deserve a proper reward; I'll have some breakfast brought to you, but in the meantime..." Satori said.

Mami tried to brace herself against the inevitable assault, but found it too difficult to concentrate.

"You've earned this, Mami Tomoe." Satori held out a cellular phone... Mami's own, it seemed. "You may tell the others we'll be rejoining them soon enough."

* * *

Mami waited until she was sure Satori was gone before dialing Sanae. It rang... once... twice... three times... Mami prayed this went better than her previous attempt at calling her friend.

"Hi, Mami," Sanae said in her eager voice. "You had us worried. So... how did everything work out? What happened? It's been awhile so..."

Mami wasn't entirely sure how to reply at first, though she let out a relieved breath at hearing Sanae.

"Well, Yuugi really beat the stuffing out of Oktavia, but she just reformed. I mean she blew Oktavia into fragments too small to see, but Oktavia didn't really seem to mind."

"Well, if Yuugi's strength wasn't sufficient, no amount would be. Keine lectured us a bit on the Four Devas of the Mountain, and Yuugi is... well, really strong. The only comparison I remember of Keine's is that for Yuugi, lifting a mountain with roots and all, fresh from the earth, would be like plucking a feather from a bird." Sanae recited. Mami heard Keine in the background, yelling something about birds and honey. Sanae spoke again.

"Apparently I misremembered. Anyway, Keine was keen on getting out from the underground, so we're almost to the surface by now." Sanae's voice dropped to a whisper. "She's acting really odd since she fought that youkai at the bridge. I'd ask her to go back for you, but I think she'd rather die than cross that bridge again. When you come this way, watch out for her. You'll know her when you see her at the bridge. Parsee, Keine called her."

"Alright. I... I should be fine. Satori should protect me."

"I really wouldn't count on that. Her life goal _does_ seem to be driving people into a murderous rage directed at her, after all." Sanae's words planted the seed of a thought in Mami.

"I know you were just saying it as a a joke, but I wonder... what if you're right and she wants someone to kill her?" Mami asked.

"I have no idea. Honestly, I'm just thankful she won't be coming to the Mansion with Keine, Homura, and me."

"How is Homura doing?" Mami asked... she was probably scared out of her wits.

"I think she's scared of us. Keine... right after Parsee fought her, Keine looked just about ready to kill Homura. I talked her down and she's calmed down since, but... Homura's a bit afraid. At least Kyouko's here to reassure her."

"Only until you reach the surface though, right? Could you... try and get to know her better?"

"I'll do what I can. At least I'm not the one stuck talking with Satori..." Sanae admitted.

"She wouldn't even be so bad if she didn't know what we were thinking. But she _does_! Talking to her is like talking to a wall, sometimes."

"Talking to her isn't like talking at _all_, I'd say. I don't hear her in the background, so I assume she isn't there... so here's a thought... sneak out and come to the surface. It might be tough to find the exit, but one of us can meet you at the bridge and then we can be rid of her. I can probably give you directions to get there." Sanae suggested, and Mami pondered it.

"It would be risky going through the underground alone, and..." Mami felt like it would be a betrayal. Satori had taught her so much. As painful as the experience had been, Mami wasn't sure she would have ever believed any of what Satori had suggested without such extreme measures. Mami continued after a brief pause.

"And I feel I owe her. She's done a lot for me... for us. And when it comes down to it, I'd rather have her be a nuisance on our side than an enemy working against us."

"Well, good point there. I doubt she'd take being left behind very well. Take care then. Keine's getting irritated with me and I don't want to spoil her mood any more. We'll probably wait at the exit to the surface for you now, but if her mood doesn't change... I'll let Kyouko know you're doing well. She's been worried sick about leaving you behind."

"Thanks. Satori and I will be on our way up soon, I think. Talk to you later?"

"Yup! Later." Sanae said before hanging up.

Mami tucked away the phone and lay down... the conversation had been a relief.

After a while, Satori appeared in the doorway, with a large bowl of steaming food. Mami's stomach rumbled, and she ate as fast as manners would allow. Then they were on their way, and once again marched through the grand doors of Chireiden.

* * *

_**The Forgotten Hell**_

It seemed nearly deserted now. A quiet, suppressed air... it felt familiar.

"Yuugi was kind enough to warn others I would be passing through. Their fear of the truth now leads them to hide within shadows and homes." Satori explained.

The description called to mind the other community that had felt so tense and oppressed...

"It is an apt comparison. My presence among them is much like the presence of youkai among the humans of the village."

"I guess it explains why you don't go outside often. I can almost feel them watching us."

"Rest assured, they are. Interestingly, _some_ merely fear my presence outside of the palace as an omen more than my presence itself. Nevermind, they simply hadn't ever been read. I suppose I could name them... but they know who I'm talking about."

Mami looked around to see some shadows lurking at the edge of her vision. She couldn't get much of a fix on them before they fled, though. The two continued in awkward silence for a while.

Mami let her mind wander as they walked. How were their replacements in Mitakihara doing? Was Kyubey alright? She was certain she turned off the stove and locked the door and everything else, but thinking on it now, she grew worried. It had already been... goodness, what day even was it?

"We track time differently in the underground, so I don't know the exact date. It wasn't on Keine's mind, and Sanae doesn't keep track of it herself. The full moon is about two weeks away, though."

"Oh. Thanks..." Mami said. It had already been a full month or so, then. Where had the time gone?

"Recovering, mostly. You've been through several ordeals since you left the Moriya Shrine."

"Can you just let me think in silence, please?" Mami asked. The constant interruptions were annoying.

"I can't. Only you can cause that."

"What, you want to duel over this?" Mami didn't understand.

"I meant that it is your own thoughts and perceptions which distract you. Silence them, and you silence me, leaving your mind free to do as it needs."

Mami sighed. Empty her mind? Wait, wasn't that supposed to be a satori's weakness? Keine had said something like that.

"I've met a very few enlightened beings in my years. Gazing upon them was like watching paint dry. There was nothing to tell them, so I grew bored and moved on. Such a state is interesting conceptually, and something to aspire to, but is it ever boring to watch." Satori laughed, but rather than dissipating the tension within the city, only seemed to make it grow even more.

"I can't even imagine what that would be like." Mami admitted.

"Of course you can't. No one can. It can't be conceived or witnessed, only experienced. And not by one such as you, rest assured. Your very existence is bound to and bound by your emotions and thoughts. Now, we're approaching the bridge to the surface. I could try to fly you over and around it to avoid the guardian there."

Mami looked to Satori. She really didn't look that strong. Even if Mami _did_ trust her not to drop Mami in some strange attempt to teach her, she looked like she might drop her out of pure weakness.

"Well, yes... I'm not certain I could carry you that distance easily. While I'm well-trained in mental sorts of magic and techniques, I admit to being rather lacking in raw power. I would suggest you fly yourself across, but obviously with your soul gem in that condition..." Satori reminded Mami of her powerlessness.

"Well, is the guardian that bad?" Mami asked, since it seemed they would be facing it.

"I don't know how she will react to you. Parsee's a youkai born of envy, who manipulates it as easily as Aya manipulates wind or Keine manipulates history. Most youkai survive off fear, but a few are fed by other emotions. Parsee in particular is fed by jealousy."

"Well, if there's nothing to manipulate, I should be fine, right? I'm not really jealous of-" Mami found herself predictably interrupted.

"Kyouko's bond with Sayaka? Homura's conviction? Keine and the others being ahead of us? Sanae's close-knit ties to her goddesses? You _are_ jealous of others. It may not be on the top of your mind, but she will take those seeds and make them grow."

Mami hung her head. Was she really that envious?

"Of course not. And if you can stay that way despite Parsee's attempts, we should be able to cross easily enough. I will fight her and defeat her and we will move on." Satori's absolute confidence bolstered Mami's flagging spirits.

"If she's focused on you I suppose that means I should be alright?"

"That is my hope."

* * *

_**The Bridge Between the Depths and the Surface  
**_

It was a simple wooden construction, spanning a chasm several hundred meters wide. The far cliff was only visible thanks to the glowing green rocks that dotted it and the walls beyond. The bridge looked well constructed, but age has taken its toll, and any paint there may once have been was stripped bare... the boards were covered instead with moss and mold, and Mami had doubts that it would support even her small weight.

The person standing on it didn't seem to share Mami's concerns. She gazed into the chasm silently. She wore a black skirt lined with red threads, and an ornate brown and purple top. Her sharply pointed ears poked through her short blond hair, and the emerald light surrounding her seemed to have leaked into her pallid skin, giving it a sickly green hue. Satori greeted her.

"Hello Parsee. We're crossing this bridge." Satori's words turned the woman's attention to them, revealing eyes that glowed with a brilliant green. Mami doubted her own eyes were so clear... so full of conviction. They caught Mami's own for just a moment... but that was long enough for her to sense the ill will they bore.

"So the mighty enlightened one finally stepped down from her Ivory Tower. How do you like our world?" Parsee laughed.

"Chireiden is primarily constructed of marble, not ivory, and calling it a tower is simply delusional. We're going to the surface, and I recommend letting us pass without incident."

"Sorry, but I promised some other folks I'd stop you if you came by. The blonde's welcome to cross if she wants, though." Parsee motioned to Mami. Satori looked to Mami... then returned her narrowed gaze to Parsee before speaking.

"Where she goes, I go." Satori insisted. Doubtless she wanted to learn what fragments she could of Koishi... and hoped Mami would further connect them. A nod from Satori confirmed Mami's suspicions.

"See, her I don't mind so much. And those others who went to the surface a bit ago? A pretty nice bunch. Good folks. Had a friendly duel and they were on their way."

"The duel was hardly friendly. If Keine weren't with them-"

"But she was. And she_ isn't_ here now. Nothing's keeping me from going all out on you. And no one... _no one_ would be sad to see you gone." Parsee approached, locking her gaze on Satori. Mami was getting irritated that Parsee paid Mami no mind.

"That isn't true." Mami insisted... but Parsee continued ignoring her... and even Satori ignored her, now, focused solely on the green-eyed monster that approached.

"My passing would be remembered at least. When you fall to the truth, none will even know save Mami and myself. I know you better than you know yourself, Parsee Mizuhashi. You cannot win."

"No spellcards, then. No rules, nothing." Parsee stared into Satori's eyes.

"Very well. Remember now, the chains that bind you forever here! The chains built of your own envious power." Satori locked gazes... and both fell silent.

"Hello? I'm still here." Mami waited a few seconds, but the only response seemed to be an increase in the air's tension. Why did they keep ignoring her? Because she couldn't fight? If she had power like theirs-

_I do._

Well, that was true, wasn't it? She could feel the emotional battle taking place between the two youkai... their attentions focused entirely on each other... both completely ignoring Mami. They respected each other... but not Mami.

Well enough was enough. Mami called on her magic to transform. Not the magic she was used to... a deeper and darker magic. She felt the difference now... the jealousy and insecurity wrapping around her, binding her soul more completely than the soul gem ever had. Both giving her a purpose and committing her to it. It wasn't unlike making the contract with Kyubey had been.

Her blast of magic broke the staring youkai apart, causing them both to turn towards her, upset that their duel had been suddenly interrupted. She took satisfaction in the attention, though the two others reacted very differently to her new appearance.

"That's a bit of a surprise. What, do you want to join in?" Parsee laughed.

Satori simply stood paralyzed... until she collapsed into a twitching mass on the ground just a few seconds later. Parsee looked to at the satori for a few moments and laughed.

"Well, so much for the high and mighty Satori. So what is it you want, anyway? You're not going to the surface. I just told Satori I'd let you because I knew she'd get jealous."

"I am going to the surface, and I'm taking her with me. And if you try to stop me, I'll bring you, too." It seemed as good a threat as any.

"Have fun on the surface, then." Parsee shrugged. Mami stared at Parsee before answering.

"You won't even give me a fight?" Mami snarled. Even Satori, the most loathed being, had been given that much respect... and Mami wanted the same- no... she wanted more.

"You envy Satori, don't you?" Parsee grinned. "Give yourself in to it. Take from her whatever it is you want."

Mami took the cue, picked up Satori and shook her... "Give me your attention, you despicable, slimy worm." Satori seemed to come out of her stupor, but seemed too disoriented to react.

Parsee raised an eyebrow. "Attention? You're out of your mind if you want her attention."

"I won't let her ignore me. Not you, either!" Mami growled, and Parsee laughed again.

"A bit of an attention seeker? Hoping to catch the eye of one of the famous, legendary figures of the underground? If that's the case, you should know that I happen to have dueled Reimu and Marisa, fought with Yuugi, and am a longtime rival of Satori herself. It was me who motivated her to move to Chireiden, you know." Parsee admitted without a shred of humility.

She couldn't take it. Even a nobody like Parsee had met... no, not just met, but truly interacted with everyone who was anyone, it seemed. Satori was dropped so Mami could fire a blast of magic at Parsee, but the youkai simply absorbed it and laughed.

"You're nobody at all. Those others... they left you behind, didn't they? Few try to cross this bridge so... Ah, I see I hit the mark." Parsee said with an insufferable grin. "I left my mark on them, oh yes... but _you_ were already forgotten by the time they crossed the bridge."

Mami sprang at Parsee, driving her fist into the youkai... but Parsee shrugged it off as she simply stared at Mami in response. Parsee had such power... and Mami wanted it. She had reknown, and Mami wanted it... Everything Parsee was, Mami wanted to be with the whole of her being.

"You want to live my exploits? Then simply wait here... with me." Parsee rested her hand gently on Mami's head... accepting her, offering her her heart's desire. She wanted to live Parsee's life... and she could... as a part of Parsee.

"Mami... Mami, don't." Satori had finally pulled herself together, but she had nothing to offer Mami any longer. Parsee held Mami in a deep embrace, and Mami felt her essence leaving... flowing into Parsee... they would be together forever... an eternal bond...

"She's devouring you!"

Mami didn't mind. They'd be truly inseparable, then... and Mami would never want for anything again.

"Parsee, release her this instant, before I make you regret it!" Satori demanded, seeming more recovered by the moment.

"Don't let me go. Never never." Mami sobbed into Parsee's arms as she conjured all her will to cling to Parsee. Her hands wavered and her magic faltered, but her ephemeral grasp encircled Parsee after some effort.

"You heard the girl. She's mine." Parsee said plainly.

"You brought this upon yourself, then." Satori declared. A small flame appeared in her hand.

"You think a little spark like that's going to worry me?"

"Yes. I had hoped to deliver this message as an illusion, but Mami interrupted us. You worry deep within your heart, that you are nothing more than a tsukumogami... that you are no more unique than the bridge you possess."

"Don't be ridiculous. I know what I am as every youkai does. Though you seem to have lost sight of your own nature if you're turning to deception."

"Then you won't mind if I burn the bridge down. A free youkai like you forming such an profound attachment to such an object is unusual. If it has no part in your life, let it burn." Satori dropped the small flame onto the bridge, where it caught and began to spread.

Mami watched it all with a distant interest until Parsee let go of her... abandoning her. She collapsed to the ground as Parsee rushed to put out the fire. Seconds later, Satori had grabbed Mami and started carrying her. She continued on, leaving the bridge behind with just a few last words as Mami blacked out.

"Think on your identity. You've lost sight of yourself."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Please drink responsibly. Otherwise the monster who drank beside you will try and drown you in a barrel. With that important life lesson out of the way... _

_I have no idea what the metaphor that Keine said was to describe Yuugi. Apparently something with... birds... and honey? I have_ no_ idea._

_Also... heh, the duel between Satori and Parsee. Trust me, it was -totally- awesome to see if you were a satori and could look into both of their minds. It _was_ more than a staring contest._

_Thank you all for still reading. _


	23. Chapter 23

"You see now why I needed to ensure that Candeloro was under some amount of control." Satori stated, no doubt in her voice. "You were nearly the death of us all. If you hadn't let her gain control, Parsee never would have laid a hand on you. I had her well in hand."

Mami nodded meekly. Candeloro's blind obsession had nearly gotten both herself and Mami killed. Even now, Mami felt drained from the ordeal. She'd fallen prey to Parsee's consuming envy, and only Satori had saved her. That thought alone sickened her.

"Yes, about Candeloro... you have no idea what you've done." Satori let out a deep breath.

"Well... The transformation felt different, yeah."

"You willingly let her possess you. Her methods have swiftly changed. At first she simply broke free... then she commanded your body, and now she's convinced you to let her into it. From what I can recall, I believe she realizes she cannot exist without you, just as you've realized the opposite. Thankfully, Parsee weakened her enough to bring you back to the fore."

"But if I can control her, then I can use her power, right?"

"You could, yes. Although as things stand now, your goals are likely aligned enough that forcing such control wouldn't be necessary. Know that every time you use her power, she will grow stronger; calling on her reinforces her identity, and youkai draw strength from their identity. You're on top now, but if you surrender that position, you might not get it back."

"Oh... I was hoping I could defend myself on the way up..." What was the point of Satori teaching Mami to save herself if she just went and needed to be rescued anyway?

"That you are worried about such already shows the progress you've made. There's nothing wrong with needing help time to time. It's when you _expect_ a rescue before you're even in danger that you demean the value of teamwork. It's when you engineer situations from which to be rescued that it becomes a problem. Friends are more than just safety nets and toys."

Mami nodded slowly. Guilt gnawed at her... to say nothing of fear. Even more than when she had had no power at all, she was scared.

"Candeloro has her own fears, and a large part of them revolves around the miracle that returned you to this world after I broke your heart. And rest assured, she fears you as a result... fears that you will destroy her as much as you fear that she will destroy you."

"What, then? What should I do?"

"Think. I may influence your decisions, but I'm not going to make them for you. So what do _you_ think you should do?"

A few moments passed as Mami pondered that question. Candeloro and the Soul Gem were connected... this whole thing started when her Soul Gem shattered. And... well, they were going to go see Eirin anyway... If she knew enough to make Kouchoumugan... Mami understood why Satori had suggested that Eirin might be able to fix the Soul Gem.

"Exactly. Fix your Soul Gem. All this trouble started when it broke. As for how, well... that _is_ why we're visiting a doctor. I doubt she'll be much help, but Keine seems to have complete faith in her abilities, so we will see."

Mami nodded. There wasn't much to do but move on.

* * *

_**The Dark Blowhole**_

Mami saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It was still a long ways away, and she wondered if the others had waited for her.

"Go ahead and call. I really don't want to watch you consider it for the rest of the journey to the surface."

Mami nodded and called Sanae. Thankfully, the shrine maiden picked up.

"Hello. What's up?"

"It looks like we're almost out of the underground, finally. It's ummm... daylight, right? I'm not hallucinating?"

"Its pretty early in the morning, yeah. So... ah... we actually already left. Kyouko stayed behind to meet up with you. She should be at the mouth of the cave."

"I thought... Keine wanted us to stick together... how did she feel about it?"

"It was her idea. We seriously need to get to the Scarlet Devil Mansion as soon as possible... we really couldn't afford to wait. I'm sorry." Sanae sounded genuinely remorseful, but Mami still felt left behind. At least... at least Kyouko would be waiting. She wouldn't be alone.

"You aren't now, either. Well, if you considered me as company, of course" Satori reminded her.

"Oh... Satori's still with you?" Sanae said, then called in the background "They're still together! Told you so!" Her voice returned to the phone. "Keine was so sure you would leave her behind, even after I told her what you said."

"Oh... Yeah, like I said, it really wasn't an option. And its thanks to her we got past Parsee." Mami admitted.

"Parsee... you know, I think I'd rather go back through the blazing hell than run into her. Keine's only now calming down... She was way too eager to leave Kyouko behind, and I think she regrets it a little, now."

"It wasn't something I'd like to go through again, no." Mami agreed.

"Keep in touch. We'll figure out what Homura's deal is."

"How is she doing?" Mami asked.

"She's beginning to calm down. I don't think she fully realizes the sort of danger she's in, but maybe that's for the best."

"Maybe so..."

"Talk to you later, then." Sanae hung up, leaving Mami holding the dead phone awkwardly to her ear.

"Well, we can't possibly miss Kyouko if she's at the entrance. We will be fine." Satori shrugged.

* * *

_**The Exit**_

The air grew fresh as they approached the entrance to the cave. Mami's eyes stung at the bright light... it probably wasn't as bright as Utsuho's suns had been earlier, but it sure _seemed_ brighter. Mami noticed Satori having similar issues.

"I don't know how you can all bear to live under that wretched thing for so long. Utsuho can at least turn her suns off."

"You get used to the light, you know." Mami pointed out... even as she struggled to do just that.

"Everyone can get used to suffering. That doesn't mean it makes sense to surround yourself with it." Satori muttered.

Mami let out a smile. Maybe for Satori it was unpleasant, but Mami found herself running for the cave's mouth as they grew closer. The fresh air, the warmth of the sun, the refreshing breeze... it had felt like years since she'd indulged in any of them, though it couldn't have been more than a couple weeks at most. She laughed as she burst free of the underground. The light was uncomfortably bright, but did little to ruin the scene. She hadn't realized until now how different the underground had been.

Birds chirped out their merry, vigorous songs... a welcome change from the desolate lullaby of the forgotten hells. The grass was green. Not the corrosive, sickly green that Parsee favored, but a vibrant, bright Green. The azure skies flooded her sensitive eyes with light, but she couldn't look away. She could swim in those clouds... wander among them. She was finally free of the cavernous underground.

Mami's eyes teared up. It was... it was beautiful.

"Kyouko! I'd forgotten how beautiful the world can be." Mami called at the figure that approached her.

"You can't see anything much either then, it seems." Satori's voice replied from that figure... Mami didn't care. She wouldn't let anything darken this mood.

"Where's Kyouko? She should be around here..." Mami looked over the immediate surroundings. A few trees here and there seemed full of life.. a squirrel ran up one to hide, causing a bird to fly up and out of its perch.

"She isn't here. Hell, I'm glad my third eye doesn't look at normal light, or I'd be blind." Mami looked at Satori who was squinting so hard Mami was sure her eyes were completely closed.

"Sanae said Kyouko would be waiting here. Where is she?" Mami asked.

"Probably dragged off by some youkai." Satori proposed.

"Then I'll find her."

"Oh? Go for it. If she's up here, though, you're looking alone. It's been centuries since I've been in this much light. I'm going to need some time to adjust."

Mami boggled at the thought. Entire centuries without even seeing the sun?

"Yes, though as painful as the light is to two of my eyes, the reason I left is the stinging sights my third eye witnessed. I wonder if people have changed. Judging by Marisa, Reimu, Keine, and Sanae, I doubt it."

"Well, you really are annoying, you-"

"Of _course_ I know! And everyone _else_ has the option of running away from me, but I'm _stuck_ with what I am! So yes, I know." Satori snapped.

Well, if she knew, why not just change a bit?

"I tried; I retreated underground and cut myself off from anything more intelligent than a cat. Then people break into my home and have the nerve to call me annoying!" Satori shouted. "If changing who I was were simple, I'd have done it! My sister tried, and she-" Satori cut herself off.

What had she been about to say about her sister? Come to think of it, how _had_ Koishi been 'lost'? Satori had mentioned the mask had returned life for a time, but how had it been lost to begin with?

"She ruined her third eye. Because people can't stand the truth... and Koishi was too much a person herself. Just like everyone else, she ran and hid from the truth; herself. She gouged out her third eye to shield herself from the gaze she imposed on others."

"That's... terrible." Mami admitted, her imagination running wild. She wondered though... it seemed Koishi had done something to try and change herself, while Satori had simply run and hidden away. Satori seemed to consider something for a few seconds.

"Perhaps you're right. I hadn't thought of that that. I'm just as guilty of fleeing from the hearts of others, aren't I? I want to tell you I was more justified or that I chose correctly, but only out of a foolish pride. I'll consider this, but in the meantime, Kyouko isn't about. And I've no idea where else she might be."

Mami had a spark of inspiration. She had used her Soul Gem to find wraiths in Mitakihara. Perhaps Candeloro could use it to find Magical Girls.

"That could work, but- ah, you're already committed to that course. Well, you blame me for not changing, but I think Candeloro will shine some light on that. Youkai change, but much more slowly than people. Go ahead... transform into Candeloro and seek Kyouko. It's a mistake, but at least it's one _you_ made. I won't stop you."

"Thank... you?" Mami wasn't sure how to respond.

"I will, however, ask that you try to pay attention to how she views this surface world that captivates you so... show her the light as I know you wish to. I think she'll have a slightly different opinion."

Mami nodded... poor Candeloro had never seen the surface... not truly. She focused on her cracked Soul Gem and called on the darkness within, begging it to come view the glorious, radiant surface world. It came, and Mami willingly let Candeloro into herself... her body transformed, and she felt Candeloro's presence surround her. She viewed the world, but through the lens of her youkai self.

* * *

And the world was terrifying indeed. Everywhere she looked the light touched, exposing and revealing that which wished to hide. countless things bounded about freely, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. She reached out and bound a squirrel... then a bird. She anchored the nearby ants, encircled her ribbons around several trees...

There was just too much. She couldn't save it all... they would run from her. She knew it. They'd flee into that abominable sky, and leave her behind. No... no, she had to move... to get somewhere they wouldn't be able to run away from.

She ducked into the cave, dragging the bound companions with her. Relief flowed over her. They could only leave her in two directions, now... she could keep them. And yet in making her swift retreat, several had been lost; the trees hand been ripped free of their roots, but then splintered and fell apart as they were forced into the cave too small for them. The squirrel had found its escape in death, smashed to a pulp.

Infinite escape routes had collapsed into two... far more manageable. She knew now to be more careful with those she'd acquired, for death was an escape, and one she wasn't willing to allow, especially not for one like

_Kyouko._

The thought echoed faintly in her heart, and she knew now who to hunt. She sensed the thread that bound them together, and followed it along. She was through playing nice: Kyouko wouldn't reject her. Kyouko would stay by her side forever.

Whether or not she wanted to.

* * *

_**The Dark Blowhole**_

Finally, there she was. Kyouko Sakura... who had so many times abandoned Mami. But never again.

Mami approached. Something impeded her movement slightly, but she paid it no mind, instead getting right up to Kyouko, who was unconscious and hanging in midair as though affixed to an invisible crucifix. Mami grabbed her and pulled her free.

Then realized her hands were stuck to Kyouko's sides. She welcomed the good fortune.

"Put her back." a woman's voice hissed.

"No! She's mine! I'm not letting her go." Mami said. She turned toward the voice and saw a Blonde woman dressed in a brown dress with yellow buttons. Black ichor slowly dripped from a nasty gash she had high on her left cheek. She absently licked at it where it passed near her mouth.

"I'm not letting her go until She's fixed this." The woman in brown pointed to the gash on her face.

"And I'm not letting her go ever."

"Where do you intend to take her?"

"Wherever I go."

"I know that! _Where_ are you going?"

"Wherever I want."

"Then why not stay here a while? I shouldn't need to borrow her for too long. Just until she coughs up what I need."

"I suppose here's as good a place as any." Mami admitted. She called the bird she had ensnared from outside to her for some extra company while she waited, binding Kyouko with some ribbons but freeing her from her physical grasp (Though it took some effort to overcome whatever adhesive had made her stick in the first place).

"Pleasure to meet you then. I am Yamame Kurodani. And you are?"

"Candeloro." She replied without hesitation, knowing with certainty her own identity. Whether or not 'Mami' was still around at the moment, she couldn't care less.

"Candeloro, then. Now, if you've got any ideas on how to break her, let me know. This one's proven annoying. But then, she's been incubating pretty well, so she should cave in soon." Yamame bound Kyouko in threads nearly invisible to the naked eye, though to Candeloro's eyes, they were impossible to miss. Yamame lifted her back into the air before she slapped Kyouko awake.

"Hey there. Remember me?" Yamame asked a bleary-eyed and weak Kyouko as Candeloro watched on.

"Nice scar, bitch." Kyouko groaned. Yamame responded first by flicking some of the black ichor at Kyouko. Kyouko couldn't move to wipe it off her face, though her twitching suggested she desperately wanted to.

"Heal this scar, that's all I ask. Then you can go on your merry way. Refuse, and you'll be learning far more than you like about pain."

"I've been eaten alive. So good luck topping that." Kyouko said.

"If you insist. Well, people do taste better when they've been properly seasoned." Yamame walked up to Kyouko and touched the Soul Gem that rested on her finger. Kyouko broke into a sweat almost immediately.

"What... what're... you... ugh." Kyouko began to ask, but she lacked the strength to finish the question. Her head hung limp and it was clear she was having trouble breathing.

"Just checking some seasonings. It seems you've been coming along well." Yamame nibbled lightly on one of Kyouko's fingers. "Hmmm... somewhat bitter, though. I think the smallpox is overpowering the influenza a little too much." Yamame again touched Kyouko's Soul Gem, and her condition worsened visibly. Her body shuddered and she struggled to keep her stomach calmed.

Yamame repeated her earlier sampling technique, and pondered for a bit.

"It needs just a little something more..."

Kyouko coughed viciously... and finally managed to work up some vomit that had been choking her. It pooled in her mouth and dribbled down her cheek.

"You've never been this sick, I take it? Well, it could be worse. You could deny me once more and find out why I'm called the Idol of the Underground... why so many here pay me the respect you fail to. Neither of us really want that, though. Really, I'm fine with leaving that in the past... so long as you remove this scar."

Kyouko shook her head. Her hair was already matted with sweat, but that was only the beginning of the filth and bodily fluids she found herself marinating in.

"Of course not. Well, one more gift then." Yamame touched Kyouko's Soul Gem with one hand as she slid her head to Kyouko's neck and lightly nibbled.

"I hope you enjoy my masterpiece. Now, it's very important you not go anywhere. I won't be held responsible if your escape leads to the human village being wiped out. Thanks to Candeloro here, though, I don't that'll be a big problem." Yamame gave a brief nod to Candeloro, guiding Kyouko's eyes to her.

Candeloro shrugged. "You bet. I'll make sure she doesn't go near the human village." Candeloro returned Kyouko's gaze as she added "You won't be leaving me alone ever again, Kyouko Sakura."

"Huh? That's her name, I take it? You two have a history or something?"

Kyouko looked extremely confused, though even that semblance of mental activity was scrambled when Yamame touched Kyouko's Soul Gem a third time. Meanwhile Candeloro nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a long story. And I'm not real interested in sharing it." Candeloro tugged the ribbon taut.

"Well, I won't push then."

"How good of you."

"It's the least I can do. But I can do so much more. For starters, I should invite you to stay for a drink. When special ingrediants show up like this, it's just a shame not to use them."

"I suppose I could try some... black tea, I suppose?"

"Oh, you'll like it. It really carries the taste of fear very well." Yamame said as she started preparing some tea, swiping some of the Kyouko's sweat into the drink as it steeped. Candeloro looked at her a bit strangely, but paid it little mind.

"So, why is it you're called the Idol of the Underground again?"

"Well, if I may be so bold, I'm quite certain I hold the highest death count among any who dwell down here. Several centuries back, you see, I managed to traumatize a great many people with an act of mine. It kept me well fed for centuries. Even now, enough fear my actions and few enough understand them that I don't really need to worry about going on a hunt. But then, that's true of many others down here."

"What do you mean, go on a hunt?" Candeloro asked, curious.

"Ah, you must be a young one, then. We youkai send out hunting parties on the full moon, though in the underground we're only allowed out on rare occasions. Again, that's thanks to my fine demonstration of skill made it clear going any more often would put the human population at risk. I think this year was that satori's turn."

"Ah. I haven't really been on a hunt yet... what is it like?"

"Most youkai get their first chance pretty quickly, so I don't want to spoil the experience too much. Thank your lucky stars it's not like the old days... We had to work a lot harder to get where we wanted to go back then. Anyway, nowadays you line up at the barrier and head on through to wherever you want to terrorize some humans. It's pretty poor etiquette to go to a place another has claimed for that month, though, so be careful, especially with your youth. A lot of older youkai like myself get pretty territorial."

"It sounds familiar. I can't wait to go on one... any places you recommend in particular? You said we get to choose where we go..."

"Well, that depends on your essence. I tend to favor large, underdeveloped population centers; my essence revolves around contagious disease, you see. You seem to have a more individual focus, so rural areas would probably give you plenty of opportunity to grow and expand your abilities. Besides, hardly anyone defends them. Whenever you deal with anything larger than a small village, you've got to put up with those insufferable Magical Girls."

"What about them?" Candeloro was making plenty of mental notes... she was rather lucky to have found such a willing mentor. A weak groan issued from Kyouko, and Yamame thumbed towards her before continuing.

"I suppose I should explain. See, it isn't that dangerous when you go on a Hunt. You give yourself over completely to human belief, but that means that everything they _don't_ define gets to stay here. You remain in control, but it's a distant sort. It kinda limits what you can do outside, but hey, it's leagues safer; it's easy enough to heal any of the injuries you suffer this way. So you should never need to worry about something like this." Yamame pointed at her still-dripping wound. "These wounds don't heal on their own, ever. A weaker youkai would probably bleed out completely in a few years from a even a small wound like this."

"You were talking like she can fix it, though."

"In a sense. From what I've seen most of them carry something that can help treat an injury like this. It's a moot point, really. I'm not certain how this one got here, but it's the first Magical Girl I've seen for centuries. I suppose I'd better put in a request to go on a hunt. One's likely to be willing to bargain for what I need once I catch her. Most aren't anywhere near this stubborn" Yamame poured the tea for Mami and sat down on some invisible threads, prompting Candeloro to sit down, comfortably supported by a seat of ribbons, formed into a playground swing.

"At least they're rare, I guess?" Candeloro took the cup of tea Yamame had offered, seasoned with some of Kyouko's sweat. A quick sip sent a pleasant chill down her spine... the taste of fear was unmistakable.

"Yeah, and like I said, you usually see them in cities. Most have the good sense to run, but every so often you get one out to prove herself or something. Those usually die easily enough but every once in a while you get a real fighter; I've heard some youkai lately even find themselves chased off from a hunt." Yamame continued as she sipped her own tea. "I pity those youkai; to have something as glorious as the hunt stopped... and by something as humiliating as being defeated in combat?"

Candeloro considered this for a while. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place why. Yamame continued.

"Anyway, once you're a little more experienced and ready to take on a city, I recommend trying to draw out any Magical Girls you can find. They really have the most delicious fear you could imagine, and they even give a little satisfying 'pop' when they finally die. You'll know what I mean when you feel it. Stay a little longer and you might get a sense for it, actually; Kyouko here will probably pop in a few days."

Candeloro was struck by a brief panic. "No no... no, she isn't leaving, you mean?"

"Ah, right, you want to keep her to yourself, then... I suppose I could let you have her to keep, but I'd need some sort of payment."

"I'm sure I can think of something. Give me some time." Candeloro was desperate. If Kyouko died...

"Time, you've got. She'll probably last another couple days; her kind are rather resilient."

"So, what was your trick? What did you do that gave you your reputation?" Candeloro tried to change the topic... if she was going to have to fight over Kyouko, it was best to know her opponent.

"Oh, right, that. It wasn't too complicated. I just combined some of my more virulent and potent diseases, infected a few choice people, and the rest pretty much wrote itself. I called it the Black Death, and did it ever live up to its name!" Yamame laughed aloud. "It held millions in a constant state of fear for centuries. It was a great feeling, to know I left such a lasting legacy on the world. We earth spiders are architects, but no mere building is likely to live up to the standards I set with the Black Death."

"I wonder if I'll leave my own mark like that some day."

"Could be, could be." Yamame seemed to remember something. "Oh yes, if you know Kyouko, perhaps _you've_ seen where she hides her Grief Seeds? A Magical Girl usually carries some on her, but I haven't found her carrying any, and I've looked pretty hard, inside and out."

"Grief Seeds..." The phrase sounded familiar.

"Yeah. You know, little black cubes about the size of a thumbnail? They're loaded to the brim with fear and pain. Not sure _why_ they carry them or where they get them, but-"

"Oh, those? I think I've got some, actually, yeah. These, right?" Candeloro pulled out some of the 'grief seeds'.

"Those are the ones. How many have you got? I might be able to use it to fix up this scar right quick, then you could take her and be done with it. It'd save me a trip to the surface." Yamame said. Candeloro pulled out a fistful, knowing she had plenty more.

"I'll be damned... where did you find so many? Nah, nevermind, forget I asked. I don't need to find out you stole them from someone like Yuugi; ignorance is the best defense against that sort of thing."

Candeloro laughed. "I'm honestly not sure, but you're welcome to these. I just care about Kyouko."

"I see. Well, be careful if you decide to go into the underground; it's a rough place; most of the youkai there would beat the stuffing out of you for these. They don't just fix wounds; they're practically miracle drugs. You're probably better off going to the surface. It's thataways." Yamame pointed down the tunnel. "And there's this temple up there you should look into; it's full of ripe human fears, and its run by a youkai, to boot. She wouldn't let me in, but you're probably young enough she wouldn't fear your competition. It's called Myouren Temple." Yamame explained, giving some brief directions as well.

"Thanks for the advice." Candeloro delivered her heartfelt thanks along with the fistful of grief seeds.

"Well, you get what you paid for, and you paid well. Go ahead and take her, but just make sure she stays away from the human village; She's still carrying the Black Death alongside a few other diseases. You can probably find a doctor up there somewhere to treat her if you really want to keep her alive for whatever reason. I still recommend you let her die though. It's a priceless experience." Yamame applied the crystals to her scar, and it slowly closed, each crystal seeming to flow and meld into Yamame's flesh, reforming it and closing the injury. It took about a half dozen to fully heal the oozing wound, and Yamame put the rest away, presumably to save for a later date.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think I know what I'm doing. Thank you for the tea." Candeloro returned the now-empty cup she had been offered. "It was really quite splendid."

"You're welcome to come back later if you'd like. We don't see a lot of visitors down here."

"Thank you for the offer," Candeloro laughed. "I'd just take you with me, but a standing invitation is nearly as good, and it's easier for both of us if I don't need to drag you around. But sometimes that's the only way to keep someone at hand, you know?"

Yamame joined in the laughter. "I suppose so. I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then, Candeloro." Candeloro hefted Kyouko over her shoulder and started walking out as she gave a wave with her free hand.

"Until then, Yamame. It was my pleasure to meet you." It was, after all, only right to properly say farewell when a guest left their host. Something Kyouko had flubbed up far too many times... But now that was all over. Candeloro had her, and she would never let go.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Candeloro..._

_Ok. So I mean what I said when I would be writing this from one character's perspective. That character just... happens to have multiple perspectives. To the point of being mostly a different character sometimes. Mami's relationship to/with Candeloro is... complicated.  
_

_They have some access to the other's memories, but not much. They're _there,_ just not easily accessed. I'm sure we've all got memories like that... where sometimes you just think about something you haven't thought about in years, and you're like "how could I have ever forgotten that?" Then the memory's yours for all of five minutes. Then years later you go through it all again. That's sort of how I envision it._

_Well, that and a healthy bit of Deja Vu._

_Ah yes, Yamame. What more is there to say? She's pretty kind and outgoing. Just wants some nice tea and company now and again. Ok, sure, Kyouko's impression is probably slightly different. Two sides to every coin and all that._

_Thank you all very much for reading!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Dark Blowhole  
**_

There she was, standing ever in Candeloro's way. That loathsome visage... Satori Komeiji. Candeloro wished she would just go away.

"I'm going where I want, and you won't stop me!" Candeloro stated firmly. Kyouko made no motions in Candeloro's grip apart from the occasional gasping breath.

"Why, Candeloro... surely you realize you don't know the way to Eientei. And believe me, Yamame knew what she was doing. Without medical treatment, Kyouko will die. She will escape your grasp." Of course Candeloro knew... Yamame had made that clear enough.

"I'll find my own way... or I'll simply make you tell me the path." Candeloro said.

"You cannot refuse my offer. I offer you companionship on the trip there."

Candeloro shook her head... to bring Satori would drive away all others. And yet, she couldn't bring herself refuse...

"You should realize the conflict within your heart is echoed by Mami. You may be dominant, but she still speaks to you... she still both fears and desires my company." Satori said.

"You aren't coming." Candeloro said forcefully.

"And she allows you to stray from your youkai nature it seems. Interesting. Very well, allow me to raise another point." Satori said, gazing deep into Candeloro's eyes. "You have fears of your own, Candeloro."

Candeloro struggled to avert her eyes, but the violet of Satori's eyes held her transfixed. That violet changed tint slightly, becoming slightly more pink.

"Yes... there is something that you fear... your very core shakes at the name, for it has destroyed you before..." Satori's hair changed slowly, becoming more pink to match.

_Madoka..._

Candeloro struggled to keep from falling into Satori's pink eyes... the color reached out with arrows of light and panicked Candeloro. Complete terror overwhelmed her, and she shrieked.

The color fell away, returning to Satori's eyes and hair, then fading as they returned to their normal purple hue.

"I see. Yes, I suppose you are right to fear that name. And if you allow me to accompany you, perhaps we can learn more of what that name truly means." Satori suggested lightly.

Candeloro continued screaming. Why would she ever want to get closer to that terrifying light? "No! No!"

"If you learn more of it, you could forever evade it... perhaps even destroy it. Imagine the pitiful state of being a youkai who loses themselves to their own fear... Instead, forge your own way. So few youkai can... you have been granted a great gift through Mami's presence, and it would be a shame to waste it."

A smile grew on Candeloro's lips. Yes... perhaps she could... Satori's temporary presence would be a small price to pay for true freedom... to finally be able to manifest fully without fear. Then she could just repay the favor by destroying Satori.

"I'm glad to hear you've come around. Now, let us go and restore Kyouko, lest she escape into death."

* * *

_**The Skies of Gensokyo**_

The pair soared through the skies. Candeloro found the experience to be unfulfilling, at best. Though a part of her found the freedom pleasant, she found the emptiness to be even more constricting than the underground's close quarters. There was no one up here save herself , an unconscious Kyouko in Candeloro' arms, and Satori, and she wished nothing to do with Satori.

But the promise of a true escape was simply too tempting. To finally have her own body... to not need to share Mami's... how glorious it would be.

"Land here." Satori commanded before diving. Candeloro descended as well, noting they were landing at the edge of a very large bamboo forest.

"We should just fly there." Candeloro insisted. "Why are we landing?"

"Because as few landmarks as there are on the ground within the forest, there are fewer still from the sky. Keine doesn't know the way from the air; she loses herself too much to the sensation of flight to form clear memories, so she walks... which means we'll be staying near the ground ourselves." Satori explained.

"Well, if getting lost is so easy, maybe I'd better just mark a path back, hm?" Candeloro suggested, tying a ribbon to a bamboo stalk near the entrance.

"Good idea, though I have confidence I can find my way to where we need to go. Just try not to distract me."

Candeloro sighed. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

_**The Bamboo Forest**_

Satori had grown unusually taciturn as they walked through the towering bamboo. When Candeloro looked, she saw Satori had both of her facial eyes closed. And her third eye was paying Candeloro no attention... this was her chance. She knew which way Satori was walking. She could simply knock Satori out and leave her for dead, or even better, rip out that detestable third eye.

She hadn't responded to that thought! Candeloro grinned... she must not be paying attention. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. She hovered up behind Satori and reeled back for a mighty blow, but was interrupted from a voice beside her.

"Isn't she something? She managed to shut out so much. Maybe soon she'll be able to see me again. What do you think?" Candeloro turned to the voice and saw a very, very familiar face. Satori's face. Candeloro turned back towards Satori, who continued to walk, oblivious to Candeloro's antics still... Candeloro turned back to the speaker, and saw no one... only for the voice to appear behind her a ways.

"You're different, you are. Homura isn't with you... Madoka seemed sure she would be. Why did you leave her?"

Candeloro winced at the name, and soul-numbing chill washed over her. She recognized the face now. Madoka's name brought forth vague memories of seeing this girl beside her. And her name leapt to the front of Candeloro's mind... Madoka must be looking for Candeloro... seeking to destroy her. She would have to hide and be careful. For beside Madoka had stood none other than Satori's sister...

Koishi.

"What about Koishi?" Satori's head snapped to Candeloro. Before she could even respond, Satori started looking desperately around. Candeloro looked to where Koishi had been, but saw no one... soon wondered what she was even looking for.

"Koishi! If you're still here! I remember you! I miss you! And please... I... want to talk to you." Satori called out to the empty forest, spinning around as she yelled, ensuring anyone nearby could hear her easily. She seemed disgustingly pitiful as she did so, seeming lost and confused... a madwoman shouting into a empty forest. Candeloro gagged at the sad display...

Then she realized they might be lost in a much more literal sense. "Satori! Satori, where are we? Do you remember where you were going?"

Satori stopped her desperate begging of the forest to return her sister and turned to Candeloro.

"Sorry, You just... Oh, the path. Right. It was..." Satori looked around. "Hm. Which way was I walking? We need to go 458 more paces in that direction before turning 35 degrees to the right and continuing."

Candeloro looked around. Tall bamboo, easily ten meters high at least, surrounded them. Her ribbon, tied to the entrance, was the only landmark or feature within sight, and Candeloro felt very worried... What if someone had untied it? She reeled it in, feeling little resistance as she did. Unable to hear anything, a blind panic consumed her. She needed to know the bamboo was still attached to her... that it hadn't gotten free somehow.

She breathed a sigh of relief as it flew into her arms, landing gently on top of Kyouko. She turned to Satori and laughed with relief.

"Look, it's still tied. This leads back, so the opposite direction is where we were going!" Candeloro exclaimed excitedly... and finally noticed Satori's glare.

"_Now_ you pay attention, of course. So tell me, how are we supposed to use it as a guide if you've uprooted it and now hold it in your grasp?"

Candeloro's grin vanished. She looked around again, and saw absolutely no landmarks. Just nearly identical bamboo in every direction, packed tightly enough to block vision beyond a few meters. The ground bore some scuff marks from their recent movements, but not enough to tell where they came from.

"Oops."

Satori screamed at Candeloro. "We may as well start over, now! Your damned insecurity just removed our only landmark!"

"It's your fault for losing track of where you were in the first place! "

"If you hadn't brought Koishi up, I would have! Where... where did she go, anyway?" Satori looked around.

"She wasn't here, was she? I thought I just... thought about... huh." Candeloro looked at Satori's far-too-familiar face and felt something waiting to be spoken, on the tip of her tongue. Satori simply returned her glare.

"Well, now we're lost. We could fly up and out to the edge again, I suppose, or we could keep wandering around in what I _think_ is the right direction." Satori listed their options and pointed into the distance ."What made you think of Koishi, though?"

Candeloro recalled seeing Satori wide open-

"You were going to strike down your guide in the middle of the forest? I had thought you more wise than that, but I suppose you're as young as you look."

"I'm not some kid, Satori."

"You just now felt compelled to draw your kiddie blanket to you because you feared it might have been touched. You are clingy, possessive, foolish, and immature. It's only forgivable because you aren't even a month old, yet."

"I'm older than-" a month!

"Not your body or soul. I mean the perspective that makes you Candeloro rather than Mami. Keine herself told you that the first change confuses lycoans. This sort of thing is what you're experiencing. I suspect Alice is still struggling against it; She hasn't even been a youkai for twenty years, yet."

The way Satori was talking, she was making it sound like Candeloro was going through puberty or something.

"That's a fair comparison. Once you get used to the changes of your spirit that come with your transformation, you will be far more able to cope with them. They will remain a guiding part of you, just as a human's lustful desires influence their actions for decades. Only age and experience will let you gain control over your life."

"Oh, so you can keep secrets because you're an old hag, you mean?" Candeloro pointed out.

"I can do it because I have over time learned enough control over my base impulses to not wind up a lifeline just because someone _might_ have _touched_ it, that's all." Satori spat back.

"Whatever, you old windbag. Hell, you know you talk too much?"

"Perhaps if you weren't _blind_, I wouldn't need to!"

"So this is where all that yelling was coming from. Ladies, this is a bit of an odd place for an insult contest, isn't it?" A rough female voice called out from a short ways away, heralding the appearance of a woman dressed in red and white. "You _do_ know it's dangerous here, right?"

"Mokou Fujiwara... perfect. Guide us-" Satori started, only to find herself interrupted.

"Whoa there. You seem to have the advantage of me. Who are-"

"I have that advantage of everyone. I am-"

"An annoying know-it-all-bitch-" Candeloro started, only for Satori to continue for her, ignoring the insult and Candeloro by extension. Candeloro twitched in irritation... being ignored by Satori of all people was an offense she could hardly stand.

"By the name of Satori Komeiji. This is Candeloro. According to Keine, you know the way to Eientei? Kyouko Sakura here" Satori indicated Candeloro's burden. "Needs her medical expertise. I should warn you she is extremely contagious, so having met us, you may wish to have her examine you as well." Satori finished her explanation abruptly.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Oh, yes, I suppose your immortality would render the point moot. Even so, I hear the black death is an unpleasant way to die. It would be in your best interest to lead us to Eientei."

"That's what I was going to do... so... yes, it is." Mokou stated simply, shrugging in confusion.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Candeloro shouted.

"Sorry about that." Mokou apologized. "Come this way, your friend looks like she's in a lot of trouble." Mokou started off with complete confidence, and Satori followed readily... and Candeloro did so reluctantly.

* * *

"I haven't seen you two around the forest before... where are you from?"

"I am from the underground, and Candeloro here was recently born." Satori said.

"That'd do it, all right. I've heard rough things 'bout down below. Figure I've got everythin' I could want up here anywho."

"Hmph. I'm still not a fan of that sky." Candeloro grouched. "It feels like it's lurking... just waiting to snatch away everything belongs to me."

Mokou laughed as she responded. "I kinda see where you're coming from."

"Hmph."

"So, Mokou, there is actually another reason I myself am going to Eientei; I was lead to believe that something is off about that place's time?"

"Not so much anymore, but yeah... it was creepy how little it changed back then. Kinda like me, I guess."

"That makes sense. Eirin _is_ the one who made the Hourai Elixir, after all."

"Yeah, but it was thanks to that damned Kaguya I ended up getting cursed by it." Mokou spat out the name.

"Don't blame your mistakes on her. No, I'm not on her side, but place blame where it belongs, and no one but you made you kill Iwakasa and steal the elixir."

Mokou tripped over her own feet, but quickly caught herself and continued as she asked...

"How... how did you know that?"

"She's a dirty snoop that reads minds." Candeloro explained.

"And I want nothing more than for those minds to move past whatever they're stuck on. And right now, you're stuck on Iwakasa's murder and Kaguya. Ah, and Keine factors in as well, I see."

"Look, I'm taking you to Eientei, not looking for a laundry list of my personal issues, alright?"

"I know. I'm just giving the list out of the goodness of my own heart."

"You know, all that goodness that thrives so well in the heart of a youkai." Candeloro retorted.

"Exactly that, yes. Mokou, fixating on Kaguya is probably wise, but you really must abandon regrets about your past. Few indeed are even the youkai that dwell on things over a thousand years past."

Candeloro suddenly saw Mokou through a very different lens. Candeloro may have been young, but she knew Mokou deserved respect... come to think of it, she hadn't been even a touch afraid... Immortality at work, she guessed.

"Mokou can still feel and fear pain."

"Um... that's right, but why the sudden topic change?" Mokou asked.

"Candeloro gained some respect for you for your age and fearlessness."

"Oh. Well, like Satori said, I can feel pain. But pain can be overcome if you don't care about damaging your body... and I don't." Mokou shrugged as she walked.

Candeloro thought about that. She recalled some pain... something about transforming, but it was a distant memory.

"Interesting thought, though you should know it was from Mami." Satori told Candeloro.

"Who's Mami?" Mokou asked.

"A very complicated situation. I plan on telling Eirin, but I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Eh, that's fine. It's not that much more of a walk. I can wait... or just leave." Mokou shrugged, and proceeded to walk quietly, largely ignoring the ongoing conversation.

"Do not think that simply because other things are transient-"

"Seriously! Shut up!" Candeloro shouted. "All you ever do is complain about what's wrong with people!"

"And all you ever do is try to bind people to you. Don't think I haven't noticed you trying to bind Mokou." Satori gestured to a ribbon snaking out from Candeloro's wrist towards Mokou, though it swiftly withered into nothing.

Candeloro grasped her wrist possessively. "It wasn't me!"

"I assure you it was. You've also ensnared several fauna of the forest." Satori gestured out, and Candeloro saw dozens of rabbits hopping along, keeping pace with the travelers, connected to Candeloro's wrists and ankles by a thin thread that paid little mind to trees.

"Your nature is to connect with others, Candeloro. Doing so drags them into your life. You are too young yet to easily control it, so for now, pay conscious attention to the connections you form; it will become easier to sense them as you grow in experience... much as you've gone out of your way to avoid binding me to yourself."

Candeloro glared at Satori... and as she noticed a tread stray towards her, Candeloro brushed it away like an unwanted cobweb. Not with her hand, but with her will.

"Just like that, yes. You may insult me as you please, now."

Candeloro submitted; she knew Satori had the upper hand... and that she had earned it. So why not call her the most loathsome insult Candeloro could think of; a slur that put her below the most insignificant flea.

"Alright. Thanks for the help... 'satori'."

Candeloro didn't even need to look to know the barb had hit the spot... Satori's silence was proof enough for her. They continued on in merciful silence.

* * *

_**Eientei**_

"Here you are. Eientei." Mokou introduced the structure in front of them It was built like an oriental palace of old, and bustled with the life of the bamboo forest.

"Thank you Mokou. I won't stop you from seeking out the princess, but we may need to seek her assistance."

"Well, I'd better not, then. It takes a while to heal up from being a smear on the wall, you know. It gets her in a pissy mood, too. I can wait for another time." Mokou shrugged and seemed to be considering something.

"Keine is at the Scarlet Devil Mansion at the moment." Satori answered an unspoken question. "There was an urgent matter for her to attend to."

A loud, high pitched ringing sound filled the air. Satori pointed to Candeloro.

"It would be in your pocket there, I believe."

Candeloro, knowing she should answer the sound... a phone, she recalled now. She retrieved the device after laying Kyouko at her feet, and without even realizing what she was doing, answered the call.

"Mami?" A distantly familiar voice came through. The name 'Sanae' sprang to mind.

"What do you want?" Candeloro said impatiently.

"Are you alright? You sound... off."

"I am just-" Candeloro started, interrupted by Satori shouting over her ear.

"Mami has been subdued by Candeloro. That is with whom you speak."

"Was that Satori? What did she say? Nevermind, because you can tell her that her little blackmail is over... those loopholes you used are closed up now. I'd like to see her try to control us now!" Sanae's voice responded... and Satori replied in turn, though more quietly, knowing now that she couldn't be heard by Sanae anyway.

"I doubt that."

"So you're coming here, next?" Candeloro asked.

"What? No, sorry, we've got a lot of business to take care of here."

"Oh." Candeloro found herself getting aggravated. At any moment the call could end, and Sanae could escape... and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yeah. Just figured you should know so you can ditch her as soon as you want."

"Don't I wish. Don't go, though. In fact, come here." Candeloro demanded.

"Sorry, but we've got to get this fig-"

"Come!" Candeloro shouted, reaching for the thread the phone made, and pulling. She could feel someone struggling, felt them trying to cut the line, but Candeloro kept firm the string, reinforcing it with her own. Choking sounds came from the phone, along with a clatter...

'Sanae' struggled to speak but simply couldn't draw enough breath. Candeloro could feel her... feel the pain... feel the terror. She used it to strengthen the cord and draw it tighter still.

"Sorry, Sanae!" A loud crunching sound came from the phone... then an annoying steady tone.

What really upset Candeloro, however, was the damage that tone seemed to do to the cord she desperately clung to. Despite her best efforts, it frayed and unwound, dissolving into the air. Candeloro shrieked and threw the noisy device at the ground. It bounced a few times before Satori grabbed it and fiddled with it, soon stopping that aggravating tone.

"Yes Mokou, that was Keine's voice you heard. These are devices that transfer conversations across long distances. It sounds like they will remain at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for a time, so you can probably catch them. Give them support, as they are likely to need it, especially after this. Don't forget to purify yourself first; you're likely still contagious."

Mokou nodded, and left without another word, soaring above the bamboo forest with a singleminded devotion.

"As for you, Candeloro, you should know that it was your trying to strengthen that bond so much which caused them to sever it. You've just cut someone free by clutching them too tightly." Satori explained.

"So you're saying all I need to do to be rid of you is squeeze you until you pop?" Candeloro said. She'd had quite enough of Satori's annoying chatter.

"No, I'm saying-" Satori was interrupted by a field of ribbons, bursting into existence around her. She dodged them as they grasped for her.

"You have learned so little. You must gain control of your powers, or they will control you, and what freedom Mami has granted you will be lost. If you try to bind everything to you without thought, you will find yourself trapped within your threads."

Candeloro looked around and knew the truth of those words. a sense of familiarity washed over her. She was once again surrounded by ribbons. She almost tried to dissolve them, but knew that doing so would mean releasing the grass and bamboo and rabbits they had caught instead of Satori. The ribbons surrounded Candeloro.. everywhere she looked, she was reminded of another who would never leave her. Satori must be trying to trick her.

"I am not. You are powerful, but unskilled. Instead of weaving webs, you create a knot. You need to-"

"Ghk!" Candeloro tried speaking, but something stopped the words in her throat.

"You are strangling yourself, and don't even realize it."

Candeloro was sick of Satori's ridiculous metaphors, but every ribbon she launched at the loathsome youkai was evaded, catching a new bamboo stalk as a consolation prize.

"That wasn't a metaphor. You are literally strangling yourself with your ribbons, you fool! Cut them!"

Candeloro shook her head... it must have been a trick. She saw stars and her vision tunneled... she reached to her throat and felt the ribbons there. Part of her wanted to keep them there to confine her victims... the fauna and flora of the forest. And another wanted them there to strangle herself...

"I think you've upset Mami, Candeloro. She was rather close to Sanae." Satori's voice guided Candeloro into the dark abyss as her stale breath finally ran out.

* * *

_Author's notes: Oh, Candeloro. _ _You are... tough to write. I honestly thought this chapter was much longer, but I guess not.  
_

_Well, my mind is like, totally blanking._

_So Thank you once again for reading!  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Mami awoke.

Her surroundings were unimpressive. A small room with walls of woven reed... a simple futon, and a door much like the walls.

She felt like she'd slept for days, filled with energy from the rest. And yet, she found it difficult to even sit up, the inertia of that same time holding her in place. Eventually she began to feel thirsty and decided she'd have to get up soon anyway.

Memories washed over her as she tried to remember how she had ended up here... or where 'here' even was. She had basked in the light of the surface... then handed control over to Candeloro, thinking her darker half could find Kyouko.

And knowing now that she had succeded. Mami shuddered as distant glimpses into the monster's memories and thoughts filled her. Though they terrified her, a deep dread filled her entire heart... Candeloro and Mami Tomoe shared a moment of panic, her heart whole for a brief moment.

"Kyouko! Where are you?" Mami shouted, throwing off the blanket she'd had and springing to her feet.

"You're awake...?" A timid feminine voice filtered through the door.

"Yeah, I am. Where's Kyouko?" Mami repeated her question. The door slid open to reveal a person... no, this was clearly a youkai. She seemed to be wearing an unfamiliar school uniform, but Mami knew those rabbit ears were real... they twitched around as though seeking something. The youkai's purple hair nearly brushed the ground as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Master is treating her... and you. She says you were only showing the earliest symptoms, but... um... please stay here for a while? You're still probably contagious."

Mami remembered this youkai vaguely... they must have met somewhere briefly. Her words rang true though... stirring some sort of memory... She'd recently come across a disease or the like.

"Oh. I... guess I should stay here then..." Mami lamented.

"Thank you... I'm supposed to keep you in here. You were exposed to the black death, and Master says nobody around here has antibodies for it, so she needs to be very certain you don't go anywhere. She told me I've been treated against it to make sure it doesn't spread." The youkai's words trembled nervously.

"Calm down. Come and take a seat. I am Mami Tomoe. May I ask your name?" Mami sat down, suspecting this youkai was the only company she would have for some time.

"Umm. Reisen? Or... master calls me Udonge? The princess just calls me Inaba, but she calls Tewi that too and we're not related and we don't look alike so I don't know if that's really my name or not?" Reisen stuttered out.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, whichever name you prefer."

"Ah, well, I mean... I don't really have... a preference?"

"I'll call you Udonge then. I like the sound of it most." Mami offered, and Udonge nodded.

"Good to... finally meet you." Udonge still stood in the door, not seeming very eager to approach.

"You can come closer, I won't bite, you know."

"Well, like I said, you're still probably contagious."

"Didn't you say you were treated against it, though?" Mami asked. Udonge was probably just making excuses.

"Master told me that, yes." Udonge grabbed her ears and pulled them down.

"Sit down then, it will be fine. So who is your master? Where am I? How is Kyouko?" Mami asked, hoping the last question would be answered first.

"Oh... my master is Eirin Yagokoro. She's the Princess's faithful servant."

"That name's familiar. Wasn't that..." Mami struggle to remember, until she remembered _why_ she and Kyouko were here. "The pharmicist...? Kyouko's been here before then, right? When Keine brought her here?"

Udonge nodded. "She's really good! But... I mean... Well, she's not perfect either, I guess." Udonge sighed. "Even she can't save everyone, I guess."

Worry flooded Mami's mind...

"Kyouko... she's fine, right? She... she wouldn't leave me alone..."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, she's fine. It's this other patient, Rumia. She's taken a turn for the worse and..." Udonge started sobbing.

Mami recalled _that_ name easily. The name that had driven home just how dangerous Gensokyo was. She recalled Kyouko's maimed form, and began to quiver with rage.

"Good for her, then. It serves her right." Mami responded.

Udonge scrambled to her feet. "Well I better go make sure no one gets in!" She said on her way out of the room, beating a hasty retreat and whipping the door open.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere just going to wait here holler if you need anything." The rabbit youkai spewed out words, before closing the door hastily. Mami caught a whiff of a pleasant scent... fear.

What was she thinking? Fear was her enemy!

Mami pulled out her Soul Gem to examine it...

This... wasn't her Soul Gem, was it? The color was wrong, though it wasn't immediately obvious. The gem itself retained the gold it had once displayed, but now rather than emitting that gold, it illuminated the surroundings with shadows. Mami had no trouble seeing whatever the shadows touch... the darkness her Soul Gem emitted functioned exactly as light would, and nothing like the absence of light it appeared as.

Mami felt a bit queasy looking at the strangely dancing non-shadows and returned her focus to the Soul Gem itself.

The designs on it were new, though not exactly unfamiliar. And the cage of gold that had once enveloped it was replaced with obsidian bands, though these shimmered more brightly than the rest of Mami's Gem, and with a pleasing natural light, despite their color.

The light reflecting off her Soul Gem and the shadows emitted by it seemed to dance in a deep conflict across the room. As she watched them, entranced, she remembered her conversation with Yamame. She recalled admiring that monster... and remembered that she had claimed the black death as her invention, only increasing Mami's respect for her.

Suddenly Mami's stomach clenched up. She sat and closed her eyes, but her Soul Gem remained in her sight, dredging up the uncomfortable truth her body was trying to distract her from.

She was a monster. She _was_ Candeloro. She _was_ Mami Tomoe. The two couldn't have a conversation with each other; only with herself... the only being she could never bind nor evade.

She stood and began to pace. What should she do about Candeloro? What _could_ she do about Candeloro? Accepting her felt like a surrender. She couldn't just let Candeloro run free with their body, but she knew she would be tempted. It was a long shot, but she called out anyway.

"Candeloro? Can you hear me?"

Of course she could hear herself. That was a stupid question to ask. A more reasonable question came Udonge, still outside the room.

"Mami, are you alright?" The voice sounded concerned.

"Huh? Oh. Yes.. just. Nothing. Don't worry about me." Great. Now the rabbit thought she was crazy. Way to go, Mami... Udonge had probably run off in terror. Mami scolded herself. There just wasn't a way to reach herself...

* * *

Sounds awoke Mami... a quiet conversation. She wondered just when she had even fallen asleep. It seemed that Udonge was speaking with someone.

"She was acting a bit strangely, even talked to herself a bit, but she fell asleep after a while." Udonge replied.

"I see. What sorts of things did she talk to herself about."

"Just asked someone named Candeloro if they were around and that's about it."

"Thank you. I should go in and fill her in, now. She's slept long enough."

"So... can I...?"

"Yes, go ahead and take a break. I may need you though, so don't leave Eientei, please."

"Ok." Udonge said. Her quiet footsteps walked away, and Mami braced herself for whoever would walk through that door. It opened.

A platinum-haired woman entered, wearing a dress embroidered with stars on blue and red fields, along with a matching hat. She carried a clipboard and walked with an easy grace. Her form and face were without flaw, but rather... plain, both despite and because of that. It put Mami a little on edge... something wasn't right about this woman.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you to be awake. I am Eirin Yagokoro. May I ask your name?"

Mami bowed her head and replied. "I am Mami Tomoe. I understand you have been treating myself and Kyouko. Thank you very much for your efforts." Eirin scratched some notes onto her clipboard as she continued.

"I'm glad I could help. It seems Yamame Kurodani is not a youkai to trifle with. There are few ways to infect a Magical Girl, yet she did it almost intuitively, from what I'm told."

"What? Who told-" Mami groaned, realizing who must have spoken up and cursing her presence. "Satori..."

"The very same. She seems to have been working on you for quite some time. Even I can't hope to repair all the damage she did... its a miracle you survived at all."

"She mentioned something like that too, but... wait, what do you mean she was working on me?"

"Satori was breaking down your psyche, bit by bit, making you question things you otherwise wouldn't. From her account, it was through her actions that Candeloro started existing as such. What are your thoughts on her birth?"

"I'm... not sure? I didn't really know anything about Candeloro... I'm still not sure I do. When I think of the things she's done, it makes me sick... But then... I did them as much as she did, didn't I?" Mami looked up to Eirin who remained standing.

"Not so much as Satori would have you think. If you weren't a Magical Girl, I'd call this a dissociative disorder at work. As things stand, it's more like a possession. Unfortunately, I can't remove Candeloro. Thanks to Satori's actions, you've internalized her. She is a very real and very permanent part of you, now that you've accepted her as such."

"I... I need to talk to her. I want her company, and I want her to know she isn't ever alone. I can feel her loneliness... it's like a pit deep in my heart." Mami said, clutching at the effected organ. It hurt... but she could fill that hole, she knew.

"She _is_ that pit in your heart. I can try to give you advice, but I've never seen a Magical Girl in your situation." Eirin mentioned, prompting a question from Mami.

"What about Kyouko? Is she alright?"

"She's well on the road to recovery. Another few days and she should be clear. I've refilled both your stocks of Kouchoumugan, but... well, that's something else we should discuss."

"That's right! You made Kouchoumugan! It's been a tremendous help."

"I thought it would be. With Candeloro awakening, though, I doubt it will be able to purify your new Soul Gem. Thankfully, I was able to find an install a way to let your magic recycle, so if you use it right, you shouldn't need to worry about running out."

"What do you mean to use it right? I mean, I've been trying to not use too much..."

"The power you expend will strengthen Candeloro, and the energy she expends will empower you. It's not a perfect conversion, but the lost energy should be easy enough to restore through sleep." Eirin explained as Mami looked at her Soulgem.

"But that means Candeloro will need to be active, doesn't it?" Mami was nervous at the implication of being forced to let Candeloro free.

"Indeed, but it was the only way for me to transplant you into a new Soul Gem; your old one was shattered. It's nothing less than a miracle your soul remained within it."

"You... you made this?" Mami looked again at her bizarre Soul Gem, with its jet black bands and yellow surface, glowing darkly and reflecting the light of the room.

"I did. I've worked on Magical Girls enough to do a pretty good job, I'd say."

Mami transformed it into a ring, and noticed the runes on it were different than before. Whatever purpose the runes on it might serve, there were now several more.

"I mean... it looks... weird."

"Such was necessary to help contain Candeloro as well. Now, if you and Candeloro 'take turns', you probably won't have any difficulties with magic. The longer one of you remains in control, the longer the other will have control. Kouchoumugan will let you retain control longer, but remember that she will be more powerful after she finally does take control... but know that they have the same effect on her. I've included some of the Nightmare-type Kouchoumugan as well; they're the black pills. I suspect if either of you take them, the one who did will be weakened enough for the other to take over control; so you may wish to use them if you want her to come out for a time, and vice versa."

"Why would I ever want that? How can I just let her run rampant? She's dangerous!" Mami recalled the trees Candeloro had uprooted without even thinking about it.

"True, but she thinks much the same of you. Satori tells me it was you, Mami Tomoe, that tried to kill Candeloro... that your attempt to strangle her is what crippled you both enough for Satori to drag you in here."

Mami winced... it was true, of course. Her memory recalled the strangely suicidal thoughts Candeloro had struggled against... knew them to be her own urging.

"I don't mean to demean your hard work, but wouldn't it be better to just kill me? Rather than let her run free half the time?" Those suicidal thoughts surfaced once again.

"That's your decision to make. I'm not going to tell you what you want. My duty stops at giving you the capability to do as you choose. As some advice though, consider if _you_ want to die. Killing her means killing yourself, and that is not a decision to make lightly. You have a lifetime or longer full of potential. How you use it or even whether you do, is entirely up to you." Eirin left a hammer on the floor beside Mami.

"I never asked for permission to treat you, so I'll not hold it against you should you destroy the Soul Gem and die. I'll check back on you in a few hours, once you've had some more time to think about this. You may wander about if you wish, by the way. You aren't nearly as contagious as I implied to Udonge." Eirin said as she left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Mami looked between the tool left behind, and the closed door... both means of escape... yet the escapes they offered were very different...

* * *

Mami simply couldn't decide... couldn't know the right path until she knew more. Eirin hadn't mentioned grief seeds, so perhaps she'd overlooked them. Maybe Mami could go back to her life as a Magical Girl. Knowing that running out of magic would be giving Candeloro free reign though... knowing that she would become a complete monster... was it worth it?

Even worse, eventually Candeloro's magic would be exhausted, and Mami would have to live with memories of the crimes Candeloro had committed... live with the burden of shame and secrecy it demanded.

Yet, perhaps she could use Candeloro's memories to help alleviate the suffering Candeloro _did_ cause.

Mami looked again at the hammer and nail. She could stop Candeloro right here... right now. Kyouko would probably be able to finish saving Sayaka... she was strong.

She looked again at her new Soul Gem... it truly had been a miracle her old one had held out for any length of time. She felt in her heart she'd be leaving a promise unfulfilled if she died now, and wept. She had to keep going, didn't she? She had to keep fighting... to keep suffering. She would be tearing herself apart from within from now until the day she finally died as Candeloro kept trying to claw her way free.

_What would make you return to that eternal battle?_ Satori's words came back to her. Mami struggled once again to remember. Satori had said her purpose in life lie in the answer... and Mami badly needed a reason to live. A reason not to smash that bizarre Soul Gem into a million fragments.

Yet the answer she sought lie outside of her ability to grasp it. It was there, she could _feel_ it... but she couldn't retrieve it. It was comforting to know she had such a purpose in life. Far more, though, it was aggravating to be unable to remember it. She nearly smashed the gem out of frustration. For all she knew, her life's purpose was to feed Candeloro... to let her roam free. Or perhaps it was to end Candeloro once and for all...

Yes, perhaps that was it. Satori had said Candeloro had stuck around for a time while Mami had 'gone', right? Perhaps she'd simply been sent back so Candeloro could be properly killed. It... wasn't that far off from what they were trying to do to Oktavia, right?

Mami picked up the hammer and laid her Soul Gem on the ground. Tears kept spilling down her eyes. At least there would be no more suffering... no more pain. She lifted the hammer back. Kyouko would manage... right?

_You think that idiot's got a chance? She'd be dead ten times over without help._

Doubt surged in her mind. Her hands trembled... She couldn't listen...

"I'm not falling for it, Candeloro. I'll kill you here and now!"

_What, you think the afterlife's gonna be all cozy? Haven't you already been through hell? You really want to go back there?_

Mami recalled the searing flames of the Blazing hell... and braced herself for the heat. She had to do this...

_Not that hell. The one far worse._

Mami's mind jumped to the forgotten hell... a lively place that had no place for her. First she had tried to slip through unnoticed, and later Satori's presence had scared them all away... they... they would accept Mami though, right?

_Maybe you'd get lucky and manage to get drunk again._

Her hands loosened their grip on the hammer... the memory of pure bliss engulfed her. That... that wouldn't be so bad-

_Except you'd be dead. You couldn't get drunk. Everyone around you could, and you would only be able to watch. _

Mami loosened her grip more. She would never be able to join anyone in anything, would she?

_Always an outsider... never again to be invited. Are you ready? Grip that hammer and leap into that fate._

She couldn't. She sobbed helplessly... she couldn't commit herself to that. It was just too sad... but... what of all the people Candeloro would kill? They'd face that same hell.

_They've got friends waiting for when they pass on. You? You've got nothing and no one waiting for you._

No... that wasn't true... her parents... surely they would be waiting.

_For the daughter that let them die when she could have saved them? _

She gripped the hammer tightly. She just had to be brave... she could save so many lives... she just needed to die. Why was she so terrified? She'd faced death countless times before... even been willing to walk into the fiery depths of hell itself! Why couldn't she just kill herself?

_Kill yourself and you damn others to die as well. _

Memories of those who would die in her absence flooded Mami's mind, but she shook her head in denial. That had just been an illusion! One of Satori's tricks to break her! The world _would_ be better off without her! Especially when her life brought with it Candeloro's.

_Do you have so little confidence that you can save more lives than Candeloro ends?_

Mami swung the hammer down in anger... deliberately missing the Soul Gem and smashing instead the floor next to it. She had hoped her aim would be off... that by accident, she would have freed herself.

_Thatta girl._

The hammer flew across the room, smashing into one of the walls in a futile gesture of defiance. For better or worse, Mami was bound to life... in exact accordance with the wish granted by her heart's deepest desire. How badly now she wanted to cut that tie to life. Yet she couldn't, and deep inside she knew why...

Candeloro wasn't willing to let her go just yet.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ok, yeah... touchy subject here. I absolutely do not condone Suicide.  
I've had suicidal thoughts in my own past, but thankfully, the past is where they stay. But every so often I look back and see them again._

_So, Mami, having had suicidal thoughts and actions several times in PMMM and its side works was something strangely fascinating... I thought I would try and dive into her mind here, I guess. I don't think I succeeded, if only because falling back into a suicidal mindset so I could write it could be dangerous, so my apologies if it didn't come off as believable. I'm not brave enough to go that far.  
_

_Ok, I needed to get that off my chest a little. Now then... time for Eientei. Except not since I don't have much to say about it.  
_

_So, apologies for the short chapter, and I hope you all continue to enjoy._


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Halls of Eientei**_

Mami left the room. Unable to end it all, she might as well see what there might be to live for. Mami almost didn't notice the small girl walking through the halls. She almost tripped over her, in fact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Mami apologized. Her Soul Gem reacted, playing a distantly familiar tune... The girl was likely another youkai, then.

"Oh wow! I didn't think I'd see _you_ here!" The girl exclaimed, apparently recognizing Mami. Mami tilted her head and tried to remember why the girl seemed so familiar.

She was far younger than Mami, and had short blonde hair, left loose. Her outfit featured a dark red skirt and a black blouse, and was shared by the small doll that floated over her shoulder.

A picture was forming in Mami's mind, but before it finished, the young girl introduced herself.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. You don't seem to recognize me... does the name Medicine Melancholy ring a bell? I see you ditched that blue-haired idiot; she was such a bother."

"Sayaka wasn't-" Mami finally finished the picture. The tune and the doll's appearance were familiar, but mention of Sayaka had brought the event to the front of her mind, and she transformed on the spot.

Medicine Melancholy... finally, Mami had a name for Sayaka's killer. Rage ripped through her... demanded vengeance. Not just for Sayaka's death, but for all the suffering Mami and the others had gone through because of it. She leveled a glare at the youkai, who seemed so much smaller, now.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were one of us. You just seemed an awful lot like someone I ran into on a hunt, once." Medicine shrugged. Mami was confused. Medicine had recognized her, hadn't she? Then why...

"You'll have to forgive me for not shaking your hand. Eirin told me it makes more work for her, and that means less time for her to teach me." Medicine pointed out, seeming very pleased she'd managed to understand that simple message.

"R...right." Mami said as her transformation faded. What was going on? This... this -was- the youkai responsible, wasn't it?

"Sorry about the mistaken identity, but you're the spitting image of that one Magical Girl. I owe her a good beating for tying me up like that. It's just not even playing fair! I mean, here I am on a hunt, and all of a sudden like four Magical Girls jump me! _Four!_ It's just ridiculous!"

"Y...yeah. That... that sounds pretty unfair." Mami said in quiet agreement. While rage still simmered within her, she realized she had almost picked a fight with a youkai... and she really didn't need a refresher on how that would have likely gone.

"I'd just like to see them try that nonsense _here_! I'd show _them_ who's boss. Ah! Sorry. I didn't catch your name." Medicine seemed to remember Mami's presence.

"Candeloro." Mami didn't hesitate at all. She'd only been talked to this way by one other youkai, and she'd been a youkai herself when it had happened. Medicine seemed to see her as a youkai... Mami must have transformed via Candeloro's power rather than that of a Magical Girl as she'd intended. Were those two transformations really so similar she couldn't tell them apart? She'd have to be careful around Kyouko and especially Homura, once they met up. She didn't... _feel_ like Candeloro had taken over.

"Oh, good to meet you! Anyway, I've got some work to do. Maybe I'll see you around." Medicine waved jovially as she walked away.

Mami heard her inner voice screaming not to let her go. To catch Medicine and bind her, to demonstrate Mami's own power by subjugating Medicine Melancholy. Mami shook her head. Destroying or defeating Medicine Melancholy wouldn't bring back Sayaka.

Of course not, but it would keep her from claiming others, wouldn't it? Mami would have to win, but she could, couldn't she? She'd done it before.

No... she'd done it before only with the help of Homura, Kyouko, and Sayaka. She'd grown since then, though... maybe she could manage. And Medicine wasn't suspecting anything. Mami struggled with the decision until Medicine turned a corner. She let out a sigh... she had just let Sayaka down... she knew it deep in her heart. Her cowardice and shame knew no bounds as she lowered her eyes to her feet meekly.

She couldn't have won. Backing off was the smart thing to do. No... she was making excuses. She had been ruled by fear, when she should be ruling _with_ it!

Mami lifted her head. That wasn't right. She didn't want others to _fear_ her. She wanted their companionship, friendship and love.

"Nice try, Candeloro." She told herself. Well, she couldn't fault herself for trying, anyway. Still, one day she'd make sure Medicine got her just dues. Mami shrugged in concession... on _that_ point at least, it seemed she was in agreement.

* * *

Mami continued to wander the halls lost, until she heard the pained plucks of some sort of plucked string instrument. Curious who was playing it, she homed in on the music. It led to a door much like the one to the room in which she had awakened. After a brief pause, she opened it and peeked in.

Inside, in a long, flowing pink and purple floral-patterned robe, was a woman. Her black hair was long and full, pooling around her... it must have been longer than she was tall. She sat and played her... biwa, was it? Mami watched, transfixed. Not held by the mere sound or even sight, but by the experience.

The woman was beautiful. Not in the sense that someone with a pretty face or bright eyes or a pleasing figure would be beautiful. The word 'beautiful' could be used to describe them, but this woman was beyond that. To use a mere word like 'beautiful' to describe her seemed sinful. Mami viewed the essence of beauty, distilled into the form of a woman.

The glorious view that had recaptured Mami's heart when she had stepped under the sun, ready to leave behind the underground... that view reflected now off of the woman's shimmering black hair. Mami's heart beat faster and faster, though not from fear as it often had lately.

The music continued, as Mami beheld the truest form of beauty. The woman's small movements reminded Mami of a carefully crafted poem that spoke right to the soul. Her face was as friendship strong enough to survive death, and her fingers called to mind masterwork paintings ready to jump to life.

Beauty takes many forms, in many different mediums, but all of them can only try to capture that characteristic. Artists try and catch beauty, to weave it into their works, but these works can portray 'beauty' only indirectly. Mami had thought true essence of what beauty is could never be truly captured or evoked, only witnessed and imagined.

Until Mami set eyes upon this woman, when everything artists had been trying to capture for ages... the very existence of beauty itself... sat on the floor in front of Mami. Playing a biwa.

* * *

Time passed, though Mami had no idea how much. The performance seemed like it would continue forever. Eventually, though, the woman noticed Mami, and stopped playing to speak to her.

"Oh, hello there. You must be one of those Magical Girls that has been keeping Eirin so busy."

Mami didn't know how to respond... or even if she should. This woman was so beautiful, Mami knew she would be willing to throw away everything just to make her happy. Mami's life, here and now, revolved around this perfection... perfection too great to even have a name.

"You _can_ talk, can't you? I am Kaguya Houraisan. You may have heard of me... but who are you?" Kaguya smiled warmly. So such perfection _did_ have a name. Mami knew no other name would have satisfied her.

"Mami Tomoe!" Mami stuttered out and bowed, then remained silent, unsure if she was allowed to say anything more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Come in, come in, tell me about yourself. I don't get out a lot, so I'm sure you have plenty of stories to share." Kaguya offered, putting down her biwa and indicating a spot on the floor next to her.

"If you're sure..." Mami hesitantly stepped forward. That Kaguya had even noticed her made her heart flutter. She wasn't worthy...

"Oh, you bet I am. What do you think of Eientei so far? I hope your reason for being here hasn't soured your visit."

Mami shook her head, blushing as she approached and sat as ordered.

"It is splendid, but no building could compare to you. You're... perfect." Mami admitted.

"Flatterer." Kaguya laughed. "It's caused some trouble before, actually. Men completely lost their wits over me back in the day."

"I... I can see why. Your beauty is peerless." Mami said honestly.

"By local standards, I suppose. Anyway, how about those stories? I'm bored out of my skull."

Mami nodded and indulged, sharing tales of her exploits. She found herself exaggerating and boasting more than normal, but it was the only way to hide the concern that gnawed at her... so perfect was Kaguya, that surely she would turn Mami away if she ever learned how Mami had failed her allies.

Kaguya enjoyed the tales, and Mami rejoiced, growing more comfortable around Kaguya. Every time Mami looked at Kaguya's radiant smile, she knew she had found her life's purpose at last.

* * *

"There you are." The most loathsome voice spoke.

Mami cringed. Not here... not next to such a perfect being. She had to protect Kaguya.

"Yes, well, then we'd best leave soon before I start looking into her heart out of boredom." Satori beckoned... And Mami excused herself and left to approach Satori. Though Mami wished little more than to remain near Kaguya, it wasn't worth the risk that Satori would mar that perfect being. Satori led Mami along and spoke hateful lies.

"She isn't that perfect. And she is far more worthy of your pity than your admiration."

"Don't you dare insult her!"

"Hmph. And Eirin scolded _me_ for shaping your mind. Yet she'll doubtless take your side." Satori rolled her eyes.

"I pity that you can't see Kaguya's beauty." Mami felt as though she were glowing, still.

"I see her beauty, but I see also the tumultuous storm of her uncertain mind... I feel the strain on her soul from it being stretched so thin. I pity that you are blinded by her presence."

"What are you talking about? Just looking at her is enough to tell that her mind is settled and her spirit is whole." Mami said defiantly.

"You are a fool. Mami Tomoe, you have heard of the Hourai elixir, have you not?" Mami nodded. She recognized it from a tale told to her as a child... it bestowed eternal life and health upon one who drank it. Satori continued.

"Then you should know that she has partaken of that vile concoction. That you see the elixir or its victims in a positive light sickens me." Satori said as they reach another door, which was ajar. Satori pushed it open to reveal Eirin, leaning over a much-recovered Kyouko. Satori explained.

"Mami was fascinated by Kaguya's beauty. I was enlightening her on the princess's condition."

Eirin turned around and glowered at Satori, before giving a simple command.

"Leave us."

"Yes, yes, I'll find Udonge, don't worry." Satori waved dismissively as she left.

"How much did she tell you?" Eirin asked as she kept working.

"She claimed that Kaguya Houraisan drank the Hourai elixir. Even less believable, Satori also claimed Kaguya is not perfect."

"She is correct on both counts. Kaguya's imperfections are too subtle for one such as yourself to see, but they do exist."

"I don't believe you. My eyes are sharper than you give them credit."

"And unlike Satori, I won't try to convince you. Belief is too powerful a force to try and shape so recklessly. As for the elixir, Kaguya did indeed drink it, and has become eternal. And when I say that, I do mean _eternal_. Do you know that that means, Mami? How about you, Kyouko?" Eirin asked her patient... and it was Kyouko who responded.

"Eternal? So, what she's immortal then? Sounds like one nice deal, eh, Mami?" Kyouko gave a weak smile; she clearly wasn't quite over her disease... immortality and immunity to disease probably sounded especially good. When Mami nodded in agreement, Eirin sighed and shook her head.

"I swore to Satori I would explain this in return for a favor from her, so bear with me, please." Eirin cleared her throat and continued. "Compared to Kaguya's expected lifespan, how long have you lived?"

"Well, if she's gonna live forever, then... not much, I guess." Mami shrugged.

"Wrong. You have not lived at all. Not even a moment."

"Don't try to pull that." Kyouko coughed for a while. Once she got her coughing under control with Eirin's help, she continued. "I've lived. Don't try and pretend I haven't."

"Such is the nature of infinity. Everything in existence is finite, perhaps even existence itself. In the face of the eternity a Hourai immortal like Kaguya faces, the life of the Earth and everything on it has the same value: nothing."

Mami felt a chill run down her spine as she began to grasp what Eirin was saying.

"Infinity is not merely 'inconcievably large'. It is a concept which transcends numbers. Yet Kaguya is the embodiment of infinity. By consuming the elixir, she has been damned to an eternity of suffering. Perhaps it will take six billion years for that suffering to begin, or perhaps she and humanity will leave for the stars, and that suffering will take trillions of years to begin. Whichever the case, it will begin, and it will never, ever end." Eirin stated coldly.

"So what's the point? Of anything? If everything just ends-" Mami shook her head in denial. "I won't believe my life is meaningless."

"Then it will not be. Just because eternity exists doesn't mean there's no meaning to life: death exists, and life leads inevitably to it... excepting Hourai immortals, of course. There is existence beyond life, and it is there that a soul can eventually find eternal rest. Kaguya is barred from that, and it is my fault. I makde the Hourai Elixir, and now I try to atone for my mistake. My sin will never be washed clean, but I will spend my life doing what I can to at least alleviate Kaguya's suffering." Eirin explained. Mami nodded.

"If anyone deserves that sort of loyalty, Kaguya is the one."

"I'm glad you agree, and should you find yourself lacking purpose, perhaps you could find some in making her world the best it can be. Perhaps enough good memories will keep her in good spirits once the stars have ceased burning." Eirin suggested, and Mami nodded enthusiastically, before Eirin continued.

"Now, Satori tells me you came here for another purpose beyond merely being treated. She has explained to me your friend Homura's situation. The bad news is that I don't know how much can be done to retrieve her lost soul. The good news is that I am merely very knowledgeable, not omniscient. Satori was wise in seeking Remilia's aid; she has some experience in contracts like those that Magical Girls are familiar with, and I suspect Homura's contract will be the keystone to retrieving her."

"You... know a lot about us, don't you?" Mami asked.

"I know a lot about a great many things, Magical Girls among Girls have been around for a very, very long time, and in my years, I've run across a few, yes. There have been some changes, but the past hundred thousand years have seen little change in the contracts, from what I understand. Did you know there were Magical Boys, once?" Eirin asked with a wry grin.

"What? Seriously?" Kyouko found the strength to speak. She looked rather confused.

"Yes, but only a few, near the dawn of humanity."

"And just what makes you think that's the case? Don't tell me you found one of their soul gems or something?" Mami asked, rather curious.

"Well, I met them. I've lived a very, very long time." Eirin shrugged.

Kyouko laughed aloud, and Mami found herself joining in, having recognized the joke for what it was. Kyouko's laugh turned into a cough, and soon settled back down, but she continued to wear a grin.

"Well, your bedside manner's pretty good." Kyouko admitted. "Guess I probably shouldn't laugh so much though, huh?"

"Laughter may not be the best medicine, but it does help. You're well on your way to recovery, though; especially if you can find the strength to laugh. Now, as I was saying, there is a chance that the lost Homura can be found and returned by finding and following the contract she agreed to by way of your spellcard duel. Kaguya may be necessary to reach out to her, so she and I will be joining you all. My counsel will be invaluable, I suspect."

"I... I'm not sure about going to the Mansion." Mami said. "Wouldn't it be possible to bring them here?"

"Perhaps, but the magician that lives at the mansion may have some insight as well, and she is unlikely to travel all the way out here."

"Oh. Just... Keine warned us... I mean, we... well, we just need to be careful, I guess."

"Why would she-" Sudden insight flashed on Eirin's face. "You're outsiders, of course. Well, if you stay near Keine, it should be alright. Besides, I don't think she'd particularly enjoy feeding on Magical Girls. If you don't trust me, ask Satori. She's annoying as they come, but she is honest, at least."

"Wait, but you accused her of shaping my mind or something?"

"I did. She tells the truth, and all of it. Yet she has a will; it is up to her which truths she reveals first, and the words with which she does so. She claims to do it to guide others towards enlightenment, but she _is_ a youkai. She enjoys watching others squirm under her truths, so she sees no reason to speak them in a gentle manner."

"She really doesn't break news lightly, does she? I'm sorry you had to deal with her."

"Oh, she didn't bother me too much. She seeks knowledge, and I have plenty of that. Everyone needs a good dose of humility now and again. I'm not looking forward to the trip to the Scarlet Devil Mansion alongside her, don't get me wrong, but she has her place like everyone else."

"Maybe we could just... go on ahead of her and she would catch up?"

"Maybe she'd be willing to, but I wouldn't count on it. She told me she's very, very interested in you. From what she told me, I can see why... and I'd like to keep an eye on you myself, to ensure the new Soul Gem is working fine."

Mami sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"New Soul Gem?" Kyouko asked. "I thought you were just going to fix hers..." Mami walked up to Kyouko to show her the new gem.

"Here, see? I'm... still not used to it." The shadowy radiance filled the room.

"Wow, that's seriously creepy looking. What... is it shining darkness?"

"Yeah. Um. So, I think I should probably tell you. I'm... kinda a youkai. Not right now, but sometimes."

"That makes so much sense. You weren't acting yourself back in that spider lady's cave. You looked different too... I couldn't be sure it wasn't just a fevered dream, but hearing you say that... thank you for the warning."

Mami nodded. "I'll try to let you know and... well, it's a bit much to ask, but..." Mami was interrupted...

"Yeah, I'll try to keep her under control." Kyouko grinned as Mami stood, surprised. "What, you think I don't know you that well? You're worried about what you'll do when you're like that. Don't be; I've got your back." Kyouko coughed rather severely this time, and croaked out one more sentence. "Well, once I get better, anyway."

"Actually, while we're talking about it, I thought of another whose situation isn't too far removed from yours. A Magical Girl who touched her youkai side and yet lives. Meeting her is difficult, but Byakuren of the Myouren Temple may be able to help you do so, should you wish to."

"I would... Candeloro keeps whispering thoughts into my head and I don't even realize it..."

"Those thoughts are as much yours as hers, now. Control them and you'll control yourself. Now, Mami, perhaps you should go and rest some more. Kyouko should be fine by tomorrow, but I'd like to keep her here a while longer to be safe. Besides, another patient presently requires my attention for a short while at least. If we fly, we should be able to reach Remilia's mansion in a day or so."

Mami nodded and left... There was no doubt in her mind where she would go to find that rest...

Mami returned to Kaguya's room, and the two continued to talk and share company for a timeless, enchanted evening.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, there's that saying 'beauty is in the eye of beholder.' It's not well known, but Kaguya went and murdered the beholder race and ate all their eyes. That's why no beholders appear in this story, of course. Sorry for that, but it had to be done.  
_

_Part of me wants to do a 'Medicine Melancholy at Eientei' fic at some point. There's a lot of potential there, I think, what with her poisoning Tewi earlier and the resident physicians, and kaguya's immortality. It could be like... a sitcom or something._

_But as to Medicine's role in this fic... yuuup. She's the killer. The one who set off the whole chain of events. That was probably guessed by a lot of people earlier, but now it's actually known, I suppose. _

_Anywho, thank you all for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy what you read (and read what you enjoy!)._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Eientei**_

Mami awoke on her own. The last thing she remembered was forcing herself to excuse herself from Kaguya's presence to sleep. She'd left and... Well, she was in a bed, so she must have managed to find her way to _a_ room, at least. She yawned and stretched, then once again examined her Soul Gem.

It was strange, yes, but its impossible glow was almost hypnotic. And try though she might, she couldn't dismiss the pride she felt. She had been through so much, and her Soul Gem had even been shattered. She was changed, but still whole. She was unique as far as she knew. A Magical Girl and god, yet also a youkai. And yet, these were just aspects of her existence, and the Soul Gem reflected that. The structure of the gem, its coloration, and the shadow it radiated were all facets of her life. She held in her hands a representation of her entire life.

"I guess maybe I'm lucky. How many people ever get to see themselves so clearly? Now if I could just understand what I see..." Mami spoke to herself, knowing she had and was a captive audience.

Fear still clawed at her heart, but that was nothing new. It was almost comforting knowing just where her most persistent enemy lie.

She prepared herself for a new day, and had just finished when she heard Kyouko at her door.

"Hey, they said I can't have breakfast until you wake up, so-"

Mami opened the door. "I'm awake, don't worry. You'll get your food."  
Kyouko laughed. She was back to her old self it seemed... and Mami felt suddenly the other side of being in such a unique position. Kyouko couldn't understand. Mami was as isolated from Magical Girls as they were from regular society... Her heart sank at the thought.

"This way, then. I wonder what sorts of food they've got. I'm looking forward to eating something other than gruel."

Mami tried her best to smile as she walked through the halls with Kyouko. Did she really _need_ someone to understand her? Having met Satori, Mami would still rather spend time with an ignorant Kyouko than with the Satori who _could_ understand Mami's plight.

Mami heard Eirin's voice nearby... She was speaking in hushed tones, and Mami couldn't help but find her curiosity piqued. Drawing Kyouko aside, she cracked open the door to peek into the room, and before she saw into the unlit room, heard a shriek of agony. Someone was being tortured, and Mami was suddenly far more concerned.

The door quickly closed all the way, and Mami heard Eirin's voice.

"Udonge! I told you to knock before entering!"

"Actually, this is Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura. And I don't know what you're doing in there, but I demand to know." Mami insisted. The wails of pain had lessened slightly, but the groans and sobs coming from the room made it clear enough that a young child was suffering within.

"I am treating one of my patients. She is in critical condition. Perhaps you would like to come in and meet her if you doubt my word?"

"I will, and-"

"Give me a moment then. She's very sensitive to light..." A brief chant from the room immediately preceded a sudden darkness falling over Mami and Kyouko. Mami heard the door open.

Mami entered the room, and moved toward the sounds. Quiet groans were accompanied by another voice quietly sobbing. She couldn't see at all, so she moved carefully.

"Your eyes might not fully adjust. Mami, would you mind manifesting your Soul Gem?" Eirin suggested, and Mami obliged, knowing what she intended.

As expected, the shadows her Soul Gem emitted were visible enough, and filled the room in a strange sort of illumination. She could see now, and the uncomfortable groans lessened as the strange darkness was unveiled, though the sobbing remained.

Mami looked at the being making those groans and her heart nearly wept at the sight. The young girl, perhaps ten at the oldest, had fair hair and dark clothing, sporting a ribbon as a decoration in her hair. She also had a festering wound on her face; a deep cut that ran from an empty eye socket down to the bottom of a jaw, revealing some teeth along the way. Revealing, too, that many more teeth had fallen out.

The girl's right arm seemed almost like it was evaporating, and her entire body quivered. Death was doubtless hovering nearby, beside the sobbing body that was doing its best to embrace the wounded. The mourner bore wings not only on her back, but as a motif in her outfit, with buttons and decorations on her hat made to resemble pairs of wings.

Mami felt her gut wrench at the horrible sight and warbling, off-tune music that flitted about between the other, steadier tunes within her Soul Gem and turned away to look at Kyouko.

Kyouko Sakura was trembling, looking at the girl, and eventually drawing the poor thing's gaze. A flash of recognition was there, but she was too injured to speak, and Kyouko found herself breathless as well. Eirin spoke to Kyouko.

"Well, Kyouko? Anything you wish to say to your victim before she passes away? Rumia doesn't have much longer."

* * *

The winged youkai that had been kneeling beside the bed snapped her head up at Eirin's accusation.

"_You_ did this?" Tears rolled down her face as she asked. "How could you?"

Kyouko held her fists and kept shaking. Mami knew why... Mami felt tears welling up in her own eyes after seeing Rumia's condition. Mami saw a true, deep concern and friendship for Rumia in the other youkai's eyes... Kyouko spoke up at last.

"How... dare... you." Kyouko returned the youkai's gaze, and light flashed from her Soul Gem, overwhelming the shadows cast by Mami's, and causing Rumia to let out a horrific wail. "How _dare_ you try to guilt me for what she did! She tried to kill me! To _eat me!_" Kyouko shouted.

"Of course I know what she did, I helped treat you, remember?" Eirin pointed out.

"And what, then you just treat her, too? Who's side are you on, anyway?" Kyouko was clearly ready to transform.

"Both of you were brought here to me to be healed. Why should I refuse one and not the other?"

"Because she's a monster, dammit!"

"You mean because she caused grievous wounds in a battle she wasn't wise enough to avoid?" Eirin asked, looking at Kyouko. Rumia wasn't the only one in the room that description fit.

"Don't try to push this guilt trip on me-" Kyouko insisted, but was cut off by the winged youkai leaping over the bed at Kyouko's face. Kyouko transformed in a flash that caused Rumia to shriek and twitch in agony, and caught the youkai's long, clawlike nails on her spear. The youkai howled in despair.

"You murderer! You monster! I'll see you pay for this!"

Mami shook her head... this wasn't going to end well, no matter who won. It was an enclosed space with too many noncombatants... And neither of them were interested in a spellcard duel.

Mami transformed, wincing at Rumia's continued torment as Mami's familiar Magical Girl outfit covering her body. Yet even in the moment that took, Kyouko seemed to have gained the upper hand; her parry had swiftly become a riposte that ripped a hole in the youkai's dress.

Neither of the combatants paid Mami any mind, which made her duty all the easier. Dozens of ribbons surrounded them, binding their limbs tight, and stopping them in their places, making it clear the youkai had been about a half-second from ripping out Kyouko's throat. Mami had a suspicion Kyouko could have defended herself, but she really didn't want to see a youkai fighting full out again.

"Let me go, Mami! I'm sick to death of getting cut down and it's my turn to return the favor!" Kyouko insisted. Mami shook her head.

"Youkai, what is your name?" Mami asked, but the Youkai merely glared at Kyouko.

"She _asked_ your name." Kyouko said through gritted teeth... and the response came the same way.

"Mystia Lorelei. And yours is?" Mystia growled, and Mami let out a sigh that Mystia hadn't broken free of the ribbons.

"Kyouko Sakura." Mami nodded as Kyouko introduced herself through gritted teeth.

"Now, Eirin. Rumia could still recover, right?"

Eirin shook her head. "I've done what I could to treat the injuries, but they've been infected, so to speak. I simply don't have the resources to treat her."

"The resources you lack... you mean these, don't you?" Mami asked, holding out some expended grief seeds. Eirin raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Those would work, yes."

"I thought so. Yamame used them to heal an injury like this, herself." Mami explained. "Now... Mystia, was it? Convince me why I should let Eirin use these."

Mystia looked at the gems hungrily. "If you don't she'll die!"

"Like Kyouko nearly did? Rumia's attack did a great deal of harm... not only to Kyouko, but to Homura and myself as well."

Mystia merely looked confused.

"It's a long story, but because your friend attacked us, I had to accept that I am a monster. So why should a monster like me have any concern over someone who made me this way?"

Mystia shook her head and returned her gaze to Kyouko as she spoke. "Why are you asking me? What do I care who you are or aren't? Kyouko's the one who killed Rumia!"

"I hold her life in my hands, Mystia. I can save her."

"You're lying! I don't know what you want, but I won't fall for your trick!"

"Then I see no reason to help her." Mami put the cubes away.

"I knew you wouldn't!" Mystia cried betrayal, though Mami simply shrugged. It wasn't her fault Rumia's best friend couldn't even think of a single reason to save her, or that the bird was too much an idiot to try and save her friend... was it?

Rumia groaned in pain again, and Mami's heart ached at the sound... even as it stirred memories of Kyouko's suffering. Candeloro was doubtless trying to influence Mami this very moment. But... to save Rumia or to kill her?

"Mystia, if you want these, how about we spellcard duel over them?" Mami held out some of the expended crystals again.

"Alright. Yeah, if I win, you give me everything."

"No. If you win, then _Eirin_ will receive as many of these as she needs to ensure Rumia will recover, and no more."

Mystia narrowed her gaze. "Fine."

"And should I win, you will thank me for having given you a chance to save your friend's life, and trouble us no more." Mami was insistent.

"That won't happen, so what do I care. Good, fine."

"Outside, then. I don't know how well the spellcard rules protect those nearby, but if nothing else, there's going to be light, and I think Rumia would appreciate keeping that away." Mami gestured out the door, and Mystia left, watching Mami and waiting for her to follow.

"Yeah, well, hey, What about me, Mami! I haven't settled my score with the _maneating monster_ yet!" Kyouko called out in response, gesturing with her head towards Rumia.

"Right. Eirin, can I trust you to keep an eye on her?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting here. I can even have a pleasant chat with Kyouko."

"Shut up!" Kyouko yelled at Eirin before returning her attention to Mami. "Mami! Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe it's the monster in me talking, but you know what? I'm beginning to think monsters are people, too." Mami said as she left.

* * *

_**The Bamboo Forest of the Lost**_

Mami quickly surveyed the area. The bamboo reached high into the sky, and Mami was sure if she flew above the canopy, she would end up disoriented enough from a duel to completely lose track of Eientei.

Mami braced herself and took off into the air, following Keine's teaching. Flight really wasn't that hard, but Mami wondered if she would be able to keep it up with the pressure and concentration spellcard duels demanded. Well, it couldn't be harder than when she'd used flight against the strange body-doubles in Chireiden, she supposed. Speed and even control weren't as important... she could just dodge more or less normally in her little bubble of altered air. It was just the large motions that required her to actually _fly_ evasively.

Mystia followed her into the air, violence in her eyes, her wings beating steadily, though Mami doubted they could support her full weight on their own.

The duel began without spellcards, as Mami was realizing to be the norm. Mami fired a bullet here and there, but focused her initital efforts on defense. Mystia, however, launched several thick streams of projectiles at Mami, though the spacing between them was wide enough that Mami had no trouble slipping through. Mystia declared her spellcard first.

"Vocal Sign 'Howl of the Horned owl'!"

Mami kept checking behind her, remembering the advice Nazrin had given her. Thankfully, Mystia's attack came from the front. There was plenty of space between the magical projectiles that fell around Mami, though they fell from several directions at once. She weaved in and out, relying on her instincts to find and defeat the pattern, and after a short time, she found herself falling into a rhythm. Mystia noticed this as well, and dismissed the spellcard suddenly. Mami almost didn't notice... the rhythm she had found was nearly overwhelming... it seemed so _perfect_. Mystia had returned to her previous attack so suddenly, though, that Mami hardly had time enough to declare her own spellcard, noticing just in time the stream of green magic about to hit her.

"Justice sign, 'Tiro Volley!'" She shouted, and felt her familiar magic surround her, dissolving the blast that had been about to hit her. Dozens of muskets formed into tiered ranks and fired off their volleys in rows from top to bottom. Mystia was directed further and further down, until she nearly landed. The final row fired, and she leaped upward, narrowly evading the blast. The wall of muskets fell away to be replaced by a fresh set. This time the order they fired column by column, from the outside in, though only half from each side fired... the rest to be fired after the center row had fired. Just as Mami suspected, Mystia found herself drawn towards the center, and managed to evade the center row... but failed to realize the adjacent rows would fire again until she was caught off-balance in front of them. In a panic, she declared her next spellcard, dissolving away Mami's wall of firearms in the process.

"Toxin Sign 'Poisonous Moth's scales'!" Mystia's declaration caused arcs of purple mist to flow outward, coalescing into projectiles that blew apart into half circles. It was fairly straightforward, though the density alone was enough to make Mami take the threat the attack posed seriously. It was far less patterned than Mystia's earlier attacks, so Mami had to remain alert. Several of the spreads came out to attack her flanks, but by treating each burst as a separate obstacle and tackling them one at a time, she managed to avoid it long enough for Mystia to grow frustrated and abort the card, returning to her preferred attack.

An attack that Mami had nearly mastered now. She fell into a comfortable rhythm... a familiar rhythm. Her Soul Gem almost sang the melody to her, and her body danced to it, avoiding the attacks with ease. Her Gem's music was momentarily hushed, though, as Mystia began her own song with another spellcard declaration to lead it off.

"Hawk Sign 'Ill-Starred Dive'!" Mami felt the shadows of the bamboo forest begin to enclose her... and she lost sight of Mystia. The bird's song made locating her easy enough, thankfully, allowing Mami to continue aiming her shots. Unfortunately, the incoming projectiles made far less noise, and Mami found herself needing to rely on her hindered sight and quick reflexes. Thankfully, the incoming attacks moved rather slowly, and Mami had little difficulty moving out of their way. She remained tense at the thought that one might move quickly enough to tag her, but it never happened. After a time, Mystia's song changed, the change accompanied by her crooning the name of the next spellcard.

"Night-Blindness 'Song of the Night Sparrow'!"

The darkness enveloped Mami. She could hardly see her hand in front of her face, let alone Eientei, the ground, Mystia, or even the bamboo stalks she knew surrounded them. And what's more, Mystia's song seemed to drown out most other noise as well. Mami found herself almost completely lost, with no way to keep her bearing. She hovered as fear wrapped her heart. Anywhere she moved, a projectile or bamboo stalk might be waiting, hidden by the shadows. One of those projectiles crawled past Mami, then another.

Reflexes would be important, but she immediately realized this attack was more a test of balance and calm than anything else. The fear that gripped her heart slowly passed as more and more of Mystia's lazy projectiles drifted by, easily avoided, though they seemed to appear out of nowhere hardly more than a meter away. Mami calmed down... and Mystia seemed to sense the change... sense that her attack had failed. She stopped singing and Mami's vision cleared.

"Ready to give up yet?" Mami taunted, aiming a gun at Mystia, and Mystia simply nodded at Mami, locking gazes with eyes filled equally with concern, fear, and rage... before sucking in a huge breath and belting out another spellcard and song. Mami felt something different, though... she sensed that the duel was over... but then why was Mystia using another spellcard?

"Night Sparrow 'Midnight Chorus Master'!"

The light from above seemed to flee from Mami. The only light she saw was that of her Soul Gem, and even it failed to illuminate the tips of her outstretched fingers. That fear gripped her again, but only for a moment before she rationalized it away. She had confidence she would be able to dodge Mystia's slow projectiles with ease.

Right until one zipped past Mami at a speed that would have drawn concern even if she _could_ see normally. As it was, Mami struggled not to bolt... and she was thankful she held her ground as she noticed several other projectiles follow that same path. The stream was familiar... the first beat to a Rhythm Mystia herself had just taught Mami. She waited anxiously for the next beat... and right on cue it came, slashing right where she expecting the stream of magic to flow. She let instinct take over... fell back into the song that Mystia had taught her. A liberating dance that kept her from being trapped. She felt the magic Mystia was using brush her clothes lightly as Mami wove through it.

Mami danced to the song that was her only sensation... the Song that Mystia's soul sang into Mami's. No sight guided her movement, and no other sound reached Mami's ears. As she danced, she sensed the frenzied panic and despair in the Song. The singer was baring her soul to Mami through the Song, and Mami wanted to join in it, to cry out as Mystia was against the injustice of it all.

Then the Song stopped. Mami paused for a few moments before she opened her eyes to find they once again worked, and saw a defeated Mystia on the ground, sobbing. "Thanks for... letting me try..." Mystia muttered. Mami was confused until she remembered the condition she'd demanded upon victory. Mystia flew off, a sobbing wreck. Mami sadly watched her go and turned back to Eientei. She had something to share with Eirin.

* * *

_**Eirin's Clinic**_

Mami wordlessly and somberly reentered the room. A simmering (though now freed) Kyouko and Eirin looked up as Mami entered. She briefly wondered what they'd talked about, if anything. She walked up to Eirin and shoved a fistful of the used up Grief Seeds at her.

"Is this enough?" Mami asked. Eirin nodded quietly as she accepted them and immediately went to work, mixing them into some beakers and flasks. Mami thought it odd that she didn't simply apply them, but figured she had best leave the doctoring to the doctor.

"You lost again?" Kyouko shouted. "I should have known. Can't beat any of these freaks, it seems." Mami remained silent, suspecting that if Kyouko knew the truth, she would probably attack Mami then and there. Kyouko stormed out of the room, and Mami wasn't about to get in her way. Sometimes that girl just needed to cool off. Mami turned to watch Eirin work...

"Can't you just spread them over the wounds? I think that's what Yamame did, and it seemed to work."

"I doubt Yamame's condition was quite so bad as Rumia's, then. These wounds have been tearing at Rumia for weeks."

"Why are they so bad? I mean-"

"Ignorance remains the norm, it seems. Do you even know what a Magical Girl is, Mami?" Eirin asked, though she remained focused on whatever preparations she was doing. Mami took a while to consider.

"I thought I did. Champions of Justice, bringers of hope, warriors of light... but none of that's true, is it? We're just monsters like everyone else."

"Satori's really gotten to you... listen, Mami. Gods and youkai alike are born from the beliefs of humanity. Everyone can give life to their fears and hopes, projecting them to make saviors or monsters." Eirin seemed to go off on a tangent while Mami nodded... it was phrased differently, but it lined up with what she'd heard from Kanako and Satori.

"So what would happen if instead of projecting that belief onto something which didn't exist, someone empowered themselves with it? In a sense, that's what a Magical Girl is. The specifics are far more involved, but also not terribly relevant. A Magical Girl's hopes form her magic and keep at bay her fears, but she has both in spades."

"So what, our magic hurts them because it's... divine or something? So Kanako could do it just as well?"

"It isn't just divine, it is human. Your magic is belief given form... it is the hope that suppresses not only your own fears, but those of others. When you strike a youkai, you destroy the very belief that formed them... in essence, your hope that they don't exist destroys humanity's fear that they do."

"I... suppose that's not so complicated."

"I'm simplifying things a great deal for you. Now as for yourself... well, you're very unique. I've seen a great many things, but I've never seen a Magical Girl split her hopes and fears into two separate existences. You haven't just touched your youkai side, you've let it run completely free... and yet still retained your own identity as well. You see, from my observations, once the fears became powerful enough to overcome a Magical Girl's hope, they... well, sort of implode."

"You don't believe in the law of cycles?" Mami looked up.

"Call it what you will. Magical Girls are here, then they run out of magic, and then they aren't. From what I understand, they don't even go to the Netherworld. They're just... gone. Their spirits seem to devour themselves. So what I'm curious about is why yours _didn't_."

"I don't know!"

"I have my doubts about that." Eirin leveled her gaze at Mami.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I really don't." Mami honestly answered, causing Eirin to shrug and release Mami from her gaze.

"Nothing to be done about it, then. Oktavia's presence is an enigma to me as well, and it sounds like I would learn precious little from her, either." Eirin continued speaking as she kept working with the grief seeds, now blended into a strange amorphous mass which seethed in a manner that Mami's skin crawl just by watching it.

"I... was wondering. About Remilia... I mean, we're going to visit her in her home, but Keine seemed to think that wasn't a good idea. From how she's described Remilia..."

"Remilia is a child. One with impressive influence, luck, and power, but a child through and through. Treat her with respect, but do not forget that. She cannot steal your will unless you let her."

"I hadn't really planned to..." Mami pointed.

"Of course not, butshe is a master of subtle manipulation. Do not let her control you, and think very carefully before submitting to any of her requests or accepting any of her invitations; any one could be a snare set to bind you to her."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good. Now, I just need to finish up with this and we can head out. Udonge should be able to keep up the treatments while I'm gone, once everything is set up."

* * *

_**The Skies of Gensokyo**_

Mami, Kyouko,Satori, Eirin, and most importantly, Kaguya soared through the skies. It was a beautiful day, and the warm summer sun kept them warm despite their speed. The rush that flight gave was no less than earlier, and combined with Kaguya's presence to make the day perfect.

They had left around noon, but the sun was only beginning to set when they had already reached their destination. Mami struggled to keep herself under control as she and the others landed in front of the gate. A woman lay against the wall napping. Mami heard her Soul Gem react slightly, but whatever tone it was giving was too far off to clearly hear.

Seeing it now, she understood how Remilia's home had come to be known as the _Scarlet_ Devil Mansion.

* * *

_Author's notes: Because it's red. Nothing to do with Remilia's surname. See, Remilia totally just took the surname from her mansion (with its permission of course). Also this is not true, but would be funny if it was.  
_

_Was this the first full-length 'normal' spellcard duel on camera in this story (I'm not counting Homura's duel with Mami)? Geez. Well, hopefully the sort of progression against a boss that you feel in the games came through passably in writing, but... let me just say I'm glad I didn't write this to feature a whole lot of these things. They're tough._

_Oh yeah, Rumia. Her condition's been hinted at before, but Kyouko did indeed put up quite a fight back when she first arrived. Granted the wounds worsened with time, but still._

_I always imagined Rumia and Mystia to be pals. I mean, one makes the place darker and the other makes it -seem- darker. They seem like a pretty fun tag-team. I think at one point I may (or maybe already did and it's just stored away somewhere) write a super-quick one shot about a minor incident they caused by working together. An aggressive advertising campaign for Mystia's grilled eels/lampreys, basically._

_Annnnd we hear Eirin's take on what Magical Girls are. Sorry for anyone who was expecting a Tewi appearance. She was probably busy pranking Udonge or something._

_Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to find it enjoyable to... continue._


	28. Chapter 28

**_The Gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion_**

"Meiling, I believe it was?" Eirin said after a momentary pause. The woman at the gate jolted suddenly then tried to shake her head clear as she looked at the group.

"Ah! Yes! What... what do you want?" Meiling looked rather dazed, yet.

"What else? To speak with your mistress." Eirin explained.

"Of course. You're welcome to enter; we've been expecting you." Meiling opened the gate gently and gestured within.

"Clearly not or you would have been awake, no?" Satori prodded.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't waste your breath, Meiling. Satori is many things, but she is not a liar." Mami's spine chilled at the voice, though she'd heard it only once before. Out of seemingly nowhere, Sakuya had seemed to arrive. She continued in her deceptively cheery speech, wearing a smile that well-masked the killer Mami knew her to be.

"Come inside. The mistress has been quite eager to meet with you."

Mami hesitantly followed the maid once she saw the others doing the same. Kyouko shot Mami a nervous glance, but Kaguya strode forward without a care in the world, and that made Mami's mind up right then. She entered the enormous mansion.

* * *

_**The Scarlet Devil Mansion.**_

"So many guests, and all at once. Of course you have-" Remilia started, only for Satori to unsurprisingly interrupt her.

"No wonder Oktavia Candeloro gave me such trouble. You weren't exaggerating... Mami and her companions bear a weighty destiny indeed." Satori agreed with an unspoken statement.

"Right... Sanae warned me about you. Why, exactly, are you here?" Remilia glared at Satori.

"I seek to reclaim my sister and my home. Yes, I'm sure you'd prefer a private audience. You have no intention of helping me, but let me warn you, Remilia, their fates are even more vital than you think. Yuugi Hoshiguma failed to defeat one: These girls are woven through reality's tapestry." Satori said to Remilia. Remilia looked about ready to reply, but Satori cut her off.

"Except for the Homura currently seeking sanctum here, as you suspect. Which brings us to why we came. I will fill you in, and I believe we'll both have much to gain from cooperation."

"You really are no fun at all. Still, you could be useful. And these others, then?"

Mami stayed quiet, more than willing to let Satori do the talking, so long as it wasn't directed at Mami.

"Eirin has some important information I am not at liberty to share, so she should join us as well. We should be able to come up with a plan. The others need merely be kept safe for the time being."

"Pff, yeah, enjoy Satori's 'strategy discussion', you two." Kyouko rolled her eyes, doubtless recalling the last such 'discussion'.

"Perhaps they will. As for the rest of you, Sanae and Keine are alright-" Satori started.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Remilia shouted.

"They'd have found out soon anyway." Satori shrugged as she turned back to Mami. " You should perhaps reunite with them. Of course, Mami, because of your unique condition, you may be able to provide us with some helpful contextual demonstrations, so you may join us if you wish instead. Or you may go with the others to check in on Sanae, Keine, and 'Homura'."

Mami wondered. On the one hand, she wanted to know what was going on and listen in on the conversation. On the other hand, Homura was probably-

"She is." Satori confirmed.

-scared out of her wits... and she still had to help explain to Sanae and Keine just what was going on with herself and Candeloro.

"Choose Mami, or another will choose _for_ you." Satori prompted. Remilia watched Mami carefully, as though she were assessing something. She quietly muttered 'interesting'. Eirin quietly waited for Mami's answer, Kyouko seemed not to care... Mami looked to the beacon of light she'd follow anywhere... and asked Kaguya.

"Where are you going? With Eirin or Kyouko?"

Eirin grinned, and Remilia seemed put off... but Satori was furious and shouted as the princess had been about to reply.

"Think for yourself, you damned, ignorant-"

"Don't you -dare- interrupt the princess!" Mami shouted at Satori, catching the youkai off-guard and putting her on her heels.

"How rude of me..." Satori hissed back. "To assume you wished freedom." Satori finished, and merely gazed at Mami with that eye. The eye that exposed her imperfections and flaws... and in front of the princess! Kaguya couldn't learn of them... what if she rejected Mami! The thought nearly paralyzed her until Satori relaxed her gaze... but the thoughts still lingered.

"Mami, hey. We joining up with the others, or what, here?" Kyouko spoke up.

Satori glanced at Remilia. "That _is_ strange. Try pulling on it."

Mami looked confused, and Remilia seemed to grab something in the air and yanked it hard.

Mami felt like she was being ripped apart. She reached out towards Kyouko and Keine and Sanae and felt her ribbons start to wrap around them and the pulling grew more and more intense. A little more and she'd be pulled limb from limb or worse...

Then it stopped.

"Well, Mami, there seems to be a way for you to attend all three. You see, gods can split themselves infinitely... it doesn't seem comfortable for you, but I believe it to be within Remilia's power to separate you."

Mami thought of the experience she had just had and couldn't find a word to express the level of terror such an action filled her with. 'No' simply didn't cut it.

"No? Then choose already!" Satori was growing more irritated, which Mami had to admit she could do with seeing more of... but she'd seen what Satori could do, and she had no desire to relive the worst moments of her life any more times.

Mami nodded. "I swore I'd look over Homura. I... I should have been there more, and I'm going to speak with her now."

"There, was that so hard?" Satori asked, relaxing. "I don't approve of your decision, but at least you _made_ one."

For some reason, knowing that Satori disapproved of her decision made her all the more confident she'd made the right one. She and Kyouko let themselves be led to their companions.

* * *

_**After a Lengthy Walk Through the Mansion**_

"Homura?" Mami felt some apprehension... Sanae, Keine, and a third woman were in the room. There was another door on the far side, but the trio made a point of blocking her path. The third woman was dressed in a white shirt with red suspenders holding up a pair of red pants that sported a dozen or so Ofuda. She looked vaguely familiar.

Sanae and Keine parted for Kyouko, and gestured to the third to allow her to pass. She did before leaning comfortably against the wall quietly. Kyouko moved past her, opening a door to reveal Homura for a few moments before Kyouko closed it behind her.

"Hey, let me through! I need to-" Mami started.

"-explain yourself. I'm not letting you near her until I know what's going on with you." Sanae watched her warily as she drew forth a ruined phone. Mami suddenly remembered the last time they'd spoken...

"I do, don't I? Um... well, first, I should tell you that I've been treated." Mami pulled out her new, bizarre Soul Gem.

"Ok. Your Soul Gem looks different. Why is this more important than you trying to kill me?" Sanae's accusation made Mami wince.

"Because I was... possessed, sort of. And the possessing spirit's part of me and... well, apparently Eirin made it so we can basically 'take turns' controlling my body..."

"Well, even a genius has their limits. You and I aren't so different now, I suppose." Keine pointed out. "That youkai essence... You need to know it to resist it."

Mami nodded. "I think it's got something to do with connections or relationships."

"I guess that's how you could reach through the phone to strangle me." Sanae said. "I always figured that sort of thing was just a figure of speech."

"I'm sorry, Sanae. I... well, Candeloro meant to, but..."

"Like I said, the first few changes are always the most difficult to control." Keine comforted her.

Mami looked at her feet. "I'm really not sure it will get better. I mean, when she has control, I won't be able to do anything..."

"Then ensure she has control where she won't do any harm. Many lycoans do the same once they're aware of their condition."

"I guess I could just run into the woods or something...?"

"Nah, that doesn't work so well. Take my word for it. Runnin' away just wastes your time." The third, relaxed woman added.

"Not everyone else is immortal, Mokou." Keine replied before turning back to Mamy. "Anyway, that may not be necessary. Considering Candeloro's essence, having her in charge around the likes of Remilia might not be a bad idea." Keine suggested. "If nothing else, Candeloro seems unlikely to fall under Remilia's spell."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Keine..." Mami responded.

"It's nothing against you: being accommodating is often an admirable quality. It's just one that Remilia is going to prey on. If you need to let her run free sometimes anyway, there aren't many better places than the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She'd fit in better, here, I think."

"But I need to be here for Homura."

"Have some faith in us already, Mami. We got her here, didn't we?" Sanae pointed out. "And now Mokou's here to help. And trust me, she's not the sort to give up without a few dozen fights."

"Candeloro seemed... pleasant enough to me, but hey, if Keine says she's bad news, she probably is." Mokou shrugged. "I trust her judgement."

"You don't know what it's like having Candeloro take over..." Mami tried another angle.

"Of course not, but I _do_ know what it's like to change into a youkai. The more you get used to this, the more control you'll have. Candeloro is a part of you, but you're a part of her, too. Doubtless you've felt her trying to influence you."

Mami nodded. "I mean... Satori said something like that, too. But..."

"Mami, I'm beginning to think you have serious trust problems. I mean, first you duel Homura for trying to defend you all-"

"I had to! And that's different! Now... now I swore I'd protect Homura! It's bad enough I left her before!"

"Mami, who did you swear that to? Yourself?" Keine crossed her arms and awaited an answer.

"No! It was-" Mami paused suddenly. Who? She'd _done_ it... "I... I don't know."

"I thought not."

"I did though! I mean it!"

"And you expect us to trust you when you can't trust us? Mami, trust has to go both ways." Keine said.

Mami sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But an apology isn't what I was looking for. Will you trust us to watch over Homura in your place so you can let Candeloro run free here?" Keine asked.

"I have to, don't I?"

"Of course not. But if not, you're going to need to find some other way to keep her safe when you _do_ transform. If you're anything like other therianthropes, it's an inevitable circumstance. Start planning for it now. I don't think I need to tell you why trusting the vampire, her maid, or any of the others here with Homura's safety would be unwise?"

"No, no. I mean... I trust you two, I really do. But..." Mami looked to Keine and saw her eyes narrowing as Mami continued. "No... no buts. If letting Candeloro take over will keep Homura safe, then that's what I'll do."

"Thank you, Mami. Now, _before_ you do that... she's been waiting for you. Give yourselves all some peace of mind and talk to her." Keine said and gestured at the door Kyouko had passed through.

* * *

"Homura... you're safe." Mami let out a sigh of relief, causing Kyouko and Homura to turn to her.

"Mami, Kyouko... this other me I keep hearing about. What was she like?" Homura asked. Mami was a bit surprised at the question, but gave it some thought.

"Well... she was a very stubborn girl, I suppose. She never talked much. Ah... she used a magical bow and... well, she seemed very well learned. She was assertive and decisive, and she held some very deep beliefs about the Law of Cycles." Mami paused there as a mostly forgotten memory struggled to stir for a brief moment.

"Oh. She sounds really impressive. I guess that's why everyone wants her back, huh? She sounds a lot more useful than me." Homura looked at her feet.

"By 'very stubborn', you mean 'a jerk', right, Mami? You also left out how she never wanted to work together... or how she left us after so short a time. She said it was because we reminded her of the past, but you know what? I think she just isn't a team player." Kyouko suggested.

"Kyouko!" Mami said accusingly. It was a little true, maybe, but she still felt bad talking behind that Homura's back.

"You must have been thinking the same thing. You never would have let her go without a fight, otherwise. I should know." Kyouko said. Mami was about to reflexively deny her right then. After a few moments though, she recalled what Kyouko had been referring to... she'd brought it to a fight when Kyouko had left... a fight her heart hadn't been in, but still...

"Maybe you're right."

"Good thing it didn't go that far with her, because I'm certain one of you would have died. Homura, the other Homura that replaced you or whatever? Yeah, she was handy to have around, but I prefer your company, easily." Kyouko told Homura.

Mami nodded. "While Kyouko could put it more nicely... I share her sentiment. It... that Homura had been through a lot. Too much, I think."

"What do you mean, Mami?" Homura asked, and Kyouko let Mami answer.

"She said- and others seem to agree... that she'd gone through... rough times. I don't know all the details, but she claimed to have killed me many times before." Mami confessed, and Homura looked at her with disbelief.

"There's no way! I could never kill you!" Homura shook her head.

"That's the point. You aren't her. If you ever _were_ the same person... what must she have gone through to make her so... not you? As rude and unhinged as she was, I can't help but pity her." Mami's words echoed in a few moments of silence. Kyouko and Homura both seemed to ponder them.

"That is why we're here at this mansion though. To try and get her back." Kyouko stated. Mami nodded.

"Homura, remember that you've done something that Kyouko, Myself, Sayaka, and the other Homura all failed to do."

"What, succeed?" Homura shifted her gaze from her feet to the floor. Mami grabbed Homura's head and guided her to Mami's eyes.

"You refrained from making your wish."

"Great. I succeeded at nothing."

"Thanks to... some recent events, I've been forced to think about wishes. And you know, you may be the most powerful person here."

"No I'm not. Did you even see? Sanae and Keine... they can _fly_, Mami. They had to carry me. I'm just dead weight."

"They can fly, yes. They've even taught us how. But you can do _anything_. We... we've all underestimated what wishes can do, I think." Mami broke eye contact, then. Satori was certainly right about one thing at least; the truth hurt, no matter its source. Mami had of course thought on her wish many times since she'd made it. After her encounter with Satori, though, those thoughts had begun to go in other directions as well... to go beyond just her parents. Kyubey had said afterwards that wishes could do _anything_...

"But... Kyubey said they can do anything. How could it be an underestimate?"

"Because I'm finding out that... well, I don't know anywhere near as much as I once did. 'Anything' is a lot more than 'anything I can think of'. I've mentioned sometimes that I wish I had thought to save my parents?"

"Yeah... I mean... I'm still sorry about that."

"Well, I wouldn't have been happy with that either, I think."

"But you always said that you-"

"I could have wished that death never happened. Sure that might cause problems, but I could have wished those away, too. I could have wished happiness on everyone, everywhere. And for years I've regretted not saving my _parents_? How selfish could I be?" It seemed so trivial a detail now. Sure, she hadn't made the best wish. She'd known that for years... but the wish she'd have replaced it with was just as shortsighted. Her horizons had widened so much, and even now kept growing.

"I... I could wish for that for you, maybe?" Homura said, but Kyouko shook her head.

"Why stop with happiness? Why not eliminate suffering? How about removing evil? Or making people feel better about themselves, as well?" Kyouko asked.

"I could wish for those, then!" Homura seemed more and more eager, until Kyouko snapped at her.

"Don't you dare!"

Homura cringed in response as Kyouko continued.

"Homura, I wished for people to listen to my father. And they did. And it ruined my life, and I deserved for it to be ruined. Because... how many other lives were ruined by listening to..." Kyouko seemed very reluctant to voice it aloud... "A madman? Father meant well, but I know more than anyone else his teachings didn't put food on the table. How many others ended up wanting for food or something else because I demanded they waste their time listening to Father?" Kyouko looked angry. Homura merely stared in stunned silence.

"Yeah, maybe I could have done better, maybe not. I don't know. I'm an idiot, just like I was then. But you're better than that."

"What... what she's trying to say is that just because I can't think of a greater wish right now doesn't mean you never will. You have potential, Homura. Use as much of it as you can. Every day, I learn more and more... I learn just how shortsighted I was even just an hour ago. Kyouko may not be willing to admit it, but she, too, is learning. Never regret anything. Learn as much as you possibly can, Homura. About the world, and us, and everything else."

"You're leaving me again." Homura seemed to catch the undertone of Mami's words, though Kyouko seemed a bit surprised.

"I... well, sort of. I'm... well, kind of like a werewolf. Except It's not clear what makes me transform like that apart from time. Well, and I think I know another way, but once I do, I don't know how long it will be before I'm like this again."

"Ah... your 'inner youkai'?" Kyouko asked, and Mami nodded.

"You're going to do this soon, aren't you?" Homura asked.

"The others seem to think its for the best, and I think they might be right. I needed to warn you. Sanae and Keine have sworn they'll try to keep you safe, but someone taught me a very painful lesson that I'm still not sure I've learned. But maybe you can take it to heart faster."

"What.. what is it?"

"Others can protect you, but don't hesitate to protect yourself. Accept aid, don't force it."

Homura nodded silently, and Mami gave her a hug, and a small ribbon tied into a bow.

"If I undo this ribbon, you should leave this place. I don't know what's going to happen, but Remilia's going to want to catch you, I suspect. Kyouko, Mokou, Sanae, and Keine... they can keep you safe, and if the ribbon's come undone, then I won't be able to." Mami said, and continued to hold Homura as she sobbed quietly.

* * *

"All finished?" Keine asked as Mami opened the door. Mami nodded and gestured to Homura, who had fallen asleep. Kyouko followed Mami outside, but remained fairly quiet.

"I... well, I think I'm going to go change, now. I don't want to. I really don't." Mami confessed to Keine.

"That's why it's so painful. Once you start acting in accord with your other half, and vice versa, everything it becomes much easier."

"I don't _want_ to be like Candeloro! She-"

"Hates you as much as you hate her. You've extended your trust to us. Ultimately, you won't be at peace until you trust her just as much."

"She's a monster!" Mami protested. "I mean, I am! You know what I mean!"

"And monsters can be bargained with. You've seen how important the spellcard rules are to the humans and youkai who live here. Those rules were drafted and agreed on by youkai and humans together." Keine reminded Mami.

"Remember? I even live surrounded by them, Mami." Sanae piped up. "We've worked together, and both reduced their human appetite and increased their standard of living."

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Mami shouted. "I'll... well, I apologize in advance for anything she does..."

"We'll be ready for it." Kyouko assured her, and Keine and Sanae nodded in agreement.

Mami sighed and let Keine lead her to a separate bedroom to sleep in.

Mami sat down and got ready to sleep. Everything was nearly too much, and even though it wasn't even evening, she had little doubt she'd be able to sleep...

She grabbed a black Kouchoumugan pill and downed it. She lay down, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Darkness**_

Mami was surrounded with her friends, but there was no laughter.

"Yeah, sorry Mami. This just isn't that fun. You're actually kinda dull, you know?" Sayaka shrugged. "I think I'm going home. Anyone want to come?"

"You bet!" Kyouko let out an obvious sigh of relief. "I worried you would never ask. I mean, nice party and all, but Sayaka's got a point. You really are kinda slow."

Sayaka tilted her head. "Huh? Nah, I meant she was dull like... just... boring."

"What do you want from me? You're... you're joking, right?" Mami nearly begged.

"We just want to get away from you for a while, geez. You're too damned clingy." Kyouko explained.

"Please don't go! I'll do anything you want!" Mami voiced her feeble and futile protest.

"Anything?" Sayaka, Kyouko, and Homura all looked at Mami and a chill went down her spine. Their eyes were hollow, and their voices ominous. "We accept."

Oktavia burst out of Sayaka's neck, though the blue-haired girl kept staring at Mami.

"Well, for starters, why don't you leave us alone?" Oktavia grabbed hold of space and began to tear at it, and Mami's stomach somersaulted right out of her gut to land in Sayaka's hand. The girl offered it to Kyouko, who took a bite out of it like it were an apple. With her mouth still full, she spoke, spewing bits of Mami's guts with each word.

"Guess you really are gutless. These are awful." Kyouko spat out a geyser of blood to drench Mami head to toe. Mami sobbed and turned to Homura, wondering what she would do... fearing how _she_ would humiliate Mami.

Homura simply stood, looking at something else. Mami felt anger rising as she shouted at her.

"Homura? Hey! I'm... still here..." But nothing Mami tried shook Homura's attention away from whatever she was so fixated on. Mami followed her gaze and saw a girl about their own age, dressed in a flowing white dress. Her pink hair was done up in long pink twintails, and she wore a warm smile.

Madoka. The name set Mami on edge. The girl who had stolen Homura's attention... the one who Homura had placed above Mami. Her eyes narrowed. She knew what would get Homura's attention.

She reached out with a ribbon and ensnared the pink-haired girl, pulled her to earth, and slammed her face into the mud. Madoka cried in a muffled voice, and Homura tried to rush to her aid, but instead found herself bound up in ribbons.

"Damn you, Madoka. You beastly girl. Why you? What makes you so much better than me, huh? Why are _you_so much more important than me to her?"

Madoka sobbed as her face was dunked into the mix of blood and mud beneath her captor, her pure white clothes quickly soiled.

"Homura's a fool to believe in you. Nothing so pure could exist. Look at you; just as filthy as anyone else."

Homura called out Madoka's name before the ribbons surrounding her drew tighter and tighter, then gathering around her neck instead. Finding herself at least somewhat free, she staggered towards Madoka.

But the other end of the ribbon was held, and the leash she now wore was more than a decoration.

"Kill her. Slowly and painfully." A gesture towards Madoka was all it took to break Homura's fragile heart.

Homura sobbed as she approached Madoka and lifted the same rusty blade that had once been used on Homura herself. Tears mixed with dirt, mud, and blood as she went to work, tearing apart her own spirit as she was forced to tear apart Madoka's body.

Candeloro laughed as she firmly held Homura's leash and will.

* * *

_Author's note: Minor spoiler... Candeloro isn't Madoka's biggest fan, if you didn't catch that._

_Kyouko's been thinking on her own, too. It's just harder to see exactly what since she's not the viewpoint character._

_As for bringing Candeloro out...well, that decision of Mami's has layers and layers wrapped around it, in so many directions. There are implications in that decision, and consequences will arise from it, just as they would have if she had decided against, I guess._

_Thank you all again for reading._


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Scarlet Devil Mansion**_

Candeloro yawned as she awoke. She felt splendid and refreshed. She could hardly remember the dream she'd just had, but she felt like she could take on the world. She took stock of her surroundings and rolled her eyes.

_Everything_ was some shade of red. It was really quite bland... she had some advice to give the interior decorator, that was certain.

Although she did notice something strange in the air. She sensed bonds of some sort, and as they came into focus, their number and strength left her rather impressed. Thin red chains, like one might find on a necklace, ran throughout the entire room. None of them looked very strong, but there were just so _many_...

Apart from the poor choice of wall color, Candeloro couldn't help but admire the place, for its designer had done what Candeloro so badly wished to do: everywhere she looked was part of the intricate web which surrounded her. This place was a trap, and a beautifully subtle one, at that. Rather than detract from the design of the place, the chains seemed woven into the aesthetic of the room.

Noticing a few of these chains had begun to wrap around herself, she brushed them away and got out of bed. Perhaps the master of the place would have some advice on how Candeloro might make her own such home.

As she pondered that she heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"

"Sakuya Izayoi, requesting your presence on behalf of my mistress, Remilia Scarlet."

Candeloro nodded... the names were familiar enough. The maid and the vampire, wasn't it? That's right, she was in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. No wonder there was all the red about.

"Here I come." Candeloro opened the door and saw Sakuya standing patiently. It was difficult to recognize her at first, hidden as she was under so many red chains. Unlike the fine, delicate ones that laced the room, the ones on Sakuya looked more suited to holding a boat anchor or a raging colossus. Candeloro grinned. Remilia had a great deal of advice to dispense, oh yes.

"Of course. Lead on, slave." If Sakuya was upset by the insult, Candeloro couldn't tell through the chains. Sakuya led the way, and Candeloro paid careful attention to the path. The way it was laid out... it wasn't some haphazard pattern. Every hallway was built to facilitate the presence of the web. When the web needed space, the mansion granted it. The entire effect seemed to make the place nearly alive, swelling with power. The Scarlet Devil Mansion breathed around her, in a strange, alien breath.

Candeloro couldn't help but be awed. She knew if she tried to do anything more than admire the fine craftsmanship, the house itself would stop her. The chains draped throughout the hallways were muscles, ready to contract at a moment's notice. Perhaps they would simply ensnare her, or perhaps she would be crushed under their weight. She wasn't eager to find out, and made a point of avoiding them. Finally, Sakuya opened a door and gestured inside.

"Mind your manners, if you will." Sakuya said, allowing Candeloro to enter ahead of her. Sakuya followed closely behind and closed the door behind them.

"Welcome, Candeloro." Satori's voice made Candeloro's intrigued grin swiftly change to a frown. Turning to look at her, Candeloro noticed that Satori remained free of the webs they were now surrounded by, while Eirin had a few around her, though they seemed rusted and damaged.

Remilia Scarlet seemed free of the web, but that was hardly a surprise, if Candeloro was right in guessing Remilia as the source.

"You are, Candeloro. Remilia, she can see the chains. Mami didn't seem able to." Satori explained to the vampire.

"Interesting. And what do you think of them, Youkai of Threads?" Remilia asked Candeloro.

"They're very impressive. I should hope that one day I can build a manor so entrapping. You might have gone a bit overboard with Sakuya, though. It ruins the aesthetic at that point."

"Ah, perhaps, but I find her loyalty more important. She had a weighty destiny indeed when I found her. Indeed, there are only a few others I've met, and if Satori's claims are true-" Remilia was briefly interrupted by a stern look from Satori.

"My claims are true, but I cannot be certain that the symbiote Homura was correct in her thinking."

"Right, but in any case, it seems all of you, including Sakuya here, are all connected with that Homura in some way. This is quite strange, as I'm sure you're aware that Sakuya met her only briefly."

Candeloro nodded as a memory rose in her mind. Homura had mentioned time acting odd...

"She's the killer Homura sought then."

"Indeed. And Sakuya reports something very strange." Remilia gestured to her servant, who bowed before speaking. Satori seemed to be biting her lip impatiently.

"Yes. Whenever I stopped time, Homura was never stopped. She was slowed, but I couldn't seem to avoid dragging her outside of time with me." Sakuya said. "I simply told her never to let on."

"Ah, she told Mami before you issued that warning, I guess."

"Good that you kept it quiet, then. I don't know what our connection is, but such things are rarely random chance."

Remilia nodded. "And that connection is likely to be useful, here. I wonder what Homura thought, though."

Satori piped up. "She loathed it. Have you thought about how much you use your time stopping Sakuya? You may not, but it was a constant interruption to her life here in Gensokyo. It averaged about two-hundred times a day, with an average duration of three minutes and four seconds."

Sakuya looked upset by this. "That's absurd! Do you really have nothing better to do than figure that out?"

"I do, but Homura didn't. Not for the roughly ten extra hours she went through each day, in a constant fear she would give up your secret and suffer for it."

"Yes... I almost pitied her, but I had to implant that suggestion. She's too dangerous to roam free unattended." Remilia confessed. "Really, if they'd have accepted my invitation earlier-"

"Then they'd have been enslaved by you." Satori didn't seem pleased at this.

"Yes, but they would have been safe under my control. It doesn't much matter now, I suppose."

"We did call you here for a reason, Mami-" Eirin shook her head as she caught her mistake... which was good... Candeloro didn't much like being called the name of her eternal warden. "Candeloro, that is. You were in a spellcard duel with Homura before she... evacuated, yes?"

"Mami was, yeah. Homura did some weird thing with those dark wings of hers." It was pretty impressive on reflection. How had she done that, anyway? Candeloro was growing more and more interested in all these memories of Mami's... she made a note to try and sift through them properly when she got a chance.

"I suspect she drew on her youkai power to shape them, but she truly had little idea what she was doing or how, just as you aren't fully aware of how to create your ribbons." Satori explained. Remilia and Eirin both waited, the former impatiently, and the latter calmly.

"Anyway, spellcards are binding, unbreakable contracts. The unbreakable part comes largely from yours truly." Remilia bowed her head momentarily, as though hearing the adoring praise of an audience in place of the awkward silence that filled the room for a few moments. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Having made such a duel pact with her, you two are linked. We can find her by following the thread that binds you two together. Pull out your Soul Gem, if you would? The contracts link directly to your soul, you see."

Candeloro pulled out her Soul Gem, and was surprised at how many threads drew forth from it.

"Not all of them are from Remilia. Normal people can make such connections as well, though it's very difficult for most." Satori answered the question Candeloro had been about to ask. Satori was _really_ getting on her nerves...

"Fine, so you need me to go and bring her back or something. Why?"

"Of course you aren't interested in Oktavia's demise, or in Sayaka's revival, I suppose." Satori considered.

"Right. So... I don't really see a reason to help." Candeloro shrugged, only to suddenly find herself looking at her Soul Gem... being held by Sakuya.

"I suppose there isn't one. In which case I'll simply have to charge you for your stay here. Sakuya's collected your fee already, so fare well and have a nice day." Remilia waved Candeloro away dismissively.

Candeloro growled... "Give me back my gem."

"Why? I see no reason to. Indeed, we are likely to need it to accomplish our goal, while you have precious little use for it. A modest fee for a day's rent in such a fine mansion, no?" Remilia laughed.

"Well, you use it to live, but then remaining attached to life is what got you here to begin with, isn't it?" Satori said with a grin.

Eirin simply sighed and remained quiet.

"Fine. I'll go along with your plan. Give me my Soul Gem." Candeloro held out her hand, but Sakuya looked to Remilia rather than release the Gem.

"Swear it on your Soul. Swear to me that you will do as we ask, in both spirit and letter of the agreement." Remilia said dryly, almost like she was bored of saying it.

Candeloro looked around. Eirin and Satori both had focused gazes and wore weighty expressions, but Remilia looked bored.

"Alright, alright. I swear that I, Candeloro, will do what you ask of me for these next 48 hours... in exchange for the return and continued security of my Soul Gem... and instruction on trapping souls." Candeloro grinned, confident she'd caught Remilia.

Remilia frowned. "I suppose I find those terms... acceptable." Remilia gestured in the air and blood flowed from the walls before coagulating into a sheet that hovered in front of Candeloro, next to a pen that did likewise, though it was made of more mundane materials.

"Sign it with a drop of your blood, and we can get moving." Remilia gestured.

Candeloro grabbed the pen and pricked her fingertip, drawing the blood into the pen. She looked over the literal blood contract. It outlined the pact Candeloro had just agreed to. Reading it carefully, she began to sign...

And then finished. Sakuya returned the Soul Gem to Candeloro...

Then the chains throughout the room reached out for her as Remilia spoke.

"First, the instruction. Trapping souls is easy. Just let them think they've won. And when they lower their guard..."

The chains unerringly latched onto Candeloro's Soul Gem.

"They're yours. Welcome to your new home, Candeloro. I can't go out much, so to be sure your Soul Gem is safe, I suppose I'll just have to keep it here in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Don't you worry about a thing; I'm sure you know quite how safe it will be, here." Remilia laughed easily as the chains locked into place.

* * *

"Remilia, -" Satori began.

"Don't say it." Remilia warned her.

"You know I must. You see, Candel-" Satori started, but found herself interrupted... by Remilia cupping a hand over her mouth... and the other with her suddenly long, sharp nails at Satori's throat.

"Silence is golden, beast of the underground. If you value your freedom, you'll hold your tongue." Remilia released Satori but stood poised to pounce.

"Where I come from, gold is stained with the impurity of sinful desire." Satori said. Before she could reply, Remilia found herself bound in ribbons.

"I, for one, wish to know what secret she ripped from your heart, Remilia." Candeloro stated, confident of her superiority.

"Put me down." Remilia growled the command. Candeloro felt something pulling on her... the chains that surrounded her Soul Gem were twisting her will as Remilia's own gloating words echoed through her.

_Just let them think they've won..._

Candeloro's ribbons vanished as she frowned.

"Good girl. Oppose me like that again and I'll let you learn firsthand how Sakuya earned the nickname 'dog of the devil'." Remilia laughed lightly. Satori shrugged and turned to Candeloro.

"It's a rather demeaning story." Satori said to Candeloro, who merely fumed silently. Remilia had gone too far.

"Perhaps. I suppose at this point the lesson would be better learned through my silence, so I will acquiesce to Remilia's request." Satori shrugged as she continued. "Now, if your silly dominance struggles are finished, can we get to explaining the plan?" Satori looked to Eirin.

"Of course. Thankfully, it's rather simple..." Eirin looked to Remilia. "Assuming our host can do as she suggests."

"Oh ye of little faith. I've already found the link regarding to contract in question." Remilia held up one of the chain bound to Candeloro. "This chain is taut, but there's nothing holding up the other end."

"Excellent. Between Kaguya, Keine, and Sakuya, we might be able to reach into... whatever Homura ended up. I don't suppose you've heard anything from Yukari?"

"If she wants to get involved, she'll get involved." Remilia shrugged. "She's probably asleep or something. You know her."

Eirin, Sakuya, and Satori nodded in agreement.

"Now, Candeloro, using that link, we'll send you to Homura. Your job is to... well, basically do what you want anyway. Grab hold of her and don't let go. Then just bring her back, and she should return to her own body."

"So... where _am_ I going?" Candeloro asked. "You're all still being vague about that."

"We don't truly know. Satori, you'd like to explain, I'm sure." Eirin turned to Satori.

"I would, but I can't. Still, trying will help soothe this ache." Satori produced a length of twine. "Imagine that this twine is time. When Homura made her wish here..." Satori marked a point on the string blue with magic. "It returned her here..." Satori marked another earlier part red.

"Obviously, these two points aren't adjacent. Yet time demands that it flow from one moment to the next. So time twisted itself so that it remained linear to her." Satori made a loop in the string to make the red and blue parts line up. "Perhaps if this were all she had done, it would have ended well enough. However, in her pride... she did it again. And again..."

Satori marked another blue and red point, then added another loop... then again and again... soon she held two straight pieces of string, between which were a gnarled and twisted knot, marked red and blue.

"I think it's obvious enough that this could cause problems. And it did. So something like this happened." Satori cut the straight ends, leaving the knot isolated. She lit the knot on fire and watched it burn to ash as she skillfully spliced together the remaining lengths of twine.

"The repair involves a knot of course, but it's a much simpler and more stable one. We are here." Satori pointed to a spot on the straight thread she had just spliced together. "This was when Sayaka died." Satori pointed to the knot she had used to splice the threads together. "And when I faced Homura, she moved from here..." Satori pointed again at the 'present'. "To here." Satori then indicated the ashes that remained of the knot she had earlier cut free and burned.

"Keine noticed the knot splicing together the past and present, and like any good Hakutaku, took great interest in it. And in a sense, Kyouko, yourself, and others involved in that time were the ends of these threads, the parts of twine used to link the past and present... The threads woven into this knot. That is what set Remilia on edge. You all carry far much more weight... for when you move..." Satori grabbed hold of one of the ends coming out from the knot.

"The world moves with you." Satori slid the knot and by extension the rest of the twine along the table.

"What makes that different from any other part of the string?" Candeloro asked as she grabbed the 'present' in her hand and pulled, achieving a similar effect. While she was doing so, Satori wrapped her entire fist around the knot and pulled, jerking the thread out of Candeloro's grasp, leaving a bit of ropeburn where she had been holding it.

"_You_ can get a much better grip."

"All you need to do when you arrive is find Homura and bind her to you. Doing so is your nature, so I suspect you'll have little difficulty." Eirin explained.

"Ah, one more thing, Candeloro. Homura was on the verge of breaking when she fled. I'm not _certain_ that she contains within her a being like Candeloro or Oktavia, but I would bet on that being the case. If it is, I suspect it's broken free by now. I have no idea whether the Law of Cycles... or indeed, any natural law, will function where she is, so you may end up facing a being like Oktavia. Do _not_ underestimate such a being. " Satori warned, and she caught Candeloro's eyes as she added: "Remember Yuugi?"

The brief memory that flared up made Candeloro nauseous. She wasn't eager to go through something like that again, no.

"It goes without saying, but the spellcard rules aren't going to be enforced there, either." Remilia added. "If she doesn't want to come, it's on you to bring her back. And without her... I doubt we'd be able to..." Remilia glanced to Satori and Eirin.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're going to send her out of time and space. Telling her what comes after would only distract her, and she needs her complete focus." Eirin pointed out. Satori seemed about to speak up, but bit her tongue (literally, judging from the pained expression she wore) instead before nodding in agreement.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Candeloro sighed. One way or another, she'd have to see this through. Besides, if the youkai within Homura _were_ awake... perhaps she might find an ally there...

"There's a lot of preparation to do, yet. We simply wished to be certain you would be going through with this, first. Now, as a sort of payment... you've never been on a hunt, have you?" Remilia asked. Candeloro shook her head.

"I thought not. Well, I've... pulled some strings to offer you a very special hunting ground." Remilia grinned. "I'm given to understand you don't much like Mami Tomoe, so should you desire, Mitakihara city will be yours to terrify. I do try to ensure that my servants are well cared for, you see."

Candeloro felt a grin growing on her shoulders. Maybe she couldn't _kill_ Mami... but she could weaken her resolve easily enough. Still, Yamame's warnings worried her.

"I'd like nothing more, but isn't such a large city dangerous for me?"

"Not to you. There are some Magical Girls there, true, but you, Candeloro..." Satori tossed the knotted length of twine at Candeloro, who caught both it and the point Satori made. "Have little need to worry about some pitiful Magical Girls. Keine won't be able to advise them without breaking an oath she very recently swore to Mami. They'll be ripe for the picking."

"Besides, even if through some Miracle they _did_ defeat you, you'd still be safe on this side of the barrier. Besides, no one will take you seriously as a youkai until you've been on a hunt." Remilia laughed... but this time, Candeloro joined in.

"Alright, I'm game."

"No, _humans_ are game. _You_ are a hunter. The full moon is just tomorrow night. Sakuya will fly you out to the barrier then and you'll be shown the way." Remilia said. "Until then, you're welcome to look around the mansion. I must advise you to stay out of the basement. It is a wild place despite my control."

Satori laughed dryly. "I suppose I'm not the only one whose younger sister is lost." Remilia lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"You have a sister?"

"Indeed." Satori was doubtless about to launch into a long rant about... what was her name? Koishi or something? Candeloro had no interest in that story... truth be told, a chill ran down her spine at the thought.

"I'll just leave you alone to prepare, then." Candeloro said, and Remilia waved her hand to dismiss Candeloro. As she had expected, Satori was beginning to talk about her sister. For some reason, the topic unnerved Candeloro, and she felt a wave of relief as she left the room. She grinned at the thoughts running through her mind.

_Please don't! They've done nothing to you!_

And to think Mami had once worried how many of her classmates had been killed by _Kappa_.

* * *

_**The evening of the full moon.**_

"Lady Candeloro, it is time for you to go to the Border and begin the hunt. I am to guide you there." Sakuya's voice came from the door.

"Excellent." Candeloro leaped out of bed and flung the door open, revealing the maid.

"This way, please." Sakuya began walking at a swift pace as Candeloro followed. She'd gotten used to the chains, and as angry as she was at Remilia, she did remember that it was thanks to her that Candeloro would soon be having such a good time. Soon they had left the Manor and taken flight, Candeloro finding it trivial.

"So, why is it you go on hunts? Why doesn't Remilia do it herself?"

"Our mistress is feared enough everyday here to get by. She simply sends me to get some blood for her. And she has spent most of her life terrorizing the outside world already. It doesn't quite hold the same charm for her."

"Any advice for dealing with Magical Girls?"

"Hah, unless I'm mistaken, they'll hardly be a threat. Last month the ones watching over Mitakihara were a joke, I hear. Some precognitive with little power of her own and some sort of healer. They might be annoying, but they can do little to actually stop you. Maybe if others have been pulled in... but I doubt it."

"And what will I look like?" Candeloro couldn't help but wonder. Her memory was hinting that she might look different on the other side.

Sakuya laughed. "I don't know. Part of why I'm leading you there is to find out and report it."

"Why does Remilia even care?"

"Mostly to let others know not to get in your way in the future. She does take good care of her subjects, you know."

"Unless they disobey her?"

"Of course."

"So... why _are_ you called the dog of the devil?"

"I don't need to tell you, so I won't. Just remember that if you serve Remilia well, she'll treat you well. And if you don't, you will be punished."

"Well, all she's really done is roped me into her little scheme, so I'll just need to see how that turns out first, I suppose."

"It will turn out how she intends for it to turn out." Sakuya stated simply, with an unmatched confidence as they reached the border. Hundreds of youkai lingered at it... they were all waiting for something.

"Crossing for a hunt is rather simple. Think of Mitakihara, and touch the border at the signal. To return just... pull yourself back. You'll see what I mean." Sakuya said as she joined the crowd...

The border seemed to warp a little then, as though the space it cut through were a window being bent out of frame... then a gap appeared, and Candeloro's intuition told her this was the signal. She reached at the gap and thought of Mitakihara...

_No! Don't!_

Candeloro laughed as the border pulled part of herself to Mami's precious home.

* * *

_Author's notes: That's not very nice, Candeloro.  
_

_I can't shake the feeling that I used the word 'acquiesce' slightly wrong._

_Also, hey hey hey, it's Remilia's... well, not introduction, since she had a brief appearance earlier, but her first major appearance I guess. _

_Satori's time-metaphor was fun to write. This chapter was more... setup and exposition that I'd originally expected it to be, I suppose. _

_I'm out of things to say already? Well, not really, but I don't want to say spoilers so I guess I am. Thank you all very much for reading this far._

_Edit: Sayaka and Sakuya, why your names so similiar ;-;. It's so hard to catch while editing._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Mitakihara City, at Dusk**_

The city was quiet, ready to fall into a peaceful night of slumber. Yet there was a sweet scent of fear... an unconscious fear that this night, like every other full moon, living terror would claim its victims. That terror knew just where she was going. It wasn't too late yet... a great number of Mami's classmates would be walking home from their after-school hangout.

And nearly as quickly as she thought it, she was there. Flight really sped up travel in the city so much. In the evening twilight, she saw a group of girls walking along... nearly a dozen of them, doubtless counting on their numbers to keep them safe. Candeloro saw their bonds of friendship as clearly as she heard their laughs.

Laughs that turned into confused shrieks of terror as they saw Candeloro descend. Every cry for help, every terrified scream, every panicked flight only made her crave more.

Several of the girls tried to flee, only to find themselves tied to the others, unable to leave their friends. Candeloro let loose a laugh herself. Their ties to the group that they thought would save them would instead be their doom.

Candeloro extended her own ribbons, of course. It just wouldn't do to have them refuse her place. One girl was on the edge of the group, with only tenuous connections to the rest. She clearly needed Candeloro's love more than any other... so Candeloro sent ribbons towards her and pulled. The rest of her friends anchored her into place, however, the strength of their friendship keeping Candeloro from claiming her completely.

Despite that, Candeloro managed, and caught the poor girl in a welcoming embrace. She shrieked as she squirmed to escape the terrifying grasp, and Candeloro felt anger flare up within her... she was giving this girl friendship, and she scorned it? What sort of monster would refuse Candeloro companionship? Candeloro threw the ungrateful wretch away and turned her attention back towards the group. All in all, their fear soothed her rage... and consumed nearly all of their thoughts. They bolted blindly, the ties between them finally weakening enough to snap.

Thankfully, Candeloro had expected this, and cast her ribbons down, snagging each of the remaining victims. Some by the feet, some by the neck, some by the waist... a dozen of them held by her ribbons, dancing to her whims. Candeloro's laugh was echoed back as a chorus of sobs and wails. Their cries for mercy... prayers for help... none of it changed their fates, as Candeloro encircled them all in a ribbon and drew it tight.

Searing pain struck her. She lost her grip on the ribbon, though her victims remained tightly bound. Candeloro searched for the source of her pain, and found it. Someone had answered their prayers and shown up to save them.

Someone who had no idea what they were up against. It was a Magical Girl, that most precious of victims, and she had already found her way to Candeloro. She wore a white outfit, contrasted by her darker hair, and brandished her polearm at Candeloro.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The girl proudly proclaimed. Candeloro knew this to be true; she stank of hope and merely being near her stung. "Let them go right now!"

"I have a better idea." Candeloro laughed as she sent out ribbons. Annoyingly, the Magical Girl had little trouble dodging them... at least initially. But the air filled more and more, and she had less and less room to dodge. She seemed to be on the defensive, though, as she didn't seem to be attacking, so it was only a matter of time.

A stray thought came to Candeloro's mind... Maybe she -was- attacking, and Candeloro didn't see it. She directed her senses behind her...

Sure enough, when Candeloro did so, she couldn't miss the fountain of hope gathering. A fountain that was directed at her almost immediately. She moved around it, but it destroyed most of her web of ribbons. The source of the fountain stood behind her. Another Magical Girl, dressed in black with black hair and laughing like she'd already won, flicked her wrist to return her sword to the ready... one that had done a very good job at hiding her connection to the first... a connection Candeloro now envied for its strength.

"Two? How lucky of me!" Candeloro said to herself... only for a blast from a third to come from above. She fell, writhing in pain, as more of their hopeful cries rang out over the battlefield.

"Alright! That'll show Oriko! 'Unavoidable casualties'? Hah! Let's finish it off and go home." The second Magical Girl, dressed in black laughed... a despicable laugh that seemed to sap Candeloro's might.

Deeper within, though, Candeloro felt a strength growing at that laugh. A deep, searing strength that roused her spirits and gave her the power to rise again.

As she did, the air seemed to clear up... the disgusting sensation of hope was dissipating. The three Magical Girls had halted their approach.

"But... alright... uh... we're ready for a round two, right?" The first Magical Girl asked hesitantly. Her partner, the one with a strong connection to her, replied.

"Yuma! Go! Get Oriko-" She was interrupted by one of Candeloro's ribbons whipping her and rapidly wrapping around her, pinning her sword arm to her side.

'Yuma' wasted no time in running... Candeloro was willing to let her go... She still burned with an inner fire, and she couldn't risk that flame burning apart her ribbons. With two far more interesting Magical Girls already here... there was plenty to keep her attention. Yuma could wait.

The first Magical Girl leapt and slashed with her Halberd. Candeloro wrapped her ribbons around it's shaft, wrenching it free of the girl's grasp... pulling it into herself and wondering at the pleasant warmth as she drew it in. The Magical Girl's doubt and fear grew. To return the favor, Candeloro began to wind up the connection between her two victims, reeling in the first Magical Girl, while still holding the second hostage.

"We won't lose! We're not going to let them down!" The bound one shouted as she released a powerful blast that would have freed her from Candeloro's grasp... had Candeloro not simply absorbed its power. She swallowed the Magical Girl's hope of freedom and was treated to a delightful burst of panic to wash it down. Her ribbons wrapped more and more around her victim, covering her from head to toe.

All of this had hardly distracted her from the first Magical Girl, who seemed to realize she was being drawn to Candeloro. She had remade her halberd and slashed brutally and repeatedly at Candeloro, gashing her and severing dozens of ribbons with each cut. The pain was intense... but Candeloro's soul had experienced worse pain before. Compared to Satori's torment... compared to her own failed transformations, even that torrent of magical hope didn't distract Candeloro from her purpose and duty. Even her body being shredded apart did nothing to stop her from focusing her will on her ribbons as she mended her own torn form.

Unwilling or unable to let her friend go, it was only a matter of time. The Magical Girl was finally drawn fully into Candeloro's grasp as the connection to her partner trapped her. Ribbons soon followed its example bound her as tightly as her companion, leaving only her head free.

"Kill us, then, you monster. I know you will." She stated, certain of her fate. Candeloro wasn't in such a merciful mood after having been attacked so heavily, though. She unwound the ribbons around her first victim's head, allowing her to gasp for air. When she saw the other Magical Girl bound up, her hope withered.

"I think I'll just kill one of you. You seem so certain of your deaths... who do you think it should be?" Candeloro asked.

The two Magical Girls looked at each other, and Candeloro sensed their connection pulse and grow. It would make what was to come next so sweet. Obviously each would choose the other to die.

"I'll distract it. You protect Yuma." they both said. They each let loose a weak laugh that swiftly turned into a grimace of pain as Candeloro began to crush them both. Bones cracked before Candeloro loosened her grip again. They wouldn't even talk to her!

"You both wish to spare the other? That's no good. I suppose I could just kill you both."

"Why... why isn't she killing us?" The Magical Girl in Black asked.

"Someone needs to pay more attention. I know! Let's ask the gallery!" Candeloro moved the two Magical Girls next to the crowd of schoolgirls she'd captured earlier.

"Which of these two should I let go?" She asked the captives, before using ribbons to puppet them and make them all point at the Magical Girl dressed in white.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Candeloro said as she flung the chosen victim as hard as she could , slinging her far out of sight.

"Sis!" Her partner's call had no hope of reaching its audience.

"Now, with a connection like this, heartbreak would kill that poor girl. Let's just fix that up, shall we?" Candeloro said. "I did say I would only kill one of you, after all."

Candeloro severed the connection... brushed it away as easily as an annoying cobweb... and what little hope her remaining victim had was swiftly waning. Candeloro ordered her ribbons to begin to tear her apart. She remembered hearing that Magical Girls sometimes carried... ah, yes, there they were. Only a few Grief Seeds spilled out of her clothes as they were shredded alongside her skin. Candeloro collected them as her victim's body finally collapsed and was crushed. Candeloro felt the last panicked echoes of her victim's life wash over her, soothing her injuries, steadying her mind, and making it easier than ever to wash out that annoying protesting she kept hearing in the back of her mind.

She turned her attention to the dozen girls who had borne witness to the entire scene. They were petrified with horror at what they had just scene... and completely at Candeloro's mercy, and Candeloro had no more mercy to spare.

Candeloro looked over her captives. Oh, she would kill them. But first, they had so much more to offer than their fears and deaths. They had connections, and Candeloro recognized the sort she was looking for quickly. She had, after all, experience with them, and here, there would be no resistance. Candeloro forced the girls to do as she said, even as she asked ever so nicely.

"You should all call your friends and families. Surely they could... be of help." Candeloro grinned as she tugged on the girls like puppets, making them rapidly pull out their cell phones. A dozen connections surged out, and in no time, Candeloro sent a ribbon out through each one, claiming a victim with each call a victim made.

A call here... a call there. A panicked daughter calling a parent lead to a worried parent calling the police or another child... Every call created another strand in Candeloro's web.

People of the outside world had forgotten youkai? Well, they wouldn't forget this one. Within a few hours, Candeloro stood at the center of a web of communication that had caught nearly everyone in the city in its strands.

Fear surrounded her. Fear of the unknown, and fear for loved ones. But that wasn't enough. They needed to fear Candeloro. Her ribbons couldn't make them do it directly. Then a thought came to mind...

They were hers. She ought to simply label them. Throughout the city, nearly everyone with a cell phone saw a yellow ribbon creep out of it and onto their neck, burning the same brand into millions of people.

"You're all my property, now. But you twelve... you have done well, so I will let you go."

A faint, weak spark of hope still glittered in the eyes of the newly branded girls. Until Candeloro's meaning of 'let you go' became clear, through her constricting one of her victims until every bone broke in her body.

Their panic returned, but though hundreds or more heard the screams... none could help.

* * *

She was still toying with the last survivor of the original crowd she had captured when she felt a pull on her being.

The broken girl held in her ribbons had long ago ceased struggling, resorting instead to hopeless sobs of despair. Finally the time had come for Candeloro to grant her wish... and death. A sharp twist and the girl's neck was broken. Death would come for her soon enough, but Candeloro would be long gone by then.

She grabbed hold of the connection that tugged at her and rode it away. Sure, she _could_ stay, but it had been a good night, and the next day would likely be boring anyway.

* * *

_**The Hakurei Border**_

"That was more fun than I thought it'd be!" Candeloro laughed. It felt almost as though she'd awakened from a wonderful dream. Sakuya waved her down, and Candeloro wanted to brag, so she approached.

"You look like you had a good time. Let's get back. We don't want to upset the Mistress. I am glad you enjoyed her gift, though." Sakuya smiled warmly.

"You bet I did!" Candeloro was ever so pleased with herself. Most her memories of the other side of the barrier were already blurry and vague, but she remembered a few points... She had killed a Magical Girl, scared off two more, and marked many people. Nothing could stop her! But something kept it from being perfect.

She felt guilty. She'd broken a connection like those she so desperately sought. And even deeper, she felt a twinge of regret that she'd killed those girls... It had felt so good... but now she wondered why she even had.

It must be Mami's influence. Her soft heart squealing in pain because she was weak.

_Why did you kill them?_

She shrugged as she flew. Why _had_ she killed them? Now they weren't hers any more. She frowned a bit at the realization. She shook her head... she remembered the joy of killing them... squeezing every last drop of terrified blood from their mangled bodies...

But where that joy had been there was just an empty hole. Doubtless Mami's attempt to make her feel guilt.

"Sakuya... do you enjoy killing?"

"I enjoy following my Mistress's orders. A bit of advice... for everyone's sake, follow her orders well. Not perfectly: _well_. If you just do exactly as she says, she'll find you boring, dispose of you, and move on. It's a fine art, but I think you've enough of a creative side to keep her interested."

Candeloro nodded once, but continued to ruminate. Killing those girls had been such a _waste_.

"I should have brought back more souvenirs from the outside world." She lamented allowed.

"Well, we have plenty of such things if you just want a souvenir."

"Nah, nah. I mean people. I could have kept feeding off of them here."

Sakuya shook her head. "Don't try. I did it once... brought someone back so the mistress could drink straight from the source. Yukari showed up, and I think that's one of the few times I've seen the Mistress truly frightened."

"So she _can_ feel fear."

"_Yukari_ can make Remilia afraid. Have you even met her?" Sakuya asked.

"I think Mami did once, but I'm not sure. I think she might have been confused at the time."

"Count yourself lucky. The only person I've seen walk away happy from a meeting with her is our mistress and even that's rare."

"What's Yukari's deal anyway? What's _her_ essence?"

"Boundaries. Something that everything which is anything has." Sakuya said. "None of us know what her power truly is... and that mystery itself gives her strength. She seems to have limits, but I'm not certain they apply within Gensokyo. Yukari Yakumo may as well be omnipotent, as far as we're concerned."

"Hmph. She doesn't scare me."

"She should. Your essence is connections or something of the sort, right?" Sakuya asked.

"Or so I hear." Candeloro grinned, still proud of her accomplishments on the hunt.

"Can you connect the sea to the sky? The present to the past or future? How about you to yourself, or anything at all to nothing at all? Or here to where we were a few seconds ago?"

"Of course not, idiot. You can't make a connection between just... words. I mean, I guess you could, but it's not gonna be something you could do anything with. It'd just be a dangling thread. Besides, what's the point in connecting something if not to me?"

"Rumor has it that Yukari can and has done all of those. Speaking for myself, I know she has the ability to alter time; she's one of the very few beings privy to what happens in Sakuya's World."

"You clearly aren't talking about Earth or anything like that. What's 'Sakuya's world'?"

"You'll see. I'm simply telling you what my master told me; do not get on Yukari's bad side."

"Fine, whatever. I'll try not to stomp on her delicate toes or whatever."

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

_**The Scarlet Devil Mansion**_

"Welcome back, Candeloro. I see you had quite a good Hunt." Satori's bothersome voice did little to bring Candeloro down from her emotional rush. Sakuya continued inside, but Candeloro stopped to gloat a little.

"Hah! Better than you ever did, I'll bet."

"It seems so. But then, you are tremendously powerful, and experience doesn't matter nearly as much on a hunt. Just remember that on this side of the border, age and experience are what matters... and you have precious little of either. Though that may quickly change, given the results of your Hunt."

"Damn right! Now, it might be hard to outdo a hunt like that, but I'll bet that pulling someone back from outside of reality just might count. You guys ready with that yet?" Candeloro was still riding on the thrill of the hunt.

"Nearly so. We should be able to begin once Remilia wakes up this coming night. I trust Mami won't be getting in your way for quite a long time after a hunt like that, which is good. This might take a 'long time'."

"Yeah, I think I got her pretty well." Candeloro started, but there was nagging feeling...

_Why did you kill them?_

"I see. Well, you're quite right; that guilt is indeed Mami trying to exert herself, just as you did to her many times."

"I hate it! There must be _some _way to get rid of her!"

"You have the same options she did. Adapt or die. Mami has a bit of the advantage there, as gods are quite adaptable to begin with, while youkai have great difficulty changing themselves." Satori shrugged.

"Well, no way I'm letting her bleeding heart drown me!"

"As long as you keep that spirit you should be fine. In any case, you should rest. The Hunt is a wearying task, especially for a youkai as young as yourself."

"Whatever, you old bag. Sure, I'll sleep, but only because I don't want to completely blow your mind by outperforming you twice in the same night." Candeloro marched off to her room, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

_** The next night **_

Candeloro yawned as she happily awoke. As much as she'd hated to admit it, Satori had been right. The Hunt had left her reserves nearly empty, it seemed. Now though, she felt better than ever. Her reserves had grown, and some simple rest had refilled them to their new, higher levels.

She felt a tug on her soul and muttered. It was probably what had awakened her. Remilia was calling her, and every tug grew more insistent.

"I'm coming..." Candeloro said to no one in particular. She got herself ready and followed the link through the winding passages of the Mansion directly to Remilia.

"About time you got here. I hear your hunt went rather well? I look forward to hearing your side of things, but right now, you've got a job to do." Remilia said.

"Right... Find Homura. No problem..." Candeloro agreed. Something seemed familiar about it. Wasn't she already...?

"Indeed, you swore you'd do that when we first met, too." Satori explained and dismissed Candeloro's sense of deja vu... though Satori herself seemed to feel something wasn't quite right. She shook her head dismissively before continuing. "Now, on to the task at hand. Do you recognize this?" Satori pulled forth a red ribbon.

Candeloro pondered for a while, but only some minor deja vu nagged at her. She didn't realize where she'd seen it before, if ever.

"This ribbon was Homura's. That is, the Homura you seek. I confiscated it from her after her spirit fled. There is something very, very odd about this ribbon." Satori said. "According to Keine, this ribbon was never made."

"Ha ha. She just means it was never crafted, I bet. Some sort of natural thing or magically formed." Candeloro shrugged.

"That was my guess, but no... she read its history, and it has never been anything other than this ribbon. No one and nothing made it. The important part is _when_ its history begins..._"_

"Let me guess. Sayaka's death?"

"Indeed. So it will help Remilia send you to Homura, its owner. Perhaps most disconcerting is where Homura believed it came from, though." Satori offered it to Candeloro, who took it as Satori explained what she meant.

"Homura believed it was given to her by Madoka."

The name and ribbon hit Candeloro at the same time, and a perfect image appeared. A pink haired girl in a white dress, sporting simultaneously a fierce, determined face, and a welcoming smile. More importantly, Candeloro also saw the arrows the girl favored taking flight... Heading right for her. Arrows that burned the evil they touched away to nothing... that burned the entirety of Candeloro away to nothing.

Candeloro dove to the side, knowing she had to escape... and knowing that it was impossible. She shrieked and tripped in a blind panic. The fear she had gathered now had some success in escaping through the fear she herself felt.

"That... carried quite some weight, didn't it?" Remilia's voice reached Candeloro just ahead of the rushing arrows of light. Right before they would strike her... right before...

Nothing happened.

Candeloro quivered on the floor, curled up into a ball. Realizing she should have been struck by now, she dared to lift her head, and found herself once again in the Scarlet Devil Mansion... and surrounded by Remilia's laughter. Madoka's ribbon lie on the ground a ways away, and Remilia moved to pick it up.

"You two spook way too easily. It's just a ribbon, weird though it is. It's got a connection to nowhere, sure, but so do you. It's probably just because it's linked to Homura. If it's going to be such a distraction, though, I'd best hold onto it." Remilia said as she tucked the ribbon away.

"Now you've got work to do. Give me your Soul Gem so I can anchor you on this end, and pull yourself together."

Candeloro did just that, offering up her Soul as she collected herself and took stock of her surroundings as Remilia explained what was going to happen. The only recent change being that Satori seemed to be stunned silent, if such a thing could be imagined. but Candeloro now noticed others were present as well. Homura (Though she was quietly huddled in a corner), Eirin, Kaguya, Sakuya, Homura, Sanae, and Keine were all in attendance...

Kaguya... Candeloro looked at her and knew more than anything that she _must _claim that prize. To call Kaguya her own... it would be a treasure beyond compare. To have such beauty would make her collection peerless. She sent a ribbon... reached out towards the princess, but it withered as it approached, disintegrating away as if from rot and age. Another and another... she kept trying, sneaking them towards her ankles as she ignored whatever conversation was going on, but the same thing kept happening.

"Look, if you're not going to listen to what they'll be doing then we may as well just do it." Remilia said. "If you would simply join hands with them already, Candeloro? Time is going to get bent in half here. Let's not keep it waiting, hm?" Remilia suggested.

Keine unfurled a lengthy scroll and seemed to focus on it. Candeloro saw many of the threads and connections linking her to other things as she did this vanish, until only one was clear. She knew the others were there, but... Keine had hidden them, somehow. Candeloro's objective was crystal clear, at least.

"Grab hold of Sakuya with your essence." Remilia commanded, and Candeloro obeyed, wrapping a ribbon around Sakuya's wrist. As soon as this was done, the world lost all all color and motion... with three exceptions. Sakuya, Kaguya, and Candeloro herself were all able to move and retained their saturation.

"Welcome to Sakuya's World, population three. Or four, depending." Sakuya bowed courteously.

"All that is happening now takes place in a single moment... and I'll make this instant last as long as needed. I don't know why Eirin thinks it's so important you do this, but you'd better, and do try to hurry. The rest of the world's awfully boring like this." Kaguya said. Sakuya chuckled at that.

"It's not so bad when you're the one with control over it, though." Sakuya pointed out. "But we aren't the ones who determine how long this'll take. That's up to you, Candeloro. Finish 'quickly', or you'll be getting on our bad sides."

Candeloro had sworn she would do this.

She would do it. She grabbed hold of the last ribbon she saw, and zipped down it, continuing past where it ended...

* * *

_Author's Notes: So... yeah, Oriko and Kirika were originally slated to be the ones who faced Candeloro. But then I thought some things and this is how it turned out instead.  
_

_Yay, Mami kinda sorta got to go back to the outside world! Very kinda, very sorta, and maybe not so much of Mami. But it's close. A lot of that scene unfortunately had to be left vague due to Candeloro's altered state from crossing the border. I think I have plans to clarify what happened later, but don't hold your breath for those clarifications to come soon.  
_

_Also, I unfortunately have never gotten around to reading Kazumi or any of the recent spinoffs of Oriko, so... uh, any developments that occur in there I have like no idea of. This does also mean that I may be taking liberties with their personalities and backstories, which are probably fleshed out a lot more in those. Thing is, I'd started writing all this before even Rebellion Story was announced, so... well, newer stuff is tough to squeeze in._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Mitakihara**_

Candeloro felt as though she were falling in every direction at once, until she suddenly stopped. She felt as if she hung over a void, kept in place only by a thin thread... likely held by Remilia... probably her soul Gem, come to think of it. Maybe she should have paid more attention when Remilia was describing what was going on.

Candeloro easily recognized the city through the window... she had been here just last night. Now though, the sky was the deep orange of an evening twilight. She turned around and examined her surroundings.

She had appeared in a classroom, it seemed. Nearly devoid of students, of course, but a classroom nonetheless. The glass walls and such seemed familiar... This was probably Mami's school. There was, however, one student, sitting alone in her chair.

Homura narrowed her eyes at Candeloro, and the next thing she knew, her surroundings erupted into explosive flame, and thousands of gunshots echoed in her ear as their bullets ripped through her. She shrieked in rage and pain as her body was engulfed and ripped apart.

Scorched ribbons covered the floor... But as they burned away, Candeloro refocused that rage... channeled the hate and fear that had brought her here. Her hatred for Remilia and Satori... the fear of the outsiders... They coalesced around her and gave her shape once more... around Homura's arms and legs she formed, first as ribbons, then as herself, holding them.

"You _really _shouldn't try to piss me off, Homura Akemi." Candeloro growled. The shock and confusion flowed from Homura into the ribbons that bound her, strengthening their grip.

"What... what are you?" Homura declared.

"I'm a youkai, fool!"

"A... youkai? But... those don't exist now... You feel like... like a witch."

"Hmph. Don't lump me in with someone like Alice. I'm more than she could ever be!" Candeloro declared, but while Homura went as white as a sheet at Alice's name, Candeloro didn't feel that terror flow into her.

"You fear her more than me?!" Candeloro was insulted... _disgusted _.

"That... that never.. happened. I went back. It never happened!" Homura shook her head in denial.

"Went back? You mean to this empty place? What's here for you?"

"Madoka... I... I need to find Madoka!" Homura shrieked.

That name... Candeloro squeezed harder. She tried to wring as much fear as she could from Homura... because her own fear of Madoka sent shivers all through her.

"Homura, if you mention that name again, you'll _never _find her. Because I will kill you here and now."

"You... A...fraid...?" Homura grinned a bit before the ribbons constricted again, cracking her ribs... A bit of blood started to dribble from her mouth.

"Hmph. You know how we found you? Mami apparently dueled you to make you trust her."

"You're lying. I know Mami. She would never do that. I trust her, sure, but only to be an idiot who gets herself killed by following the rules and never questioning anything." Homura spoke as ribbons loosened enough to let her.

"She's changed, Homura. In fact, you can see just how much, can't you?" Candeloro grinned as a flash of understanding crossed Homura's face.

"Candeloro..."

"The one and only. Now, how about you tell me what you know, hm?"

"Like hell I will."

"Hell? You're already in it." Candeloro could hardly imagine a more nightmarish landscape. There was nothing _here _. There wasn't even really a _here _to speak of. There were no connections here save her own to her Soul Gem outside and Homura here... not even between the different lights in the ceiling. It was _wrong _and she didn't like it.

"I am... because Madoka isn't-" Homura was interrupted by a constriction of the ribbons that shattered her ribcage and stole her breath.

"You know what? Maybe death was too kind. If you fear Alice so much, then I ought to simply take a page from her book." Candeloro said as she redirected her ribbons. They burrowed into Homura's skin and latched themselves to her skeleton.

And then Homura stood... but not of her own volition. And _now_ , Candeloro felt that glorious fear.

"I see. You don't like being controlled, do you? Hah! Dance for me." Candeloro made Homura do just that, a jig that must have been painful with her crushed ribcage.

"Well, it isn't perfect, but we'll work on it. There's just one more thing..." Candeloro snaked her ribbons up into Homura's throat and jaw, wove them into her muscles as the Magical Girl seemed ready to vomit. Then, slowly and carefully, she forced Homura to slowly release some of the air in her lungs as she tightened up her vocal cords and shaped her tongue...

"What...ev...er... you... want... Mis...tre...ss." Candeloro made Homura say, and every syllable made Homura a little more hopeless.

"Well, that was... hm. I think I need some practice, yet. But yes, Homura, you are mine, now. Perhaps if you're very respectful, I'll let you act again on your own. Lucky for me, you always were taciturn. Only Satori might catch on that you aren't in control of your own motions."

Satori's name had an unexpected effect on Homura. The girl used what little muscle control remained in her to growl as her face contorted into one of rage.

"Madoka... _is _real..." Homura repeated herself again. "She _is _perfect! And I will do anything to keep her that way!" Homura shouted. Candeloro clamped down, but Homura's eyes burned with fury... and Candeloro caught sight of her Soul Gem... and the black clouds that even now began seeping through cracks...

"Oh? Is Homura finally giving up? You finally reached the end of your road? Well, I, for one, can't wait to meet the youkai you've fought to imprison for so long."

Homura's Soul Gem shattered. The black clouds within broke free as the light in her eyes faded completely and her body entirely stopped resisting.

And Candeloro looked on with wonder as the youkai bound within Homura's Soul Gem rose free. Candeloro remembered this happening... but from a different perspective. She remembered flowing out from Mami's Soul Gem when Satori had broken her. But... something was different this time. Candeloro remembered nothing apart from her destruction, in that first incarnation.

But here... that destruction didn't come. The Youkai formed easily, as Homura's still body lay on the ground beneath it, freed from Candeloro's control.

"It seems Mami's precious Law of Cycles doesn't apply here." Candeloro said to herself.

Homura's youkai thrashed and wailed as it was born. Candeloro knew this wasn't how things were supposed to go, but everything she'd been told suggested that bringing back this youkai would be just as good as bringing back Homura. If Mami shared Candeloro's soul and memories to some extent, then doubtless this one shared Homura's. Satori could have her way with the newborn youkai if nothing, else... she had a knack for bringing up painful memories.

When it finally finished forming a body, Homura's youkai looked almost like Homura had before, though she wore some sort of flower on her head... a lily, wasn't it? It was hard to tell, wilted as it was. There was some sort of rotting seed sitting in its center, and the whole ensemble was tied around the youkai's head by a loop of red cloth that wrapped under her chin.

Candeloro still sensed her own connection to the creature.

"Well, now that you're ready, how about we leave this terrible place." Candeloro suggested.

"Where is Madoka?"

"Listen, kid, don't say her name. It's a bad omen." She enjoyed being the elder for once.

"Where is-"

"Dammit! She isn't here, and that's the only reason you're still around! If that... _thing_ finds us, we're done for. But lucky for you, I've found a way to escape her notice." Candeloro grinned.

"Escape her? No! I'm going to find her!"

"You know, if you want to die so badly, I can destroy you here and now. Or hell, just leave you here. Then she'll never find you.."

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

"Hah, yeah, no. I'll be staying as far away from her as I can get." Candeloro laughed aloud at the suggestion. The world seemed to skip a bit as she did.

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

"Like hell I will." Candeloro tilted her head. She'd already made it clear she wouldn't, right?

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

"Shut up! No! I'm not going-" Candeloro shouted.

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

"That's it! I'm going to-"

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

Candeloro punched the newborn youkai in the face. Then threw her to the ground.

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

"No!" Candeloro shrieked in rage as she kicked as hard as she could, feeling a wonderful sound of bones crunching.

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

"You do that again and I'll make you regret it." Candeloro threatened. The new youkai merely looked concerned...

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

Candeloro wasted no time entwining the newborn youkai in her ribbons. She began to squeeze with them, crushing its bones.

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

Candeloro grabbed her opponent with five ribbons, around each of her wrists, ankles, and neck, then pulled, ripping her limb from limb.

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

...

...

* * *

"I will find her." The fledgling youkai's words were hard to dismiss. "You will help me."

Candeloro was out of ideas. She stood in numb silence. This girl simply wouldn't accept no for an answer. Candeloro's blood boiled. What could she do? Nothing she did seemed to matter!

"WHY? Why do you want to die at her hands?!"

"She wouldn't kill me."

Candeloro felt her rage twist into a new direction. At least everything hadn't reset. Again. And again and again and-

"She would. You're a youkai, like me. If she finds out about you, she'll destroy you to 'rescue' Homura. She did that same thing to me to save Mami."

"She wouldn't. She intends to save me. She won't kill me."

"Madoka would save _Homura_. I know it in my heart. Look into your own and you'll realize it too. Listen to Homura, deep within you. She doubtless expects to be rescued."

Homura's youkai considered this... then the color drained from her, making her seem like a perfectly sculpted statue in pensive thought. Candeloro smiled smugly until she realized that it wasn't just the newborn's face that had lost saturation, but all of her clothes and such as well.

"Uh... Hello?" Candeloro asked, but received absolutely no response. She was hesitant to touch the youkai directly, so she manifested a ribbon and used it to touch her. It instantly froze and refused to listen to any more of Candeloro's commands... as well as having its color drained.

"Uh. I don't suppose we can get a do-over? I'm not going to help you find Madoka?" She shouted into the air, hoping it was someone else that had kept reverting time.

"Dammit." She cursed. There must be a way to reach her.

If she's frozen outside of time... but... that's where they already _were_, according to Kaguya and Sakuya. All this was supposed to take no real time. Maybe Homura had... stepped 'back' in a way, then?

Candeloro felt the connection between herself and Homura was still there, but she was hesitant to use it. Still, worst case scenario, she got stuck in normal time, too, right? She wouldn't even notice... would she?

Candeloro pulled on the connection. It resisted, but she pulled harder and harder, and to her relief, colors slowly resaturated Homura's youkai, who began pacing again. Candeloro let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, you're right. But if she wants Homura, she'll have to deal with me, too! Homura's a part of me, so Madoka will just seek to rescue us together."

"Nnnnnope. She'll kill you to rescue Homura _from you_."

"I don't think you know Madoka very well. She wouldn't harm a fly."

"Then she must consider us to be less than insects. I was destroyed completely. I can only vaguely remember what happened, but that face... that name... those arrows of light that pierced my soul. She is hellbent on destroying the youkai that Magical Girls gestate, and I don't know why."

"You mean witches? I mean, we're witches, aren't we?"

"No, we're youkai. Monsters." Candeloro tried to explain, but Homura had just made her think of Alice, and Candeloro harbored a bit of a grudge and decided to change the topic. "The point is that you're one of her targets now. Do you want to listen to me and come with me to escape? Or do you want to stay here forever? Because Madoka won't be coming here. Otherwise, she already would have. To destroy you."

"Of course she can come here. She can go anywhere, do almost anything. You don't know her!"

"Then why isn't she here yet?" Candeloro asked.

"Perhaps your attitude is scaring her off. I have complete faith she'll come here."

"You are _irritating_! Hell, you're even worse than Mami! At least she _does_ things!"

"Mami? What about her?" Homura's youkai tilted her head and considered it.

"She was my host, like Homura was for you. Haven't you been listening to me? Don't tell me _you _two are getting along."

"Hm? No, she's pretty much gone. I can feel her squirming a bit, and she keeps telling me to do things. I generally just do the opposite of what she wanted. That gets her all riled up, which feels ever so good. She's got some feelings for Madoka, and I just can't ignore those."

"From what I've been told, Homura was pretty proud. If only I had her instead of Mami. I swear..." Candeloro looked that the ring she shared with Mami. "This girl has a heart of jelly. She's always 'don't hurt this' or 'Maybe we can be friends'."

Homura's youkai grinned. "That does sound annoying. Homura keeps telling me to destroy you, but I think you're amusing enough."

"Maybe you'll humor me a little then. Hide yourself in Homura's shell, and we can go back. There's a doctor outside this realm that might be able to help you defend yourself from Madoka. Then, armored properly, you can meet her as you wish, and maybe, just maybe, you'll survive."

"She won't destroy me." Absolute conviction reached Candeloro's ears...

"What does it cost you to listen to me?"

"My faith. And what if she comes here in the meantime? How can you be certain she won't?"

"She would have, for one. For two, you wouldn't believe how much magic it took to get me here. Nearly half a dozen people actively guided me here, and nearly a full dozen put their brains together to figure out how. And one of the brains involved was Homura's, according to Satori. This place doesn't exist, they keep saying."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course it does. You're here, I'm here, everything else is here."

"Nothing else has any connections. It's... unreal." Candeloro tried to explain. "There are a lot of things missing. Everything but you, me, and a single link back out." She wasn't about to admit that she felt terribly exposed dangling from that single thread.

"Then what am I seeing? Subway tunnels may be pretty boring but it's a lot more than nothing." Homura's youkai said, gesturing around them.

"What? Aren't we in a classroom?" Candeloro looked around to be sure, and was treated to the vision of an open field of grass and flowers. The spaciousness of the scene set her on edge... and she wondered just how many times it had changed without her noticing.

"Maybe you're right. We were just in a subway station, but now we're in some sort of locker room. What is going on here?"

"I don't know, but we need to leave. Hide inside of Homura so we can escape already."

"Well, Madoka _should_ have come here... so if something is wrong with her..."

"You know, I think that might be it! Maybe the reason she destroyed me so willingly is because she's been brainwashed or something. All the more reason to hide from her until you're sure she's alright, no? And you've got to come with me to _fix_ her." Candeloro changed tactics and lied easily, and her mark seemed willing to buy into it.

"You make a good point. Ok... We'll meet with this doctor of yours, I suppose. Maybe she can help figure out what's going on."

"Satori is going to try and rat you out; and if she does that, then Madoka or whoever is controlling her will probably know where you are. _But- _you might be able to convince her to keep it a secret for a time. See, you want to find Madoka, and really, I do too. Satori wants to find her sister. Tell her that I know those two are connected, and I think she'll be willing to leave us well enough alone." Candoloro reasoned. She'd able to make a few connections Mami had been struggling with. Whenever Madoka or Koishi was brought up, the other seemed to surface distantly in her mind.

Candeloro watched as Homura's Soul Gem reconstructed itself. It was on the verge of breaking again... probably would require just a slight nudge from the youkai within. And in the meantime she'd be able to manipulate Homura's thoughts as Candeloro had manipulated Mami's. Eirin could probably set her up much like she'd done with Candeloro, which was good enough for her own purposes.

Candeloro had an idea of how to deal with Satori reading her own mind, but first, she had to escape.

Grabbing Homura's 'discarded' Soul Gem, she grabbed hold of the thread binding her to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and traveled through it.

* * *

_**Scarlet Devil Mansion**_

She was back. Homura's youkai had come with her... Candeloro knew she had... so where was she? The rest of the world was still once again. Sakuya and Kaguya were playing some sort of board game, and from the look on Sakuya's face, Kaguya was winning. The maid quickly noticed Candeloro and changed the subject to her.

"I wondered how long you would keep us waiting. Are you finished yet? I ran out of chores to do."

"I think so. I felt her come back with me." Candeloro moved to the time-frozen Homura, but noted something she suspected Sakuya and Kaguya failed to notice. As she had hoped, Homura's Soul Gem was once again on the back of Homura's hand.

Even better, the dark shadows still swirled within... it was still shielded in a way from the effect that halted the rest of the world. From what Candeloro had heard from Sakuya, she now had little doubt that Homura's youkai was indeed back.

"We can return whenever you're ready, but I do have a small request? Could you wait until I get back to my room? I really don't want to listen to Satori first thing when I get back, and I could use a nap after this."

"We've waited this long, we can give you a bit of a head start. We should put this back anyway. It's not proper for us to be playing games at such a serious moment." Sakuya laughed as she started packing up the game they'd been playing. "I can't blame you for wanting to stay away from Satori, though. Go ahead and get some rest while you can. Our mistress_ is_ rather demanding." Sakuya nodded. Kaguya agreed as well, though she added something else.

"Candeloro, was it? For your own sake, stop trying to bind yourself to me. I can't imagine you succeeding, but trust me, you don't want to. Mokou either, for that matter." Kaguya advised, before helping Sakuya pack up.

Candeloro shrugged away her concerns and returned to her room, closing the door behind her just as time resumed.

She rummaged through her/Mami's things and found what she was looking for. A bottle of small black pills.

"Thanks for the time, Mami. But I can't afford to let Satori steal my secrets now, so you can take your body back for now. Don't worry, I think I've given you plenty to think about." Candeloro laughed as she took a pill and laid down in bed.

Before sleep claimed her, she reached out to the chainss Remilia had encircled around her... and simply... slipped out of them like she would so many loose clothes. She left a few, just to alleviate suspicion (And certainly not because she couldn't bring herself to cut them all), but Remilia could stew over what happened.

Candeloro wouldn't be around to ask.

* * *

Candeloro was staring at a too-familiar face. She had managed to collect the world in her web, and she knew Madoka would never strike at hostages. Despite the worry that gnawed at Candeloro, she knew she was safe.

Madoka strangely drew back her arrow anyway. That damnable, burning arrow... She let it loose, and it struck a thread, breaking Candeloro's connection to a single person. No worries... there were billions more she was linked to.

Until she realized the arrow had split into a storm of them... arrows of light that now turned back towards Candeloro's mass of threads. She couldn't move them out of the way... every connection snapped at once as the arrow storm ripped through them. Candeloro had started rushing towards Madoka, and now with no hostages, she knew she had no time to lose.

She threw herself at Madoka... and Madoka caught her, laughing lightly.  
Held in a hug, Madoka's victim shrieked at the warmth the pink haired girl gave and squirmed in her surprisingly firm grip.

"Hush now, it's alright. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Those words... she knew they were true. She relaxed, soothed by Madoka's voice, soon joined by others.

"See? I knew she would get out. No one can keep her down for long." Kyouko beamed with pride for her mentor. Sayaka laughed, but voiced her agreement.

"Where would we even be if not for her? She's the only reason we manage anything. No one else has ever managed to leash Kyouko."

A gentle laugh..."I don't leash her, believe me. But I do welcome her presence, and I thank goodness that's enough." Surrounded one again by her friends, she melted with relief.

Mami was safe.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ahh, Homulily. Obviously a bit of a different take than the norm, what with circumstances being different. Not appearing in her monstrous form (yet?) for 'reasons'. Which may or may not just be narrative convention. As for her time manipulation... well, she has it, of course. How exactly it applies may be slightly different from Homura's, just as Candeloro's connections are different from Mami's ribbons.  
_

_There's actually a scene I'd intended to put somewhere in the last chapter. Hmmm... I might move it to later or something... I might just drop it._

_Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll catch you next week._


	32. Chapter 32

_**A Bedroom in the Scarlet Devil Mansion**_

"Wake up, you lazy sod." Kyouko's voice greeted Mami.

"Kyouko, I believe it's Mami once again." A far less pleasant voice entered the room.

"You think I care, Satori? You said they're supposed to be the same person, so-"

"At least _that_ lesson stuck." Satori turned her attention towards Mami. "I know you're awake, Mami. You'd best get out of bed; Homura would like to speak with you."

Homura! The memory tickled her mind. What had happened?"

"It seems the Homura who came with you to Gensokyo has returned, in a sense. She is unable to escape her Soul Gem, but she is here. I hope she'll learn how to manifest a separate body, but that will take time, and magic. Time, she has, but magic... she's almost empty. Meanwhile, I will be her mouth. Come now, she has some important things to share, and Eirin will need to tend to her soon. That is going to keep her out of commission for a while, as her Soul Gem was damaged. It appears it will be a very delicate... surgery of sorts to bring her back to full health." Satori explained before turning on her heels and walking.

Kyouko gestured to follow as Mami got out of bed.

"I heard about what you did to Homura back at the Shrine up on the mountain. Sanae and Keine explained... that's why they left me behind when we left the underground... they wanted Remilia to fix it as soon as possible."

Mami hung her head in shame as she got out of bed. as she tried to mount a feeble defense. "I just needed-"

"They also told me how you trusted them enough to leave the Homura that was possessed to their care. So... Mami, I just want you to know, you can trust me, okay? I want to save Sayaka, maybe more than anything else. I'm not going to give up on this."

Mami nodded her head. "Thanks, Kyouko. I... I wish I were worthy of _your_ trust."

"You've got your own issues to deal with now. Don't worry yourself thinking about what I think of you." Kyouko shrugged. "Now, let's go hear what Homura has to say. The Magical Girl one, I mean."

* * *

Mami entered the room quietly, but all eyes in the large crowd turned to her.

"Finally we can begin. It seemed best to wait until everyone has gathered. Let me say now, that I swear I will do my best to simply translate what the Homura who was retrieved is trying to communicate. To alleviate confusion, she has asked to be called 'Lily'." Satori explained.

"There isn't... some other way for her to speak with us directly?" Mami asked.

"You're the one who wished to save both Homura and Lily. Well, Candeloro found a way. Be thankful that she managed the impossible, already." Satori said.

"I... sorry." Mami backed down. She had vague memories of what Candeloro did, and she worried. If Candeloro had done even a tenth of the shattered fragments of Mami's memory suggested...

"Enough. Everyone has waited long enough to hear the tale. For my own sanity, I've hypnotized Homura so she'll be quiet, here. She has a particularly annoying, loud, and unfocused mind." Satori said, then directed her eye at Homura's Soul Gem. It... it was back? Then... Homura must be, too. Satori made an obvious effort to change her pitch to indicate that she was reading aloud.

"I should start with thanks. I might not be whole, but I'm back in a reality. I hadn't realized just how unnatural that was. Oh wow, you talk fast. That should speed things up a lot." Satori relayed Lily's thoughts directly it seemed, not even skipping a beat as she continued past that realization.

"Well, You wanted to ask about Oktavia? I need to explain something then. In the other times I inhabited, when Magical Girls ran out of magic, they became witches... beings born of the despair those Girls felt. I'm not sure what happened to their souls. I never really believed there was anything after death. Even after coming here, and seeing everything I have, I'm not sure I do."

"When their Soul Gems shattered, they would turn into monsters like Oktavia. They weren't as powerful as the one you know seems to be, though. I fought several dozen of them several dozens of times each. Kyubey kept the nature of witches a secret from us, and I hate him for it. All the good a Magical Girl did would be undone and then some by her witch... unless a Magical Girl managed to avoid becoming a witch. For a long time I knew only one way for that to happen."

"Mami, Kyouko... you rarely became witches in those times. Instead, you simply died. When your Soul Gems are destroyed before you run out of magic, no witch is formed. Kyubey considered this a waste... there was some sort of power released upon making a wish, but far more was released when a witch was born. I still don't know what they did with the expended Grief Seeds they collected, though."

"Our group was even more unusual then. Because Grief Seeds were in very short supply, Magical Girls often fought over them. In any case, like I said, you two only rarely became witches, but Sayaka did nearly every time. Oktavia is the witch I'm probably most familiar with, really. The circumstances of her birth differed slightly, but the important points were all there, and every time it was the beginning of the end."

"Sayaka wished for Kyousuke-" Satori began to relay. Mami suddenly placed the name to the face... Kyousuke... that was his name. "To be healed. He had been a violinist of no small talent apparently, though he was in an accident that damaged his ability to play. She generally lost her grip when someone else hooked up with him first. From there, she decided to martyr herself, which is how I myself first learned of the nature of Witches. It's also the first time you tried to kill us, Mami."

"You thought it better that we die than become witches. Madoka killed you then, and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for making her do that. In any case, each time, our group was splintered when-" Satori stopped suddenly.

The silence in the room grew awkward.

"Satori? Are you alright?" Mami asked.

"Who cares? I want to hear the rest of the story!" Remilia said. Mami looked again to Satori, who had simply frozen and was trembling in... fear? That was unusual... unless something had surprised her. But what? Mami pushed the thought out of her mind. Doubtless Satori would explain.

"I... sorry to interrupt." Satori said with jittery voice. She tried changing her pitch back into her 'Lily' tone, but failed outright, having lost such fine control of her voice. She continued to speak with some difficulty.

"Our group was splintered when Walpurgisnacht attacked. It was an immensely powerful witch... too strong for any combination of us to beat without casualties. Madoka would die or become an even stronger witch, dooming the world instead of Mitakihara. I would restart. Only Madoka sacrificing herself for us all broke the cycle. I don't know what she did, I think she became the Law of Cycles." Satori finished.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Keine spoke first.

"Lily... the fate from which you were saved was too kind to you."

Eirin, Remilia, Satori, Sakuya... all nodded in agreement with Keine's verdict. Mami looked at them in disbelief, though thankfully Sanae also seemed a bit confused. Why? All she had done was try to save Madoka, right?

"Mami, she committed a terrible sin. She rewrote the past." Satori started to explain. Mami was still confused. Satori continued.

"She put herself above everyone else. _Everything_ else. It was only her decisions that mattered. Ultimately, she denied the free will of everyone and everything, and subjugated them _all_ to her own single-minded desire."

"That... that does sound bad..." Mami felt in her heart a deep, maddening sort of frustration bubble up.

"Mami... you don't realize how important your free will is. You've begun to do so, yes, but only as you lose it. Something that youkai struggle to reclaim, you take for granted. But at least you only stole it from a few here and there. Not everyone everywhere. What you did to enforce Homura's trust on Youkai Mountain is nothing in the face of what she did countless times." Satori continued.

"Mami, you don't yet agree with our scorn, because you don't think that what _you_ did was all that bad. It was." Keine added. "It's likely enough to put you in the Ministry's bad books."

"I left the loophole there so it _could_ be exploited, Satori." Remilia pointed out. "I just thought I'd be the one who did. I can't think of a situation that would have required it, but I like leaving my options open. I _am _amused that Keine and Sanae were surprised that I knew of the loopholes. There are more-"

"Indeed, It's possible to-" Satori started before paling slightly and looking rather nervous, then casting an angry glare at Remilia.

"-But I think even Satori agrees it's best not to worry about those unless they need to come up. Now, Satori... please, let Lily continue with her speech." Remilia gestured lazily. Satori struggled to calm herself and seemed to succeed after a while, and began vocalizing for Lily again.

"If you seek Oktavia's heart or essence or whatever, I think it revolves around a few things. First... sacrifice. Its how Sayaka lived and died, it's a large part of what she wished for, and its what she seems to have held most dear, above her own life or anything else. I'm not sure how you would exploit that, though."

"Next is music. I suspect that Sayaka wanted Kyousuke's music as much as he wanted him. It's a theme that has been present in Oktavia's barriers even when Hitomi-" Satori changed to her own tone of voice to explain "that's the girl who became enamored with Kyousuke and caused Sayaka to begin collapsing." She changed back to 'Lily' and continued where she'd left off.

"Even when Hitomi wasn't. Kyousuke was a violinist, so that sort of music would best reach her heart, I think. It might be worth getting him in person if it's possible."

"The last idea I've got right now... She might be upset at a lack of recognition for her deeds... and in particular, for Kyousuke to be the one to acknowledge her. It's truly just a guess though. Oktavia's barrier was grandiose... it reminded me of a concert hall, and the familiars seemed to echo him in ways." Satori took a moment to speak in her own voice next.

"The barriers she refer seem similar in nature to the Hakurei Border, or Gensokyo itself. Small reality pockets which likely reflected the witch's frustrations. And the familiars in question are more like spores of the witch than shikigami and similar bonds." Satori explained before switching back to her Lily voice.

"One more thing. Sayaka and Madoka were best friends in those loops I traveled. And Madoka was important-" Satori stopped and spoke in her own voice. "Well, now we know why these Magical Girls have such destinies."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense!" Remilia laughed. "I have my guess, but..."

"When Lily performed her time loops, she was told by Kyubey that each loop made Madoka more... 'central' or something like that. She isn't sure." Satori turned to Eirin. "Does that sound right?"

"I'm not exactly an expert in time loops, but recurring instances like yearly festivals do gain more temporal weight with each iteration. I wouldn't be surprised if i were true for time loops as well. Those most relevant to the loop would gain the most weight. So in this case, Homura."

"And Madoka, it seems. And to a lesser extent..." Satori started.

"Kyouko, Sayaka, and myself." Mami nodded.

"Exactly. Ah... there is one other being that almost always caused Homura to revert though, which may have gained a corresponding increase in relevance and power also." Satori looked a bit nervous at it.

"That whatsit that kept killing Madoka?" Kyouko asked.

"Walpurgisnacht, yes. It had immense might even then... if it gained as much power as the others did..." Satori shook her head. "Nevermind. I don't think it's relevant. It would have turned up by now, and something that powerful could create worlds without even trying. We'd know if it were around." Satori seemed to tell herself more than anyone else.

"Well, we have somewhere to start, at least. I believe speaking with Lunasa Prismriver could help." Remilia suggested.

"I suspected as much for a while, but it is good to confirm that. Lily has also informed me that my sister has some connection with Madoka. Ichirin Kumoi may know more, as she found her way into Chireiden earlier. And there's also an artifact with a connection to Koishi, so looking into that is likely to turn up something as well." Satori laid out their options.

Mami had no idea what any of them truly were.

"Mami, Kyouko: the Prismriver sisters are a trio of musician poltergeists that inhabit a nearby ruined mansion. Ichirin Kumoi is a devotee the Myouren Temple... a complex social situation." Satori seemed to recoil a bit before continuing. "A _very_ complex social situation that a lot of people are very interested in. As for the artifact, Remilia has promised to try and use it to try and find Koishi, which may open some leads. Also, Alice Margatroid has something very important to tell you. She is currently in the library here in the Mansion." Satori explained.

"What did she want to tell me?" Mami asked. It was odd for Satori not to just say it.

"She let us know with a note sent with one of her dolls. She didn't have the guts to do it in person." Satori scoffed... and Remilia laughed.

"You're just upset that she outsmarted you."

"Hmph. She and the other Magicians claim to seek truth through their research, but they refuse me as everyone else does."

"If you're the truth, then I guess ignorance really _is_ bliss, isn't it?" Kyouko jibed, causing a fresh bout of laughter from Remilia..

"Well, Mami, think about what you'd like to do. In the meantime, Kyouko... Lily believes you foster a rather strong connection with Sayaka as well, and it would be a great help in accomplishing your goal. Which is to say removing Oktavia so that Sayaka can return. It may be a while before we need you though." Satori continued, though she sounded increasingly upset.

"What about Homura?"

"They will remain here as well. Homura doesn't seem able to control Lily's magic, and Lily's presence will be a tremendous help in dealing with Oktavia. I may escort them back to Chireiden at some point, but until then, they are probably safest here. Keine and Sanae may take them elsewhere of course, and they're both quite dedicated to and capable of maintaining her safety." Satori explained.

"Oh. Well, if Alice wants to talk to me, I suppose I can do that if she's here anyway. After that... well, the Prismrivers are closer, it sounded like?"

Satori nodded.

"Then that's where I'll go next, I suppose..." Mami answered.

"Good. Then go. I know you wish to leave my presence, so do so. Sakuya will show you the way, I'm sure." Satori waved Mami off, and turned back to Remilia, who was still laughing.

Mami took Satori's offer immediately and left, casting a nervous eye at Homura. Both Homura's were saved... she'd done as she'd sworn, right? Well, Candeloro had. Something... just wasn't right.

* * *

_**The Grand Library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.**_

"You have more visitors." Sakuya announced as she knocked on the door.

Mami was worried... they'd gone into the basement, and something in the back of her mind was worried about that. Kyouko had accompanied them, at least, so Mami was sure things would work out. A response issued from inside in an unfamiliar voice after a short while.

"The young mistress is in her room. Go ahead and let them in."

Sakuya did just that, opening the door carefully, and revealing the largest library Mami had ever seen. Magic flowed throughout the entire Mansion, but it must have taken a great deal indeed to support this library, though it smelled badly of mold.

The stacks of bookshelves that covered the entire wall rose at least a dozen meters into the air... It must have reached high into the sky... yet from outside, there had been no indication of such a large room.

That was just it's height. It's width and breadth were far more impressive, as the shelves faded into darkness. Chireiden's monstrously large halls might compare, but those had been lined with stone, not books. How many were there? Was this the entirety of humanity's published works?

"Come on, Mami. What are you waiting for? It's not even as big as any of those rooms in Satori's place. And this one doesn't even have a giant monster in it." Kyouko pointed out, paying the books far less mind, it seemed. Mami nodded and entered as Sakuya closed the door behind them, leaving herself outside. At a table near the door, Mami noticed Alice sitting across from a girl dressed in purple pajamas, with long violet hair to match.

"Maybe not a giant one, and maybe not here at the moment, but Flandre does grace my library from time to time." The purple girl pointed out.

"Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura, meet Patchouli Knowledge." Alice said with a sigh. "And thank you for not bringing Satori. She's got some trouble keeping secrets, and there's one of which you ought to be informed. If you want to leave before she can steal it from you, I'll help cover for you."

"I guess I should hear it then?" Mami looked around...

"Yes, but in private." Alice said. She looked to Kyouko before adding. "Is that alright with you?"

Kyouko looked to Mami and Mami shrugged.

"Only if you don't give her any grief this time."

"None beyond what may be contained in my secrets."

Kyouko nodded her assent, seeming satisfied, and Alice led Mami to an emptier part of the library as Kyouko started to make small talk with Patchouli.

"Mami... Candeloro is up to something." Alice said.

"She always seems to be." Mami sighed.

"Listen, I've been told all about her. Satori's a bit of a loudmouth, you may recall. Now, I know you won't like this, but remember how I controlled you with strings back at my place?"

Mami quivered in a combination of fear and rage... She punched Alice in the face and sent her skidding a full meter across the floor. Alice climbed to her feet and clutched her head, in obvious pain as she continued.

"I deserved that. But Candeloro... if her essence is what everyone thinks, she could do far worse. And she's plotting something. She must be. From how her 'hunt'," Alice spat the word out with disdain. "Went, she shouldn't have lost control so quickly. You shouldn't be awake yet."

Mami fell to her knees as images flipped through her mind... images of people being torn apart, of Magical Girls under attack...

"Mami, there's something else that worries me. Your Soul Gem... the way it's puppeting your body... there's something different about it." Alice indicated the Gem.

"Well, it _is_ a new Soul Gem..." Mami looked at it...

"I have just one question for you then. What did you do with Mami Tomoe?"

"What? Nothing! I _am_ Mami!"

"I don't buy it. I studied your old Soul Gem. I reworked the strings between it and your body. So where did they go, hm? They were attached to your very soul. None other than myself could manage what I did."

"No no no! Eirin replaced my Soul Gem!" Mami explained. Alice was just a bit confused.

"Eirin? I see. That explains it." Alice looked like she'd had a wind taken out of her sails. "Tell me, 'Mami'; how did her Kouchoumugan prescription work out?"

"Oh! It worked very well!"

"I'm sure..." Alice seemed to be muttering to herself.

"Really! It recharged my magic... it was a tremendous help! I mean... come to think of it, weren't you taking some?" Mami recalled.

"I still am, yes. It's necessary to ensure... nevermind. I took it for the same reason you did, I suppose."

"Eirin mentioned it would probably work for Candeloro, too. I suppose everyone can use more magic."

"Huh? Oh yes. Exactly." Alice said absently, seeming to consider something.

"So do you believe I'm Mami now?"

"You aren't the one I met, that is certain. But people do change..." Alice said, continuing to ponder. "Sorry to worry you. But I had to be sure. I've been around Marisa enough to understand when someone's hiding something, and Candeloro's immediate surrender to you makes me uneasy. I suppose Satori would have said something about it, though."

"She never seems to shut her mouth, does she?" Mami admitted.

"So it seems. Let's go back to the others. Patchouli probably wants to speak with you as well."

Mami nodded, but was a bit worried. Satori had kept a secret for Keine and Sanae and Mami... might she do the same for Candeloro? What could possibly convince Satori to keep a secret?

Well, Satori had only done it before to force herself to the surface so she could search for Koishi. Koishi... that... that sounded right. Still, Alice's advice to leave before Satori to get that secret was probably sound... Koishi seemed to always set Satori off from what Mami remembered, and Mami didn't want to think about how far Satori would go to dig that secret up... or to keep Candeloro's secret hidden.

"Sorry about that. I simply needed to address an issue in private." Alice explained. Kyouko turned a concerned gaze towards Mami. "I'll be right back. I need to get some more books and put these back." Alice said before flying away with several dolls towing several bags of books, though a few simply fell lifeless on the desk instead.

"It really was just a talk, Kyouko. Thank you for your concern, though." Mami's words put Kyouko more at ease. Mami was touched... even after everything she'd done Kyouko was willing to stand by her side.

That wasn't quite true. Kyouko didn't know about the atrocities Candeloro and by extention Mami had committed during the hunt. Mami herself wasn't certain, but it had gone well for Candeloro, which meant it went poorly for her victims...

"We gotta stick together. Everything's going all wrong... getting all weird. Remember how simple it used to be? When we'd just fight and hide?" Kyouko mused aloud.

"Back when you were a cowardly brute, then? For only brutes fight without considering how or why, and only the cowards among them hide from those stronger." Patchouli said as she flipped through her book.

"Hey, I know perfectly well what we're fighting for." Kyouko said with confidence... and Mami wondered then what Kyouko's answer was. Patchouli shared her curiosity.

"What is that, then? For that matter, how? I've studied many fields of magic... mastered all seven elements, yet the magic of the so called Magical Girls confounds me." Patchouli asked.

"Our magic is the magic of hope. That feeling that can defeat any obstacle." Mami said with conviction.

"Hmph. If it were so powerful, why can you not even stand against the shadows we send across the barrier? From what I've seen Magical Girls do rather little to fight back."

"We hunt wraiths every night, you know. Not just the nights of the full moon." Kyouko said.

"I am aware. Remilia and her sister lived outside for several centuries before she found her way here. She hardly hunted exclusively on the night of the full moon... she'd have starved if that was the case. She encountered several Magical Girls, and captured a few." Patchouli went on. Mami grew worried... she didn't need to _imagine_ what being captured by Remilia or Patchouli might be like. Her night with Alice was painfully fresh in her mind.

"After some experimentation and questioning, we learned of your 'contracts'. Tell me. What do you know of the being you call Kyubey?" Patchouli asked.

Mami considered. "Not as much as I'd like, I suppose. I do know he didn't seem particularly interested in saving lives, which is what our entire job is, so the contract itself seemed enough, I guess."

"That doesn't surprise me, really. In any case, that's where Remilia got the idea for her contracts, and from those, much later, we would develop Spellcards."

"Interesting history lesson, but... We would have just asked Keine if we wanted one of those." Kyouko pointed out.

"She might not know. Her eyes are turned towards Gensokyo and its inhabitants. Remilia only recently fell under her watch. She knows nothing of Sakuya's origin, for instance, nor of the full truth behind the Imperishable Moon incident several years back."

"The point is 'why should we care?'" Kyouko explained.

"You really are just a brute, aren't you?" Patchouli asked. Kyouko narrowed her eyes in rage and seemed to be on the verge of transformation. Mami tried to change to topic and diffuse the situation.

"Patchouli, you said Remilia used contracts like Kyubey? For what? Did you... did she really make Magical Girls?"

"In a sense. She's always had the ability to perceive and alter destiny, but even once we gathered the ideas to make such a contract it took long while to find a suitable candidate. There isn't much point to perform such a weighty and involved ritual for some bum off the street who's fated to die alone and unmourned."

"But you did find someone, didn't you?" Mami was beginning to have her suspicions.

"We did. We started moving around the world, and finally found someone perfect. A young girl in China who wouldn't be missed, but had potential to become something great. We set up a contract with her, and... nothing happened. She was bound to Remilia's service, but had gained no power as we had expected. She unlocked some of her potential over time, even managing to become a youkai, but that may well have happened without our intervention. In any case, her destiny is now to guard this mansion and Remilia along with it."

"What, that gate guard? She's not a youkai, is she?" Kyouko asked.

"Hong Meiling, as she is now known, is a youkai, though like Remilia, myself, and other immigrants, her power is rather different from the natives here. Her contract was a failure in some ways, but it wasn't a total loss. For one, Remilia couldn't ask for a more appropriate or loyal gate guard. We learned from our mistakes, and for the next person we came across with such a destiny... a far greater one, truly, we took a page from Kyubey's book."

"Why were you trying to replicate Kyubey's contracts?" Mami asked.

"Remilia liked the idea of a powerful servant that was so bound to her. And this next time, we heard the girl's wish out, and granted it. See, that child wanted to become someone else entirely. To leave her past life behind. So that's what happened, and now she is known as Sakuya Izayoi, named for the night she accepted Remilia's contract."

Images of Sakuya filled Mami's mind... countless red chains surrounding the maid. She shook her head... there hadn't been any such chains, had there? Perhaps it was another of Candeloro's memories.

"Her contract was a complete success. She gained the ability to manipulate time, first only altering it's flow, but eventually managing to stop it outright. Remilia couldn't ask for a better maid. But when Homura made her appearance... Remilia grew more inquisitive about those threads that had given Sakuya such a weighty destiny... which brings us to where we are now."

"Where is that, exactly?" Mami asked.

"Remilia wishes to learn if one can _make_ such destinies arise. It seems Homura has done so, and I suspect Remilia will attempt to do the same. To build fate, rather than merely control it."

"But... how? Through time travel?"

"The how has been left to me and is still in progress, but I'm curious what are your thoughts on 'why'?"

"Didn't you already say? She wants people under her control. To create destiny." Kyouko reminded Patchouli.

"I asked for your thoughts, not mine. But if you have none at all, then you'd naturally have none on the subject." Patchouli kept goading Kyouko, and it was clearly getting to her. Patchouli coughed a bit before continuing. "Tell me: How much do you know about Kyubey's contracts?"

"As much as it does, I guess. It seemed pretty unsure about how they worked. But you said it took you some long ritual or something? Kyubey works much faster... I'd be dead now if it took more than a few seconds, I think." Mami admitted.

"Remilia will be pleased to hear that. Thank you for the conversation. I'm sure it's given both of us plenty to think about. If you're more than the blind idiot brutes you seem, then perhaps something will come of those thoughts." Patchouli seemed quite suddenly finished with the conversation, and the way Kyouko looked at Patchouli with a quiet simmering rage suggested it would be better to end this sooner rather than later.

"I thank you for your time, but I think we'd best leave."

"Indeed. I'd prefer Satori not get a hold of the knowledge I've shared. She can pay for it like anyone else. Now, the door to take to leave the mansion without anyone else knowing is just over there. Head through there and you'll be gone before you know it." Patchouli pointed to a door in the distance, off a ways.

"Thank you, miss Knowledge. Take care." Mami politely bowed as she grabbed Kyouko and hauled her away.

As they approached the door, Kyouko got her feet back under her and shook Mami off. Seeing she'd calmed down a bit, Mami let go.

"Calling me a brute? What is it with everyone's attitude around here, huh?" Kyouko asked, and Mami tried her hardest not to agree with Patchouli's assessment.

"Thank you for staying calm." Mami said. An earlier Kyouko would have lashed out, no doubt. Kyouko didn't take the compliment well though, letting her eyes drift to the ground.

"I wasn't calm. I was afraid, Mami. I haven't even seen what Alice or Patchouli could do, but I... I couldn't bring myself to attack them. I... I kept thinking about my fight with Rumia. And then you lost that fight with her friend... Mami... we can't win, can we?"

Mami remained quiet for a time, unsure of how to comfort Kyouko when she shared those same fears. Maybe she should tell the truth... that she had defeated Mystia... not the other way around. Doubt and fear that Kyouko would leave her upon finding out that truth assailed her, though. Finally, Mami spoke.

"We can. We're finally learning the rules..." Mami just wasn't sure who was using which rules. Or what game they were playing... Or whether she was a piece in play or one of the players... or who else was playing... or why.

Mami let out a sigh. "Let's go."

* * *

_Author's Notes: So, a lot of this exposition was... probably not news to a lot of the readers. So... that was awkward. But what was said and how much was said needed to be put out there (And... maaaybe don't be surprised if I end up needing to edit exactly what that was.) Huh. This was an exposition-heavy one.  
_

_Remilia's got a sense of humor. And whimsy. And not so much respect for others._

_Sakuya... has a backstory in this setting. It's something I'm worried about being stupid for plenty of reasons, but I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it. It's also blindingly obvious to me in the same way Keine being the Great One was. Which is to say, as the Author. And hopefully as a reader as well. Well, not blindingly obvious but... ahhh, whatever.  
_

_And since I find myself deleting more notes than I'm writing at this point, thank you all for reading and I'll catch you next week.  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_**The Basement.**_

"Kagome kagome..."

Mami heard a quiet song... it was a children's song, wasn't it? Memories of a happier time began to form, only to be swept away immediately by the ominous laughter that echoed over the song.

"Ok, Mami... I... don't think we want to meet whoever's making that music. Something's... wrong about it." Kyouko glanced about nervously, and Mami couldn't help but agree. The tune that reached her Soul Gem was discordant and noisy more than anything else, as though a tone-deaf complete novice had picked up a variety of instruments and started playing them all at once.

"Maybe it's off a side path." Mami tried to comfort Kyouko. That hope was dashed when, after following the winding corridor for several minutes, it opened into a larger room, that treated Mami to a somewhat unusual sight, doubtless the source of the strange sound of the Youkai tune.

There were four identical girls. Each was dressed in a red dress and white cap. They all wore their blond hair in a short side ponytail and had red eyes as many youkai seemed to, but their most striking feature was a set of rainbow jewels hanging from what appeared to be two tree branches on her back, giving the appearance of strange wings.

Three of these girls skipped around the fourth, who sat with her hands covering her eyes. They continued playing the game, apparently oblivious to Mami and Kyouko. Mami hoped to scoot by them unnoticed... but she waited for this round to end and the next to begin.

The song stopped, the three skippers stopped and the one in the middle, who had her back turned to Mami, called out a guess loudly.

"Flandre! It's Flandre who's behind me, right?"

She turned around to check her guess, seeming quite confident... but the other three had cheated, parting enough to leave an uninterrupted line to Mami. The girl who had looked behind her suddenly looked disappointed.

"You aren't Flandre. I guess I lose, huh?" She asked. Mami knew she'd heard that name... Keine had probably brought her up.

"You lose! You lose!" The others danced around her, mocking her.

"Yeah yeah, but hey! Wait! They weren't playing, they don't count! Right?" She directed this question at Mami

"I... uh... no, we're just passing through. We were told there was a way out of the mansion through here...?" Mami said, before glancing to Kyouko, who seemed to be fighting the urge to transform. Every so often through her Soul Gem the youkai's tune locked into place, and sent a bolt of fear coursing through Mami with a perfectly series of chords... only to fall apart again almost immediately, back into an off-tune jumble of sound.

"Oh. Well, since you're here, could we play some games?" One of the three who had been circling asked.

"Um... hey, how about spellcards?" Mami suggested. "Those can be fun, right?"

"Awww, but it's so hard not to break the rules." the center child moaned aloud.

"Not to mention the players." added another.

"Well, we could play a word game or something maybe?" Mami asked, a little confused. Weren't the rules magically enforced? Spellcards were supposed to be safe...

"Oh, let's play tag! I'm getting bored playing by myself."

"That... that sounds fun!" Mami said, eager to get it done and over with. Kyouko was doing her best to appear confident... but she had to try... and if spellcards were out...

"Ok! No going outside though. Sis says I shouldn't go outside without letting her know."

Sis? Mami paused, and suddenly Flandre's name fell into place.

A youkai that Keine had comforted Mami by saying they'd probably never even meet. Remilia's sister... Flandre Scarlet.

And now they would play tag. Images of Aya and Suika's bout on Mami's first arrival flashed through her heard as Keine's warnings about Remilia and Flandre flashed through her mind...

Fear crept throughout Mami...

"Oh! I'll be it first!" the Flandre that had been sitting on the ground declared, and rushed towards Mami, but before Mami could even react, Flandre was knocked off course and into a wall, crashing several feet into it and vanishing from sight.

"No way! You got to play first in the last game! It's my turn!" Her assailant declared... in an identical voice. This other Flandre turned her gaze back to Mami, and the hole in the wall erupted, releasing the Flandre that had been knocked into it, who rushed at the one that had attacked her, sending them both into another wall.

Mami staggered backward at the shockwave, nearly loosing her footing as the ground quaked beneath her. The other Flandres seemed to be getting involved as well, and Mami gestured quietly to Kyouko that they should leave, and after a nod of earnest agreement, they started flying away, too worried about leaving footsteps to run.

The sounds of an intense battle followed them out as Mami's Soul Gem's tune picked up. The tune was falling into place more and more, and every time it did, it only inspired her to flee even faster. More and more layers joined into the tune as well, each one increasing the volume that the voice in her heart screamed at her.

_Run! Get away! Fly faster!_ It egged her on, powering her magic even more and letting her fly at a tremendous speed.

The music faded more and more as she flew, eventually becoming silent. A few minutes later, she found herself calm enough to think. She was unbelievably still in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The place was huge. Kyouko was beside her, looking terrified.

"Keine... didn't exaggerate at all, did she?" Mami looked to Kyouko.

"Mami... that girl... those girls..." Kyouko tried to stammer out.

"I think they were Remilia's sister. The one Keine warned us about..." Mami answered Kyouko's question.

"No. I mean, yes, but... Mami, she was mad, wasn't she? Insane?" Kyouko looked at Mami.

"Maybe... even if not, she... has issues." Mami nodded.

"How... how can a youkai be mad?" Kyouko shook her head in disbelief.

"They're people, just like-"

"No! No they aren't, Mami!" Kyouko insisted. "They're soulless monsters! Even Candeloro needs to borrow yours to do anything!" Mami wasn't convinced... Oktavia, perhaps, had been soulless, but the other youkai she'd met... well, they'd been evil, but soulless? Mami wasn't willing to fight Kyouko on this, though, and let her friend continue to talk.

"But then how... why? They're fueled by negative emotions, right? Then... I guess... madness is one of those, right? So Flandre is a youkai of madness?" Kyouko seemed to be having some sort of crisis of faith.

Mami shook her head. "I don't think so. Even a youkai of madness would have a proper tune, right? But Flandre's... something was broken in there." Mami recalled another, similar distortion in a tune.

"It reminds me of Rumia's." Mami remembered aloud.

Kyouko's eyes snapped to Mami, burning with rage. "It was completely different, and stop... bringing... her... up."

"You don't... it's not familiar though? The weird way it was out of tune..."

Kyouko pulled out a snack and tore it apart while she considered...

"Fine, so you may have a point... Rumia's tune in Eientei, you mean. So what, you think Flandre's critically injured or something?" Kyouko asked. Mami had to think all of a tenth of a second before she replied, easily remembering the destruction Flandre was causing.

"No. Not physically, anyway. But... I guess it's her essence? Something's damaged her-" Mami nearly said soul... and didn't want to get Kyouko back on that topic again. "who she is, I guess. A Magical Girl must have fought and injured her."

"I can't even imagine the sort of Magical Girl that would be able to kill that monster." Kyouko shook her head. Mami had to admit it was a bit unbelievable...

_Flandre wasn't killed._ Mami nodded in agreement... then the implication behind that statement made her heart sink a little.

"So if one fought Flandre and injured her like this... She probably didn't get away."

Kyouko nodded and shuddered. "Rumia would have killed me back then... whoever fought Flandre can't have survived. Flandre looked pretty healthy, though... Rumia was nearly rotting away."

"Maybe something about the Magical Girl's... well, 'essence', I guess... made her attacks more mental. Or maybe it's Flandre's body that healed while her mind remains scarred?" Mami guessed.

"I think you're right. Well, there's no doubting she's crippled... she hasn't chased after us... she nearly forgot about us as soon as she noticed us." Kyouko nodded. "I don't think she's much of a danger if she stays down here."

"Patchouli said she entered the library from time to time."

"She also said this way was the way out." Kyouko reminded her. "Maybe it is, but it's a little suspicious that she forgot to mention Remilia's mad sister was here, too.

Mami nodded. "Patchouli didn't want Satori to learn what she told us. I suppose... maybe... maybe she didn't care if we got out alive." Mami didn't want to believe it, but it would certainly explain a lot. "Maybe we just... didn't understand her warning."

"I think she wanted us dead. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she just forgot... God knows she seemed distracted enough with her books."

"Yes... that... that's probably it. Let's keep going." Mami said, though there was little conviction in her words.

Just a few minutes of steady flight later, they came to a strange corner. There was a bright light creeping around it, and Mami took a deep breath as she steadied her nerves. She checked her Soul Gem... it radiated with its ever unusual shadowy glow (Which seemed to 'brighten' even more in the light), but the lighter tracings seemed just as bright. Satisfied, she put it away and peeked around the corner.

It was like looking into the sun, and she immediately pulled back around the corner to wipe the spots out of her eyes.

"What is that?"

Kyouko shrugged. "I don't know, but I hear water flowing in there, and I can smell garlic. If I had to guess, I'd say it's something to keep vampires out."

Mami nodded her agreement and remembered that Patchouli had said this was a way out... and Flandre lived near here.

"Or to keep a vampire in. Either way, we should be fine, right?"

"Probably. It's not nearly as hot as the Blazing Hells, so I think we can manage. I'm just worried about not being able to see."

"Let me try something..." Mami asked and formed a parasol of Ribbons to block the light, and it seemed to work, covering the pair in shadows as they walked into the hall.

"Well, just keep it in front of us. If something happens to it, we stop." Kyouko suggested. Mami nodded and pushed the parasol forward into the light that crept along its edges.

It wasn't long before Mami and Kyouko could see water spilling over it as well. It seemed to be some sort of high pressure fountain, though it shimmered strangely. Mami retracted the Umbrella slightly and noticed small metallic slivers stuck into it.

"Right... an umbrella seems wise as well. I doubt these would hurt much, but better safe than sorry." Mami said, expanding the ribbon barrier to cover them from above as well. Progressing forward, the heat grew more intense, and some steam crept around the bottom of her shield.

She was hardly surprised when the flames shot out along the side, though she did expand the barrier to block this new assault as well. She half expected the ground to leap upward and smash her into the ceiling. She watched it closely though, and saw that the ground was covered in a fine layer of sand, along with many cloves of Garlic. Her magical barrier was only slightly strained from the effort of holding at bay the several annoyances that yet assaulted them.

"Yeah... Vampires aren't supposed to get through here, but it doesn't seem that dangerous to us. I mean, apart from being bright, the most dangerous thing are those flames, and even a normal human could avoid those if they could see them." Kyouko said, and Mami couldn't help but agree... and think of something else as the pressure on her barrier left, and the stopped creeping around the edges...

Mami looked back after dissolving her barrier. Jets of flame shot out at various angles and heights, but Kyouko was right. It wouldn't be hard for a kid to just crawl or even walk around them... There was hardly anything dangerous about this hallway. It would be a tempting obstacle course, even... if not for the playmate that awaited at the end. And while avoiding the traps would be trivial facing away from the light, escaping into it would be dangerous.

"Kyouko... I just had a thought... what do you think this is?"

"A... trap to keep the vampire in?"

"If you found something like this as a kid... what would you have done?"

"Probably checked it out. Not everyday you see something like..." Kyouko seemed to realize what Mami was getting at. "It's a one way tunnel into the mansion. Into Flandre's nest."

"I really hope we're wrong, but considering how other youkai and especially Remilia seem to operate..."

"Let's get out of here."

Mami paused to consider. Mami had a creeping suspicion Patchouli wanted Mami gone so that she couldn't protect Homura... Homura... who hadn't made a wish, yet wore a Soul Gem. The talk they'd had about Magical Girls... Remilias experiments with the process... this newest evidence that the Scarlet Devil Mansion was a very literal trap... The Scarlet Devil Mansion simply wasn't safe for Homura. Mami used her magic to unravel the ribbon she'd given Homura... a signal to escape... and one she hoped Homura would heed.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

_**On the Shores of Misty Lake**_

Mami basked in the sunlight, and heard Kyouko let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't paid it much mind when she'd flown to the mansion, what with Kaguya having been the center of her attention, but there was a beautiful lake visible outside of the mansion.

Mami looked out over the shore, and couldn't help but smile. A fine mist over the lake caused a clear rainbow to appear, and the fresh breeze reminded her she was free of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

_Free_. The thought gripped her and refused to let go, a quiet worry growing deep within.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Mami?" Kyouko asked before look at her companion. "What's wrong?"

"It's Candeloro... She prefers being caged, I think. Or I guess it's more like she likes cages. The open sky is something she doesn't much like."

"Oh yeah... you're kind of her. What's she got against the sky, though?"

"She can't catch it? I'm not sure. It's just... beyond her grasp, and I don't think she wants anything to be out of reach."

"Ah... you just mentioned cages, so I figured..." Kyouko trailed off.

"That's part of it. I mean, if something's in her cage, it's in her reach and can't leave it. She just can't cage the sky."

"Right..." Kyouko seemed hesitant to speak.

"What is it?"

"Well, she just... sounds... clingy." Kyouko explained. Mami grew worried... She had to ask.

"Why did you hesi-"

"Like you, Mami." Kyouko said plainly.

There it was. The words hit Mami like a brick... but Kyouko kept talking.

"And she hates things being out of reach? Always wants to bring them into her circle? Sounding familiar, Mami?" Kyouko said, trying to make eye contact. Mami averted her eyes and was speechless as Kyouko continued.

"You know what? I think Candeloro's always been a part of you... and from how Lily described Oktavia, I think Sayaka always carried Oktavia. And that's why-" Kyouko lifted Mami's hung head to try and force her to listen.

"I've been trying not to think about it with Satori around, but she's gone now. And Mami, if all this is true... I don't think getting rid of Oktavia's what we should be doing."

"What... but everyone-" Mami started.

"Has their own agendas. How many of them care what happens to Sayaka? _Maybe_ Sanae would help Sayaka to help you... But Satori? Remilia? Sakuya? Eirin? Keine? I don't think they care one whit about Sayaka. Oh, she fits into their schemes here and there, but as a pawn or obstacle or event, not a person."

"I... can see why you wouldn't want Satori to hear that from you."

"Good to see you've still got some wits about you."

"What can we do, though? This _is_ their home. And the Yama... the Yama told us to help Satori..."

"The Yama we never met? Who just left some vague directions that _maybe_ would help us get Sayaka back? Excuse me for distrusting someone who won't meet us face to face. And do I need to remind you that by following this 'Yama's' directions, we met Satori, Candeloro woke up, Homura was... changed and everything just keeps getting worse?" Kyouko was beginning to get worked up.

"We can't give up, Kyouko! We've got to have hope, remember?" Mami tried encouraging her.

"I'm not giving up, but I'm not going to just play along anymore, either. Don't get me wrong. I think we can _trust_ the youkai, in the same way we could trust a murderer to kill someone. They all only care about their own little world, and none of them want Sayaka to be a part of it."

"That's not true. I know one youkai that wants Sayaka to be a part of her world." Mami said, drawing a doubting look from Kyouko. Mami explained...

"Candeloro."

"Mami, you can't be serious. She's-"

"Part of me, and I truly want Sayaka to come back. Candeloro might want her back for different reasons, but she _does_ want Sayaka."

"To keep her in a cage!" Kyouko shouted. Mami nodded in agreement.

"But I have the keys to her cages, Kyouko. My point was the same as yours. We can trust these youkai. They've all got selfish agendas, yeah... they don't care about Sayaka herself so much, true. But they _are_ helping us, and we need the help. Besides, it isn't like we don't have an agenda ourselves." Mami pointed out.

"What do you mean? Of course we don't! I just want to bring Sayaka back to life!"

"That's my point. We have a goal of our own. They're willing to help us because our needs match up. They don't need to care about Sayaka to help her, just like you don't need to care about Koishi to help Satori."

"Who?" Kyouko looked confused at the name.

"Satori's sister? Nevermind. I'm just trying to say that I think we can trust them." Mami said with a sigh.

"Hmph. How about this: we don't do a thing to Oktavia until we're _sure_ it's what we need to do to get Sayaka back, safe and sound."

"Deal. And thank you, Kyouko."

"For what, this time?"

"Thinking about this. I... I've been a little preoccupied with Candeloro. But I can count on you to keep your eyes set on Sayaka. Whatever happens, I know you've got her best interests at heart."

"You bet I do. More than she did, that's for sure." Kyouko let out a light laugh, relieving the tension in the air, and Mami joined it.

"Come on, let's go check out that ruined mansion they mentioned. If these 'Prismriver' people can calm Oktavia down... well, maybe Sayaka would come back a little happier."

Kyouko nodded, and she and Mami took flight towards the ruined, western-styled mansion visible along the lakeshore.

* * *

_**The Prismriver Mansion**_

"This place really is run down, isn't it?" Kyouko assessed the ramshackle mansion. Oh, it was large, yes... but it looked to be at least a century since anyone had lived within.

"Kind of spooky, too." Mami had to admit. Even though the sun shone down on it, she could hear a faint tune... "Kyouko... you can hear that, too, right?"

"Yeah... kind of like when a youkai's near... Something's... different, though."

Mami nodded. It wasn't quite the same, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, let's just be careful, then. I wish we'd learned more from Keine before we left."

"We didn't really have a chance, and knowing what the others who live there are like, I don't want to try to explain to that door guard what we're doing outside. Not to mention Satori's still inside." Kyouko dismissed the idea of returning.

"It's just the two of us for this, then. Just like outside, huh?" Mami smiled.

"You mean three. Candeloro is here." Kyouko pointed out and Mami nodded.

"Let's call it two and a half, then. Candeloro instead of Kyubey." Mami suggested, and Kyouko laughed in response.

"I honestly can't say for sure which one I like less."

The doors were large, but nothing compared to Remilia's. They were leaning off of their ruined hinges, letting the light from outside to flood the inside. Up close now, the music echoing through their Soul Gems was loud enough Mami could swear it reached her ears as well.

"Hello?" Mami called in. "I heard the Prismriver Sisters were here?" A girl's voice gave a response.

"Of course you did. Well, too bad; we're not going to quiet down just because someone tells us to!"

"Hello? We're looking for the Prismrivers?" Mami asked of the distant voice.

"Really? I didn't know we were hiding. We'd better start, then! Just don't mind us practicing while we wait." The distant voice echoed through the halls... then went silent.

"That wasn't part of the plan, was it, Mami?" Kyouko asked. Mami shook her head.

"No, but come on, this mansion isn't _that_ big. If they want to play hide and seek, Indulging them... probably.. won't hurt."

"It's a lot less of a contact sport than tag, at least." Kyouko pointed out, reminding Mami of the last children's game they'd seen a youkai play.

"Let's stick together then."

* * *

They passed through a small entry hall into a large foyer. The mood was immediately different. Outside it had seemed a bit spooky, but with only a stray ray of light here and there to illuminate the interior, the shadows seemed poised to attack.

Then there was that music. It grew more intense, and now, as it echoed through both the mansion an Mami's Soul Gem, Mami was finally able to pin down why it seemed so familiar.

"Kyouko! This music... it's like when Sayaka was leading us... when she showed us how to find the youkai with her music!" Mami felt a load lift off her mind as she realized it.

Kyouko paused and considered it for a moment.

"No... I mean... yes, but..." Kyouko seemed to be floundering for the words. "You know, I hate myself for even thinking it, but if Satori were here, she'd get what I meant."

"And if Satori were here, we'd be too angry at her to think straight." Mami said with a weak smile to try and keep the oppressive mood at bay. It seemed to work, as Kyouko chuckled a bit.

"That's true. But let me try to explain. It sounds the same but different. Like... it's in the same theater, and it's the same type of music, but it's a different song and we're sitting somewhere else."

Mami considered this. and listened to the music. It did have a bit of an odd echo, but there was no doubt it was an outside music reaching her Soul Gem and echoing within. Sayaka had done it first, and by doing so, had brought Mami's attention to the tune that echoed within her Soul Gem when youkai were about. That was present too, here, but it was a quiet whisper in comparison.

"I think I know what you mean. It's like what she did, but it's not her..."

Kyouko shook her head. "No... that sounds... maybe. Well, we aren't going to find them by just standing here. Kyouko seemed to give up on whatever she'd been trying to say.

"Right... Let's start with the first floor." Mami pointed to one of several doors and headed towards it, that strangely haunting melody playing within her.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Flandre Cameos. Originally I was going to have them actually play tag with Flandre, but then... uh, that would have ended awkwardly/badly, so I went with this instead._

_Kyouko -still- doesn't trust youkai. How many puppies are they going to have to kick before she realizes they love puppies?_

_Also, this is where the narrative would bogged -so- down with different perspectives if I weren't focusing on Mami, so I'm glad I've just got the one protagonist to follow. Off-camera is a beautiful place free of bad writing. Naturally, that means its the best place for the most exciting things to happen! Just kidding._

_Thank you all very much for reading!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A Ruined Dining Room**_

The door creaked loudly as it opened, revealing what must once have been a luxurious dining hall, long ago.

The creak seemed to echo strangely, changing in pitch each time. Mami wasn't much of a musician, but she knew it wasn't the work of mere acoustics... and considering they were in a run down house like this...

"What... are the Prismrivers, do you think?" Mami asked Kyouko.

"Well, if they live in a place like this, I can't shake the feeling they're ghosts."

"It... does seem like that sort of place, doesn't it?" Mami admitted as she moved a chair out of the way to walk past it, the scooting noise echoing much like the door had. Ghosts were real, Mami knew... she'd seen them before.

The problem was that right now she _didn't_ see any. For some reason, that put her more on edge that being surrounded by them.

"Hey, Mami. Is it just me, or is something off about the echoes in here?" Kyouko asked, but the echoing of the last few words seemed to distort and... break. Like a plate bearing them had been shattered. This didn't do much to calm the nerves in the room.

"Yeah, something's messing with the sound in here. Didn't the voice say something about practicing? They're probably just trying to spook us." Mami's voice echoed into the growl of a beast.

"Doing pretty well at it, if you don't mind me saying. Your face is white."

"So... so what?" Mami shuddered. "Maybe we should... just not make noise." Mami suggested, and her words were echoed back: 'trying to spook us.'

Kyouko nodded in silent response, and they moved through the room quietly. They were about halfway across when they heard a terrified shriek. As Mami looked around for the source, she realized it was actually the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. She looked where it seemed to come from and stalked in that direction, though as she approached, the sound resolved into something more like a guitar scratch.

She shot a nervous glance at Kyouko, who seemed to be following quietly along. Mami turned back towards the chirping birds and flung open the door. The door slammed into the wall with a meaty thump, and revealed... an empty storage closet. Mami turned to the door, realizing it had made a rather unusual sound, and checked behind it, worried she'd find a body there, crushed by her strength without her realizing it. Behind the door...

Was a wall.

Just a wall. Mami heard a several vases of different sizes fall behind her, and she spun around... only to be immediately reminded the storage closet she was in was empty. She shot a nervous glance to Kyouko.

Kyouko didn't seem willing to risk words and merely shrugged before pointing questioningly at another door. Mami nodded and moved towards it as Kyouko opened it. Thankfully it opened silently.

Then a chorus of agonized screams erupted around them, swiftly replaced by a single piano playing... something. Mami recognized the tune, but couldn't name it. Probably someone-or-other's Ave Maria, she guessed. Sayaka would have been able to tell, Mami was certain.

Sayaka... the whole reason they were here. Yeah... she would have been able to tell. Mami took a deep breath and spoke aloud, as firmly as she could.

"We're looking for help to free a trapped spirit. She enjoyed music in life, and I would like for you to play for her."

The piano stopped, replaced by a whistling tone that continued the Piano's song. A voice came back, singing its words along with the tune.

"It's been a while since we've given a private performance. All I ask in payment for my services is for you to show me some new sounds for my music."

"New sounds? What do you mean?" Mami asked, thankful her voice was still her own.

"You know. Sounds. Like a tiger roaring or a meteor landing or something. Something I haven't heard before."

Mami considered for a few moments...

"Listen carefully, then. You might have heard this, but maybe not." Mami turned to Kyouko. "Could you transform?"

Kyouko looked like she had been just waiting for an excuse. A moment later after a flash of light, Kyouko was in her Magical Girl outfit.

"Ohh, perfect. That'll be perfect for spooking youkai. Sends chills down my spine, you might say." The voice echoed from above.

Mami nodded... she hadn't been certain the transformation itself made noise... to be honest she was usually too lost in the experience or too captivated by witnessing it to notice. She wasn't surprised, exactly... the Soul Gems (or at least Mami's, Kyouko's and Sayaka's) seemed to have some musical nature. If the spirit had asked for more, Mami was going to have Kyouko show off her spear; it was rather unique, as were the noises it made when used.

"It's only fair that I repay the favor, now." A red-clad girl appeared to walk through the wall into the room. "I'm Lyrica Prismriver. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Mami curtsied respectfully. "As I mentioned..."

"Yes... I'll want some more details to come up with an appropriate piece, but you should probably try to get my sisters to come along. My music isn't able to reach a spirit's ears on its own." Lyrica shrugged. A keyboard of some sort floated out of the wall and hovered near Lyrica, seeming to play by itself the tune the piano had started a while ago.

"Oh. Could you ask them for us?"

"Not if you want them to agree. We're suffering a little... disagreement over what to do about some other 'musicians' that have recently made themselves known."

"Ah... someone's stealing all your shows?" Kyouko guessed.

"Nothing so simple as that. I'll spare you the details and just say that we've got some different tastes and opinions on their styles of performance. It's a real mess, but we haven't really been on the same page lately."

"So how should we approach them?"

"They probably won't be against playing together, exactly. But they're not just going to go because I ask them. You're a new face, so I take it you've never been to one of our concerts?" Lyrica asked, and both Mami and Kyouko replied with a simple nod.

"Well, you're in for a treat, then. For now, just ask them like you asked me. They're willing enough to perform for the sake of performing."

"Thank you, Lyrica. Where... do we...?"

"Oh, right. They're on the second floor mostly nowadays. Lunasa is in the east wing and Merlin's taken the west wing. You probably don't need both to come along, but... well, I miss performing alongside them. And I think our audience would appreciate the trio more than a duet."

"And it would be rude to ask one and not the other, wouldn't it?" Mami asked.

"Right you are. Anyway, once you've talked to them, we can work out a piece to play and where and when and all that."

"Thank you again." Mami bowed her head as she and Kyouko left back to the main Foyer, accompanied by a tune carried by a combination of kazoos and xylophones.

* * *

_**Atop the Main Staircase**_

"What do you think Lyrica is really after?" Mami hadn't sensed any deception, but then... it wouldn't be the first time she'd missed it.

"I don't know. 'New sounds' seems a little too easy a price to pay. She sent us to play messengers to her sisters, though. So either she wants them to kill us to avoid filling her end of the bargain, or she wants us to reunite them, or she wants us to kill _them_, or who knows what." Kyouko shrugged. "Just stay on your toes... though with the way this house is, I don't think that'll be too difficult." Kyouko added as she looked around nervously.

Mami nodded... their encounter with Lyrica had been rattling, but now that they knew what to expect, meeting her sisters should be easier.

"You're right... she wanted to throw us into the middle of their little conflict, I suppose." Mami admitted. One way or another, it would likely fall to her and Kyouko to settle the dispute... Mami just hoped it wasn't as a sacrifice...

One way's as good as another, I suppose. Let's talk to Merlin first?" Mami suggested, and Kyouko nodded.

* * *

_**The West Wing**_

Mami lead the way and grew more and more confident as she walked. She'd spoken with one of the sisters already, how bad could the others be? Mami heard some sort of jazzy brass song, and found a bit more bounce in each step she took. It got louder with time, and before long she was nearly skipping along to the beat. She looked over at Kyouko and couldn't believe it. Kyouko was _actually_ skipping.

When Kyouko noticed Mami looking at her, she simply laughed. "Come on Mami! Don't be such a sourpuss. We've got this well in hand." Mami laughed and skipped merrily onward. It was about time Kyouko loosened up.

"I didn't know you liked jazz, Kyouko."

"I don't, but this is way better than jazz. Just listen to it!" Kyouko air-drummed for a few moments. Mami nodded, feeling the rhythm Kyouko set. Mami's feet grew restless, and she wondered when the last time she'd danced was. Too long ago, that was certain. Well, that was easily fixed, right here and now; Mami began to dance as they kept walking, and Kyouko pointed and laughed.

"Where'd _you_ learn to dance?"

"None of your business. Not from an arcade machine, that's for sure." Mami retorted, sticking out her tongue in jest.

"Are you _looking_ for a fight Mami? Because I'm willing if you are! It's been too long since we sparred."

Mami stopped and looked to Kyouko, who was flexing her fingers eagerly with a manic grin on her face. The music that coursed through Mami made her laugh in response. So Kyouko was itching for some roughhousing? Mami could scratch that itch. She transformed, and saw Kyouko grin widely in response, mere moments before charging at Mami with her spear.

A ribbon caught the spear and vaulted Kyouko high into the air. The spear broke into several segments and unwound the ribbon around it as Mami dodged Kyouko's retaliatory kick.

Mami flipped backwards, forming and grasping a musket as she did so. As she landed back on her feet she scanned the area for Kyouko, who seemed to have vanished. She saw her target, but something was off. Mami laid a ribbon around her and prepared to extend it upwards into wall to block a counterattack. In the same breath, she aimed and fired her musket at Kyouko, solidly hitting her in the leg.

But Kyouko didn't even stagger; Mami made her ribbon barrier into a high wall, and formed another musket to parry the attack she knew would be coming from above. She looked up to aim the parry, but didn't see Kyouko. Mami crouched to jump up immediately, but knew it was already too late.

Sure enough, Kyouko's Scorpion Spear burst out of the ground and stung Mami in the leg, piercing it all the way through. She jumped with her remaining good leg, and tried to consider Kyouko's next move. The segmented spear remained impaled in her leg, so she suspected... Mami took aim at the opening on top on her cylindrical barrier just in time to see an unarmed Kyouko leaping down into it. Mami fired her bullet, and Kyouko twisted out of the way, falling past Mami and reaching for her spear.

Mami collapsed the barrier around Kyouko, but knew better than to take an appearance at face value. Mami moved without even thinking, managing to foil Kyouko's punch; the one that had jumped into the cylinder must have been an illusion... though the spear hadn't been.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mami? Feels good, huh?" Kyouko laughed as she lashed out in a flurry of kicks.

Mami caught Kyouko's foot in a ribbon and flung her around. Kyouko swiped up her spear when she was lashed towards it, and cut herself free, slamming loudly into a nearby wall.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mami returned the laugh as Kyouko groaned and dusted herself off. Mami had never felt so alive. The horrible gash in her leg hurt no more than a small papercut, the minor pain dwarfed by her very being seeming to crescendo. Every strike and blow was a note... and that note in turn was another punch waiting to be thrown... another volley of bullets ready to fire.

Kyouko seemed similarly effected. Her breath was labored and one of her arms had gone limp, perhaps broken or dislocated from her recent impact. Yet she had a fire in her eyes. She grabbed her spear firmly in her good hand and charged. Mami knew she was expecting another ribbon to stop her so instead Mami dashed in low, avoiding the speartip and headbutting Kyouko, halting her momentum and sending her staggering backward.

Mami placed a ribbon shield behind her as she leapt into the air, bursting through the broken roof of the mansion. She felt Kyouko's spear hit the ribbon, then sensed Kyouko looking around for Mami. Mami had the time she needed now, hiding with the sun behind her. She hovered and took aim.

Mami fired. Kyouko sensed the bullet coming and moved to dodge, but Mami made the bullet 'fly' slightly. It hit of pocket of altered air like Mami was currently using to keep herself afloat, and turned shoot Kyouko in her good shoulder, causing her to drop the spear. Mami took some deep breaths as she gazed down at the ruined Mansion, soaking in the sudden silence that carried only the echo of Kyouko's dropped spear.

Kyouko...? She shook her head clear. Why would she shoot Kyouko? Why were they fighting? Mami had to shelf that question as Kyouko threw a spear at her, missing by several feet. Mami watched it to make sure it wouldn't come back and hit her from behind, only to feel a sharp stabbing pain in her back as Kyouko's spear burst out of her stomach... Mami watched the illusionary spear that had missed fade away as Mami was pulled back to the ground.

Kyouko seemed to have launched the spear with her foot , and was now winding it in by sliding it along the ground with her feet, wrapping the segmented spear around one of her feet. Mami looked up into those eyes and saw a flame that told her this fight was far from over. It was a flame Mami felt take hold of her, as well. Before she was engulfed though, she asked a question that seemed less important to answer with each passing moment.

"Kyouko! Why are we fighting?"

Mami heard a response, but not from Kyouko. An excited young girl's voice blurted it out.

"Because you're so good at it! This is awesome!"

Mami looked around for the voice as Kyouko ripped her spear painfully out of Mami. She finally found the speaker; a blue haired girl dressed in pink. A trumpet hovered near her, and that trumpet echoed even now in Mami's heart, setting it aflame with a passion for action.

Action that Mami took, using a ribbon to wrap around the mouth of the trumpet to mute its sound. And though the trumpet indeed sounded more quiet, the Brass band in her Soul played all the stronger to make up for its loss.

"Oh... you don't like my music?" The girl asked as Kyouko kicked Mami into the air and slammed her into a wall. Mami shook her head, trying to clear it, and something changed. The flame was still there, still burning... but the fuel was gone. Already it was fading... but not so quickly that Mami left herself open to Kyouko's next kick. Mami planted her foot under Kyouko, who fell to the ground when Mami's leg was removed. Kyouko struggled to regain her footing as Mami locked Kyouko's right leg. Kyouko paid this little mind and used her other leg to get Mami's right arm in a lock.

Two loud cracks echoed in the sudden silence as two limbs broke, and finally the pain snuffed out the competitive fire that had been burning strong.

Then Mami and Kyouko screamed in pain.

* * *

"Well geez. It wasn't my best, but I don't think it was _that_ bad." The girl in pink seemed slightly offended. "What are you doing here, anyway? Come to hear the great Merlin's solo performance? You're a lot more lively than my usual audience."

Mami responded with a few pained whimpers.

"Well, you _were_ anyway."

Mami looked up at Merlin. "We... came to request... a performance." Mami struggled to speak through the aching pains. It was nothing compared to the deeper pains she'd suffered lately. Just some broken bones, a badly injured arm, and gaping stomach wound. She looked to Kyouko, who was having trouble getting up with her broken leg and injured arms.

"Oh! Well, like I said, I usually only perform for the dead. A living audience starts to ignore me after a while and just start playing with each other instead, like you two just now." Merlin shrugged.

"We want... you to... play for a... spirit? She's not... quite alive?" Mami explained, cursing her body for taking so long to heal... and for causing all the pain she was going through.

"Good to hear. It's so annoying when the audience just up and leaves in the middle of a performance. No one appreciates an upbeat tune nowadays. So where is it and when?"

"The where is..." Mami hesitated a moment. "Chireiden."

"In the underground, isn't it? I'm not sure we're allowed down there, but heck, I'm in if we get a free pass. I've always wondered what sorts live down there."

"They're... a lively sort." Mami said, averting her eyes. If Yuugi was at all representative of the sorts down there, then maybe she'd better keep Merlin away from the underground, after all. Mami was certain it was the music they'd heard entering this wing that had incited the fight.

"And the when?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever works best for you three, probably a few-"

"Nope. I'm not playing with Lunasa." Merlin crossed her arms and pouted. "She's a starstruck stupid idiot who's too stuck in her ways to recognize genius."

Mami simply sat, clutching the stab wound in her gut as Kyouko remained silent, seeming to stare up at the sky through the ruined roof. Mami finally broke the silence.

"Lyrica mentioned you were at odds... why... over what?"

"She _would_ bring it up. She can't do hardly anything without us. She told you about Choujuu Gigaku and the Tsukumogami Trio?"

Mami shook her head... "Wait... unless you mean the new musicians she mentioned?"

"Yeah, those are them. Choujuu Gigaku's got this real edge to them, but Lunasa thinks it's just noise. I tell you, though, they've got a real kick behind their vocals. Shame they haven't been performing much lately."

"Did something happen?"

"Dunno. About... a month or so ago they just stopped performing. I've been trying to find Kyouko or Mystia to find out why, but-"

"Mystia?" Kyouko echoed. "A bird youkai, right?"

"Yeah. She's the vocalist and guitarist. Kyouko's her co-star and... well, Just about the best backing anyone could ask for. She's a yamabiko who lives at the Myouren temple, so it might just be the head monk keeping her in." Merlin shrugged.

"I keep hearing about this temple." Mami said, changing the topic briefly. She had a good idea why Mystia might not have been around lately; she'd been worrying over Rumia, probably.

"Well, it does seem to be the center of a lot of the big rumors going around lately."

"I should visit it later, I guess, but for now, how can I convince you to play for us with your sisters?" Mami asked.

"Well, if you're planning on going to the temple anyway... If you could get Choujuu Gigaku back on their feet, that'd be payment enough. They've got the sort of spirit musicians nowadays are lacking." Merlin Suggested. Mami nodded... with Mystia's concerns addressed, it should be easy enough.

"You mentioned another group of musicians... I take it you don't like them?"

"Eh... They're alright. Lyrica likes them, too; They're willing to try new things, but... well, it's a Koto, a Biwa, and a Drum. There's only so much you can do to innovate with that, and their music's just... alright. Lunasa's practically in love with them for whatever reason, and I just don't get it. Their music hardly has any feeling in it at all. It's just... them going through the motions."

"Doesn't matter how good they are if the music's just sound or something, right?" Kyouko asked, clearly having a rough time, herself.

"Right! Glad you can see it. Anyway, help Choujuu Gigaku out with whatever's holding them down and I'll be willing to perform for you guys, If you want. I think Lunasa just needs to hear them a bit more to understand their appeal. I think I'll take a break for now." Merlin shrugged and drifted away.

Mami splinted Kyouko's and her own broken bones and bandaged up the wounds with her ribbons, then offered her shoulder as support for Kyouko to lean on.

As she splinted Kyouko, she felt pleased she was able to use her powers to heal _bind_ her friend _victim_...

* * *

_**The East Wing**_

"Mami, should we really do this? If something goes wrong, we're in no condition to deal with it. I just want to take some Kouchoumugan and lay down, rest up a bit. I'd forgotten how much your bullets hurt."

"You spear isn't exactly made of foam, Kyouko. We'll get through this though." Mami said as she supported her companion with her good leg and walked with a crutch made from ribbons to support her own broken leg.

"Maybe it'd be best if I waited outside."

"If you want to, I wouldn't hold it against you. But I would appreciate your help. If things go sour, you'd be handy to have around."

"Mami, I can barely move."

"You can fly if needed. It hurts with these sorts of injuries, but it still works. And you made good use of illusions just now... they'll be a help, too. It's not like I'm in much better shape." Mami admitted.

"You're right, I guess. Let's... let's go, then. Not like there's anywhere to rest around here. We'd probably get torn apart outside at night, and if we rest in here... No way that I'd be able to get any sleep in here. It's just too... too something." Kyouko sighed, unable to explain exactly.

The pair opened the door into the wing, and entered the long hallway. It was as rundown as the rest of the mansion, but the roof was at least in good repair. The gloom it provided didn't do much to cheer Mami up, though.

Music echoed through her once again. Like Merlin's, it echoed through her Soul Gem, but the tone was frighteningly different. Mami felt Kyouko grow heavier as the sounds of a sweet violin surrounded her.

"Kyouko, have you... been... eating healthy?" Mami asked, trying and failing to sound surprised as a joke.

"Mmhmm. Always, Mami. Thanks to you."

Mami simply nodded. Her posture slipped more and more, but it wasn't Kyouko's weight that caused it. Mami tried to approach the music, but it was everywhere... surrounding her... swallowing her, dragging her into the abyss within her heart from which it echoed forth.

Mami opened a door and saw a woman in black who seemed to be watching a violin play itself.

She couldn't interrupt that grand performance. Already, tears blurred her vision. The tragic tone that weeped forth from the violin was too sad to hear, too depressing to contemplate... and too compelling to ignore.

Mami couldn't even breath as she slumped to the ground. To stand in the face of such a powerful emotion was unthinkable. The weight of all the world's worries settled on Mami's shoulders, as Kyouko slid off of them. Then those worries went deeper, burying into her heart and filling it with the void of true sorrow.

_Get up._

Why? Nothing could stop that violin's expression... and even if it could, it shouldn't.

_You can't be serious! Get up! You're making us look bad._

Not as bad as Mami felt though. The darkness within her welled up.

_You know what? Fine. Move aside, loser._

Mami didn't even have the will to nod. She felt Candeloro shoving her aside like a bulky blanket after waking up in the morning, cast away like a quiet protest at being awakened so early.

Mami fell. And Candeloro rose up.

* * *

A pleasant dirge reached Candeloro's ears, sending chills down her spine. The culprit behind it was just ahead, holding a violin in front of her as a bow worked itself across the strings. Candeloro sat and listened, enjoying the music's oppressive and weary tone, while holding fast the red haired squirming mass beside her. Then she shifted slightly and her body sent her reminders that she had a large number of injuries.

"Dammit, Mami!" Candeloro shouted and grasped at her wounds with her ribbons, stitching her holes shut, and fixing her bones back in place before fusing them together with hardly a thought... her body was repaired, but that glorious music has stopped... and that angered Candeloro more than she wanted to admit.

"Can I help you?" The woman in black asked.

"You're quite good. I didn't want to interrupt such a fine work, though it seems I did after all."

"You have magnificent taste, it seems. It takes a cultured soul to appreciate the beauty in my songs. Unfortunately, my sisters seem to have lost such a fine appreciation for the art, instead wasting their time fawning over those Choujuu Gigaku clowns."

"I haven't heard of them... wait..." Candeloro rummaged around and thought for a second. "Ah... Mystia's band."

"The same. I cannot fathom why, but they not only tolerate that fowl screeching... they claim to enjoy her relentless wailing."

"I'm glad I've been spared it."

"Where have you been, in a cave? They performed nightly, and without any regards to the hour. It's only this past month or so they've finally quit their atrocities against music. Maybe now those clever Tsukumogami will have a chance to shine."

"That's great and all, but hey, got a question for you. You up for a performance?" Candeloro asked, looking at the still form of Kyouko right next to her. Candeloro's memory suggested that Lunasa's song might be able to reach Oktavia. And speaking with Oktavia was a very important first step.

"When, where, and what sort of payment will I be seeing?"

"In the underground-"

"Let me save you some breath. I'm not going to the underground without serious compensation. They're a rowdy, unruly bunch who wouldn't appreciate fine music if they were deaf to everything else. I perform music for those who will listen. Don't waste my time with the underground youkai. Speak with Merlin if you seek to entertain those fools."

"Actually, it's for a... connoisseur of music who happens to be trapped there. A guest of sorts, and I've been assured that she would be swept up by your violin's song." Candeloro hoped it came across as flattering and snooty... that seemed the sort of thing Lunasa would like to hear.

"Oh? Well if someone down there would like it... though I'm not going to go so far for free."

Candeloro considered a moment. She _had_ a great deal of very valuable currency... but she was reluctant to part with it... especially when she could possibly gain something instead.

"Well, perhaps you would like a favor done or something?" She offered.

"Well, if you could convince the Tsukumogami Trio to join me, well, I would be honored enough to play with them." Lunasa offered with a grin.

"So, considering I know nothing of who or what they are or how to contact them... how are you expecting me to do this, again?"

"I'm not. If you do, it will be a pleasant surprise, though."

"Alright, I get it. Here, will you just take some of these, instead?" Candeloro pulled out more of the expended grief seeds. Lunasa considered them for a while and shrugged.

"I could, but would rather not. They're not much use to us, and once word got out about them, they'd cause no end of trouble. If you really don't think you can do what I ask..."

"What do you mean they aren't valuable? You can't be serious."

"I simply said they're little use to _us_. We want for nothing they could provide, nor anything they could be used to purchase."

"What about fixing up this poor excuse for a mansion, huh?"

"And destroy the ambiance and our memories? No thank you. If you truly can't get the Tsukumogami Trio to join me in a performance, I could accept those instead, but the cost would be steep. Since it will take some time for me to prepare for a concert-"

"With your sisters?" Candeloro suggested, only for Lunasa's glare to land on her.

"I don't think so. You'd have to get them to agree, and they're probably too busy wondering what happened to their precious little birdy and her co-star to invest time into a concert."

"Well, I'll try to talk to them. What are their names?" Candeloro asked.. she had to be sure.

"Merlin and Lyrica." Lunasa answered just as Candeloro had expected. Faces flashed to mind in association with the names, confirming that Mami had already spoken with them. But Candeloro had one more concern she wanted addressed.

"And the other?" Candeloro grinned. Lunasa had two particularly strong connections, doubtless to her sisters, but there was a third that was still rather significant.

"I'm Lunasa. Don't tell me you already forgot."

"No, no. The fourth Prismriver sister." Candeloro made a guess about the identity of that last connection, and sure, enough, Lunasa's reaction confirmed it.

"Well, We had another sister of sorts... Layla, but she passed away some time ago. How did you know?"

"Just a hunch I had. Sorry for your loss or whatever." Candeloro felt something was out of place. These three were clearly some sort of spirit or ghost, so... what, had their sister just moved on? She would poke around, but she wasn't going to take Satori's place and make a life out of opening old wounds if she didn't have to. That would only increase the struggles of those Candeloro captured.

"I'll just... stop by here once I get word from your trio or whatever, then. I look forward to seeing the Prismriver sisters perform."

"Not as much as you will _after_ our performance. You can sleep here in the basement if you'd like... Your friend looks pretty roughed up. Our music won't reach there, so she should be able to sleep in quiet if she prefers." Lunasa bowed and the delightful music started up once more.

Candeloro nodded, picked up Kyouko and worked her way towards the basement. She would indeed stay a while... not only was Remilia doubtless looking for her, but Kyouko wasn't in any state to move... Some Kochoumugan and time would help her recover. And in the meantime, Candeloro had something else to investigate...

The string that ought to lead to Layla, the Prismriver sister that had supposedly passed on, lead instead to the basement. Doubtless they'd imprisoned her there.

And Candeloro wasn't a fan of prisons she hadn't made.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ah, the Prismrivers. They're fun to write. That's probably at least partially because they aren't entangled in 85 different webs at once. I think I made it pretty clear how each of their songs is unique in this setting, though some particulars work strangely.  
_

_Because of the Holidays, I might miss a few weeks or so (of course, last time I 'missed a few weeks', A Satori's Tale went on a 1 year hiatus, so I'm a bit worried). I might put some more one-shots out in the meantime, but we'll see. _

_So once again, thank you all for reading and I'm sorry in advance if there are a few missed weeks here._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Basement of the Prismriver Mansion**_

The basement was at least spared much of the exposure to the elements that had been evident on the ground floor and higher... but it still smelled slightly of rot and sported rubble where parts of the upper floors had collapsed down. There were four beds... well, steel frames of them anyway, along with some linens here or there. Candeloro first put down some sheets and pillows that seemed to survive before placing the barely conscious Kyouko on one of the beds. _It should help her rest easier._

Candeloro pulled out a pair of jars and pulled out a dose of each type of Kouchoumugan.

"So if these wake up our other half... what would happen if I gave one to you, hm?"

Kyouko didn't even twitch in response. She was beyond caring, and her Soul Gem so polluted that it was a wonder she could manage even that. She didn't even have the energy to remain transformed. and before long...

"Well, then the youkai inside of you might wake up, and Madoka would come and kill it, I suppose... and I'd be right here in plain sight, wouldn't I? Yeah, sorry, but you have to remain sleeping a while longer..." Candeloro forced the normal Kouchoumugan down Kyouko's throat.

"Can't let the precious baby inside you be born into this hostile environment, after all. Sleep well, Kyouko." Candeloro watched as Kyouko began to do just that.

"Now, then... to the other business." Candeloro said to herself as she relocated the thread that was doubtless connected to Layla. She followed it a short ways to a collapsed tunnel and sighed. Moving all that rubble would take too long. Well, perhaps there was another way.

Candeloro grabbed hold of the thread and sent her own ribbons into it. More and more ribbons, weaving her entire physical form into that thread, before following it along through the rubble. After she'd gone a ways, she sensed the tunnel opened back up, and she slowly spun her form back out of the thread, to stand in a musty hallway.

"I'm going to need to do that again to get out, aren't I? And with a passenger, too?" Candeloro shuddered. It had just felt _so weird_... but... not _wrong_, exactly. Still, at least it seemed the Prismrivers weren't responsible for their sister's imprisonment, though forgetting her simply because she was walled off was unforgivable.

Come to think of it, why hadn't Layla just... up and left? It _was_ just some rubble... and if the others were able to go through walls... maybe she just was bound to her prison or something? Candeloro considered possibilities as she kept walking, following the thread.

She came at last to a worn stone door with a lever next to it. Thinking it to be the way to open the door, Candeloro gave it a good hard pull. The door creaked open.

"There we go." Candeloro said to herself... but the echoes merely reinforced her loneliness. She stepped inside, unsure of what she'd find.

A sarcophagus lie on the ground in front of her... and the thread she'd been following led to it. Candeloro looked around... a tomb surrounded her. Worn pictures and impressive art and sculptures surrounded her. Whatever the case was now, this mansion had once doubtless been far more impressive, judging from the pictures (some of which featured a glorious mansion indeed), and cost of the tomb in general.

"Let's get you on out of there." Candeloro said to the sarcophagus. Doubtless Layla wanted to be free. Certainly she would be thankful to the one who had saved her. She absolutely would welcome Candeloro's company... and it was a sure thing she would submit to Candeloro's threads. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Candeloro effortlessly threw open the lid of the Sarcophagus and introduced herself, posing proudly as she did so.

"I am Candeloro, Lady of Ribbons, and you, Layla Prismriver, owe me quite a debt of gratitude, I should think, for freeing you from your sisters who would imprison you."

Cndeloro waited for a response, but none came. She peered into the Sarcophagus... but nothing looked back

Unless she counted a strange small cube. It was to this strange object the thread that Candeloro had been following led. Candeloro took it, no longer interested in the sarcophagus, but instead fascinated by the simple box.

It had several ornate patterns that wrapped around its sides, and upon shining some magical light on it, they almost seemed to come alive, their iridescent patterns seeming to swirl as Candeloro watched. I seemed at any moment that one of the engraved patterns might leap off in a waterfall of color and enter the world in full.

"What... what is this?" Candeloro asked the silent room, which continued to remain still... a sharp contrast to the box it had held mere moments before.

Candeloro stowed the thing away for now. She was burning with curiosity, and would look at it later, but first, she realized there must be _some_ clue as to what it was.

Candeloro picked up one of the books present and flipped through it, On the one hand, it seemed to be a journal of some sort. On the other hand, it was in some foreign language she couldn't read, written with some sort of western alphabet. She stowed it away just in case she could find a translator, but still...

"Dammit, Mami. Couldn't you have paid more attention in world studies or tried learning another language?" Candeloro asked of her host.

_As if Candeloro would have wasted _her_ time with that.  
_

"Hmph." Candeloro muttered. Well... for better or worse, it seemed Layla was nowhere to be seen. For now, she felt exhausted. Leaving the tomb ransacked, she returned to the basement proper, following her own link to Kyouko rather than the one to Layla. Before long, she was back where Kyouko still lay slumbering.

Candeloro laid down on another bed and sighed. The room smelled of rot, it was dark and the bed was hardly even there.

All in all, it was a good place to rest for a while.

* * *

Candeloro had awakened rather soon, pleased to see that her injuries were completely healed. She watched Kyouko quietly, and noticed that despite her injuries being less severe, it seemed they were taking longer to heal than Candeloro's had. Candeloro played a bit while she waited... skipped rubble across the room from one ribbon to another, like a strange, solitaire game of tennis.

It took a while, but after her wounds had finally closed up, Kyouko awoke.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Mmmrmmm?" Kyouko muttered before blinking suddenly and transforming. Candeloro had to dodge a few swipes of the spear, but Kyouko's aim and form were terrible, and after a few short swings, she calmed down.

"Oh come on. I didn't even wake you up! Stop being so touchy." Candeloro suggested, and to her surprise, Kyouko stood down completely, releasing her transformation.

"Sorry. Kouchoumugan's gets us a bit wound up. Especially when the first thing I see upon waking up is a youkai. I... take it you're Candeloro, then."

"Yep. I'm surprised you remember me, considering how bad off you were when we met."

"I've heard plenty about you though. You really do resemble Mami."

"You take that back." Candeloro frowned in response. "I'm not like that weak-willed, soft-hearted fool."

"I've been told you _are_ that weak-willed, soft-hearted fool."

"Oh, she's a part of me, don't get me wrong. But I am more than she could ever be."

"Maybe, but more isn't always better. You're a lot more stupid, for one. I heard about how Mami ended up in Eientei." Kyouko grinned as Candeloro scowled at the memory.

"Shut up! Satori was there, and you know how aggravating she is! Besides, that was Mami's doing!"

"She just overpowered you, then? That sure sounds like she has a weaker will than you, alright." Kyouko nodded in sarcastic agreement. Candeloro snapped back.

"You know I can kill you right? I'm not like Mami. When someone angers me, I make them pay. You don't want to be on my bad side."

"Too bad, because I _am_ on Mami's side. And I know you aren't going to kill me, because if you were, you would have left me in that Spider's den."

Candeloro growled. "There are worse things I could do to you, Kyouko."

"I doubt it. Mami wouldn't let you. She's stronger than you give her credit."

"You're kidding, right? She fainted from hearing _music_! What kind of weakling does that?" Candeloro scoffed. Such pleasant_ crushing_ music.

"One who'd also been attacked by yours truly? Something came over us here, and you know, I doubt you'd hold together half as well as Mami."

"You're really asking for it. You know that, right?" Candeloro hissed at Kyouko.

"Go ahead then. Bring it on. The more magic you waste fighting me, the sooner Mami wakes back up... and I know you won't kill me." Kyouko grinned. "Eirin and the others taught me much about you, Candeloro. I told Mami I'd keep you from causing too much trouble, and I take my promises very seriously."

Candeloro squirmed. Kyouko was perfectly right, of course. Kouchoumugan could delay the transformation, but not stop it from happening... that was doubtless why Mami had let Candeloro take over in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"So... now that we're on the same page... how about we head to... Ah, Merlin mentioned a temple?" Kyouko mentioned.

"Well, I had plans to go to the Myouren Temple anyway. So fine, we may as well keep each other company."

"Of course. I'm not letting you ought of my sight." Kyouko was firm.

"If you insist." Candeloro had to struggle to keep herself from laughing. Kyouko was indeed leashed to Candeloro... but through Mami's effortless actions rather than Candeloro's fierce struggles.

Maybe that weak-willed fool was on to something after all.

* * *

_**The Skies of Gensokyo**_

Candeloro hated to ask, but she couldn't seem to remember.

"So... you know where we're going, right, Kyouko?"

"Yeah, yeah. The temple's just a little bit away from the village, according to Merlin. I take it Mami's memories and your own don't blend well, then?"

"None of your business." Candeloro said.

"I doubt that... and take it to be a 'yes'."

The pair continued flying quietly, stopping every few minutes, though doubtless for different reasons. Flight that high up... that close to the seemingly endless sky was a deeply worrying experience to Candeloro, while Kyouko seemed nearly ready to jump out of her skin instead... the first time they stopped, Candeloro had brought it up.

"Just calm down, would you? How can you even stand flying so much." Candeloro grumbled at Kyouko, who was pacing restlessly.

"I know you're inhuman, but I still can't believe you hate flying. The rush and thrill! The speed and freedom!" Kyouko let out a laugh. "Mami understands."

"Doubtless she would. She's just the sort to lose herself to something like that. Not me, though. I'm not about to lose control over being able to _move_."

"Hah! Afraid she might break free, are you?" Kyouko grinned. "Worried that weak-willed Magical Girl is stronger than you think?"

Kyouko's jabs made Candeloro wince. She _could_ feel Mami squirming inside, ready to burst free and take over every time Candeloro got up to speed in flight. It was unsettling, and with Kyouko's constant prodding, Candeloro wasn't certain how long she'd be able to keep control this time. Whatever other faults she had, Kyouko was carrying out her promise to Mami with frightening effectiveness.

"Not a even a little." Candeloro lied. "It's just too open, that's all."

"Right. Well, I just need a few more minutes to calm down." Kyouko said while stretching.

* * *

The next time they landed for a while, Kyouko asked a question.

"So, what exactly is it that _you_ want from the temple, Candeloro?"

"I heard they maybe have some information and... blessings that would interest me, that's all."

"Tch, I doubt that. Temples are holy places, and even Mami wasn't very religious. You're going to try and cause trouble, aren't you?"

"You seem to like throwing around accusations. Are you done yet?"

"I'll stop accusing you when you prove me wrong. Maybe. Don't count on it, though."

"Well, you've convinced me." Candeloro rolled her eyes. "The off chance that _maybe_ you'll trust me. What a powerful motivation." Candeloro let sarcasm bleed into her words. Yet again, though, Kyouko was probably more right than she knew. Candeloro _did_ want Kyouko's trust. She wanted that bond more than she did most others, and to her frustration, she couldn't pin down why.

Which meant it was probably Mami's fault somehow.

* * *

_**Myouren Temple**_

It was a large, rather plain looking building, it seemed. As they approached, Candeloro noticed a paved road approaching it... a graveyard nearby, and several other minor features. The place seemed rather active, though it would be a stretch to call it 'bustling'.

Candeloro touched down near the entrance, right after Kyouko. As they started to approach the temple, they were approached by a foul-looking creature. It looked like a melted pile of flesh with four eyes, three mouths, and a single arm it used to pull itself along the ground. It smelled of pus and left a slimy trail that swiftly dried up behind it. It's voice was that of an elderly crone, and only one of three mouths spoke at a time, often leaving a sentence to be finished by another.

As strange as the thing looked, Candeloro had to admit it was pretty much what she'd expected, what with the rumors of this place being a youkai temple...

"Greetings! Welcome to Myouren Temple!"

"The rumors are true, then. This is a temple of youkai." Candeloro stated plainly. The creature in front of her could never be mistaken as a human.

"It is, and I'd wondered when the Magical Girls I've been hearing so much about would show up. I was expecting three, but I suppose it isn't surprising that only one managed to make it here... and accompanied by a youkai, even. I am Byakuren Hijiri, and it is my pleasure to meet you."

"Sure. So... I heard I might be able to join?" Candeloro asked.

"Of course! All are welcome to join Myouren Temple. Come along... ah, but I'm afraid I've missed your name."

"I'm Candeloro."

"I am Kyouko Sakura, and... uh... Byakuren, was it? I can't recommend you take Candeloro in. I'm certain she's plotting something against your temple." Kyouko explained as Candeloro shot a fierce glare at her.

"Don't worry yourself. Youkai do as youkai do, of course. I'm certain its nothing more than I usually deal with." The misshapen blob waved its arm dismissively.

"I've sworn I would watch over her, though. I take it you'll have no objection to me continuing to do so?" Kyouko asked.

"I'll be fine, Kyouko. Really, don't worry about me." Candeloro insisted.

"Well, I don't think we'd much enjoy your sort of company or you ours, but you can look around and judge for yourself." Byakuren suggested.

"Then I'll be coming along." Kyouko said with determination.

"Very well. Allow me to show you around the temple." Byakuren said before crawling into the temple proper. Kyouko and Candeloro followed behind her.

"I'd heard you turned away Yamame... an Earth Spider. That doesn't sound quite like the open door policy you're preaching." Candeloro pointed out as they went inside.

"She had some motives we didn't agree with is all. She wished to take control of the temple, and I couldn't very well let that happen." Byakuren explained.

"I see."

"I have a question myself, actually." Kyouko butted in. "I'd heard one of the members of Choujuu Gigaku lives here?"

"Oh yes. Kyouko Kasodani. I suppose the name Kyouko just goes with loudmouths, doesn't it?" Byakuren asked, ignoring Kyouko's glare as she continued. I suppose she's done her time, though, and truth be told, the nights are ever so boring without her and Mystia cheering them up. If you'd like, you can deliver the message yourself."

"That would be appreciated. I have something I'd like to ask her as well."

"I'll lead you to her, and leave you to chat, then. Once she's out and about you can feel free to walk around, if you'd like. I have other duties to attend to, so don't wait on me. One last thing, though. There's someone here who often goes around trying to impersonate people. She isn't any good at it, so don't pay her any mind."

"Thank you very much, Byakuren." Kyouko bowed her head respectfully. Candeloro managed to avoid muttering under her breath. She was still having trouble ignoring the head monk's stench... and how easy this had all been.

Well, nothing wrong with a pleasant surprise here or there.

* * *

Candeloro entered the room and saw... well, it was a youkai girl, with some animal characteristics, though she couldn't pin down the sort of beast that might have those ears. The youkai was dressed in a brown and white dress, and her brown ears flopped sadly onto her green hair.

"Kyouko?" Kyouko asked. The green-haired youkai nodded and responded.

"Kyouko Kasodani."

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Kyouko Sakura, and this is-"

"Candeloro." She wasn't about to let someone else introduce her, but she had far less interest in this youkai than Kyouko Sakura did.

"So, with introductions out of the way, we'd like you to perform for us. You're part of that one band or something, right?" Kyouko Sakura asked of the youkai.

"Choujuu Gigaku, right. Mystia's the lead singer though, and I haven't heard from her for a while now. Not that I'm even allowed out any more. Byakuren said I was setting a bad example so now I rarely get to leave the temple. Choujuu Gigaku seems like a thing of the past." The youkai sighed wistfully.

"Hmph. You're a disgrace to youkai." Candeloro scoffed, looking at the pitiful youkai. She was leashed and surrounded and bound within dozens of threads... yet she wasn't even trapped by them. Candeloro found the thought distasteful. Whoever held the other ends of those threads was doing so far too leniently. What was even the point of those if not to control? Even the leash seemed loose and slack as Candeloro continued.

"Byakuren said you'd done your time or whatever nonsense, so you're free to work with Mystia again." Candeloro explained, and Kyouko Sakura followed it up, though she spoke with an unusually flat tone.

"And Mystia's issues are... resolved as well. Rumia's all set to recover it seems, though I don't know where she went."

"Oh, probably to her home... She'll be back at the cart. But... what's this about Rumia? Last I heard she was doing fine." The youkai asked.

"Yeah, well, I apparently messed her up almost as bad as she got me when we first met a while- you're pretty out of touch, aren't you?"

"Like I said, I haven't really been allowed to roam freely... until now, anyway? Did Byakuren really say it was alright?"

Candeloro nodded, and her companion explained more.

"If you could, please find Mystia and bring her to the Prismriver Mansion near Remilia's place. They should already be working on what sorts of performances are going to go on."

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Kyouko Kasodani jumped up like she'd been waiting for months to hear this. "Byakuren won't regret this! Thanks for telling me!" She said before rushing out of the room eagerly.

"Well, that was easy enough." Candeloro said as she stretched. "Now we just need to find out about that trio, I guess. Lunasa wanted to perform with them. You'd know that if the sound of a violin didn't make you so faint."

"It wasn't the sound, Candeloro... Hmph. You wouldn't understand, being a heartless monster, but... maybe you could. Because Mami does. Remember that without her, you are nothing." Kyouko said.

"For now, maybe. I'll find a way to break the chains that bind me to her, Kyouko Sakura. It's only a matter of time." Candeloro gloated. Yes... some day, Candeloro wouldn't need Mami any more... she'd be free of this prison...

"It's a nice place." Kyouko admitted. "Except for all the youkai, naturally." She added in quieter tone, likely including Candeloro in that statement.

"For once we agree. The youkai here are spineless nobodies, except for me." Candeloro said more loudly, not caring who heard. As it so happened, someone did, and the large pink cloud that wafted towards them strangely wore the face of an old man. A rather angry old man. His mouth didn't even move as he spoke in an oddly feminine voice.

"Who are you? You must be new if you think us spineless."

"I am Candeloro, and you _are_ spineless. You've all ensnared each other, yet no one pulls the strings!" Candeloro saw something odd about this one's threads, come to think about it.

"We don't pull strings. If you're looking for that sort of thing, you've come to the wrong place. You're looking for Miko Toyosatomimi. Go and join the crowd of fools surrounding her. Dance to her strings if you want."

"Hmph, I'll dance to no one's strings." Candeloro scoffed.

"Oh? I suppose Mami and Remilia are just-" Kyouko jibed.

"Of convenience to me and little more. I'm certain this Miko character would be of no more importance." Candeloro snapped back.

"Good. Then go away and stop causing trouble for us." The giant cloud continued to speak in its alto voice. Candeloro finally pinned down what was so odd. It had a thread going to... someone else? Candeloro tried several times to follow the thread's full length, but whenever she drew close, some movement or other diverted her attention. As she kept trying to solve this puzzle, Kyouko spoke up.

"Sorry about Candeloro here. She's an odd one. Before we go, we'd like to speak with Byakuren again. I've just got to know how and why a youkai like that would start a temple like this."

"Again? Byakuren's been meditating for the past few hours, and I saw you two fly in just a few minutes ago. We don't much appreciate liars, here."

Candeloro rolled her eyes. "Right, because you're spineless youkai who refuse to play the game. But we _did_ speak with Byakuren. Crazy blob, three mouths, one arm..." She silently cursed herself for letting herself get distracted from the thread again.

Kyouko looked confused at Candeloro, and the old man's face on the cloud seemed even angrier. Kyouko spoke up.

"You must be tired, because Byakuren was a bat-lady. Maybe they were dragon-wings or fins, I suppose, but I can count up to one, and that's how many mouths she had."

"You two, come with me. You're right. You need to speak with Byakuren. She doesn't believe me, and this has been going on for too long." The cloud answered in its firm, womanly voice.

"Sure, fine." Candeloro nodded quietly, still trying to find the other end of that damned thread. It was similar to when Homura had been connected through the spellcard duel... that thread had gone into nothing though. This one... She could see it ended right in front of her eyes. She just... couldn't... focus...

She followed Kyouko and the Cloud as they walked further into the temple.

* * *

_Author's notes: For some reason, I decided having Kyouko and Kyouko meet would be a good idea for some reason. Why oh why haven't I been spelling Sakura's name as Kyoko this whole time instead? Ah well.  
_

_Well, that's enough Cliff-hangers for now, especially considering this might be the last one for a while. A number of other things are coming up IRL (and have), so I'm falling quite a bit behind, and burnout's looking more and more likely as I read through these more recent chapters. Thank you all for reading... and it might be a while longer than normal, but I -will- come back. This story isn't done... There's much, much more to be told. Buuut i want to make sure I tell it right._


End file.
